


Night-Owl Romance

by PearlCrysta



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Army of Bodyguards, Assistant Lee MC's teacher, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Cosplay, Cross Dressing Seven, Dandelion Cheritz, Director Kwon Theatre Boss, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I am bad at chapter planning, Jieun - Freeform, Jihae - Freeform, Jiyeon, MC and OC, MC is an artist, Partial Nudity, Party Planning, Romance, SKY University, Secrets, Slow Burn, Stalker, The Five Ji, The Smut probably happening at chapter 100, Theatre Visits, Tragedy, Troll Seven, Unknown (Mystic Messenger) Spoilers, V (Mystic Messenger)'s Real Name, Zen's ankle finally disconnected, artistic nudes, bodyguards, innuendos, jisoo - Freeform, jiwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 143,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlCrysta/pseuds/PearlCrysta
Summary: Homeless. Passionless. Depressed. Poor. Insomniac. On the verge of a mental breakdown. The R.F.A. entered MC's life at a pinnacle point in her existence, bringing forth new purpose in her life and hope for a brighter future. Love, however, was not something she expected to find as well... they were far more similar than she initially realized. Hm..narcissists really were her type.





	1. Murphy's Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Story is mine, posted on another website too) ^^~!_
> 
> _**Note1:** Never thought an otome game would bring the writer out of me (also a certain skating anime); I love this game – a lot. To the point I tried to reinterpret bits of the prologue, to seem more... plausible in a way and to explain that reckless stranger-danger behavior._  
>  _Story will surround Zen x MC._  
>  _ **Note2:** The ages used in the fic are Korean ones, as presented in the game too – meaning, u add +1 at birth. Fun fact: if you're a baby born in December (+1), in January you're automatically 2 years old. Yup – really old newborn indeed._  
>  _ **Note3:** I use the symbol (E) which is short for (English) at the end of some phrases. It should be considered language shifting from Korean to English. The entire fic is written 99% in English, but should be imagined that all chars speak, in fact, in Korean. And sometimes I want to distinguish the insert of other languages used. _
> 
> _**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Cheritz character, this fic is for my own pleasure that I'm sharing with you ~! _

 

**" How did my life get to this point...?"**

.

.

_My name's Mina Choi – MC for short._

_I am a 21 years old girl from Daegu Town, where I had lived the last of my teenage years quite comfortably alongside my mother, stepfather and baby sister (soon turning 4 years old), in a peaceful neighborhood of 2-storey housing. We had a small flower garden in the back, a tall cherry tree planted right in the middle of it while countless potted plants laid scattered around the fenced areas, giving off a scented air that would last through all the green seasons. We would always share our meals there on warm, sunny days, pretending to be on family picnics~! I loved the entire atmosphere of that house, its warmth all-present even during the harshest winter days – it would become a 'museum' of ice and snow figurines due to my boredom._

_The entire area carried a strong feeling of **'home'** _ _to me, one which_ _I greatly cherished... and one – I fear – I'll never be able to replicate in Seoul._

_..._

_Life has changed for me after I turned 19._

_I was admitted in the SKY University, studying Arts and Computer Graphic fields – it was in Seoul, which meant... this was it. I had to leave the house and be on my own for a little while, become a real adult ^^; or trying to anyway..._

_I was so happy when I got the news, though~~!!! I screamed so loudly, Kim-appa thought there was a burglar in my room, barging inside only to see me half dressed. It was a shameful moment forever burnt in my memories...*shudders*_

_I was also thankful for the opportunity given to me._

_SKY was the most challenging university to enter and my grades weren't stellar, albeit good enough to apply – with slim chances of succeeding. I couldn't let the chance go to waste, even more so considering I was allowed to follow my passion diligently and without major repercussions throughout my student life._

_I was privileged in this society._

_And to me... drawing wasn't just a fluke. It became similar to air, needing it every waking moment. I'd suffocate without it in my life, even my body hurting when I was unable to pick up a tool and focus on expressing my heart out on paper._

_In the past, I used this craft as an outlet for the emotions I couldn't properly word out, when loneliness became too painful for my soul and I needed something to keep me sane... drawing helped me heal emotionally, giving me reasons to wake up the following day with glee, anxious to depart on another adventure on paper~! And because of how quickly I went through sketchbooks, I actually ended up honing some pretty decent skills that weren't just 'for looks'._

_I wasn't only 'making pretty drawings'..._

_Mom realized this too at one point and became my number one fan~! She would encourage me endlessly, to follow onto this path I had chosen – she carried high hopes for me~! ^^_

_And I wouldn't want to disappoint ~!_

_..._

_Still..._

_As I grew more aware of the world around me, so did my sadness... I was stiff when interacting with people, awkward even with those close to my age... I could never properly connect with a person outside my family, we could never hit it off because the vibes I was sending were apparently – too rigid and unfriendly. And even when I did manage to find people I could be comfortable around with... eventually... everyone would leave my side._

_Forever..._

_As a result of such a chaotic life-style, home schooling was a must to ensure I had some proper education. Mom couldn't teach me much after a certain age, so experienced tutors were a necessity to hunt down in every town and country we'd live in. The downside was the money: mother earned a pretty decent amount to sustain us a good life in two, but the savings were thinning each year. Hiring tutors was just far too expensive and time-consuming in the long run, compared to simply attending a normal public school._

_Mom noticed._

_And as much as she wanted for things to have been different, she eventually made a tough decision – for my sake. For ours. She finally quit her demanding, high-salary job in order to find something stable._

_Something grounded back in Korea since we had both done our fair share of travelling._

_Now, mom was working at a small company with its HQ in the center of Daegu Town, where she would act as a liaison, bringing in lots of sponsors and business clients._

_._

_"That's how she met Kim-appa."_

_" My stepfather."_

_._

_He had a similar role at his own company, attending business dinners and meetings, occasionally accompanied by my mother and other co-workers. Their common tastes united them in a shy friendship and, after only a year, they had engaged in a relationship._

_It was like in a true romance movie, the way he had proposed to her, corrupting me into taking part of his preparations!_

**_Mom had never looked so genuinely happy and bubbly~! ^^_ **

**_It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside too~!!! ^^_ **

_And my drawings started to temporarily reflect this heightened mood, too._

_Kim-appa went through a divorce, but had no children of his own. Thus, I became the daughter he never had, treating me like I was part of his bloodline – and, as such, he was very concerned in regards to my well-being and quite vocal about my educational prospects. He acknowledged my capacity for studying which was powerfully reflected in my school grades. Frankly, he was worried for me enough to try and convince me to change my dreams, pursue 'realistic' options in this wavering economy._

_And if this wasn't bad enough, I could often overhear the conversations my family had with the neighbors, listening to them clearly from my room upstairs. Some of the older women were constantly nagging to mom while bringing up the topic. They were the type who loved being involved in others' lives because of boredom, mainly, and to have a sense of personal achievement while their own families lived far away. I was a substitute of interest – it's the only conclusion I could come up with, while blasted with their venomous tongue._

_._

_'Art is not a 'serious' subject to follow in life._

_It wouldn't help advance society in any way!_

_Not like scientists or doctors do in this country!_

_We need more proper experts, not dreamers!_

_Shouldn't you be a more responsible mother?!'_

_._

_"Tch... I still get upset over them, years after."_

_Mother was never angry, keeping a poker face smile on her features and never getting out of line. ' She was willing to take into consideration_ _ the women's kindness _ _ to offer such concerns, being so attentive _ _ with her daughter's well-being... _ _'_

_I honestly didn't know where she found such strength to think in such a positive manner, albeit twisted in my opinion._

_Anyway,_

_I allowed this negativity to shake the foundation of my life, changing my normal working rhythm, thinking I was too lazy and not doing enough to improve. Nearly 16 years old, I ended up overworking myself, trying to prove people wrong in their assessments of me! Everyone who was against this fire in my soul that screamed whenever I couldn't follow my passion properly, which clawed my insides 'till I became sick and scared to go to bed, convinced I'd be wasting precious hours by sleeping. _

_None of them had any idea, none, how much I was struggling and how much anxiety was building due to these endless negative thoughts of becoming a complete and hazardous 'failure'. All because I was pursuing a risky path in life, not approved by the majority surrounding me... I could accept the consequences without shame, but my failures were a reflection onto my mother who had become a target of gossip and mockery._

_._

**_It caused me to go into a painful overload..._ **

_._

_I used to practice all day, every day, until..._

**_My hand shutdown on me entirely._ **

_In some instances, even the slightest hand movement would hurt so much that I couldn't even do simple tasks, like picking up the chopsticks to eat rice or write my school work. My cheeks would be constantly stained from the despair I fell into. Not even ice or warm towels could make the joints feel like they weren't tearing the flesh apart, protesting my every bad choice._

_I was forced to take on a mandatory break._

_The doctor couldn't stress enough of the dangers of damaging my joints further on, if I continued my reckless behavior – it could hinder my future permanently. Other than that, I was in relatively 'good health'._

**_And lucky._ **

_"It's not irreversible. And you're still young to heal without permanent life injuries."_

_I just needed proper rest and care._

_My hand needed to be firmly kept in a cast for two months straight, after which I was allowed to wear another, more flexible one for other six months - to prevent any sudden movements and to help with the healing. If I could find any positives, it was that this new version allowed my hand to be utilized a bit freely. Still hard to control the strokes while drawing..._

**_*deep sigh*_ **

_To think... such troubles piled up... because I had allowed the anger and pressure overtake me. Because I didn't want to disappoint anyone. I didn't want my mother being ridiculed for my mistakes anymore. Watching her smile fade from her expression – like it did after seeing my wrist in that cast... _

_._

_I didn't want to repeat such an experience for her ever again!_

_So whenever I had troubles, I'd try to handle them by myself and show a happy image._

_Miseries and pains - hidden._

_ I could endure it all _ _!!!_

_And this promise lingered even in Seoul City._

_After I managed to fuck up everything in the first few months,_

_reaching breaking point merely two years later... TwT_

_ Mother was in the dark _ _._

_._

"Here's your coffee order, miss~!", Mina's thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful waitress, dressed festively in a bright red attire. Bowing slightly, she left to attend the other customers with an intoxicating good mood and grin, while the depressed girl sat on the isolated bar stool, accompanied by only a drink she shouldn't have bought at this late night hour.

But she didn't care.

This was the final luxury Mina will carry on with her, as she dreaded the freezing cold that is going to be –

.

**_Her first homeless night in the big city._ **

.

"Really... how did it get to this point...?", Mina whispered upset, almost teary eyed while she checked the contents of her wallet. She had enough money to book a cubicle for maybe a week or even two, if she sacrificed enough meals, switching from two rice rations per day to just one.

Or,

Maybe she could sleep at work, next to the juice bar and hope no one will notice her being the first worker there every morning and last to leave...?

 _'Nah_. _'_

They would kick her out instantly. Not that they weren't planning to – soon enough. The idiotic ex-neighbor stalked his way towards her latest coffee shop, already the 2nd week of terror with that asshole there, yelling at the door to the point police had to intervene multiple times.

The stalker, somehow, would always outrun those law men so Mina couldn't even do a thing.

Hence, the atmosphere at work was disruptive, her coworkers having enough of the problems she would bring. Sales had been damaged, customers showing up less inside the shop and it irritated even the manager, who was rightfully unhappy because of the situation. Overall, Mina's reputation was turning quite unfavorable, making it harder to find good jobs willing to take her.

.

**_"Deal with your private affairs quickly or we will be forced to take drastic m_ _easures!"_ **

.

"Ugh... headache...", she whined terribly exhausted, the girl harshly tapping her head a few times with her bare hands. Her head was close to bursting from all these worries and aches, which had piled on top of each other. Instead of coffee, maybe she should have ordered some soju and drown her sorrows bottle, after bottle.

_'I could really use a sign...'_

_'God in the sky, fictional or not, I could use some guidance!'_

_'I can't take it anymore_ _!!!'_ ¸ Mina cried internally, taking small hot sips of coffee before a familiar ringing tune caught her attention. 

Her mom was calling. "I should become an actress...", she mumbled depressed, answering the device after doing some quick sharp breathing techniques in order to relax her voice. It was time to shift into the perfect-daughter mode~! Mina was becoming far too proficient with her lies, almost believing in most of them herself, had she not lived the opposite of her stories so far.

Clearing her throat, she put on the happy attitude, pretending to be in her art workshop at uni, doing some last hour work~! _"Mina honey!!! It's so good to hear your lovely voice again~!"_ , the woman reacted so happily. It actually brought the girl's tears down – instantly – out of shame.

"It's good to hear you too~!", she tried controlling the pooling emotions in her voice, gulping down hard.  

The call lasted for over 20 minutes, receiving the weekly update from home. Everyone was doing fine and dandy, even the baby who – as Mina observed – had morphed into a full-fledged banshee inside the living area. It was poor Kim-appa's turn to overlook Mirae's activities, while mom was busy with the last of the housework.

 _"How are you? Any troubles there---"_ , the woman tried to change the subject from their family routine, to her life in the big city. But she didn't get a lot of new information from the youth. "No, no, no. **Everything is A-Okay~! (E)** ", Mina inserted English words like she would always do when overly excited.

Or cornered.

She was unusually fast to interrupt sentences and this could be 'sensed' for certainty. _'Damn... Recover grounds, Mina!'_ , she cleared her throat again and started chatting more about teachers, college – **_truly, everything was going well in her life~!_**

"Picture perfect well.", she ended softly.

_"Ooo... any peculiar boys tailing along in your life---"_

"..."

"Why are you making me depressed so early in the night...?", she narrowed down her eyes, the subject touching painful nerves. _"Sorry honey~! But mama is worried..."_

_"You're not getting any younger."_

_" Or prettier."_

**"WOW! (E)"**

"I am young and pretty... enough!", she retorted upset, but added convincingly.

"My art is the perfect lover I need, nothing more."

 _"Oh, Mina. Mama is so sad..."_ , the woman faked a gloomy tone, adding more burdens on top of the poor girl's shoulders. And if this wasn't bad enough, she started a swift presentation of the free eligible bachelors who were currently at her work place.

Around her age range, too~!

"A... N-No need~!!!", she rapidly answered, her headache intensifying. _"One of the manager's sons is so handsome! And an intelligent, good natured young man whom I had the pleasure of meeting and talking with personally. He seemed interested, Mina~! Please, just consider it, okay? His number is-"_

"Oh my~!!! It's getting so, so, so late~~~!!! Eomma. I have to go!"

"Work never stops~!!!!!!(E)", she giggled nervously while the other woman gave an irritated sigh.  

_"Alright. I am not done with this subject, though!"_

"See ya~!!! (E)"

_"Ah, Mina~! Before you go – I'm so glad we had the chance to catch up, honey!"_

_"By the way, do you remember that surprise I've mentioned to you a couple of weeks ago?"_

"A... Maybe...?"

_"You forgot!"_

"Eh..."

_"I hope you'll be happy to have us as guests next month, when we'll be coming for a short visit to Seoul~!"_

"Eh?", her smile froze into place, eyes appearing to pop out of her sockets from the shock.

_"You've must have been lonely in Seoul, living by yourself for far too long!"_

"Eh??"

_"We've barely seen you home..."_

"Eh???"

_" So, if you won't come to us, we shall come to you~~~!!!"_

**"E~~~~EHHHH?!!!"**

_"We wanted to surprise you for Christmas, however Seung just couldn't take the week off in time at the company. I can't wait for next year~! We all love you dearly!"_

"Ha...", Mina's heart constricted, all remaining color draining from her features. What escaped her mouth were inconsistent sounds, like a cat mewling its last days of life.

_"Oh! I have to go, Mirae's time for sleep. Good night, my love~!"_

"Aa-a Aa..."

 _"Mina? Anything on your mind?"_ , her mom called her out, the girl answering back quite loudly and frighteningly deep. **"I AM JUST SO HAPPY!!!"** The table became a lake of tears, the sobbing youth ending the call before the woman could add anything more dreadful. She slammed her head onto the hard surface, ignoring the pulsating pain – _hurt was streaming down her cheeks_. And her soul was threatened to becoming ripped out of her body.

"Ngh... I am dead..."

Mina concluded softly, the girl's entire being aching after this latest crit attack. Her mother had done irreparable damage on her, to the point she felt K.O. by life itself and ultimately paralyzed.  

.

_This..._

_This didn't feel real anymore._

_Her life, that is._

_Everything felt too surreal and twisted to be true._

_Not true one bit._

_All was a dream._

_For sure it was._

.

"No... not even a dream.", she mumbled out loud, the employed staff suddenly coming up to her, asking her kindly to leave the premises. _In case she didn't need a doctor, at which point they would gladly assist with a phone call._

**_*heart stab*_ **

Mina ignored their harsh words, but proceeded to do what they asked.

_Heh... kicked as a worker from coffee shops, then as a customer..._

This situation was beginning to look more like a dangerous nightmare, which had transcended into this world of the living, engulfing every rule book of the natural law, turning the impossible into a clusterfuck of insane 'possibles'. There was literally no other logical explanation she could come up with at that late hour in the night that could give her a fucking answer regarding how all of this shit even happened.

_'Murphy's Law. And Murphy's actually God – and my life is his greatest joke.'_

She came up with that ridiculous nonsense, feeling so lifeless, and tired, and broken apart...

The cold was bone shivering, bringing part of her sanity back as she was walking through empty streets, gazing towards the starless night sky above the city. Only the moon was shining brightly tonight. _'Please God... help me set my life back to happier days.'_ , she wished with all her might, sniffing loudly and using her mittens as napkins to clean her face.

She felt horrible, hiding the eyes behind bangs and head underneath the coat's cream hoody, avoiding all eye contact with street individuals. A hotel was nearby, one of the cheaper ones –

**_._ **

**_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_ **

**_._ **

"Hm?", she grabbed the phone from her pocket, watching it start up. **_Strange_ _._** Mina had powered it off after that talk with her mother. She narrowed down her eyes, noticing the same type of spam message popping in front of her eyes. It was an icon, R.F.A. letters on it, which was some sort of messaging app to download – from what she could tell.

It was alerting her.

Again.

"Mystic Messenger...?", she thumbed the info about it, not really picking up anything relevant from its description. It had none – no data was revealed to the public, appearing quite the secretive app. "Weird."

It was located in the main AppPlay Store, so it wasn't a fake app she should worry about. "Right?"

Mina wasn't sure what to do as it was becoming quite stressful to handle this amount of spam. She'd been having issues for at least a couple of days with this messenger, making her phone act up irritatingly. It just wouldn't leave her alone no matter how many anti-virus programs she'd install.

"Oh!"

Suddenly,

Mina looked up into the sky again, pondering about her wish, before gazing back at her phone. "No way...", she slightly smiled, the thought perishing immediately.

_It was silly._

"Fine. Let's just do it.", she sighed heavily, deciding to install the annoying thing. If it turned out to be a horrendous virus stealing all her data – which she assumed to be, judging by her luck – it wouldn't make her life any more terrible than it already was. Plus, most any hacker could steal from her device was the girl's _love_ _calls_ home, so – _hah, jokes on them~!_

Or the arguments with the police, landlord, coworkers and other things...

"..."

Come to think of it, while the app was initializing, Mina realized this was actually a really bad decision from her part. And her rep with bad decisions was outstanding already. She wanted to stop the process and delete this entire thing –

_"...Hello...? Can you see this?"_

"Huh?", she gazed at the 'Unknown' figure suddenly appearing with an array of messages on the screen, its background becoming an odd, cybernetic green-styled thing, constantly moving at a rapid pace.

_It was mesmerizing her..._

Without thinking about it twice, she decided to go with the flow, typing back answers and engaging in a conversation online. Whatever happens...

Happens.

.

.

**~oOo~**

.

.

And what happened was an event that changed her life forever, with severe repercussions for the future. At the time, she didn't realize her wish was about to be granted in the most ludicrous manner imaginable. 

"I know I keep asking this, but..."

 **"HOW do I get myself in such situations?!"** , Mina wanted to slap herself hard and leave a nasty red print. For reasons only her illogical, exhausted brain could comprehend, she was now standing here, inside a high-end building on the 14th floor, in front of a password protected door and ready to open said door in ways that felt too dodgy to be legal.

.

_Just to return information about an owner's lost phone in a foreign country._

.

Perfectly reasonable thing to do for a midnight stroll, hours after concluding her secure life and receiving the 'homeless' status, her essence continuing to crumble apart into a soulless dead human. This is... quite the perfectly sane thing to do as a result... instead of going to the police... which over the course of months (a year actually) had proven inconsiderate of her stalking situation and neighboring troubles.

"..."

"I'm really going to die.", she whispered, the girl accustomed to believing in this outcome.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Mina pressed onto the handle and entered into a small apartment.

Slowly.

"H-Hello...?", she asked softly, hesitantly taking steps further within and waiting for an angry reaction or any kind of suspicious sounds.

**"AH!!!"**

The lights instantly went on without her doing a thing. "I-I'm s-s-sorry!!!", Mina bowed down.

However, as she explored the place with her eyes, curiosity began taking over her. She fearfully realized the flat was empty. "A-Anyone? H-Hello!!!", she yelled louder, taking off the hood and letting short brown locks fall down. With her left hand she tried tidying her messy bangs into place, continuing to explore timidly.

The girl did not bother to take her shoes off at the entrance, her boots making noise on the squeaky wooden floors – very ill-mannered if anyone saw her. To be fair, she really did not want to stay here and become stranded in a stranger's house –

**_._ **

**_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_ **

**_._ **

Right after she stepped into the main room, where an office/bedroom layout was presented in front of her, that's when her phone started reacting wildly, the buzzing never ending. Mina checked again, adrenaline rushing through her veins.

More names and messages were painting her chat window, in a pattern she had problem following due to how active it was. The girl was turning fearful of the entire situation...

Until... MC...

Wait. MC. They said 'MC'.

"Eh?!", she was confused. H-How did they realize she was there... and... in this apartment.

.

_"Reveal yourself intruder or we're going to send in security._

_And then have you 'disappear'._

_Forever, mwhahahaha~!"_

.

.

.

.

The entrance door wouldn't open.

**_'What's going on?!! R.F.A – Who are these people...?!'_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**EDIT:** follow me on tumblr ^o^ [ PearlCrysta ](https://pearlcrysta.tumblr.com/)_
> 
> _Where u can potentially see my thought process while working on the Zen fic, blade and soul things, rants, lulzies - it varies._


	2. Cosmic Shift 180

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Compared to the first chapter, the following ones will have a more lighthearted tendency, since we all know how fun the R.F.A. people are, especially when clashing with each other._
> 
> _I'll try not to replicate much of the chat lines/phone calls already in the game – I'll take advantage of the MC being able to mutter more than a few lines within each chat room._

 

Mina couldn't force the door to budge – not even an inch – seriously panicking over this on-growing problem. She made sure to carefully repeat the steps in the exact manner she had been taught by 'Unknown', but the problem lied with the lock system adjoined to the door. It kept denying her the possibility to exit the apartment, no matter how many times she slid the phone over it to be scanned. The password provided by 'Unknown' constantly gave errors, rendering it completely useless.

She was trapped within these walls, her heart pounding dangerously and quite painfully in her chest. The hallway started becoming far too suffocating for her shuddering figure.

_S-she needed air!_

The girl rushed back to the main room, reaching for the nearest window and slamming it wide open, to breathe in some cold fresh air.

 _'Calm down.'_ , she inhaled deeply a couple of times, trying to come up with new ways to get out of the mess. Her eyes quickly took notice of a metallic structure on the far right of the building.

 **"Fire exit!"** , Mina blurted out happily, however it was short lived. That thing wasn't connected to the apartment, the most probable way to access it being through the building's main corridor from what she could guess. "Tch!", she also noticed how little footing space there was underneath the window – one wrong step and scene on the ground floor won't be too pretty for her. 

_It was far too risky..._

Her sanity was like a Jenga game in its final stages of a play-through, planting her hands on top of her head and pulling on her brown locks. She ran out of ideas on how to work her way out of this mess, without referring to outside aid – in this case... the police. No way she'd willingly choose that route. They never properly helped her since she moved in this city!

.

 _This was it for the girl!!!_ ＼(º □ º l|l)/

.

In the meantime, the app was becoming quite chaotic, her phone a complete buzzing tool from all the vibrations the messages were making. The sounds were irritating, poking at her brain so much she was nearing her last drop of patience.   

"Uuuuuuugh...", Mina's face soured, finally admitting defeat after a few minutes. Her waterworks were threatening to start again – not like it hadn't been turned on for the entire day already. "Why does life hate me so much...?", she mewled extremely discouraged, her attention returning to the chat room.

.

_'Was she really going to be abducted?_

_Were these people really out to punish her?_

_Wasn't this overkill?!!!_

_WTF is this water thing?!!_

_It wasn't her fault!!!_

_..._

_..._

_...much.'_

.

_..._

**_Fine, it was 100% her damn fault._ **

Honestly though, she did have the best intentions at heart! Why was she being treated in such a manner, like she had committed an atrocious murder?! Sure, she had her doubts regarding how legal this endeavor of hers was.

_Not legal at all...;;;_

Nevertheless!!! Mina wasn't planning to have sticky hands on any item she did not own. The thought hadn't crossed her mind once! Plus, all she wanted to do was return the info about the owner's missing phone and then run. _Run as far away as possible and never look back_. Maybe do the responsible adult thing and throw the bomb shell on her family, switching from beloved daughter to disappointment of the century for them. (╥﹏╥)

_'I'm completely innocent!'_

Actually,

The more her thoughts twirled in this direction, the more confidence was building up. "Yeah... YES! I **_am_** innocent here! **I'm a freaking victim!!!** ", Mina was at a crossroad with her jumbled emotions, unable to sit quietly and let them all trample over her!

She was going to fight this injustice – somehow!

.

.

.

_[707]: Hrrrr, usually it would work by now._

_[707]: Not even bargaining for its life... it's a first at this stage._

_[Yoosung_ ★ _]: OMG, what's going to happen?!!!_

 _[Yoosung_ ★ _]: It's so scary TwT!_

 _[Yoosung_ ★ _]: I'm shaking..._

 _[Yoosung_ ★ _]: Someone is in Rika's apartment!!!_

 _[Yoosung_ ★ _]: *scared emoji*_

_[ZEN]: Maybe you scared off the intruder with the 100 years in prison gag or the 7 ways to torture someone with water ( lower font: wtf man, how am I supposed to take showers now?!)._

_[ZEN]: Or Yoosung with his constant crying._

_[ZEN]: I'm leaning towards the kid._

_[Yoosung_ ★ _]: I'm not crying!!!_

 _[Yoosung_ ★ _]: And I'm not **that** much younger than you, hyung!_

 _[Yoosung_ ★ _]: *upset emoji*_

_[ZEN]: You're much more of a kid than I was at your age..._

_[707]: Shhhh! _

_[707]: Guys, don't ruin my hardworking efforts._

_[707]: I'll crack the danger soon and then---!_

_[707]: *inserts explosion photo*_

_[707]: Fireworks~!!! *proud emoji*_

_[ZEN]: *somuchsighing emoji* >.>_

_[Jumin Han]: Seven. Any news from V on your end? I can't contact him using any of my sources._

_[Yoosung_ ★ _]: At a time like this to disappear..._

_[707]: God Seven has taken care of all worldly problems~!_

_[707]: I've already sent V the warning; he's rushing here soon to set up our next course of action._

_[707]: Meanwhile!!!_

_[707]: Maybe I should hack the feed and get the images ready for the plan._

_[707]: And see who MC really is in the process~!!!_

_[Jaehee Kang]: This is a clear privacy violation that breaks the law, regardless of the intruder's intentions._

_[707]: Rephrasing. Maybe I should find the feed images online, by accident, and under no help of any of my secret codes used for hacginkh. And I shall not save it in my unofficial bingo book for secret secrecy clean-out missions, or help me God~!_

_[Jaehee Kang]: ..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: No one would believe such a story._

_[Jaehee Kang]: In fact, all that you said sounds incredibly far-fetched even for you._

_[Jaehee Kang]: *ican'tbelievethis-sigh emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ ★ _]: Seconded! That typo is intentional too..._

 _[Yoosung_ ★ _]: Still..._

 _[Yoosung_ ★ _]: Why isn't it talking to us?! Is it even... human? O-o_

_[707]: For sure it's not a robot. Or Robocop. Unfortunately._

_[707]: Not even a data virus._

_[707]: It's human._

_[707]: Or..._

_[707]: OR!!!_

_[707]: Something alien!_

_[707]: Uwhaaaa!!!_

_[707]: **UWHAAAAAAAAA!!!**_

_[Yoosung_ ★ _]: **A-A-ALIEN?!!**_

_[ZEN]: You feel upset about the strangest things ;;;_

_[ZEN]: Yoosung... there are no such thing as aliens around._

_[Jumin Han]: Your entire face is not normal to be completely human._

_[ZEN]: Hey... you really looking for an argument now?!_

_[Jumin Han]: It's not my intention to waste my energy on imaginary conflicts with you._

_[ZEN]: *angry emoji*_

_[Jaehee Kang]: Zen's beauty is unique and with an enchanting aura to it; you can't look away from his face. I agree with that, Mr.Han._

_[Jumin Han]: I did not specify anything you've written down, Assistant Kang. Please double check the sentence or replace your glasses with ones that can provide you with better reading aid._

_[Jaehee Kang]: ..._

_[ZEN]: Well, I can't help it. My genes are what Michelangelo wished he could carve in stone – **Perfection~!** *winks* _

_[ZEN]: Jaehee, don't listen to your awful boss._

_[Jaehee Kang]: At least the intruder has no means of escaping thanks to Seven's quick thinking._

_[Jumin Han]: For now._

_[Jumin Han]: How did it get access to the apartment? Wasn't the security you implemented supposed to be so great, it's between the top in the country?_

_[Jumin Han]: As you keep bragging this._

_[Jumin Han]: You're constantly mentioning how it surpasses the company's too – by a landslide._

_[707]: Oi._

_[707]: 'Supposed to be'?!_

_[707]: ** It's the best of the best!**_

_[Jumin Han]: Clearly... until today. Now it's of inferior quality than a door chain._

_[707]: *shocked emoji*_

_[707]: S-So coooold._ _(_ _ಥ_ _﹏_ _ಥ_ _)_

_[ZEN]: Interrupting your clearly 'important' discussion for a sec._

_[ZEN]: If MC isn't writing here. And it is clearly not a machine. (Why did you suggest this option in the first place... ;;)_

_[ZEN]: I see only one plausible explanation for the silence._

_[Yoosung_ ★ _]: OH! What is it?!_

_[ZEN]: Maybe it's because she's one of my fan girls, who had fallen so deeply in love with me that she had to do anything in her powers to come here and confess to me~~!_

_[ZEN]: *sexy face emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ ★ _]: *shocked emoji*_

_[Jumin Han]: ..._

_[Jumin Han]: *angry emoji*_

_[Jaehee Kang]: Ha..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Haha..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: ..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: *ican'tbelievethis-sigh emoji*_

_[707]: And you guys thought the Robocop thing is far-fetched..._

.

.

.

Most of the fear inside Mina's body simply vanished into thin air after this point.

Her cheeks were stained as a result of all the mortifying threats that had been written down at the beginning, ranging from kidnapping, torture chambers, then imprisonment until... it went overboard to such an extent that she was, undeniably certain, that _some_ of these – _if not ALL of the threats, the more she looked at it with a clearer mindset_ – were simply a truckload filled with excruciatingly creative bullocks.

Just to give her a nice little scare. _'Mission accomplished... ffs, fml, wtf man.'_ , she was quite ashamed by her stupidity at times, her cheeks reddening from the boiling bitterness, breaking the flow of the conversation.

.

.

.

_[MC]: Hello. There's been a huge misunderstanding._

_[ZEN]: N-No way!!!_

_[ZEN]: *shocked emoji* I was right!_

_[ZEN]: *winky emote*_

_[Yoosung_ ★ _]: **AHHHHHHHH!!!**_

 _[Yoosung_ ★ _]: **IT'S ALIVE!**_

 _[Yoosung_ ★ _]: **SEVEN!!!**_

 _[Yoosung_ ★ _]: **DO SOMETHING!**_

_[707]: Entering the feed in 3._

_[707]: 2._

_[MC]: Feed...?_

_[707]: 1._

_[707]: ..._

_[MC]: What's this feed...?_

_[707]: **EXTRA SHOCK ATTACK!!!!**_

_[707]: *shocked emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ ★ _]: **OMG, WHAT DID YOU SEE?!!**_

 _[Yoosung_ ★ _]: **IS IT REALLY AN ALIEN?!** _

_[Yoosung_ ★ _]: *scared emoji*_

_[707]: Ah... my heart had been dealt extreme damage like never before._

_[707]: Heart is speaking... baddump..._

_[707]: **BADDUMP BADDUMP!**_

_[707]: So loudly~!!!_

_[707]: *hearteyes emoji*_

_[MC]: ..._

_[Yoosung_ ★ _]: I AM CONFUSED!!!_

_[MC]: SO AM I!!!_

_[ZEN]: It really is a girl..._

_[ZEN]: I knew it!_

_[Jumin Han]: Unbelievable..._

_[ZEN]: I KNOW!!!_

_[ZEN]: I think we all deserve to see her face now, too!_

_[Yoosung_ ★ _]: A g-g-girl?! *shy emoji*_

 _[Yoosung_ ★ _]: Seven's reaction to her is no joke. I am so curious! OwO_

_[Jaehee Kang]:*iscurious emoji*_

_[Jumin Han]: Focus on the important matters at hand, and stop fraternizing with the intruder._

_[MC]: Wait a second..._

_[MC]: Y-You've really seen my face...?_

_[MC]: **HOW?!!!**  _

_[707]: I claimed no such thing..................... OxO_

_[Yoosung_ ★ _]: Don't hide it now, man! Come on, it's not fair!_

_[MC]: There's a camera somewhere._

_[MC]: Right?!_

_[707]: 'A camera' she says... so cute._

_[707]: **So naive ~!** _

_[MC]: ..._

_[707]: Multiple cameras... is what I'd like to say, but it's not something I can confirm, nor deny~!_

_[707]: Oh, come on, there's no need to hide your face underneath that hood._

_[707]: Is what I'd say if I would have seen the feed._

_[707]: Which I do not have access to. OxO_

_._

_[Jumin Han]: **That's enough fooling around!** _

_[Jumin Han]: *angry emoji*_

_._

_[707]: **Uwhaaaaaaaa!!!** _

_[707]: S-Scary!_

_[Jumin Han]: MC. Reveal your true identity and your intentions of being in the apartment._

_[Jumin Han]: What do you aim to achieve by illegally accessing the R.F.A. headquarters?_

_[Jumin Han]: Who hired you to infiltrate our organization?_

_[Jumin Han]: What's your purpose?_

_[ZEN]: And also – this is the most important information people are forgetting to ask you._

_._

_[ZEN]: **Are you single or taken?**_

_._

_[Jumin Han]: *angry emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ ★ _]:*surprised emoji*_

_[707]: *hearts emoji*_

_[Jaehee Kang]: *ican'tbelievethis-sigh emoji*_

_[MC]: ...O-O;;;_

_[Jaehee Kang]: Zen..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Please do not attempt anything rash._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Think of your reputation and career._

_[707]: Single for sure._

_[707]: I've checked and found nothing._

_[707]: Is what I'd say if it were true._

_[MC]: WTF!!! How are you doing this?!!_

_[ZEN]: *posts selfie picture*_

_[Yoosung_ ★ _]:*surprised emoji*_

 _[Yoosung_ ★ _]: S-So brave!!!_

_[ZEN]: Swept away by my handsome features, yet? *wink*_

_[Jaehee Kang]: It's like a wave of happiness cleansing my tired eyes.*happy emoji*_

_[Jaehee Kang]: I feel rejuvenated._

_[707]: That's cheating! *shocked emoji*_

_._

_[Jumin Han]: **ENOUGH ALREADY!**_

_[Jumin Han]: *angry emoji*_

_._

_[MC]: ......................................................_

_[MC]: It feels like a bad dream for sure..._

_[ZEN]: *super shocked emoji*_

_[ZEN]: W-What is this?!!!_

_[Yoosung_ ★ _]: OMG!!! Zen got super rejected!_

_[Jaehee Kang]: My heart's at ease... but it's slightly unnerving decision for a woman..._

_[Jumin Han]: *laughing emoji*_

_[Jumin Han]: It was an involuntary slip of the finger._

_[ZEN]: *angry emoji*_

_[ZEN]: Don't let me involuntarily show you another type of finger slip._

_[707]: You're so bold with your bold preferences for Jumin._

_[707]: Kinky._

_[707]: *hearts emoji*_

_[ZEN]: **NO!** **DON'T YOU GO THERE AGAIN!!!**_

_[ZEN]: *angry emoji*_

_[ZEN]: Anyway!_

_[ZEN]: It has to be a mistake!_

_[ZEN]: Oi, MC!_

_[ZEN]: What's a bad dream to you?!_

_[MC]: You._

_[Jumin Han]: *laughing emoji*_

_[707] & [Yoosung_★ _]: *shocked emoji*_

_._

_[MC]: **All of you – no discrimination.**_

_._

_[ZEN]: ...................................._

_[ZEN]: What's this feeling..._

_[ZEN]: Sinking so low and painfully._

_[ZEN]: Is this what they call..._

_[ZEN]: A 'heartbreak'? _

_[Yoosung_ ★ _]: If Zen's not your type, then maybe I have a chance? O-O *questioning emoji*_

 _[Yoosung_ ★ _]: *posts selfie picture*_

_[MC]: Ngh..._

_[MC]: Please, stop making things worse for me._

_[Yoosung_ ★ _]: *crying emoji*_

_[MC]: I'm serious._

_._

_._

.

"Insane.", she eventually mumbled, her trembling having ceased for a while now. "The people in this entire chat room... are all insane.", Mina nodded her heard in agreement to her own assessment, narrowing her eyes while she searched for the location of these hidden cameras. The hood back on her head proved that her movement was indeed being monitored, which begged her to ask...

_'R.F.A...'_

_'What's this place?'_

_'A secret organization?'_

From the looks of it, it wasn't far from the truth. This group was definitely shrouded in some veil of secrecy and its security was no joke.

.

.

It didn't take too long to get some clear answers in the midst of all that spamming.

And with the arrival of 'V' in the chat room,

.

.

Things for Mina had turned drastically.

In a positive way.

 

 


	3. Adjusting to the R.F.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I know I said future chapters will be happier... well... let's just say most 'convo' based chapters will be more cheerful - ;;; or at least, not as dreadful. I think I'll have more embarrassing moments in the next one though - or at least, I'm aiming for more chat interactions._
> 
> _Maybe~!_

 

It was 3:51 when she finally noticed the time displayed on the screen, taking a well-deserved break. Her eyes were burning from the laptop screen and crying combo, rubbing them gently before giving out a soft yawn. At this rate she will be able to witness the sunrise... not that it was her intention to remain awake just to do so.

In general, sleep didn't feel like a priority for Mina anymore. It became more of a hindrance, rather than a basic physiological necessity for survival. The girl mostly dreaded the _dream_ _world_ , because it usually portrayed things she desperately missed and lacked in her current living style. Mina's family would always make an appearance, gathered up inside their home in Daegu and calling out for her to sit with them at the table, sharing a warm meal together... She would be petrified, unable to move her legs no matter how much she willed them to.

**Unreachable.**

Such melancholic scenes would take place during the bad nights.

In the worst ones – _which consisted of a very large percentage_ – Mina would be drowning in her fears, nightmares constantly plaguing her mind to complete exhaustion, unable to fight off the demons in there. No one was there to save her from them. The family, who used to love her unconditionally, no longer showed the girl any type of affection and vilified her existence, picking on her weaknesses and short comings.

 _'You betrayed our trust,_ _ **my trust**_ _... I don't remember raising such a disappointing daughter. We no longer share a bond through blood, disappear from my sight this instance!'_ , her mother would scream, entire face twisting in an evil manner. She would push Mina away, feeling her entire being slipping through sudden cracks in the floor, falling deeper and deeper in a dense claustrophobic darkness... the figures of her family were moving further and further away from her reach and, no matter how much the girl's throat hurt from the screaming, they would not give return a glance.

.

_The woman had a new chance to do things right with Mirae._

_To have the fresh start she wished for all her life..._

_Mina was a mistake, needing to be discarded. She should have been at_ _**that** _ _time..._

 _If she were, then_ _**he** _ _wouldn't have left her to raise Mina alone for all these years._

_Eomma's wish was finally coming true~~!_

_To have the perfect family and be happy~~~!_

_._

It wasn't unusual to wake up trembling and in a crying fit, though Mina _knew_ better than to trust such imaginary scenes _._ The bond she shared with her mother was far stronger than most had within their own families, she knew this well... yet... the girl couldn't help give into her fears when she was at her lowest. One way or another, secrets had a tendency to explode in your face. She could _sense_ it deep in her core that her time was running out...

Mina wouldn't easily forgive such deceit if she were in her mother's shoes...

...

Sometimes she would be spared from this hell by not having access to the dream world...

Other times, external factors knew how to _spice up_ the night and prevent any type of rest. Mina's sleeping would be interrupted by numerous disturbances coming from the streets ( _arguments and fighting between drunken locals or gangs_ ) or questionable sounds from the neighbor's bedroom, scarring her hearing and churning her insides with disgust. It would ruin all chances to get proper rest, spending the rest of the night surfing art websites or watching shows to pass the time until she had to leave for her shift.

On one particular night, there was powerful banging at her door, something hitting it so hard that she could hear cracking sounds. It was the troublesome neighbor who, in his drunken haze, mistook the girl's place with his own, thus trying to break in. Somehow, the keys not fitting in the keyhole didn't make him wonder if he was making a mistake or not~! Mina had a blackout of the events of that night, too traumatic to properly remember it, but she does recall doing a lot of shouting and crying, the police needing to intervene. _*shudders*_

That experience left deep marks in her soul – it proved she wasn't completely safe from harm, even in the confinements of a locked living space. Since then, Mina developed a habit of sealingoff the entrance, either with heavy boxes or other pieces of furniture, creating a sort of protective shielding – in case the door would fail its designed purpose. There were many wrongs with her plan...

It offered her some peace of mind.

.

_'Crazy... I know.'_

_Ugh... She hated sleeping so much._

.

Still...

She didn't fully trust the members in the R.F.A. It was hard to, really, for she did not know them well enough and the same could be said the other way around. Jaehee was especially concerned about the circumstances of Mina joining the organization, even after V or Seven tried reassuring them all that she posed no threat to them.

At least, not in the fashion this 'Unknown' hacker did. He was the real threat.

_*deep sigh*_

Her awful habit made it so that multiple heavy boxes now _awaited_ potential intruders in the hallway, leaning against the door in a pyramid fashion, blocking it – in case she'd receive unexpected _late night visitors_. It made her feel more at ease, despite it obviously a flawed plan from the start...

.

_Maybe... just maybe..._

_The entire group was a facade for an evil crime organization!_

_Luring innocent maidens in strange chat rooms in order to win their trust!_

_And then – Baddump!_

_**Planning to kidnap said maiden!**_ ＼(º □ º l|l)/

.

"Hrrm.", she shook her head slightly, brushing a hand over her heated forehead... _Tch_... she was thinking of crazy things again, it was time to stop watching so many cop shows. "Ugh...", the headache wasn't going anywhere, searching for the medical cabinet for any pill for it and grabbing a bottle of cold water.

She was so tired...

And exhausted...

...

And grateful.

To be fair... Mina hadn't expected the offer that came from the group's leader, or the responsibilities that she had been entrusted with. Mina had to sit down on the couch as her legs failed to support her body weight, replaying the words in her head – V actually gave his _'OK'_ for the girl to live inside the apartment.

 _'W-Wait a second! Are you joking?'_ , she had to make sure she hadn't misread, but... "To your heart's content...", she read that part out loud, trying to hide her shock by cupping her mouth, feeling her emotions leak out. The owner, Rika, was no longer in a position to use it anymore and it had been vacant for many months. She didn't question the decision anymore, sensing that this _Rika_ was a sensitive topic... she could guess why though.

_'Also, the circumstances of 'Unknown' are too worrisome to ignore... unfortunately, it's far safer to remain there. I do hope it does not pose any troubles to you-'_

_'NO, NO, NO! I-It's fine!'_ Mina might have come off a bit too desperate right there. The idea, however, that she might be in danger because of 'Unknown' was putting her on edge.

 _'I fixed the errors in the security, switching up algorithms to more difficult versions and adding more layers to it.'_ , Seven typed, putting his entire faith in his updates. The girl would be safer than in a bank. "That feels like overkill..." * _sweatdrops*_

Nevertheless, this free housing came with the sole condition of becoming a helpful aid to their organization and to partake the role of a planner for their future party. Its aim was to raise money for charity, her work requiring to find potential guests and to convince them of participating in the event. _'Sounds easy enough... I hope.'_

Basically, the entire success of the party rested on her shoulders.

 _'No pressure.'_ , V tried reassuring her.

.

 _[MC]:_ _**＼** _ _**(º □ º l|l)/** _

.

Mina had no real restrictions in the decision-making process – she could accept or deny any of the member's suggestions, whether it fit the pattern she was looking for or the party's theme. The girl could also aim for certain individuals if she had the desire to do so. For example: she may scout people who had numerous connections or possessed vast amounts of resources, like those working in the corporate business. They usually brought in the most funds and publicity to R.F.A. events, so it was never a bad idea to consider inviting a few.

_'You'll receive the e-mails in your inbox from the R.F.A. app, rerouted from Rika's computer. You may use this to communicate with the guests at your own pace.'_

_'If you encounter any issues, feel free to ask the members any questions you may need answers for. We'll try to give a helping hand and explain it the best we can.'_

She diligently took note, advices flowing in rapid succession, which were causing her anxiety to rise. It was quite a lot of responsibility to take upon her shoulders, feeling totally inadequate for the job as V continued his explanations... However, interferences started to stop this flow, confusing her even further.

Zen was _ **especially**_ against the richer guests forming a majority, being quite vocal about it for some reason. Mina really didn't understand his problem too well... ^^;;; it felt logical that the more money someone had, the _better_ it would be for any charity – bigger donations were better, weren't they...?

' _Trust fund kid is bad enough. You want me to mingle between MORE like him there?!'_

_'It's just a scenario, Hyun, for MC to have a better grip on her tasks and attributes.'_

_'Well, it's a really bad one. Erase it from her mind!'_ , he countered. If anything, MC's main focus should be on those who carried burning passionate fire in their hearts, with the most valuable stories to share and the potential to inspire thousands in the world with just one glance~! People more like himself, less like Jumin!

 _'Burning fires and passion...?'_ That phrase struck her deeply, while Zen busy continuing his rant... it caused her pain.

.

_Because her fire had been already put out at only 21._

_And she was supposed to seek such amazing individuals...?_

_And convince them of joining the party?_

_While she might be crumbling even more... hearing their own stories of passion._

_Haha... Ha... ... Ha.. ... ... ..._

.

Either way, Mina was quick to shift the conversation in another direction. She got the gist of it and was ready to start whenever they wished her to, feeling confident in her skills. _**It was a big-ass lie**_ , but at this point... did it really matter one more to the never ending pile?

 _'If you ever feel overwhelmed, don't stress over it needlessly. We have regulars to the parties, who will surely find time in their schedules to attend or at least send representatives in their place.'_ , V told her, trying to ease any fears he might sense with her wording.

She was incredibly thankful of V... and the rest of the group as a matter of fact.

Despite Jaehee's reluctance to entirely accept Mina in the group, her doubts not wavering, she was not going to refuse in becoming a support for her during the planning process. Like the rest of them, she was incredibly excited by the prospect of reviving the R.F.A.'s main activity. These parties were the real reason the R.F.A. existed in the first place. So she would gladly join the efforts alongside the other members, to ease the girl's burdens and find the best guests she could persuade to join the charity event.

All Mina needed was confidence. _'You'll do great. I can sense from you that you're a kind soul and you're easy to talk with.'_

V was just being polite, she was sure of it... _*blushing*_ "I'm not my mother, though...", the girl rubbed her forehead, contemplating how she'll be able to pull it off successfully. She reminisced how her mother, back in Daegu, would receive work calls and interact with the clients effortlessly, sometimes even during dinner time – _the most sacred of times!_

Unlike her mother though, she didn't have over 15 years of experience in the field...

"No pressure ;;;... right...?", she mumbled to herself wearing a sour smile, continuously scrolling information about each of the R.F.A. members while sipping water from the glass. By now, Mina had a minimum grasp of who she was talking with, having researched about them for nearly two hours.

Seven was a complete mystery, Yoosung didn't have much info on him... but the rest were popular figures online.

Out of curiosity, she even tried finding articles about the past R.F.A. parties. It was incredible how many were at her disposal, saving every piece of information she could find onto her laptop. A few reviews were written in well renowned papers, praising the organization's efforts.

The common nominator was the pictures that were used – the same few group shots circulated online and Mina easily recognized the member's faces from the chat room selfies and avatar photos. Well... most of them. Yoosung wasn't in any – maybe he was new in the group? She thought so, because she couldn't find his blonde locks anywhere, the only blonde color belonging to a really beautiful woman with green eyes. She was standing quite closely to the members, especially V, clutching his arm as she sported an extremely enchanting smile.

"...", Mina narrowed down her eyes slightly, assuming it was the one named Rika, thought perishing quickly.

.

_'So... the R.F.A. is this amazing...'_

.

The cold water and soft music was barely doing her any good to relax her nerves, clock striking 4 a.m. Head supported by a pillow, she gazed towards the window at the night sky – there was no light in her room apart from the one the laptop gave.

Mina was still recovering from what happened _after_ V had left.

As nerve-wracking as it was for her, each of the members took turns to actually talk to her live, using the phone feature from the app. Mina's head was a toasty-hot tomato by the end, able to melt ice with her cheeks... she was certainly not used to running her mouth in such a short time frame, taking quite the damage on her energy reserves. At the end, she was trying so hard to pay attention to the topics spoken to her, as to not seem rude, that the filter between her brain and mouth broke down a few times.

She was occasionally blurting out English or Japanese phrases in between the Korean... _OR_ have stuttering moments... _'It was inevitable!'_

.

_**'W-What the hell?! I-I...'** _

_'Hmmm? You sounded foreign for a few seconds... Amazing!'_

_'I thought Seven was the only one with the insane language skills.'_

_'S-Sorry... it slipped out. OwO;;;' *whispers*_ _**'From the shock...'** _ _^w^;;;_

_'Ah no, no, no! I thought it was really cute~! Teach me one day~~!'_

_'O-O...kay? I'll g-give it my best!'_

_'Stop it~! You'll make me fall in love with you faster.'_

_**'HUH?! No, no, no, no!'** _

_*hysterical laughter*_

_'Oh, jagiya, my heart can't take so many painful rejections...' *feigns a hurt voice*_

_._

Overall, Mina hoped she wasn't too socially awkward... so far, the vibe had been pretty... positive. Shockingly positive and – dare she say – fun too... which was an odd sensation, bringing warmth.

_Hehe... ^^;_

She had her doubts about _**Jumin**_ though _–_ his cold demeanor was like a barrier between them on the phone. He talked so much like an old man, really strict with his words and formal to the bones. Mina felt like she was talking with one of her former university teachers. She was influenced to use the same type of respectful language, but he dismissed her quickly – she wasn't Assistant Kang so she did not need to do so... _Woah... she was amazed that he was only 27 years old._ -

 _ **Jaehee**_ wasn't fairing behind either with her formal speech, but she seemed a bit warmer on the phone than in the chat room – a welcoming contrast.

 _ **Seven**_ was a... erm... eeeerm... interestingly unique person. The conversation could be summed up with both of them blurting out variously associated words, with no explicit understanding of where the conversation was heading to or what they were actually saying... basically. Seven seemed to have enjoyed himself, **a lot** , laughing so much that it became intoxicating enough for her to giggle for no reason.

_'When was the last time she even laughed anymore...?'_

It was confusing as hell, but it was really refreshing. Until -

.

_'Lololol, good night ~! Seven Zero Seven is out to protect the world from the injustice~!'_

_'Save me from the injustice every night!'_

_'I will Secret Agent, Mina Choi~! Adieu-'_

_'M-Mina Choi?!'_

_'Is what I would call you if I knew your identity~~~!'_

_'H-How much did you f-find out about me?!'_

_'Look at the time! Got to ruuuuuuun fight crime~!'_

_'...'_

_._

\- that happened. Lololol... was her life really such an open book online...? Should she worry...? O-o;

And speaking of lolol. _**Yoosung**_ was very sweet and bubbly for a guy and Mina felt a closer connection with him than the rest. Being so close in age helped – from the start, she sensed that she could talk more naturally with him. Her birthday turned out to be slightly earlier than his, so she instantly became his _noona_. He was having many giddy moments because of this... it was kind of sweet. ^^ The bad news, which disrupted the convo swiftly, was that Yoosung... attended SKY, instantly flooding Mina with bad memories from her disaster semester there. She ended the call first.

.

_'I see...'_

_'You studying anywhere now?' ^^_

_'Umm... You can say that I'm freelancing.'_

_'AAA... lucky. It must be great not having a tight controlling schedule...'_

_**'Eh... yeah.'** _

_'The teachers here can be so strict-'_

_'Anyway~! Sorry, but have to get some of my stuff ready! Later.'_

.

 _ **Zen**_ was _the worst_ out of the five.

However, worst not in a truly bad way – his entire demeanor was outstandingly surprising, the conversation immediately becoming a direct assault to the female senses. She truly thought nothing could beat the encounter with God Seven, but she had been proven terribly wrong. His way of talking had clashed with his unusually good visuals, forming an irresistible poison that could be hard to ignore or counter...

Zen was so bravely bold, confident and flamboyant in his speech patterns, playing with his voice a lot on the phone – ranging from high notes that made her heart do a scary flip, to lower, _deeper_ tunes, which _*gulp*_ raised temperatures in rooms **very** fast. Mina became a melting pot of a human, requiring a lot of ice water to calm down and not burn internally.

.

_S-She had never been s-spoken to s-so flirty before... such a playboy!_

_**Danger, danger!** _ _**＼** _ _**(º □ º l|l)/** _

.

The actor had used his acting skills efficiently, to purposely mess with her and pushed many buttons in a flirty manner. _'Jagiya?!'_ Didn't couples speak using this word, usually...? - ;;; Why was he using it with her? What was the meaning of this?!

.

_'You don't like it, jagiya?'_

_'Y-You used it again! S-Stop-'_

_*whispers seductively* 'J-a-g-i-y-aaaa~~~~!'_

_**'OH MY LORD!'** _

_'How can I not say it when you give me such honest reactions... It's really exciting.'_

_'I don't blame you, though... I am too irresistible for my own good. ^.~'_

_'If you say so...;;;'_

_'Falling in love with me is the inevitable next step. Don't fight it~~~!'_

_'NEVER!'_

_'Oh, oh!... s-so cold again. It's not even snowing, but it feels like my heart is frozen...'_

_'You're a really harsh woman. *deep sigh* so cold... so very cold.'_

_'S-Sorry... Don't be so upset!' w_

_'Joooooking~!'_

_._

_This was ridiculous!_ Her nerves had been shattered because of his flirty playfulness, needing to fake a stomach ache to end the call before she blurted out anything more embarrassing or become an illiterate mess on the phone... after mentioning her _'problem'_ though, Zen instantly showed a completely opposite side to him. His playfulness was all gone. He was riling up questions, asking if she had eaten anything today or if her health was okay – did she need a doctor?! Stomach aches weren't a joke. Did the fridge in there even have food that hadn't expired? Come to think of it, that place hadn't been properly used in months ever since Rika... And also, it was very late in the night for a girl to go buy anything from stores. It could be dangerous if she tried to do anything!

Mina was listening with eyes as big as saucers and mouth slightly hanging open...

.

 _'No need to worry about me, Zen ^^ The day was too eventful for me, t-that's all.'_ , she said it too honestly.

_'I'm good with food, had a great meal. It's all good! Everything is good~!'_

_'... Hey, jagi.'_

_'You're in the R.F.A. now – if you have any troubles, lean on us and we'll help you.'_

_'Don't hesitate to do so. It's just like V said - You're one of us now. Okay?'_

_*gasp* '...'_

_'MC?'_

_'...Good night!'_

_._

A few tears slipped from her eyes then, Mina's voice beginning to crack – she ended the call rapidly, not giving him a chance to reply. Her hands had gone cold, using her fingers to wipe out the stream that did not want to stop from falling – again. _Ugh... why was she so weak like this...?_ It's like her daily natural state was having inflated bloody-red eyes and puffy rose cheeks.

"..."

_N-No one in Seoul had ever s-shown so much interest and c-concern for her well-being before..._

It was... a strange feeling.

...

 **All of them were so strange!** Trusting in Mina already, offering so much help to someone they had known for less than a few hours. These guys – they didn't even hate on her for barging in their business thanks to that 'Unknown' hacker. They accepted the situation and didn't alienate her... even more so, they worried she might become a target for 'Unknown' again – which was still unsettling – so V insisted she should stay in the apartment. No charges.

And... on the phone. They... they wanted to be her friend... *sniffs harder* Yoosung was the happiest and most cheerful one when she sort of said 'yes' to that question, hearing him hit his knee in the table from the excitement. _*snorts laughter*_

"Ngh...", she needed to wash her puffy face.

.

_The crits have been brutal, both unpleasant and... highly pleasant..._

.

Even now, little over 4 a.m., Mina was still thinking of the members and their kindness. The good part was, her crybaby side decided to sleep and all that remained was the warmth the thoughts of them had brought her.

Grabbing her phone, she searched the app's features some more and realized that all the calls she had made earlier on had been registered and stored inside the phone's memory – similarly with the chat room messages and direct messages. If Mina really wanted to, she could choose to re-listen to any of the members' talks and hear their voices again.

She started off with Zen. Being an actor, she assumed he was the most popular figure out of them all and she was right. Searching a video site, she inputted his name in the search bar and saw many videos listed with him – clicking the first one, which was the most popular, with nearly 2 million views... had him do an acting performance, all alone on stage.

"..."

It mesmerized her...

.

_'Was this really the same guy...?'_

.

Mina tried to listen to both the video and the registered call, but her own stupidity during the conversation made her want to throw the phone away and hide from embarrassment. TwT Hearing herself was so... so awful.

Nevertheless, the Zen _on-phone_ and Zen _in-video_ were quite similar.

Also, the selfie Zen posted in the chat room wasn't even one Mina could find during her internet searches. The only conclusion was that the guy must have taken it on the spot...

"..." She did the same thing with Jumin and afterwards, there was no longer any doubt in her mind... They didn't lie about their identities or the R.F.A.'s purpose.

They were legit...

All of it was legit.


	4. Insomniacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter 3 was already long enough. = ; Slight continuation of the night. I really need to plan chapters better, LOL. *sobsIcan'tdoitsobs*_

"Ngh...!", stretching her arms above her head and silently yawning, jaw wide like a roaring lion, Mina felt like the online exploration had been more than enough for the time being. Any more and her eyes would drop on the floor from the exhaustion – plus, it was beginning to feel like she pried in their privacy more than it was necessary. She felt bad doing it behind their backs too... ;;;

For a while.

Then she remembered Seven's ending call and the guilt passed fairly quickly. Mina questioned what they all found about her... actually, she was curious enough to ponder searching her name online at the first opportunity. _'Should I worry...?'_

Anyway~!

A brand new day was awaiting her, one where she would be officially entering the R.F.A. party-planning role. She had to be in the best shape possible, less insomniac zombie and more human... preferably. And for this to happen, she needed to rest while the night still reigned in the sky, stars and moon shining in their fullest glory~!

Sort of... _*sigh*_ "..."

It was an uncomfortable sensation to sleep in the bed of a person who was no longer present in this world, so she settled for the couch, using the thin blanket she had found in the room as a cover. Before she even had the chance to put her head onto the pillow, the phone started vibrating chaotically for a few seconds, her heart instantly constricting.

Mina feared it might have been the hacker, gulping down heavily as she was reaching for the device on the coffee table. To her relief, it was just an R.F.A. announcement of a new chat room opening, 'Unknown' having nothing to do with it. She exhaled happily.

Until...

Her eyes widen when she noticed Zen was online... it was 4:35 a.m. _'It's so late in the night...'_

Mina was unsure if she should make her presence known or just let it be, as her finger hovered on top of the chat window. The girl couldn't easily forgive their last conversation, already feeling her cheeks heating up again just remembering how foolish she felt from his flirting.

It was annoying...

 _ ***DING DING DING***_ "Oh! He wrote first.", she resumed her laidback position on the couch, resting her head onto the pillow while keeping the phone steady above her.

.

**~oOo~**

.

_[ZEN]: MC?_

_[ZEN]: Why are you awake at this hour?!_

_[ZEN]: Can't you fall asleep? Or is there really something wrong with you?_

_[ZEN]: *shocked emoji*_

_[MC]: Heya Zen._

_[MC]: I'm fine. ._

_[ZEN]: ..._

_[MC]: Really, really I am. Trust me. ^^_

_[MC]: I just... umm._

_[MC]: Sleep pretty late usually~? He he he..._

_[ZEN]: *shocked emoji*_

_[ZEN]: That's not healthy! A girl like you should be resting properly or else your skin will suffer in the long-term._

_[MC]: *stares at you*_ (눈_눈)

_[ZEN]: Hm? Do you want me to stare back?_

_[MC]: ... No._

_[ZEN]: Is the avatar picture too small for such a handsome face?_

_[MC]: No!_

_[ZEN]: Should I send you a better picture? *winks*_

_[ZEN]: I'll have to look for a really good one, especially for you~!_

_[MC]: NO!_

_[ZEN]: WAIT!_

_[ZEN]: This is not time to do this!_

_[MC]: I agree 100%!_

_[ZEN]: I'm serious, though. MC. Why aren't you asleep? It really isn't good for your health to stay up through the night. I mean it._

_[MC]: Why are_ _**you** _ _awake then?_

_[ZEN]: *sad emoji*_

_[ZEN]: Tomorrow is an important rehearsal with the entire cast and I still need to practice the rest of my lines. Only 12 pages left out of 89._

_[MC]: You got to memorize all of that by tomorrow?!_ _＼_ _(º □ º l|l)/_

_[MC]: It's so much..._

_[ZEN]: Hm? It does seem like a lot of content, but I've been practicing hard all week. All I have left are the script revisions and final touches upon my act. Pretty simple._

_[MC]: Simple?! Wow..._

_[MC]: You're really diligent. No wonder you're that good on stage..._

_[ZEN]: Hm?_

_[MC]: O-O I mean... umm..._

.

Mina panicked. She wrote it down without giving it a second thought, and then tried to quickly come up with an appropriate comeback – naturally, her exhausted brain malfunctioned. The last thing Zen needed from the girl was a compliment to boost up his already overconfident personality... he will turn it against her for sure ;;; AH! Why was Mina like this?! TwT

_._

_[ZEN]:_ _**That good?** _ _So you've actually seen my musicals?!_

_[MC]: Nope, I never saw one._

_[ZEN]: *shocked emoji*_

_[ZEN]: You_ _**are** _ _one of my fans~! How cute. ^^_

_[MC]: I just mentioned that I never saw one... ;;; what's with that conclusion?!_

_[ZEN]: You're not the stalker type... I hope. Although, if you're as cute as Seven says, then I might not mind it. *wink emoji*_

_[MC]:_ (ﾉಥ益ಥ)ﾉ

 _[MC]:_ _I can't do this at this hour!_

_[MC]: Never mind. ;;; Forget I said anything._

_[ZEN]: Hmm... if you've never seen a live show, then..._

_[ZEN]: Ooooo~! Now I get it._

_[MC]: ...?_

_[ZEN]: *wink emoji*_

_[ZEN]: You've been stalking my videos and photos._

_[MC]: What?! That's not...!_

_[ZEN]: *inserts selfie from the gym*_

_[MC]: fwegrwgrwh_

_[ZEN]: HAHAHAHA! Ah, so cute._ _**I knew it!** _

_[ZEN]: I knew it was too abnormal for a girl to reject me so directly!_

_[ZEN]: Virtually impossible! It's not your fault, MC – my genes are far too ungodly for any human to resist._

_[ZEN]: You did your best to guard yourself against this perfectly chiseled face and body._

_[ZEN]: *wink emoji* Don't fight the inevitable outcome~! It will only bring you more frustrations._

_[ZEN]: Enjoy the Zen effect~! My fans say it is life changing._

.

That picture felt like a very low sucker punch for Mina, the phone slipping from her grasp in shock, plunging directly into her face. The hit caused her to yelp loudly and roll down the couch in pain, hitting the hardwood flooring. Her nose was becoming numb, grabbing it painfully as she searched for the blasted phone, growling after it.

"You... YOU!", she was so flustered and appalled, glaring at the screen with the redness intensifying in her cheeks. "What's with this picture?!"

It was... it was so... "Guuuuh!", she slapped her cheek, unable to peel her eyes away from the full version, no matter how much she willed herself to. It was... not real.

There was no way a person like him existed in reality...

Zen's white training shirt was barely hiding anything from view because it molded onto his body so tightly, revealing the contour of his sculpted abs. It was damp, parts of the fabric sticking closer to his body than other – he must have taken the shot after a full workout routine at a gym, draping a towel over his shoulders as he was posing in front of the mirror, phone in his right hand. His grin was wide, winking in the shot in a seductive manner.

A glowing pink heart-sticker was purposely placed next to his face, with the caption: _'To help you enter the sweetest dream world from now on, MC' *heart*_

...

"H-How can I go t-to sleep now?!", she felt her breathing intensifying the more she stared at it. The buzzing brought back the attention towards the conversation. If anything, Mina was glad the app didn't have video calls or else she would have to leave the country from the gruesome shame.

.

_[ZEN]: Jokes aside._

_[ZEN]: To be honest, that's not the only reason I am awake._

_[ZEN]: I just couldn't after what happened today._

_[ZEN]: ..._

_[ZEN]: Hello?_

_[MC]: Yes, yes. I'm still here, but... my phone had problems._

_[ZEN]: Oh._ _**Phone** _ _did? Interesting timing, jagi..._

_[ZEN]: *wink emoji*_

_[MC]: Battery drain!_

_[MC]: Anyway!_ ＼( □ l|l)/

_[MC]: ... Because of what happened today?_

_[MC]: You mean me joining the R.F.A.?_

_[ZEN]: On one hand, yes._

_[ZEN]: On the other... it bothers me how someone outside the group could hack into the system like it was nothing._

_[ZEN]: How do I say this... It feels very unsettling, knowing there's someone who can be at Seven's level at what he does._

_[ZEN]: Don't get me wrong! I trust in Seven's skills a lot, it's just... worrisome._

_[ZEN]: The R.F.A. deals mostly with charity, so I really can't be sure why anyone would go to this extent in the first place. ^^;_

_[ZEN]: We've never had an incident like this before._

_[MC]: I see..._

_[ZEN]: And now you're caught up in that apartment because of it._

_[MC]: I really can't complain about that. ^^;_

_[MC]: Honestly, I truly did not expect all of this when I got the messages._

_[MC]: It's almost surreal; I still can't believe even now where I am..._

_[ZEN]: You were too trustworthy with a stranger... It could have turned dangerous for you._

_[ZEN]: That's also quite bothersome._

_[ZEN]: And I suppose you would rather be in your home rather than there._

_[MC]: Well, my home is at the other side of the country so that doesn't do me any good._

_[ZEN]: *confused emoji*_

_[MC]: Oh... you meant in Seoul. Lol . ;;; I feel dumb._

_[ZEN]: Hm, you don't live here?_

_[MC]: I should really get some sleep._

_[ZEN]: Wait!_

_[MC]: Good night, Zen._

.

**~oOo~**

.

"Ack, what a troublesome girl...", the boy muttered, brushing a hand through his wet silver locks, unsure what to make of MC's sudden disappearance from the chat.

He had just gotten out of the shower, towel still wrapped around his torso, when he logged into the R.F.A. app, curious if he was alone at this hour or if Yoosung was still playing his silly game. He wanted to talk with someone, anyone, because his thoughts were clouded about today's event. He was unfocused... unable to properly do a last revision on his lines for work.

It was making him insomniac, more than he was before.

 _Tch..._ it all started when the week before he experienced a confusing dream during his evening naps. Actually... it was much closer to a nightmare in how it affected him. His heart pounded rapidly for an hour after he'd woken up. The weather didn't make it any better, heavy rainclouds in the sky as a sudden thunderstorm started – Zen thought it was an ominous feeling, dreading it heavily.

He hated rainy days... he liked sunshine, because it brought in more positivity to his life. These dark sensations would usually hit Zen when big life-changing events were right at the corner. Sort of like premonitions... It sometimes helped him. He would become more careful at work during practice, gym activities and performance shows. He thought it was somehow related to his acting career again – he had these dreams before.

Zen definitely didn't expect the R.F.A. to become the target.

So when his eyes went to the app, he was unnerved by MC's presence online. He quickly recalled her stomach issues from before – he hoped it wasn't something serious with her health, but she dismissed it too far too rapidly for comfort... Zen knew better than to coerce her into sharing more though. She was fairly new to the group and maybe she didn't take too easily to people she had just met. At least that was his vague impression from her attitude.

Heh, they _were_ a bunch of oddities. Even he was compared to an alien, more than once.

MC felt quite nervous on the phone too, but she'd become more confident when Zen riled her up. It was amusing. He thought his jokes and teasing would break the ice, making her more comfortable around him. It wasn't his intention to become _that_ playful, but it wasn't like her reactions warned that she disliked it. MC wasn't too honest with her feelings, acting in a certain way through her voice tone, but the words coming out of her mouth being entirely different.

Being an actor, he could tell the difference by noticing gestures and mimics of the face. Albeit, it was harder to tell these things inside the chat room, which is why he preferred to _hear_ people and _see_ them face-to-face when having discussions.

Anyway...

He couldn't prevent himself from messing with MC again. Zen didn't know the last time he had so much fun interacting with a girl – it was refreshing not being constantly pampered in compliments over his looks, even if he was baiting her for them. But...

"..."

She really did log off the chat too suddenly. Zen was actually concerned he had said something troublesome, but he wasn't exactly sure what. _'Did she not like the picture...? I thought it's between my best. I've even lost weight and gained more muscle tone.'_ Scrolling through the menu, he could still see her online, so he wanted to send her a text message.

But... he had trouble finding the exact words of what he wanted to say to her. _'Was she really ok?'_ Zen wasn't sure why she keeps disappearing in the oddest moments.

 _First_ , it was when he tried to be extra nice and helpful towards her – he really wanted to help her adjust to the R.F.A., reassuring once more that she could confide in him whenever she struggled. Zen wanted to be clear about it. Then MC went _Poof~!_

And now...

 _The second time_ was at the mentioning of her home – surely, she must want to spend her nights there, than in Rika's apartment. Wasn't it a natural feeling to have? "..."

"Right...?" It was confusing. "Did I say something wrong with this...?"

He didn't want to pry too much into her life. Curious as he was, he had boundaries and knew when to stop – normally. They didn't even know each other for an entire day yet, so asking about family was not helpful. Zen himself was the type to avoid such personal questions strikingly fast.

Hmm... whatever it was, he hoped she'll warm up as time passes by.

_'Have a good night, MC. ^^ It hasn't been long since we've met, but I really am happy someone like you is in the R.F.A. It's a nice change of pace and I hope we become closer in time. Hope your dream world will be plenty of satisfactory *winks*.'_

"..."

He was uncertain about what he wrote, but could not think of anything better. What he didn't expect was an answer, just minutes later. Zen raised his eyes from the script he was attempting to decipher, reaching for his phone to read it.

_'Thanks Zen. And... sorry for being so weird, I'm still getting used to things here ^^;;; I'm really not used to talking so much. Also – depends on your definition of close; I may not look like it, but I can throw a pretty nasty kick. So ~ beware O-o dream world or not, don't do anything funny! Lolol... Well... Good night, Zen.'_

"Hm...? Not used to talking so much...", he narrowed his eyes, looking at the time of the call he did earlier... it didn't even pass the 15 minutes mark. Was she joking or was she really so quiet around people?

"Ah, maybe that's why she disappears so rapidly... Shy? Or an introvert?", he wondered, but shrugged the thought.

Zen would pay more attention next time. For some reason...

He was really tempted to call her. He hoped to do it soon enough – maybe in the morning. And ask about her dream world. That should give him plenty of cute bubbly reactions~!


	5. Reckless Behavior

 

_"We deeply regret this decision; however, you've given us no choice in the matter, Ms. Choi. Your actions for the past week have been nothing short of damaging to our business and hard-earned reputation._

_Today was your final mistake. We will no longer tolerate such practices from now on._

_Please do come to the office in a timely manner in order to pick up any remaining belongings and receive the contract termination, as well as your last pay check. Failing to do so will offer us the rights to keep the possessions in our own property, as per contract regulations._

_Have a good day, Ms. Choi."_

**_*End call*_ **

...

The news was delivered in a _friendly_ manner, similar to the countless other times she had greeted such a _desirable_ morning call... it was the same type of lifeless, robotic manner used by an individual who did not seem to carry an ounce of human compassion, which only added more fuel to Mina's headache.

"Great..."

The girl was far too sleepy to fight off the person on the phone, simply staring at the wall in front of her after this unexpected – _yet expected –_ monologue. Bare feet were brushing against the wooden floor lazily while her back was firmly pressed into the couch, fully sinking in it. Mina didn't fight back anything, allowing the harsh words to further imprint wounds to the soul.

Her fault again... 

.

_How many jobs were with this one... seven... eight?_

_'I don't want to know anymore...'_

.

Eventually, counting them wasn't worthwhile for it would only induce an even stronger-latching depression the more her thoughts lingered on the topic. Mina didn't want to acknowledge the ridiculous number from this year alone – and this happened mostly because of that _asshole_ , who developed an unhealthy obsession towards the youth, seeking her trails whenever he got wind of her presence in town. He loved causing scandals, forcing employers to second guess hiring the girl...

"Hah... Ha ha ha...", Mina closed her reddened eyes, suddenly grinning widely as the sounds escaped her mouth. This wasn't a laughing matter at all, but she wasn't in the right mindset to react differently, exhaustion still present in her body. It didn't feel like Mina had any kind of rest at all, her mood having considerably worsened compared to the epic high experienced last night.

_*deep sigh*_

The girl shouldn't have been so careless, wasting hours of precious sleep time...

The most recent online encounter with Zen had managed to completely erase all tiredness – it almost seemed like magic and it was mainly thanks to his presence. Well... either that or because of the phone slamming into her face, Mina still terribly frustrated by that situation. Her eyes stayed narrowed, gazing at the picture the actor had sent in the chat room.

.

_'Did he really find this especially for her...? It was not an innocent shot at all... ;;;'_

_'Zen must send these to many other people for sure, like Jaehee...'_

_'No matter how much she stared at the picture, it only seemed to make her feel worse.'_

_'Did Zen really believe that she was the type of person who would enjoy such an image??!'_

_'W...Well... He wasn't completely wrong... still...'_

_'How was she supposed to fall asleep without risking strange dreams...?!!!'_ _＼_ _(º □ º l|l)/_

_._

"Such a troublesome guy...", she mumbled, poking the screen annoyed. His intentions were questionable – if he kept this up, Zen might do something irreparable to her remaining sanity; it wasn't hard to see that his _loneliness_ in the R.F.A. had turned the girl into a target practice for his flirting skills. Seven had an attempt too, but he was more light-hearted about it. Yoosung was too shy to do anything, retreating to his LOLOL games.

Mina had to be wearier of the dangers these guys represented and keep a safe distance, else she'd surely develop _white nights_ syndrome, struggling with endless whirlwinds in her mind and... bittersweet tinges to the heart. She had to remember that this was temporary – these people would have reacted the same way had it been any other girl in her place. Mina was just a novelty to them and added to their curiosity.

For now.

Later on – their interest would surely fade.

.

_'It always did... this was like high school all over again, but in a virtual setting.'_

.

.

.

Mina didn't know the exact moment she had succumbed to the darkness, head pressing onto the coffee table, next to the half-opened laptop. The dream had been so deep and unexpectedly sweet, entrapping the girl for hours in its intoxicating clutches, naturally integrating any real life sounds in the sequence. As a result, Mina failed to hear the alarm clock – again and again, she ignored the sounds, continuing to dive deep into her imaginary happiness, dwelling there for hours.

Her eyes darted open at past 10 a.m., when the calls blasted on repeat were becoming that much frequent and far too loud to ignore. _*deep sigh*_ Mina didn't even consider the workplace manager to be the _culprit_ for more than half.

_Her situation was **that** dire to them._

She was annoyed.

Truthfully, Mina was more terrified of missing vital information from the R.F.A. than whether someone lacked a mug of coffee at the shop due to her absence – it turned out her worries had been mostly unfounded. Yoosung called twice, mainly curious if she had gotten a proper breakfast, the conversation quickly shifting to the party preparations. The boy was extremely excited about the upcoming event, giving Mina lots of encouraging words.

.

_'You're Rika's successor after all...'_

_'I'm sure there's a reason you were picked to take on these responsibilities.'_

_'I'm very thankful you're with us! I hope we can help you work well!'_

_._

"Thank you, Yoosung...", Mina smiled, unable to prevent a blush from dusting over her cheeks. She tried doing a follow-up with the others whose calls she had missed: both Seven and Zen had attempted to reach the girl, the hacker being far more insistent than the actor who gave up after only one try. He called at 7:46...

"What the... He had less than three hours of sleep!", she noticed alarmed, staring at data logs. His voice mail mentioned how he was currently at work so any calls would be returned at a much later hour; he would make an effort to contact everyone. _'Especially if_ _you are a **cute** angel who drops into people's lives right after midnight~!'_

Mina's headache was growing, the girl pondering whether Zen _really_ had to make an actual reference to her situation. Was teasing the girl so much fun that he had no _stop_ button?! Furthermore... **_A-Angel?!!!_**

_'So cringy...'_

Regardless!!! Mina was amazed his work hours were so early in the morning that day. "If he knew his schedule was so rough then...", the girl bit her bottom lip.

_._

_'Then why did he waste so much time talking with me...?'_

_._

Her shoulders seemed heavier as guilt poured over them, imagining how much time she had the members waste after her sudden arrival in the R.F.A. How many problems were keeping them awake due to her unusual intrusion in the group and 'Unknown's' wrongdoing...?

The news for Zen must have really been too shocking to properly focus on his activities and Mina didn't register the impact of his words from last night until now... Still... He was old enough to know what decisions he should take to maintain his health. The actor should have disregarded her. Ignored even! Mina wouldn't have been upset if it brought him extra time to rest.

Even more so, considering he had such an important rehearsal today!!!  

 _*deep sigh*_ "You're incorrigible..."

.

**~oOo~**

.

It was close to 11 a.m. and Mina was at her wit's end because of the stupid security door. It wouldn't unlock and she was already dressed in full winter gear in order to leave the apartment. The _password_ was still the faulty one – Seven promised he'd do something about it, yet so far nothing.

Mina must have tried contacting him for the 7th time by now, actually considering the _'window escape plan'_ – one way or another, she was getting **_out_**... @-@;;;

.

**_*RING RING RING*_ **

.

"FINALLY!!!", her scream had greatly startled the hacker, who started chocking on a few chips he was munching in front of the computer. _'You idiot... focus on your work and stop giving me things to clean!'_

Mina picked up a second voice, Seven dismissing his company fast – it was only the maid, nothing to worry about. _'$#@%^$#!'_

This detail didn't prevent Mina from venting her complaints, demanding free access out of the apartment and the right security details for the door's lock. "Or else the window it is!", she threatened unkindly. _"This is what I wanted to tell you earlier, but you were sleeping no matter how many times I tried reaching you..."_ The red head actually prepared an app upgrade, but required assistance from her side to finish it, by having her choose the protective password for the new content on the phone.

 _'You could have chosen yourself one...'_ , the girl had numerous sweat drops, not sharing those thoughts. Seven didn't deserve her moodiness...

_"Also, I need your finger prints on the scanner, so place all your digits there now."_

"What the... This security is far too extreme, Seven!", Mina was really sweating now, worried. _What documents were these people stacking in here, national security ones?!_

_"You might lose the phone or have it stolen; this way, it would become useless without your **personal** **touch**."_

_'I've seen enough movies to know this means I will lose a finger in the near future... or the entire hand ;;;'_ , she shuddered at the thought, not voicing it out loud though. "Thanks... this makes me feel _a whole lot_ safer." _,_ an obvious lie he didn't fail to detect from the sarcasm, panicking and trying to find ways to cheer her up. Still, she was thankful Seven approved of her leaving the apartment, even if V wasn't there to have a final say.

Only then did Seven realize this _minor_ inconvenience. _"... RIGHT. Wait!!! You shouldn't leave---"_

"Too late~!", Mina chirped happily, causing more grief to the hacker, who tried talking her out of it, offering take-outs for free if she was hungry. The boy had enough Honey Chips to spare her a box and he could get there relatively fast... maybe. _"Hold on! You're not moving from that chair while I'm here!"_

"...", ignoring the other voice, the girl had no other choice than to take this risky path. She had things to settle in her life that were separate from the R.F.A. _"B-But the hacker might be in the area waiting for y---"_

"You've got eyes on me, Seven, am I correct? I bet if anything goes wrong, you'll be there to rescue me. Right, m-my hacker **p-prince** ~~~?", Mina asked far too sweetly for comfort, crying internally from how cringe worthy her question had become. She hoped the endearing word and aegyo filled high-pitch voice was the correct method to establish a knockout move.

Judging by the deathly silence, it was not a good choice---

_._

**_"UWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ **

_"R%#%#^ &$*^*%&* %&$*&*^"_, the second voice blurted out, the words distorted.

.

 **"AAAH!!!"** , she yelped as she exited the building, frightening the nearby pedestrian, who tripped and nearly fell down if it weren't for the wall next to him, using it for support. Mina feverishly apologized to the old man, bowing down rapidly, and then sprinting away without turning back. She had no desire to listen to the rest of lecture about _placing elders in hospitals due to heart attacks_.

_"D-Don't suddenly start t-talking like that!"_

_"My heart flipped dangerously, I almost spilled the coffee on the computer!"_

"S-Sorry ^^;", she answered, already beginning to lightly pant from the sudden run – no remorse was felt through her voice though.

 _"You might give me false hope..."_ , he mumbled upset.

"Sorry... O-O", she weakly said, this time more truthful in her apology.

...

The deal to remain outdoors, regardless of the risks, was to send the itinerary to the red head so he can check the footages of the CCTV outdoor – _to make the tracking easier._

"Oh, you want to become my new personal stalker?", this came out more bitterly than intended, Seven quickly trying to turn it around. He wasn't that type of person! _'It's for your safety, please believe me!'_

 _*deep sigh*_ She agreed in the end, promising to keep tabs on her whereabouts if anything changed during her route.

.

**~oOo~**

.

In the meantime, there were many chat rooms going on in the app, quite a few Mina had missed with Yoosung, Jumin and Jaehee as the main participants. Thankfully, Seven was there to entertain the members with his unique sense of humor – he eventually announced the three about the reason behind Mina's absence this morning.

She was slightly preoccupied... outside the apartment.

Jumin was the first one to rush with a phone call, right when she was midway through cleaning out her locker, under the scrutinizing gaze of the manager. The man had his arms folded, tapping his foot on the floor in an impatient rhythm. _'Don't answer it' –_ never did she _hear_ phrases just by watching a person's posture, her hand lowering from her ringing pockets. Mina received a curt nod for this decision.

"Farewell, Ms. Choi. You don't need to visit.", the man politely stated. His actions were less mannered as he nearly slammed the back door into her face. "We insist you don't."

"Good to know...", she mumbled, the buzzing in her pockets having restarted.

Jumin was noticeably unhappy about the prospect of the girl being left alone on the streets, considering the 'Unknown' threat. He required the details of her current location in order to send her some form of protection. "A bodyguard...?", she scratched her head, her heart constricting as she nervously chuckled. _'R.F.A. had too many extreme methods...'_

_"I assume you're worried about them finding about Rika's apartment? Make sure to dismiss them near a secured perimeter and contact Luciel beforehand."_

"Jumin.  There's really no need for this. Plus, I've finished my errand already and heading to the subway. I'll return in 50 minutes tops."

 _"..."_ Unable to convince her further, Jumin bid his farewells, promising he would check on the girl at the established time. _"If in 50 minutes you're not back to Rika's, I will ask you to reconsider your position regarding the issue."_

Not soon did Mina hang up that Jaehee attempted to reach her, carrying the same type of conversation like her boss. Difference was, it shifted after the girl mentioned the coffee shop and instantly the conversation turned more pleasant – for Jaehee. The woman's love for the beverage was no longer a secret to Mina, even noticing emotions in the woman she had never shown either online or off. Unless it came to the actor.

"I wasn't a barista, though I did _steal_ some recipes while watching my sunbae prepare the drinks and had to learn the easy methods myself. If you want, I can share what I remember when I arrive back home."

_"I would very much appreciate the gesture! Please take care and call if you encounter any problems."_

"Will do."

And when she thought all these conversations were done, Yoosung's turn arrived – Mina thought they were all plotting something against her today... at least the blonde was far easier to relax than even Jaehee. Apparently Yoosung had been a member in the barista club – she hadn't known SKY had such odd clubs. _'Not like I stuck around to discover these things...'_

_"Maybe if it's okay with you, I can tell them to contact you for the party!"_

"Hm?", she raised an eye brow. That's right... the guest lists. Mina didn't even think of possible guests yet. She would have to hurry back...

 .

**~oOo~**

.

Half way there, the phone rang again – this time it was Zen, Mina already sick and tired from talking about coffee shops and hearing from people how reckless her trip was. She picked up and before the actor could even mutter a word, she blurted the answers out like a machine. Mina was close to getting to the bus stop, so she really didn't need any bodyguards to watch over her every move – _she had Seven doing that with the CCTV cameras anyway_. There was no dangerous hacker stalking her, so he could sit back and relax, not freaking out like the rest.

**_"HUH?!"_ **

"Huh...?", she squinted her eyes, confused.

_"Jagi, w-what are you talking about?!"_

"Was that not why you called...?"

_"You've LEFT Rika's apartment?!!!"_

"...", Mina's mouth slightly hung. _'HE DIDN'T KNOW?!'_

_"ACK!!!" *slaps forehead* "That's too dangerous!!! What were you thinking?!!! Where are you?! Maybe we're lucky and you're actually close to my location."_

"Not that it matters, but I happen to be enjoying an afternoon stroll on some icy paths somewhere, over the rainbow~!", she tried deviating the subject to something more light hearted, but Zen wasn't going to have this.

_"You've got to be kidding me!!! Stop treating your safety so lightly and be serious for a mome---"_

"I'M NOT!", she whined upset, tired by the R.F.A. messing in her business so rudely. "Stop giving me a hard time when I'm already feeling shitty enough! I've been on my own for two years straight and I am still very much alive, thank you very much!"

_"T-That's not what I'm saying, calm down jagi---"_

_._

**"I'm not your sweetheart."**

_._

_*Ends call*_

...

Mina's tears were threatening to spill out, unsure why she became so explosive and defensive. She hated being treated like a stupid, reckless being – even though she was one. Had she been any different, she wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place. Mina's life would have steered down happier paths, nearing graduation in less than a few years with the talents she possessed in the Arts. She'd have made lots of friends, sharing meals together, going to karaoke parties and playing many silly games for fun. They'd also talk about common topics to their major and become one creative monster squad, shattering records and competitions with great team efforts~!!!

_It was only a painful dream now..._

"..."

Maybe it was the fact that she was officially without a paying job where she performed appallingly once more, so her only income was gone... or the fact that she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday, unable to digest any food unless she wanted to purge her stomach content in a toilet bowl from the stress eating through her body... or knowing she not only needed to worry about one crazy man, she had 'Unknown' to be careful of as well; or that she now lived in an apartment more secured than an airport check-in, a dead woman's place...

Or that Zen's words seemed like he _genuinely cared_ about her well being...

Like the rest of them... Mina was still a stranger in the group, yet...

In such a short time, they made her feel this welcome, treating her like an old friend.

And it made her brain circuits fry out because of such impossibility.

...

And what does she do in return to such kindness...?

Yell and complain.

Being selfish...

...

She was ashamed, too embarrassed to check the buzzing phone.

...

Mina kept ignoring the device and, in her dazed walk, the girl was completely unaware of another set of footsteps heading towards her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Well... I attempted to, but the lighthearted parts will just have to wait a biiit longer. ;=;_


	6. Chance Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Thank you lovelies~!** Your support keeps encouraging me and I appreciate every favorite/follow/comment <3 updates will come depending on the rate I write the chapters _
> 
> _Is it a stalker? Is it Seven?! Is it Jumin's bodyguard?!!!_
> 
> _Let's find out!_

 

The impact was imminent, Mina slamming into the unyielding pedestrian who acted like a wall, pushing her backwards. Stumbling, the girl instantly lost her footing and headed straight to the ground. Strong, capable hands, however, had caught the girl by the arms before she came in contact with the hard surface.

 _'Dammit! That was close...'_ , Mina thought, eyes still moist from the tears she had let out not long ago. Recovering her stance, she bowed down deeply and thankful the man for his kindness. "No need. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am unharmed---"

Mid-sentence, her voice faded as her entire body ran cold, finally taking a good look at the young male she had bumped into. Mina would be able to recognize that face anywhere. "My, my...", the stern expression swiftly changed. "I didn't expect this at all."

"How long has it been... although, sometimes it feels like it's only been a day."

The girl wanted to run away and never look back – but she was frozen in place, a smirk contouring slightly on his face. "Isn't that right, MC?"

.

**~oOo~**

.

The stage was on fire.

Members from the production team and actors alike had gathered around the silver haired man, who was passionately delivering his final few lines of the one-page monologue to mark the end of the scene and the musical as a whole. Everyone felt shivers running down their spines, the first in quite a while since working on this performance piece that would open to the public's viewing in less than a week.

.

**_"I'm not your sweetheart."_ **

.

It was almost unheard of for a woman to leave Zen speechless, to the extent he would be unable to form a meager sentence from the shock, not finding any suitable word for a comeback. Not counting his own mother, there really wasn't anyone who would so openly dismiss the actor's help and care. It was usually the opposite. Many girls would – _dare he say_ – **stampede** towards him, grabbing the first opportunity to be near his handsome presence. Zen would be lying if he didn't enjoy the attention and love shown.

Yet MC... She was a confusing one.

Whenever Zen assumed things were going relatively well in this new friendship, MC would start regressing and running away – this time, placing a dent, which was rather difficult to fix as things turned to a very awkward note.

_'Tch...'_

Initially... the actor had a hard time focusing on his role, wishing to be out of this suppressive theater room – a first in his career with this company. However, Zen's dumb luck was that the current part in the rehearsal revolved around his character's _fight and loss_ of his most beloved, requiring him to be especially heart broken and troubled, emptying all these agonizing emotions to the world; stars were his witness as death became the night sky who took his love away, trapping her inside the cage that became known as the _moon_ , its light teasing him about the distance that could never ever be conquered – he solemnly swore that they shall meet again, if not in this lifetime, then in the next one, and next after... 

_._

_The red thread binding their destinies together would never break, no matter the hardships._

.

He had been so convincing that even the director spaced out during the performance, enthralled by it all. Only after the monolog had ended, after a penetrating silence looming above their heads for a good solid minute, did the director cough lightly. He had nothing to fix with Zen's part. "You've improved so much... it's at a frightening pace."

Normally the silver haired man would be extremely happy for such an honor to get as a compliment. Today, was not it...

Zen was so tempted to call back MC or even send a message, but her outburst was quite off-putting... he didn't want to upset her further...

.

**~oOo~**

.

_[Yoosung★]: She's late... and she's not answering._

_[Jaehee Kang]: I should have pressed the matter of security with more conviction..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Mr. Han is in a meeting too so I cannot act on my own._

_[Jaehee Kang]: He was quite bothered that MC hadn't checked-in on time._

_[Yoosung★]: *upset emoji*_

_[Yoosung★]: Do you think something bad has happened to her?!!_

_[Yoosung★]: I'm so worried..._

_[Yoosung★]: I can't focus on this raid at all._

_[Jaehee Kang]: *ican'tbelievethis-sigh emoji*_

_[Jaehee Kang]: Weren't you supposed to be in class today?_

_[Yoosung★]: Free day for club activities~!_

_[Jaehee Kang]: Is LOLOL a club there...?_

_[Yoosung★]: Ha ha, I wish!_

_[Yoosung★]: ..._

_[Yoosung★]: I should check, actually. *good idea emoji*_

_[Jaehee Kang]: Forget I mentioned it._

_[Yoosung★]: But, come to think of it, there are some game-related ones._

_[Yoosung★]: I knew of one in high school, members quite renowned, but for Lizard Games._

_[Yoosung★]: I'm not a fan, but... maybe we can invite these guys to the party!_

_[Jaehee Kang]: *ican'tbelievethis-sigh emoji*_

_[Jaehee Kang]: I digress. Alas, it's not me tasked with such decisions._

_[Jaehee Kang]: I wish Luciel would show up to calm down the spirits. He said we shouldn't overreact, but he disappeared since then._

**_-ZEN has entered the chat room-_ **

_[Yoosung★]: Hyung!_

_[Jaehee Kang]: Hello, Zen._

_[Yoosung★]: *upset emoji*_

_[ZEN]: ... Yoosung._

_[ZEN]: What's with that reaction...? Is it your game on maintenance again?_

_[Yoosung★]: It's not always LOLOL related!!!_

_[ZEN]: Such a troublesome kid..._

_[Yoosung★]: You're not that older than me!_

_[ZEN]: Aham._

_[ZEN]: I'd just finished rehearsals.*so tired*_

_[ZEN]: I had the strangest call, has MC logged on yet?_

_[Yoosung★]: DID YOU TALK WITH HER?!!!_

_[Yoosung★]: *shocked emoji*_

_[ZEN]: Yes...? What's it to you? Are you interested in her **that** much? Well, don't be. ;D_

_[Yoosung★]: She's not picking up!!!_

_[Yoosung★]: And who wouldn't be interested! Don't be selfish and hog her attention..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Please focus on the problem at hand..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: *ican'tbelievethis-sigh emoji*_

_[Jaehee Kang]: We can't get a hold on MC._

_[ZEN]: I knew I messed up... but didn't think it was this badly..._

_[Yoosung★]: HUH?!_

_[Jaehee Kang]: You know of her whereabouts then?_

_[ZEN]: No, she kept avoiding an answer to that._

_[ZEN]: All alone with this lunatic hacker around... My guts knew it was problematic. Voicing this made her really, **really** upset. _

_[ZEN]: *sad emoji* Such a heavy air in my heart now..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Excuse the interruption, but WHEN was this?!_

_[ZEN]: I had a break at noon, so around that time._

_[Jaehee Kang]: ... She's been unresponsive after 12:50, possibly earlier judging by what you had shared._

_[Jaehee Kang]: MC didn't return to the apartment before we lost connection with Luciel too._

_[ZEN]: *surprised emoji*_

_[Yoosung★]: Clock shows 13:30... It was more than half an hour ago._

_[ZEN]: ..._

_[ZEN]: She said she was going back to Rika's!!!_

_[ZEN]: *surprised emoji*_

_[ZEN]: What does Seven have to say about this?!_

_[Jaehee Kang]: He suggested we shouldn't worry. Luciel saw her walking side-by-side with another man, whom he mentioned was ' safe and sound looking - maybe'. _

_[ZEN]: **ARE YOU KIDDING ME...?!**_

_[ZEN]: *angry emoji*_

_[ZEN]: Who's this **'other man'**? Also, where's Seven?!_

_[Yoosung★]: I know! Maybe he's out there stalking them on their date._

**_-ZEN has left the chat room-_ **

_[Jaehee Kang]: Yoosung..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: *ican'tbelievethis-sigh emoji*_

_[Yoosung★]: You've been wondering about this too, right? Since Seven is so calm... and this guy doesn't seem to be 'Unknown'..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Still... such a reckless move._

.

**~oOo~**

.

**"DAMN IT!"**

The actor gripped his phone painstakingly hard, checking over the countless messages he had missed in the wake of the obligations he carried for the musical. Zen tried reading them all carefully, but he wasn't able to go over such a large amount, in the limited timeframe he had left of this break. What's more, he was feeling too irritated by everything that had happened today, mumbling curses every few seconds because of this on-growing helplessness enveloping the body.

Seven's annoyingly good mood was not helpful either, pissing Zen off – he was far too calm about MC's situation.

 _'And what's this shit about a d-date with another man?! Side-by-side as well! Maybe... even holding hands?!'_  Just thinking about such worst case scenarios was inducing a lot of discomfort. It was bad enough that he was in low spirits before, now the worries were sending him close to the edge of his sanity.

 _'ACK!'_ , the silver haired man felt like he was going too crazy – _his head might explode!_ Hoping Seven would pick up his phone was quite a stupid idea to consider, minutes later getting nothing out of it... just like with MC.

_'God Seven is out scouting the market for more Honey Buddha Chips and Doctor Penny~! Defender of Justice needs his daily dose of vitamins and nourishment~!!!'_

More like daily dose of health-shredding...

...

The theatre currently seemed like a cage, keeping Zen locked in...

Whatever opinion MC had about him at the moment, the actor didn't want to just sit around while doing nothing helpful for the situation... The girl needed to know that everyone had the best intentions at heart when involving her well being. _'Once you join the R.F.A., you're part of the group.'_ Zen firmly believed so, gladly willing to repeat this notion like a broken record, until MC fully understood it.

Zen wasn't guilty for his outbursts on the phone!

.

_"MC. I hope you'll be reading this soon... People are worried sick about you. **I am worried sick about you.** So please give a call/message/anything that would let us know that you're alright. _

_You can get angry at me all you want, but I am not sorry for being worried about your safety and pressing the issue. I stand by what I told you. Even if it seems like something you've done before, like a stroll in the city... these days aren't the safest to be alone._

_Not since you've joined the R.F.A. in the manner you did."_

_._

_'Be more considerate of us...'_

"Zen! There you were."

One of the staff members called out for his attention, running towards the actor and slightly panting from such minimal effort. "The meeting will begin in five minutes. They say the guy's brought the top choices from his students so the posters will make the show an even bigger success."

"Alright...", he answered, putting away his phone for a few seconds, before he returned his gaze on the screen... waiting like an idiot.

Zen would rather be doing something more productive with his time than attend this strange meeting. No matter what the director had told him, the actor had his doubts and questioned the reasoning why he was made to participate. _"Mr. Lee specifically asked for you to be there for a possible project for the university."_ , the director confessed after the rehearsals today, but the man was more than confused by how odd and sudden this request had been.

.

_Why would a fancy school teacher think Zen would be of any good help at all... ;;;;_

_And from where did such a guy hear of the actor...?_

_._

Anyway, the subject didn't really interest him much... if it didn't involve the show in any way, he didn't want to do it. He couldn't see any benefits. Zen was just going to politely turn it down so the meeting would end fast – there were other pressing issues of greater importance.

...

Following the plump worker to the office, Zen stopped in the middle of the corridor as his heart did a dangerous flip in his chest. The phone was vibrating, quickly taking out only to be severely disappointed – it was only Seven. "Hang on a second, I'll be there in a minute.", Zen told one in front, the worker disapproving the action. There was no time--- "A minute!"

"...", he did not complain further – the director could handle this.

 _'You raaaaaang~?!'_ , the hacker's voice pierced through in a cheerful manner, the actor's emotions shredding his last drop of patience away.

_._

**_*DOOR CREAKING*_ **

.

Zen's back was pressed on the corridor's wall, trying to suppress his voice from raging out, keeping a low tone. Seven was explaining how everything was fine with MC – and he had a surprise waiting for Zen, but he wouldn't make it known until _afterwards._

"Afterwards what--?!"

Unless he guesses first the _coincidence_ , which should be evident soon enough... "What are you blabbing about?!", he pressed a firm hand against his face, veins popping on the heated skin. _"Just wait a few seconds..."_ The actor's ears picked up louder chatter from within the office, glancing over the opened door.

Suddenly, he noticed a girl leaving from it – short and messy brown hair, thin framed and dressed in a cream winter coat, dark jeans and tall black boots. She was soon accompanied out by an older male, sporting a darker trench coat and slick gelled hair – it gave him _Jumin_ vibes if the trust fund kid would wear glasses, scrunching his nose from such an association. Zen also noticed the hand cupping the girl's shoulder and a very fond, unprofessional smile that was followed by an even less professional hand rolling through her hair.

The actor rolled his eyes lightly, glancing away from the private gestures...

_..._

_'Get a room...'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _To be completely fair, I was aiming for the stalker initially, but then I thought it wouldn't really advance the story anywhere at this point. And it would have been too predictable – toopredictableisboring. So, either bodyguard, Seven or stalker was kind of... nah~!_
> 
> _I do want Zen to be the first one from the R.F.A. to properly meet the MC, so no hackers._
> 
> _Properly. *accidents/pranks don't count*_
> 
> _Instead~~~ Oh lala, is it trouble, is it not~~~?!_


	7. Cheon G. Seoul

 

_"Zeeeen~! Pay attention to me! Come on, I was lighting up the mood for the great revealing!"_

"Aha."

_"Are you even listening anymore...?"_

"Aha.", the actor answered dully, his eyes drifting towards the intricate pattern of the shabby wall in front of him. He wasn't exactly listening to the garrulous Seven, his headache taking priority as he needed to contain the boiling pressure threatening to expel from his body. Zen couldn't allow the _rage_ out of his system, not while at work. A certain level of professionalism still needed to be maintained... otherwise, the entire company could suffer from Zen's outbursts and it would shine poorly upon the crew.

All of this was mostly Seven's fault, the actor being angry at him because of his laid back attitude regarding this crisis with MC. The hacker was in a suspiciously **good mood** , not taking matters seriously when it came to the girl's whereabouts. _"She's fine, don't worry~!"_ , his confidence showed no lies, nonetheless... Zen was bothered by the lack of contact, his messages completely ignored by her.

Seven then proceeded to go on and on about matters that seemed like pure gibberish to the silver haired male. It was the perfect recipe to have the actor simply zone out of the discussion...

His patience was running dangerously thin...

This _surprise_ in store for Zen – _was it an aneurism?_ If he had to listen to any more computer related incidents, or the state of Seven's precious chips – _which were in the hands of his_ _ **evil**_ _witch-maid at home_ – or his endless troubles with this nagging lady any longer... _***deep groan***_

"Tch."

_"You're tempting me to really keep it a secret..."_

"Mhm."

 _"Ugh... it's impossible with you like this!"_ , it was becoming too obnoxious at this point. Thus, Zen's eyes trailed back towards those two _trespassers_ , whose conversation was too loud to ignore.

_"Since you liked-"_

"I see.", his replies were purely automatic at this point, for the only sounds he could pick up were from the _couple_.

_"- the girl, I thought you wanted to know how close she was to your workplace..."_

_"I guess I was wrong."_

"Mhm..."

Zen assumed the imposing male was the teacher,whom the director had mentioned earlier – the one with the project proposition for the actor to consider in partaking. He narrowed his eyes, so far, not liking the vibe he was receiving from the guy. His guts were flaring warning signs, using the sensation as a filter in his _people-reading skills_. It was how Zen approached the situation with the trust fund brat in the past too. When he first encountered Jumin, the few words muttered by the rich boy had placed a steep, high wall between them that hadn't collapsed since.

_'It was never going to work!'_

This man carried the same vibrations, his speech pattern and mannerism quite off-putting. Everything about the man evoked this _elite status_ , from expensive attire, to accessories, to smug, to even glasses. The _'NO'_ answer could not have been any easier to give.

_._

_"Zen? Hello?"_

"Aha."

_"... Wow... You didn't hear me at all. Lolol!_

_Too bad... I'll get more chances with her then!_

_Mmwhahahaha~!"_

.

Seven sniggered, his provocation unchallenged by the actor. _'This is so boring... 707 feels so neglected by oppa!'_

"..."

Zen's gaze landed on the frail looking girl accompanying the teacher... she appeared much younger than the male and sickly, judging by the darkened area underneath the eyes and the skin color, which was lacking its healthy shine. _'Was she a student?'_ It didn't seem farfetched, considering many of Yoosung's selfies carried a similar unhealthy hue – the difference was, the blonde was too addicted to his games to properly take care of himself.

Though, if his suspicions turned out to be true, then the interaction between the two was more flustering for Zen to witness, clicking his tongue and biting his finger. Normally he wouldn't bat an eyelash over other people's business, but the girl's voice... it was making him anxious, his stomach churning at the sounds.

The actor disliked it, close to losing his mind. _'Heh...'_ He was hearing MC everywhere... in his neighborhood, in the subway, within the theatre crew as well. One of the actresses spoke in similar tunes like the girl, Zen nearly bumping into the props decor out of realization.

 _'Tch_... _'_

He was far too tired for this... The actor needed to let loose with his _Black Angel._

.

**~oOo~**

.

"Ms. Choi. Thank you for the unexpected help you've provided today. I'll consider your proposition regarding the event, so expect an e-mail in the following days!", the older male spoke with content, a smile on his features as the girl bowed down, cheeks flushed in a pretty red. She was incredibly flustered, her courage and confidence at her upmost limit – Mina never expected such a fated meeting; especially not this... lighthearted. "But at the same time, I do wish you'd reconsider applying for the courses next semester. If you don't, then I'm afraid your spot will be taken down completely, with no chance of re-entering."

"It would be most unfortunate..."

"...", she chewed onto her bottom lip, lowering her gaze. "Time's ticking, so better be quick in your decision."

"Yes... I understand.", she weakly answered, clutching the hem of her coat with trembling hands. Mina had yet to climb out of the emotional rut where life had dipped her in these past years – _studying_ was not a priority. In spite of that, with the sudden arrival of the R.F.A., maybe... just maybe, the planner could muster the power to overcome these struggles.

In her daze, the man's hand went for her head, ruffling it lightly.

"Show a more determined expression! And have more faith in your skills, Mina.", he used a thundering voice, the girl's eyes widening in the process as she tried combing back her hair to a proper state. This teacher was always so blunt with the students, making her heart skip a few beats.

"Y-YES!", she answered back like a military girl, respectfully bowing down again before leaving this odd building. _'Assistant Lee_... _'_ Who would have thought that, after nearly two years, he would continue to remember Mina with such clarity...

.

_"It's not every day a student walks into their teacher twice in a lifetime._

_Also, your portfolio was a top 10 one, strong contender for the first spot._

_There's no way I would forget such talent~!"_

_"Y-Yes?" OwO_

_"Not to mention such a disappointing one..._

_Worst I've seen through my entire career at SKY University."_

_"Y...es.. ... ... ..._ _(_ ಥ _﹏_ ಥ _)_ _"_

_._

... even the recollection about it brought physical pain as the cringiness would forever remain a stain. Mina willed herself to forget by switching her attention to the pockets, her fingers gliding across the rubber case her phone was wrapped in.

"Shoot..."

_She forgot about the time!_

Mina's expression was of great shock, feeling like she had been hit by a car.

.

 _'So many missed calls and messages... Pandemonium!'_ _＼_ _(º □ º l|l)/_

.

She was undoubtedly in trouble.

Mina did not bother to raise her head from the screen, steering straight through the corridor on the path she came with Mr. Lee. Mina narrowly passed by some workers, unaware that one of them was actually the silver haired actor himself. Their bodies were inches away from touching.

Zen's eyes kept following her rushing figure, losing sight of the girl passing around the corner.

"..."

Something kept picking at the back of his mind, but he had no time to linger on these thoughts. His focus returned to Seven's rambles... who had left, in between Zen's pensive moments, without a word of good bye. Talk about wasting his time -

"Zen!", the full-faced director soon spotted the actor, gesturing wildly towards him. "Come, come~!"

Zen straightened up his composure, plastering his best charming mask across his handsome face. He had the warmest of smiles hiding the deepest annoyances.

_._

_His next performance began behind the curtains._

.

**~oOo~**

.

Mina was running down the streets, trying to avoid the icy areas and not break a hip in her mad pursuit. It was enough to just hear a few voice mails in order to realize the amount of sheer guilt that would be eating up her entire body for the remaining daylight hours. The messages were not any better – Jumin's was the worst.

One word: _"Disappointed."_ Not to mention, he put the extra effort in using an emoji of a sad kitten to accentuate his mood.

.

_**AN EMOJI OF A KITTEN!** _

_"_ _(=^_ _눈_ _._ _눈_ _=)_ _"_

.

"Oh, my lord...", she felt the waterworks threatening to leak out, experiencing many shivers in her body from one word – it was not the good kind. Furthermore, having received it from the _top bachelor of the nation_ and probably between the more influential R.F.A. members... this made Mina want to cry rivers and flood a few streets in the process. Right there and then she vowed never to put the members in such a difficult situation again.

Gosh... she could be such a handful.

Mina only hoped she could keep the promise and not become a bigger _disappointment_ in the nearest future...

...

The first one she had attempted to reach was Zen, Mina being the most remorseful for the awful way she had treated him earlier today. It was unacceptable to yell at him... the girl _needed_ to give a sincere apology and she dearly hoped he would accept it, but... not only did he pick up – she couldn't mutter a single word before she heard the closing call. _*heart stab*_

She stopped mid-run, looking at the screen for long minutes, before typing down a short message.

_._

_"I'm sorry I lashed out at you so rudely, it was stupid of me... You were only concerned and I took my frustrations out on you. You're right, Zen... I should treat my safety with more care. I'll do a better job from now on._

_I'm really, really sorry..."_

.

Mina brushed the falling droplets tainting the black screen, continuing her journey underneath the cloudless sky.

Because it was taking too much time to individually apologize, the girl decided to message them by the R.F.A. app – thankfully for her nerves, nobody else was logged on.

She did a summary of what had happened, trying to ease everyone's concerns. Mina was safe and sound, heading back to Rika's as she was typing. _"Without any more detours. I promise!"_ The girl further mentioned how she had some last minute things to handle at a shop downtown, finding out about the issue this morning. On the way back, close to the subway, Mina had actually bumped into an old acquaintance – _painfully_... And that's when she lost track of time, apologizing to the members for neglecting to announce this.

Mina had her device on _silence mode_ , so she didn't register the passing of time until hours later...

.

_"Not to worry! I had the party planning in mind as well!_

_If I may suggest myself, I think I found a suitable candidate for the party._

_The man's from a renowned family of artists, the owner of one of the largest galleries in Seoul. He does a lot of side projects, bringing children and students closer to the arts by creating various cultural events ^^._

_**Cheon G. Seoul** _ _**_Fou_ ndation** _ _._

_I think he fits the criteria in mind... moreover, there's a high chance he'll accept the invitation~!_

_So! If you all agree, I shall do my best!_

_Oh._

_I'll probably log later tonight, since I'm currently busy avoiding pedestrians on the sidewalk. Bye~!"_

.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Bored out of his mind, Zen's mask was threatening to falter inside this tiny room. His foot had been tapping the floor lightly, almost inaudible in its impatient rhythm, while his arms remained crossed in this dark environment. He skillfully suppressed a yawn by biting his inner cheeks – the presentation was not something he was watching intensely, far too busy to stare at the ticking clock at the edge of the screen.

.

_**Tick – Tock – Tick – Tock** _

_._

He could almost _hear_ the ticking inside his head. _'When will you be over?'_ , Zen shot a penetrating stare to the man offering this sudden lecture – _**Lee Yeonghon**_. It wasn't to say the information was dull and not of interest to his field of work. In its essence, the actor could appreciate the hard work behind the ideas, which weren't too appalling – _the few fragments he had heard_...

Still. Being back at _school_ was not what he had signed up for, especially with the crisis looming around MC.

 

_***Buzzzzz*** _

 

A tremor in his coat had caught Zen's attention, hand flying into his pockets the next second. Luckily, the sound wasn't loud enough to disturb the guest, quickly shutting the device off – as much as he wished to exit the room to pick up the call, Zen stayed put for the director was already giving him the evil eye.

...

 _'Was she back at Rika's yet?'_ ,it was a maddening question, plaguing his thoughts. _'Ack!'_ , the silver haired man was so unfocused, nails biting through the coat at this point from his impatience. _'Just end already-'_

"Zen.", he raised his head towards the director, whose hands were pointing at the screen – confused, he turned to see an array of posters for the musical this upcoming Friday's premiere. Many had their hands raised at the table, only he was in _denial_. "Do you agree to do this or not? It seems like a marvelous idea!"

The actor was confused. _'Shit... I shouldn't have dozed off!'_ To save face, he simply told the truth about the matter – such an art form was not his area of comfort to give well rounded opinions. He was uncertain of the right decision, though he would not oppose the choice.

"Understandable.", Mr. Lee grinned, thumbing onto the laptop and closing the images, one by one... slowly. "However... if that's the final verdict, then the kids need to practice harder in order for such _doubts_ to be erased from _**the minds of the inexperienced**_!", there was a hint of saltiness there.

"The majority of you voted for this piece; it will have to suffice for now. I'm afraid there is no _**better**_ option I can offer to the table."

"I-It's more than we had hoped for, Mr. Lee! The help you provided so far to make the youth aware of the show is quite admirable and we appreciate these masterpieces! _**Right**_ everyone?!", the chuckling, round figure of the director was targeting the young actor with his speech, expression not as friendly as his words.

 _'Just my luck... Director Kwon is angry too.'_ , Zen fidgeted slightly from the stone-cold stare, mask kept in place. Usually, this meant he would have to _pursue more theatre hours in order to improve on his oratory skills;_ basically, be punished with heavy workload and forced to hear the complaining old man about his lacking social skills with men. The silver haired male was sure of it, placing his elbows on the table in small defiance – not that he viewed the work as punishment, it was the on-going rant which was bothersome. Zen was a raging workaholic – the more he had to do, the faster he would improve in his craft. The actor rejoiced with every opportunity, not backing away from a challenge!

"As for the second version...", Mr. Lee cleared his throat.

The idea was centered on a _lasting impressions_ poster, a chromatic review of the musical through the lenses of the students, each bringing forth the unique emotions experienced during the viewing. This would mark as a follow-up to the first poster sets, which had been created using _static_ sources of inspiration – _**the major plot points**_ offered by the story writer, _**the literary roots**_ the musical had been based on, _**the cast members' visuals**_ from the theatre's website and the descriptive images of _**the costumes**_. In this case, the students would require special access to one of the cast's rehearsal, idea permitted by the director in a heart beat.

Mainly, the professor would appreciate a deeper emphasis on the scenes revolving between Zen's character and the female lead, since the story gravitated around their romance~!

"In two days I plan to bring the students here, at noon.", Mr. Lee ended.

_._

_It was the weekend._

_._

"Oh my!", the woman yelped out of excitement – the actress did not mind at all, always appreciating a good fanart of her _impeccable visage_ ~! To think she might get professional ones with Zen as her partner. _She'd become the envy of all women_ , already gifted with many beautiful choices from this gorgeous presentation alone.

Her eyes reveled in the talent presented on the screen~!

Zen wasn't as excited or touched by the news. Basically... the actor's _free day_ morphed into an university field-day assignment and this meant more rehearsal practices – with an audience of mostly females, judging by the names of the attendees he had spotted on the Excel File. _"Ah... the curse of being so handsome."_ , he smiled, panning through the names.

.

_**Mina Choi.** _

.

That particular name was highlighted in red, setting it apart from the others. Unaware he spoke the name out loud, Mr. Lee turned to the screen, adjusting his glasses and wearing a proud expression. "Ah yes... if anyone could convince even the most _inexperienced and undecided_ , surely Ms. Choi would have been the chosen one."

"..."

Yup... this guy definitely had salt pressed over his wounded pride. While resuming the chat between the director and professor, Zen was curious whether it was the same girl who had accompanied Lee. From what he recalled, the name Mina was addressed outside the conference room.

...

He was _truly_ bored for being interested in such a trivial matter.

.

**~oOo~**

.

_***SNEEZE*** _

Mina couldn't shake the creeping feeling that she was being followed, for quite some time... her senses went in overdrive since the encounter with Mr. Lee. Somehow... all the R.F.A.'s worries had made this walk a more restless action than it should've been.

 _'Five more minutes'_ , she thought happily, noticing the apartment complex in the horizon.

"Spare a coin for a poor, old woman...", Mina's eyes darted to the nearby bench, the cloak hiding the woman's figure and face, white hair coming underneath it in long, messy strands. The planner stopped in place as the sight was... saddening. It made her heart break... _where was this woman's family?!_ Mina checked her thin wallet, throat constricting – she didn't have a lot to spare, but...

_"I'll manage somehow... . ;"_

"Here.", she took almost all of it out – counting loudly. "Enough for a nice full-course meal for days. At least~!", Mina extended her hand but all she could sense was the rapid trembling underneath the coat. She panicked, unsure what to do because of the painful, muffled sounds. The girl presumed the elder started crying when she saw the money in her lap.

Mina knelt closer and touched the elder's back softly- _***GRABS***_

"Hehehe...", it sounded too... happy, Mina looking at the hand gripping on her left wrist tightly, eyes widening to the extreme.

It didn't belong to an old person's at all.

Mina's heart leaped out, jerking her hand away with as much strength as she could muster. She then sprinted towards the building, all the while hearing the _woman's_ giggles, which became louder and louder, until it turned into a sudden, evil laughter.

The money remained on _her_ lap.

.

_'... Such a kind girl._

_It will surely get her in grave trouble at this rate...'_

.

Intense golden eyes flashed from beneath the hood.

Fun time was over.

 


	8. Chicken Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(E) at the end of phrases should be considered actual english words, not korean. XD Mina is bilingual and uses both languages in communication._
> 
> _Warning for sensitive stomachs: you might be viewing a certain type of food... differently after this fic. Read at your own discretion~! X3_

 

"Eh?", Mina took a final turn, panting heavily from all the sprinting – she was on the 14th floor, the stupid lifts not working in this god forsaken building. The girl suddenly stopped, when she noticed a very large, knee-high package that had been placed right in front of the apartment. "What the...", she quickly turned her head, scanning the hallway for any suspicious activity, but nothing felt out of place.

The other tenants were quiet, only Mina looming around.  

 _'The one who did it must have left some time ago...'_ , she presumed, hesitatingly closing in the distance. There was a note stuck to the packaging and judging by the small icons, glasses emoji and same three-digits drawn all over the paper... there could only be one culprit behind this, which relaxed her instantly.

Mina smiled, although utterly confused by the reason it was here in the first place...

 _'A present...?'_     

The girl picked it from the floor, but this accomplishment didn't fair too long, the box immediately slipping through her fingertips with a shuddering **_*THUD*_**. This here... it required far more muscle strength than she ever hoped achieving in this lifetime!!!  _＼_ _(º □ º l|l)/_

 _'What's in this thing?!',_ Mina ended up dragging it inside. _'So heavy!!!'_

Eventually, the box laid in the middle of the main room, the young one digging through the few drawers that would open in this house, in search of that lovely pair of scissors she had spotted the other night. "Ah~! Right here.", the planner beamed, going instantly for the **_chop-chop_**!

"OOOO!!!", her eyes widen, a wave of happiness flooding her starving insides and leaking out of her mouth with delicious delight. Mina counted at least six microwaved meals, a few selections of fruits, two Honey Buddha Chips and Doctor Penny...

 _*soft gasp*_ And right at the bottom, stacked between these treats, were some items that dived deep into the heart...

_._

_A sketchbook and some art supplies!_

.

It had a sticky note planted on its back cover, a **title** and **year** written down, followed by a crying/shocked sticker combo, ending the note with some encouraging words.

_'Waiting for next ones, MC~! I need new avatars and backgrounds!'_

To some, it may appear quite the random message, but the title and number represented the last proper piece Mina had created in nearly two years, back when she was still living at home. It represented the quintessence of joy and the bliss of life showering upon her during those days. The girl experienced a high like never before, for the news of being one step closer to her dreams had unleashed her boiling hot colors, spreading on canvas like wild fire, no corner left untouched. The finished version was later posted online and became her portfolio's _centerpiece_. Assistant Lee liked it the best out of all choices in the booklet and was the sole reason the girl had even been considered as a viable candidate for his mentor's select classroom, where only those with the highest potential could sign up.

Mina hadn't checked her art in over a year... not since she stopped attending SKY, taking a break from it. "Ngh...", she sniffed up hard, breathing intensifying. Seven had no mercy with such a bomb present, unleashing the crybaby nature of her soul.

Whether he thought of this alone or the others contributed as well... Mina wasn't certain. She was determined to repay these acts of kindness one way or another, focusing most of her energy for the R.F.A.'s party! It was time to get busy with the invites, already half a day over while nothing had been done for it.

.

_'This... *stomach growling* would have to start after lunch~!'_

.

Little did she know, the same _burning_ image was now projected across the white board inside the conference room, in full view with her signature at the bottom – the _M_ and _C_ were the only distinguishable letters. The director _felt the_ _need_ to have Mina Choi's artwork on display, as _evidence_ of the greatness of Mr. Lee's teachings. Mr. Kwon purposely eyed Zen when phrasing the words, making the actor uncomfortable.

He was close to rising up from his chair and _faking_ a medical emergency.

The other staff members agreed to view the potential these young artists had, some actually taking notes as clocks were ticking the machinery inside. This type of collaboration could expand into a more permanent endeavor in the future, sparking something big – maybe creating merchandise aimed for the fans attending the shows, attracting them with limited edition goods that would enable frequent participation! Such a system was already popular at concert venues: various shops were spread with specific merchandise, which wasn't solely related to the artist's music; for example, countless day-to-day items were decorated with the brand's name, photos of the members or logos.

The theatre could also implement this business scheme, selling items unique to every musical or play they'd perform in the season. _Mementos for the fans, hardcore ones willing to buy the limited editions!_ Even now, the posters with Zen were like honey for the thirsty bees, requiring the theatre to keep printing monthly batches.

"..."

Once more, the actor turned a deaf ear to these ramblings, his eyes glued on the screen as Zen momentarily lost touch with reality. Compared to the artwork from before, this one was highly...

Different.

Temporarily washing away his worries with the burst of energy he received after just one glance... he couldn't help but think how similar it was compared to V's gift to Zen, the photo stored in a unique folder inside his phone, no other picture in there. _Not even a selfie!_ Although, V's had a calmer aura to it, always refreshing to the eyes, while the painting was similar to a summer coffee-boost.

"Hm... I wish I could say I had a hand at aiding this talent.", Mr. Lee shut down his presentation, waking up the actor from his daze – the tall male smirked with slight, bittersweet victory as the silver haired was caught unguarded. "Thank you, Director Kwon for allowing this joint project to happen. I've taken up more time than intended, I do apologize for the tardiness.", he added, peeking at his wrist watch.

 _'Indeed, you did'_ , Zen shamelessly thought, his charming mask returning full force though as stood from his chair, politely bowing as the rest of the people did at the table.

"I shall return with the students like we established.", the man ended, soon guided outside by the director, not before he made a stop-sign in front of Zen. He was advised to _wait_ inside for him. _Or else._

"Yes.", Zen replied smiling, eyes narrowing down a little. Deep down, all he wanted to do was curse out loud. _'This was it?!!!'_ , the more Zen picked on the issue, the more he was convinced that his _own_ precious time had been ultimately wasted. **_Again!_** The director didn't need him to be present at all! The actor's role in the meeting was purely that of a _handsome human decoration_.

Such collaboration news could have been easily delivered on the phone in a few sentences at best – Mr. Lee didn't even have a word to say to Zen personally, other than the polite words of farewell.

_It was triggering him..._

He was glad to be left alone, at last, quickly taking out his phone and--- "HUH?!", his heart leaped towards his throat.

.

**_'The missed call had been from MC!'_ **

_._

Zen panicked – he _denied_ it, a gesture that the one in the other line was certainly aware of. Maybe she thought he had done it on purpose... _'ACK! That can't possibly be!'_ , he desperately swiped the screen to call her, tapping his fingers on the table, waiting and waiting for a sign...

"..."

It went straight to voice mail, Zen scrunching his nose annoyed and thumbing his phone for another alternative. Only then did he notice the message from her as well.

...

It was heartbreaking to read... _f**k, if only he had god damn answered it!_

.

**~oOo~**

.

Mina was happily humming a tune, washing up some fruits in the kitchen while the food was being microwaved into its perfect form. The phone had been discarded on the couch, the silent mode still activated so she heard nothing out of the ordinary. Her focus was on the godsend meal, comparable to Mina with an early Christmas, the smell bringing out more waves down her cheeks. _'Chicken... when was the last time she had tasted actual chicken?!!'_

"This is heaven!", she added the seasonings over the rice and meat, the smell causing water pipes to burst inside her mouth as she was licking her dry lips. Mina dashed into the main room, carefully placing the tray onto the coffee table and took a well deserved seat on top of the _majestic poor-princess' throne_ a.k.a. the couch pillow. Her hand grabbed the phone with the intention of dialing Seven's number, spreading the happiness she was feeling. What's more, she was also thinking of showing off the scrumptious plate towards one of the security cameras so the hacker would be fully aware of the sin he had committed for her taste buds!

The thought made her snicker evilly, quickly casting it aside the moment Zen's name flashed in front of her eyes. She missed him by a few minutes. _'I didn't hear it...'_ , Mina was regretful, her eyes losing their happy shine. Her mind had been overtaken by the hunger and the thrill of such a considerate present, neglecting everything else...

Inhaling deeply, she wondered if Zen was in the chat room as she logged in the app.

.

.

_[MC]: Hello everyone ^^; I'm back~!_

_[ZEN]: **MC!!!!!**_

_[ZEN]: *shocked emoji*_

_[ZEN]: Is it really you?! My eyes aren't playing tricks, are they...?_

_[ZEN]: **ARE YOU REALLY BACK AT RIKA'S?!!!**_

_[MC]: Y-Yes... ^^; (E)_

_[ZEN]: Thank goodness! *crying emoji*_

_[ZEN]: Now I can breathe far more easily... my heart almost came out of me!_

_[ZEN]: I couldn't concentrate all day._

_[ZEN]: If my hair wasn't white already, it surely would after today!! Troublesome girl..._

_[ZEN]: What am I gonna do with you??? *depressed emoji* So many shocks in one day, ack!_

_._

_._

That stung Mina, losing her appetite... It wasn't uncommon to already become disliked by somebody this soon. The girl didn't think the actor was in the wrong for feeling in such a manner... it was to be expected. She was terribly upset, wondering how much his performance had suffered during today's rehearsal, all because of her going M.I.A. on them. _'Was it that bad...? Did Zen get in any kind of trouble?!'_

 **"Troublesome girl..."** , he was putting it mildly. Mina knew too well, but it wasn't an easy fix and her routine to constantly apologize close to losing its credibility. She'd always promise people that she'd do better in the future, putting more hard work in dealing with the many flaws she carried – she rarely delivered results.

People would be fed up in the end.

_._

_._

_[MC]: I got sidetracked. I'm really sorry... it won't happen again._

_[MC]: I'll be more careful in the future._

_[ZEN]: Stop writing like that, MC... that's not what I meant!_

_[MC]: ?_

_[ZEN]: What happened today...? Are you in trouble?_

_[MC]: You didn't read through the other chats?_

_[ZEN]: I have just logged, seconds before you typed... actually._

_[MC]: Well, nothing truly terrible happened._

_[MC]: It's resolved now, so I'm thankful it's over. ^^_

_[MC]: **No trouble~! (E)**_

_[ZEN]: MC..._

**_\- 707 has entered the chat room -_ **

_[707]: Hello ~~~~~~!_

_[707]: Oh! MC is in da house, y'all~! Time to play a song and ride a rocket together in space, **SWOOSH!!!**_

_[ZEN]: What's with that disgusting speech pattern?!_

_[707]: *raises-glasses emoji*_

_[707]: Your hacker prince has arrived, MC~! *hearts emoji*_

_[MC]: Seven!_

_[ZEN]: Am I invisible to you?! ;;;_

_[ZEN]: *angry emoji*_

_[ZEN]: So shameless..._

_[707]: What, I am just repeating what she called me earlier on the phone~! *hearts emoji*_

_[ZEN]: *shocked emoji* **WHAT?!!!!**_

_[MC]: W-Well... to let me e-escape the apartment ^^;;;_

_[707]: And it worked~!_

_[707]: *hearts emoji*_

_[707]: *hearts emoji*_

_[707]: *hearts emoji*_

_[707]: *hearts emoji*_

_[707]: *hearts emoji*_

_[707]: *hearts emoji*_

_[ZEN]: **MY EYES ARE BURNING!**_

_[ZEN]: Just stop, man._

_[ZEN]: It's gross._

_[707]: *hearts emoji*_

_[ZEN]:  CUT IT OUT!!! ;;;_

_[MC]: Yes, please do... too many hearts._

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: You might give me false hope... *blushing*_

**_\- ZEN has left the chat room -_ **

_[MC]: ..._

_[707]: Ho, ho, hooo~! Someone got too jealous._

_[MC]: Really, stop joking about such things. It's not nice to bait a poor, innocent maiden like this._

_[707]: I don't believe in Zen's innocence at all. He is anything but innocent, definitely lost **it** by now. _

_[MC]: **OMG!**_ **_＼_ ** **_(º □ º l|l)/ (E)_ **

_[MC]: I almost choked on this chicken bone... this was startling. T.T_

_[707]: Someone definitely choked on Zen's chicken bone; from his desperate reactions, it's been way too many years since then._

_[MC]:_ _..._

_[707]: I made you picture **it** , didn't I? *raises-glasses emoji* It's true what they say online, though – befitting his large ego, extra packaging._

_[MC]: Is this punishment for neglecting to check my phone?!!_

_[MC]: **I PROMISE I WON'T FORGET NEXT TIME, SO PLEASE, STOP THIS!!!**_

_[MC]: This is the first decent meal I had in... **in forever (E)** T.T_

_[707]: It's so cute when you're acting so shy... but the things you create, missy._

_[707]: *whistles* It's incredibly detailed. Very life-like and **experienced** ~! I can see the **skill** in it._

_[MC]: What are you doing...?_

_[707]: *inserts drawing title*_

_[MC]: **OMFG! NO, NO, NO!!! (E)**_

_[MC]: It's supposed to be **private** on the account!!!_

_[707]: The textures on it and the realism, oh my... you have some mad skills!_

_[MC]: **IT WAS AN ASSIGNMENT!!!**_

_[707]: It's as if you've **studied** it up very, **very** closely. _

_[MC]: Books!!! Lots of books!!!_

_[707]: Hmmm...? I see a link underneath here...ooo..._

_[707]: **OOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_[707]: I... I don't know how to feel about this... MC..._

_[MC]: **IT'S REFERENCE...**_ **_(_ ** **_ﾉ_ ** **_ಥ_ ** **_益_ ** **_ಥ_ ** **_)_ ** **_ﾉ_ **

_[707]: You've got a keen eye for references. *winks* Do you want inspiration for new assignments~?!_

_[707]: It will come in 3,_

_[707]: 2_

_[MC]: PLEASE DON'T!!! (E)_

_[707]: 1_

**_\- ZEN has entered the chat room -_ **

_[MC]: **HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?!**_

_[707]: A good agent never reveals his secrets to the public~! *tappingRFAphones*_

_[ZEN]: *shocked emoji* W-What did I miss?_

_[MC]: **NOTHING!!!** **(E)**_

_[MC]: **EVERYTHING OKAY!!! DON'T SCROLL UP WHATVER YOU DO!!!!!**_

_[ZEN]: *shocked emoji* **MC?????**_

_[707]: Chicken bones, lovely Zen~!_

_[ZEN]: **What the hell is going on?**_

_[ZEN]: Also, hearing that from you, Seven, makes me want to gag..._

_[MC]: ... My head. T.T_

_[707]: Do it before she **gags** on another chicken._

_[707]: Bone._

_[MC]: I hate you so much..._ _(_ _ﾉ_ _ಥ_ _益_ _ಥ_ _)_ _ﾉ_

_[MC]: **SO MUCH! (E)**_

_[707]: *hearts emoji*_

_[ZEN]: Huh?! Seriously..._

_[ZEN]: **WHAT DID I MISS?** *shocked emoji* _

_[MC]: BYE!!_

**_\- MC has left the chat room -_ **

_[707]: See ya~~!_

_[ZEN]: ...I know MC said not to scroll up..._

_[707]: Do it, lovely Zen~!_

_[ZEN]: Shut it._

_[707]: These chips are a bit stale..._

_[707]: Did Mary open these while I was gone...? It's impossible... she has been sleeping all day..._

_[707]: The coffee I brew is really good for sleep depravation~!_

_[707]: Hm... I need my Dr. Penny..._

_[ZEN]: *angry emoji*_

_[ZEN]: **SEVEN ZERO SEVEN, LUCIEL, YOU *BLEEP* OF A HACKER!!!!!!!!!!** _

_[707]: You forgot 707, my handsome actor~!_

_[ZEN]: Seven, I swear to all I hold dear that if we are ever in the same room..._

**_\- 707 has left the chat room_ ** _**-**_

_[ZEN]: *shocked emoji*_

_[ZEN]: *angry emoji* **I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU!!!**_

_[ZEN]: **I DIDN'T STRANGLE YOU FOR THAT *BLEEP* PICTURE, BUT I WILL CERTAINLY DO FOR THIS!**_

_[ZEN]: **MARK MY WORD!!!**_

_[ZEN]: Tch..._

_[ZEN]: MC! Don't trust anything that bastard says!!!_

_[ZEN]: NEVER TRUST WHAT 707 SAYS!_

.

**~oOo~**

.

Mina's cheeks were tomato red, chopsticks continuing to tremble in her tight grip. With a lot of effort, she gulped down the food with her eyes closed, trying hard not to _imagine_ questionable things because of all the _information_ Seven had **spurted** out in the open. _'Oh my god...'_ The girl was thankful and **greatly** unthankful for his timely arrival though.

It was... awkward. Alone in there with Zen... the girl was anxious, curious what he was trying to tell her...

A little bit afraid too...

"..."

She was quite _chicken_ now to call him back...

"... Damn you, Seven.", Mina wanted to melt into the ground from shame... and those bad puns that were now rolling inside her mind.

.

***RING RING***

.

It was Seven.

Despite her initial embarrassment, Mina picked up and the first thing she heard was an intoxicating laughter that eventually put her in a less moody position. _"I'm sorry, but you felt like the type of girl people can joke around with and have a blast~!"_

"I...do?", she raised her eyebrows, face lighting up.

_"Of course~! I mean, usually the ones I've met would have not played along and left after the first sentence. You withstood all attacks like a trooper!"_

"Is that really a compliment... (눈_눈)", Mina scratched her forehead. It didn't really feel like it... but the hacker went on with the conversation, shifting back the attention on her meals. Seven was jealous because of it~!

"You shouldn't have bothered so much...", the planner was getting all shy on the phone grabbing the hem of her shirt, Seven cooing cutely about it. V told all of them to take care of Mina – so it was only natural to provide for things she may be lacking, considering the current situation. "I'm not helpless.", it got rubbed off her in the wrong way.

 _"I know you are not.",_ Seven tried re-explaining it, mentioning how it wasn't even a burden to send the supplies. Plus, he had enough funds to buy Mina a racing car, if she was in dire need to travel in town – _with style_.

"THAT'S TOO MUCH!", she gasped, covering her mouth.

_"Ah, fine, fine~! A ROCKET SHALL BE!!!"_

"You and space themes...", Mina giggled, shaking her head slightly. Her smile soon wavered, becoming more silent on the phone. _"Thinking about something? Or someone~!"_

"Well, not exactly---"

_"A tall, narcissistic alien, with unusually good looks?"_

"Erm...", she mumbled, her eyes squinting to thin lines. Mina wanted to deny it wholeheartedly, but her silence had _spoken_ the truth already. It was true – but not in the twisted way Seven thought! The girl worried she messed up his schedule today and that he was actually really angry at her.

"Actually... all of you lost precious sleep hours yesterday..."

_"Don't beat yourself up with it. I had so much fun today~! And it's all thanks to you."_

"R-Really?", she raised an eye brow, involuntarily smiling. Seven agreed, further trying to wipe out the fears Mina was having regarding them all. The hacker was certain that, in Zen's case, his day at work had been more engagingly perfect than it would have otherwise been – her doing as well. "I didn't do anything...", she rolled her eyes, not believing the nonsense the read head was saying.

_"Keep this as a secret, but I actually went to visit Zen today."_

"You did?!", she gasped, questioning his purpose there.  

_"Making sure nothing dangerous was looming around~! Anyway – from what gossip I've gathered, Zen actually killed everything at rehearsal. People said he had **changed** all of a sudden, not recognizing him in the performance anymore."_

"Oh... Oh!", Mina gave a short laugh. "Phew! Then it's all good...?"

 _"Everything okay~!!!(E)"_ ¸ he mocked her messenger line, the fussy girl soon putting an end to the conversation. Before she had successfully done that, Mina yelled at the hacker not to close on his end – **_she forgot an important detail!!!_  **"There was a strange old lady lurking next to the apartment block, sitting on a nearby bench. It appeared to be someone risky, in a disguise or something!!!"

Someone dangerous...  

Maybe...

'Unknown'...?

For some reason, the hacker became too _cheerful_ , laughing maniacally again. Seven mentioned he would check the _threat_ with great care. _"Adieus, my space princess~!"_

.

***End call***

.

"...Weird.", she bit her lower lips, gazing around the apartment while she tapped the phone on her lips.

Okay then...

...

**Time to finally start her new role in the R.F.A.!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Stay tuned, next chapter will be focused heavily on MC (you got it, an overview of her life after moving to Seoul)_


	9. Choices and Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This chapter will have no Zen interaction, focusing on MC's time in Seoul as a first-time student._

 

Fortunately, Mina didn't have _too_ much work in store for her, breathing in more easily.

Only a handful had contacted the party planner's Cheritz address: the leader of the _coffee club_ Yoosung had been a member of, some _Lizard gaming association_ and _Rui_ , the photographer who was also V's acquaintance. This small number was a blessing, considering Mina's first impression of the e-mails was that they had been written using hieroglyphs – simply indecipherable! All three were expecting the girl to be magically well versed in their fields of interest, seeking the coordinator's advice about certain products or choices they should make to maximize efficiency... among other things.  

Mina mildly trembled while reading these, furiously taking notes of all the things she did not really understand. Which was nearly half the content... ;;;; It was tough, rapidly losing confidence in her reading abilities...

However, V's words quickly flashed into mind.

_._

**_'If you ever feel overwhelmed, don't stress over it needlessly.'_ **

_._

Easier said than done though...

The topic she had been remotely familiar with was _coffee_ , having learnt multiple tricks from her previous jobs. _'Was that experience useful in any way? Well..._ **_not at all~!_** _'_ This barista demanded actual facts about coffee beans and foreign brands she hadn't even heard of, plus countries that had the most renowned culture in this beverage; not to mention, the guy was curious how to best prepare certain drinks – she didn't know how to pronounce most of the concoctions.

The stuff was fancier than any you'd see selling in shops.

And it was just the beginning – the other guests came with more challenging matters. 

Two hours looming into the Lizard world and Mina had grown beyond desperate – no matter how much she was reading about these games, the girl barely got any of the desired answers. Searching online wasn't doing it for her at all, gaining more questions than solutions... a lot of videos had people screaming senselessly in them, so that fell too.

Thus, Mina resorted to the next best option! The coordinator phoned Yoosung for extra help, praying the boy was available and not stuck in some classroom... **_'And he was free!!!'_**

_"MC!!! You really needed my help so badly?!"_

"...Yes?", she answered truthfully, glancing sideways confused. Yoosung was more than happy to offer his 'expertise'. _"Ask me anything and I'll be at your service, MC~! I'll save the day~~~~!"_ , he spoke way too cheerfully, the girl sweat dropping a large amount.  

"T-Thanks~!", she was already regretting this, nervously giggling and smiling from one corner of the mouth. Nevertheless, Yoosung proved his worth by being incredibly helpful, filling up many gaps... before LOLOL took over the conversation, Mina feeling like a brick fell on top of her head. The college boy was complaining endlessly about the game and how some players on the server teamed up in order to ruin his reputation, by creating fake accounts and pretending to be alts of his main character.

  _"Then... Listen to this!!! These guys had the nerves to go on a scamming-spree, some guild mates messaging me on CocoaTalk, asking whether it was me or not. They've done a lot of damage while I've been offline... Aigoo...!!!  I was so upset when I heard all of this..."_

"Aha..."

_"Can you believe such people exist?! Ruining someone's hard work without remorse..."_

"Aha... (눈_눈);;;", Mina had long lost track of the discussion. She bit her lower lips, closing her eyes and scratching her forehead, suppressing a groan. It sounded important and dire, but all she managed to pick up was lots of static noise, feeling a rising headache. Eventually, the girl couldn't take it anymore and faked hearing someone ringing the doorbell, before swiftly hanging up.

Only later did she realize how **_lousy_** that excuse was, learning from Seven's text that the blonde had desperately phoned him to check the security cameras.  

_*deep sigh*_

The planner should be nicer to Yoosung, but it was difficult... with him being in SKY and his gaming addiction, finding common interests was hard... T.T

.

.

.

Mina was hesitant to press the _'Reply'_ button, anxious of already messing up things. _She had done her best..._ learning plenty of things in the process, ranging from useful curiosities to completely and utterly worthless piece of sh...

**_*deep sigh*_ **

Re-reading her phrasing one last time, she stopped beating around the bush and sent out the e-mails. _'Nothing else could have been done better~!'_ One detail the coordinator could not provide them: the _date_ of the party, nor its _setting_.

"Hm..."

V hadn't been online since their first encounter... even Jumin, the heir to a massive business conglomerate, had more time than the photographer to check-in... ;;;

"..."

Well, V did mention he would be returning sometimes later, however... Mina wasn't sure if all guests would approve such vagueness regarding the party details. Maybe the man could specify an approximate timeline or area...? The girl really wanted to know an estimate from V, but she lacked his contact details, which was a bit odd... Mina assumed the reason behind this was because V's status as the R.F.A. leader, which meant he couldn't offer his information candidly. The girl remained a weary presence for the group... At the same time, Mina was placed in such a vital position for the charity event – whether it was going to be a hit or miss, it would be determined from the quality of her work.

In which case, shouldn't she be, like... in touch more often with V?

"Ah well... stop stressing over it. It's Day-1, not the end of the world.", she mumbled, putting aside the phone. _'What now...?'_ , Mina wondered, biting her lower lip and tapping her right foot nervously, gazing around the apartment.

_'What could I do for fun---'_

Her eyes dropped onto the sketchbook on the box, suddenly remembering her own art website. It had been left in the dust for so long, as well as the adjoined e-mail connected to it, not having any activity in it for years... The feedback wasn't plentiful when she began posting , but the few comments she had would always spread joy in her heart every time she'd read the encouraging words.

Mina decided to peek a little into _that_ world again – it was a heart attack waiting to happen. The inbox was filled with thousands of messages, both on the website and e-mail account.

.

**_"THOUSANDS!!!"_ **

.

The amount was far too overwhelming, the girl quickly closing the browser as the adrenaline rush caused painful heart palpitations, her body trembling to the joints. _'S-She wasn't ready!!!'_ Mina took some minutes, drinking water to calm herself down before trying a different approach and see how that faired.

Taking the sketch book and opening it to the first page, she sat in front of the small table, picking up a couple of graphite pencils, eraser, and...

"..."

Nothing.

The gesture used to come so naturally in the past... now it felt bizarre, the tip touching the paper in clumsy strokes. _*deep sigh*_ She was unsure whether to continue this or not... nothing good would come from it, for Mina's soul wasn't strongly connected to what she was attempting to do. Her mind closed up, vividly remembering the awful moments from university that shattered her world and sucked her dry of inspiration.

Her headache wasn't helping, nor her blurred vision that was damaging the paper...

The talk she had with Assistant Lee, albeit tame and kind, had left a lingering bitterness clutching around her body, which was restraining any movements. Today, she had been unable to refuse any _requests_ and followed him like a puppy despite Mina having no obligations towards him anymore...

Assistant Lee had been nothing but kind and gentle, quite different to the man she knew in the past.

A man who had mercilessly shattered Mina's will for the arts.

...

In a city that fuelled the destructive chaos entrapping her passions...

...

...

A city where happiness could turn into dust in the blink of an eye...

.

**~oOo~**

.

_Here I was... at the bus station, carrying a really heavy backpack and a large purple wheeled stroller with all the minimum necessities for surviving. I had been so thankful for the opportunity and the new adventure awaiting me, more and more excited by the day~!_

_Obviously, this resulted in separation from eomma, Kim-appa and Mirae. I thought I was ready, but on the day I had left..._

_._

_I said my farewells._

_While my heart was breaking._

_With each step, my family became more faded in front of my eyes._

_I didn't know when I would see them next, figures disappearing as the bus left the station..._

_Seoul was an expensive city to live in. On your own it was especially hard._

_Travelling there was not cheap either._

_So I was left on my own..._

_For the first time in my life..._

_._

_._

**_I was completely alone._ **

_._

_._

_I was thankful my parents helped with expenses during the first month, giving me enough time to find work and settle comfortably into the apartment they had rented on a website. It was supposedly trustworthy, recommended at Kim-appa's work by one of his acquaintances whose son had gone to study in Seoul too – trustworthy, he said. _

_The building complex was advertised nicely online; I didn't question it and did not do proper research on it. In reality... it was a rundown block with outdoor metal stairs that squeaked unpleasantly and felt unstable as I walked on them, shakily pushing forward. My room, on the third floor, had very poor heating and the plumbing was defective, water dripping night after night... I had to keep using pots to collect the water and not waste it._

_It was expensive..._

_I couldn't complain to the landlord, he made it clear it wasn't his job to aid me in any way – the first time I asked about these issues being fixed, the rugged man shot an ungrateful look towards my face and yelled powerfully. He was already renting this room as cheaply as possible and now I had the audacity to complain about the conditions?!!_

_"Be thankful I'm not asking for more of your sorry ass money! F**king foreigners!"_

_"!!!", shock ran through my features, my eyes becoming widest possible. I had never been spoken to so rudely by a stranger, just for pointing out the problems I was facing... I wasn't looking for the man paying the repairs (although it was HIS responsibility, not mine – I firmly believe this to this day)... I wanted to find some sort of solution together since HE was responsible with the place, selling lies online, but no..._

_I could bargain with no one._

_A-And I wasn't a foreigner! Sure, I was sometimes mixing up languages and still had a slight accent... This didn't make me less of a Korean by blood and origins!_

_"..."_

_I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to make my situation worse, but the entire 'spectacle' was seen by the nearby residents who were eyeing me with judgmental expressions. Some of the people living here were odd and... unsettling. The worst was the guy next door to mine. I could hear him far too well during his 'alone' times or when he was watching questionable videos to spice up 'activities'. Sometimes I could hear female voices, different ones who would 'join' in the offline versions – this guy... he didn't appear the type to hold onto girlfriends or have one willingly, so..._

_Yeah._

_This 'joyful' thing was happening on a daily basis, my dreams poisoned and sour._

_One time, I clearly remember how we passed each other down the hallway and, despite being a very rude gesture, I did not greet my senior neighbor. He was drunk at the time, and immediately caused a scene after he attempted to mumble words in my direction. I ignored him, passing by without losing speed. In his drunken haze, this guy saw me in a different light, my face reminding him of the 'ladies' he would spend time with in private._

_Only younger._

_The man even called out to me by another name, leaping towards me and gripping my arm tightly. All of a sudden, he tried to force me into his apartment with the obvious ill intentions, but with a swift punch and kick (which both hurt my body as hell) I got away and quickly barricaded myself into my room, forgetting all about work hours or college for the remaining week._

_My body was shivering, losing all appetite and desire for food from the shock of **'what could have happened'**... if he were conscious and with more power..._

_I could have gotten the shorter end of the stick._

_The police officer on the phone listened to my request dully, at one point asking this --- "What were you wearing? Did you provoke him? Wasn't it all a misunderstanding between you? Miss, I'm afraid we limit calls to **serious** incidents as we don't like to interfere in a lover's quarrel."_

_"W-What are you sa---"_

_"---BEEEEEEEP!"_

_"..."_

_._

_I simply broke down._

_I was afraid to come out of my own damn apartment._

_I lost my shitty waitress job because of it._

_I didn't have money to move out._

_I didn't have any friends in college that could help me._

_I didn't have... a single friend... I had been worn out from the first week..._

_Trapped in a slump, experiencing the worst moments in my life..._

_Surpassing those dark days of my sweet 16..._

_._

_I couldn't concentrate on any type of studying anymore, my grades plummeting to the ground at the speed of light... my homework had become soulless and dead, making the students around me question my worth._

_._

_"Did she really join SKY with her own powers? She is so bad hahaha!!!"_

_"My friend failed to enter this year... maybe this bitch took his spot in the rankings!"_

_"When you put it like that... it does make you upset how she surpassed someone like X...!"_

_"Who did her parents pay, I wonder...? She has no talent at all! What's that shit?!"_

_"Hahahahaa!!! My nephew does better work at pre-school!"_

_"..."_

_._

_The teachers weren't happy either, but some... bless them. Gave me more chances than I deserved due to the potential they saw in me. One of the more renowned teachers mentioned it while handing out the assignment he graded poorly. The elder was extremely disappointed, but nothing could match the intensity of his teaching assistant. The man was responsible for creating the assignments and the work groups._

_Assistant Lee was furious. "Your portfolio is the sole reason I am still keeping you in this classroom.", he confessed, arranging the glasses on his face as his eyes bore deep within hers. "Redo it!"_

_I wish I could say it gave me motivation to prove everyone's opinions wrong, but... the appalling pieces kept coming out of my depressed, exhausted body..._

_Eventually..._

_The most patient people lost faith in me._

_._

_The cherry on top came within months._

_._

_Assistant Lee eyed me with a frustrated expression, keeping me after class hours for a lecture, which marked me to this day. "You're already destroying your future career with this trash. You'd show more respect for us if you skipped in sending in your assignments than force us to review these horrendous pieces! Tch... so much wasted paper... **IT'S REVOLTING!** " _

_And to prove his point, he ripped everything apart in front of me and literally threw it in the trash bin next to the desk. It was overflowing with content... like burning sensation dripping from my eyes..._

_"It's for your own good...", the assistant whispered, unmoved by the tear stained face. "Get your shit together, Mina. Or get the hell out of this classroom; there are **far more deserving youths** in the world who are ready to take your place in a heart beat." _

_"You are not indispensable to this collective."_

_The man excused himself swiftly, leaving me alone in the entire classroom, standing like a fool... **crumbling**... as I watched my entire world shredded into lifeless pieces. _

_._

**_...Assistant Lee was right._ **

_._

_As much as it hurt me, I knew he was 100% correct._

_The truth hurt like thousands of paper cuts and the decision I made next was one I never dreamed possible. But necessary._

_._

_I quit university... for a while._

_I managed to freeze my remaining semester of that year,_

_dismissing myself from all study subjects._

_I was free... free to grab a second job to fill in the cash void._

_And work hard for a better living environment._

_..._

_It was proving difficult to accomplish..._

_._

_I kept wondering why all of this happened to me... was it because of my stubbornness and selfishness, not willing to take any risks that could give me the slightest discomfort in my art...? I didn't want a dorm life – even if it was more expensive, at least I would have lived in a better place than I did at the time._

_I would have felt safe and secure._

_I would have been happier for sure..._

_Unfortunately..._

_I couldn't draw in just any environment... I was wired to be far too picky as a human, my skill falling apart when constantly disturbed. Proof of this had shown during the first college semester..._

_I couldn't handle the loud chatterboxes – they were terribly distracting._

_Home wasn't an exception to this rule either. When Mirae had those shrieking and crying episodes, I would stop working because the feeling I had for my drawing had vanished. Nothing came from the tools I was using... It would be ruined._

_Discarded._

_And I'd become annoyed by it... not to say I didn't like being a big sister, but sometimes – it was a lot..._

_Mentally._

_Mirae's crying would get me out of the house quicker than a school day._

_So the decision to find my own place in Seoul felt like the best one I could make because of my pickiness. No roommate to bother my creative flow and argue with._

_Instead – I received something worse than a room mate..._

_._

_In barely half a year I had ruined my life..._

**_Achievement unlocked~!_ **

_._

_..._

_My birthday present was the frozen year from SKY University, gaining the reputation of being a shameful dead last._

_Hah..._

_I could not have imagined this scenario in my wildest nightmares..._

_This cruel reality..._

_..._

_Which was slowly changing for the better..._

_..._

_...._

_Or so I hoped._

.

***RING RING RING RING***

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Dun dun dun~~~~ Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will have fluffier parts ^o^_


	10. Blossoming Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Happy Valentine's Day~! And for those who don't celebrate it, no worries ~ there's never an excuse not to eat chocolates or candy ; D_
> 
> _Enjoy some Zen goodness~!_

****.

***RING RING RING RING***

.

 **"AH!"** , a startling yelp erupted from Mina, partly disoriented by her foreign whereabouts. Glistening eyes immediately burnt from the intensity of the indoor lights. _'When had I fallen asleep...?'_ , she grudgingly thought with squinted eyes, attempting to reach for that annoying ringing buzzer without the aid of sight. Everything hurt, from the top of her head to her ankles. She was uncomfortably spread over the coffee table, neck and lower back pulsating in the most painfully way possible from the slightest movement...

Mina was closest resembling to an elder than she ever was, one which was suffering from rheumatism... _@w@ Oh, disappearing youth..._ The coordinator mumbled a weak _'mmhe'o?'_ , rubbing her partly-opened slits while suppressing a yawn.

_"..."_

"Hello...?", she pressed the question again, picking up a faint voice answering back.

_"Hi MC..."_

It alarmed the girl, fully opening her blood-shot eyes and regretting it the next second... those lights were a crime, groaning loudly in the process.

_"Are you ok?!"_

"Zen...?!", Mina murmured, unsure whether it was the actor for a few seconds. Hearing him use that nickname while addressing the girl was too...

Odd...

Tame even, considering he enjoyed teasing the girl from the very beginning. _'N-Not that I was c-complaining about this!'_ It was sort of refreshing not to have her heart repeatedly spike inside her chest, although... Mina knew better, the value behind all those _'jagi'_. He meant it in a friendly way and felt like a part of his personality when addressing females.

At least that's what she kept assuming.

"Yeah... I'm fine.", Mina answered.

 _"Ah... that's good... Is... is this a bad time?"_ , he asked, surprisingly hesitant in Mina's opinion. _"Hm... It must be since it's nighttime."_

"Huh?", the party planner swiftly checked the clock: a quarter to 10. At night. **"It's so late!!!!"** , she darted upright, shock laced in the sudden scream. Zen wasn't sure how to take her outburst, but one thing became crystal clear – the actor had disturbed her rest, which is why she sounded strangely disoriented on the phone.

Zen was apologetic about it, believing she was borderline angry at him for this. He hated this... _'Damn it...'_ , he suppressed cursing out loud, anxious hands already searching for the _Black Angel_ stashed in his pockets. _'Ashi!'_ This was nerve wracking, not even auditions troubled the male to this extent!

To his relief, the girl dismissed such negative thoughts. " **No, no, no!!!(E)** Don't get me wrong, Zen. I'm... I'm actually thankful you had called now. Otherwise, I would have risen with the sun, and... I don't like that. It can get so boring on my own..."

 _"Oh... I see. Perhaps I could keep you company; the night is always fun in good company~!"_ , the silver haired man pushed his luck by activating the flirt mode – albeit, toned down dramatically.

"You don't need to~! I can easily find ways to entertain myself. I was just... whining... I tend to do that a lot, heh~! Sorry...", Mina awkwardly blurted out, bringing forth a finger to her lips and biting hard on it. The coordinator would not forgive herself if Zen wasted more precious hours of sleep for her own selfishness, when his schedule was so unforgiving. The planner had bothered him enough...

"Don't mind me!"

_"Hm... I see. But it's not a problem if you change your mind."_

"Naaaah~! It's fine. I'm fine~!!!", Mina denied his offer without second thought. _"Hmm... ok."_ , he didn't seem pleased by her answer, the girl shuddering.

"A-As I recall, actors need their beauty sleep... do they not? Or else, it will fade away **dangerously** fast!", she carried on further, trying to shift the conversation to something else to add some life into this dying conversation.

_._

_Slowly... But surely!_

_It was starting to work._

_How could it not work,_

_when she hit the correct, soft spot of a narcissist... ^^;_

_._

_"Oh..._ _**OH!!!** _ _You think my face isn't handsome enough and needs improvement?! Aigoo..."_

"I deny claiming such a thing~~~~ He, he, he!"

 _"Your expectations are unbelievably high, MC... "_ , the girl twitched, biting her lower lip.

"E-Extremely high indeed... I honestly doubt it's physically possible at this point.", she felt like slapping her own face, quite certain her brain had fried right now. _"What the...?"_

"Such a shame... Pity.", she exhaled a depressed sigh, her reddened face distorting as a result of her own words. She really needed to filter her thoughts into words better, believing this she had just made a huge blunder. Until... a cringe worthy reply came from the silver haired man's side.

_"_ _**WOAH!!!** _ _Ah! A-Are you seriously doubting this perfectly chiseled face?!"_

"W-Well---"

 _"Challenge accepted!"_ , his voice suddenly turned serious.

"Say what...?"

_"Thanks to you, I've finally seen the errors of my way...I had become too contempt in the face god had given me! I need to become more diligent in enhancing these heavenly gifts and reach my true potential and worth! For this, I have to increase the numbers of pictures I am sending to you!!!"_

_"_ _ Every. Single. Day _ _!"_

" **EEEEH----?** T-T-That won't be necessary---", however, it was too late to undo the damage. MC had poked fun at the wrong beast and these were the consequences she had to face.

_"There is no other choice! How else could you oversee the evolution of my beautiful features and offer your critiques?! It's no longer a request, but your absolute,_ _**vital** _ _duty to ensure my looks get their long awaited upgrade!!! This way, my career shall become prosperous!"_

"Aaa----", Mina choked, internally crying from the _good news_. Oh no... OH NO!!

**.**

**What has she done?!!!**

**.**

_"It's settled, then!!! Your mission hereby is to rank my daily progress until I reach my visual peak!_ _**PHEW!** _ _Ashi~!!! I have never felt so better... How lucky can I be to have someone as caring as you by my side, to wake me up from my prolonged daze?"_

"Ha... Ha, ha, ha...", Mina's eyes were twitching, same as her body.

_"_ _**Wait a second!** _ _" *takes a picture and sends in mid-conversation* "Commencing Day-One~!"_

"Oh god...", Mina scrunched her nose as the surges of pain shot right into her deepest core, heart beating alongside the rhythm of his intoxicating, boisterous laughter – Zen's stomach and throat hurt so much, thanks to her _cute_ reactions. _Those were the best prize~!_ Eventually, the actor cleared his throat and steered the talk back to the original intentions of this call.

_"To be fair, the real reason why I called this late was due to my schedule. I finally escaped work---"_

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!"**

.

**~oOo~**

.

Zen nearly lost his footing on the theatre's staircase, landing unpleasantly on the step bellow the one intended. Luckily, his ankle didn't experience severe harm, only a little, inner quaking. " **AIIIISH!!!** Oh!!! M-my heart...I almost saw my life pass by a second ago!", he accidentally used a harsher voice, red eyes bulging from the scare.

 _"S-Sorry!!!! It's... It's just, you finished your work so late..._ _ **Oh my god!(E)**_ _What kind of a schedule do you have?!!!"_ , MC's panic was easy to decipher.

"Easy, easy there~!", the silver haired male grinned half-heartedly, scratching his forehead... he regretted having mentioned such a troublesome detail. Zen added, "Normally, I'd be working out a good sweat right now, but I decided to finish up my routine at the theatre, so I could focus on other matters at the house."

 _"You!!!",_ MC had turned unreasonably screechy. _"You should head to sleep! Now! Go, go, go! Run if you must!"_

"..."

 _"No! Don't run actually, you might trip and fall down..."_ , she mumbled. _**"**_ _ **TAKE A TAXI**_ _ **!!!"**_

 **"HUH?!"** , Zen raised an eye brow, completely taken aback by the ludicrous _order_. His mood faltered greatly while expression turned considerably bitter. "MC..."

In the end, MC must dislike him – otherwise, why would she rush him away without missing a beat?

 _ ***deep sigh***_ The cigarettes in his pockets were as tempting as ever, Zen feeling the need to pick one up and take a deep swift, but he couldn't find the stupid lighter anywhere. Despite the possible salt to his wounds, the handsome male forced his _mask_ back on, conveying the disappointment in a humorous way.

"Oh... you _do_ want me gone~~~~ Jagi, you're such a cold girl, always chasing me away. You must dislike me so badly---"

 _"I-It's not t-that!!!"_ , the male overheard moans, somehow feeling a shiver run down his spine.

"It's not?"

 _"Zen, don't you feel exhausted right now...? You had few hours of sleep last night, if any, and you've been working for, what... 12 hours?! Or... come to think of it...",_ the words trailed away softly, the girl's habit of talking out her thoughts kicking in. _'Let's see, from seven in the morning... or was it six-ish...?_ _ **No, no, no(E)**_ _... It's way passed 12 for sure... 14 hours---"_

"It can't be...", the feathered whisper traced her ears. "Am I actually hearing you properly? This isn't a dream right? I have to check..."

_"Huh?"_

_'Aish! It hurts...'_ , Zen thought after pinching his hand. Nope – he was definitely wide awake. "You're seriously worrying about me?!!!"

 _ **"Of course!"**_ , the boldness in her statement caused the actor's mouth to hang open, smile spreading. _"How can I not be...? I mean... how are you even capable of walking after such a day is beyond me... I'd be crawling on the ground if I were in your shoes."_

What ensured next was an explosive laughter from Zen's part, jolting MC's body in a touché move, payback for her own vocal slip of tongue. **"How can you be so cute, jagi?!"**

_"I-I..."_

"If you are not careful, I might truly fall for you... Jagiya~", he whispered this in a shamelessly seductive manner, Zen too enticing to be ignored by the girl, who was stuttering from shock. It made him happy. **He was happy**. So happy, his body had _awakened_ with newfound energy, his cheerfulness aiming for the moon. "And it will be too late to stop me, then~~~~!"

_"S-Stop saying such weird things!!!_ _ I was being serious here! _ _If I hadn't joined the group last night, you'd have been able to properly focus on your work and not waste time at 4 o'clock in the morning---"_

"I was being serious, as well!", Zen complained, silence ensuring shortly before the actor continued. "If it puts your mind at ease, know that **I** am a **master** multitasker~! So, jagiya... rest assured. Our very lovely chats hindered no work of mine~!"

_"B-But..."_

"My schedule near the opening of a show is nowhere near restful; it's normal with my line of work, so don't believe _**even for one second**_ that your presence in the R.F.A. has had any negative effects on me. On either of the members. **Okay?** If anything, I would say it had the absolute reverse~~~!"

_"..."_

_"..."_

"Hey... You still there?", Zen asked again, suddenly hearing a sharp hiss. "Ja---"

 _"Why are you treating me like this..."_ , her voice trembled, Zen not taking it as a good sign at all. _"You don't know me at all... and... and yet..."_

.

.

'Ashi... It was happening again...'

.

.

The actor closed his eyes, sighing defeated.

 _She definitely wanted him to become a broken record..._ not that he was complaining. For his job, it wasn't uncommon to rehearse his lines, 100 times over if necessary, so endlessly repeating phrases never bothered him. Zen could put in just as much effort, if not more, for the girl's sake – being part of the R.F.A. meant that the coordinator was one of them. The group was precious to Zen, regardless of all his whining or distaste about certain members. MC was a kind girl, no doubt in his mind about it, thus, she deserved the best treatment from him. If only, to make her current situation less upsetting, being stuck inside Rika's apartment...

_**"K-Kind?!"** _

"Well, I suppose you **do** tend to mercilessly deafen me any chance you get...", Zen massaged his aching temple, the playful words piercing through MC like glass shards. "Ultimately... Yes. You are a nice girl."

_"Y-You're mistaken, I'm not---"_

"Oh? What's that? You want to make me angry...? So courageous...", he used a different approach, not a fan of the way MC kept putting herself down, whenever she got a compliment. "Hmmmm?!"

_"No, no, no! I don't want to! Please don't be!!!"_

Zen laughed again – she was too easy to mess with. "Relax, jagi. I may not know you well enough, it's true, but your kindness is unmistaken.", he added, rolling his eyes as she scoffed loudly. "I can _feel_ it from your reactions barely a minute ago. And, if that's not enough to have you convinced, then remember **how** you ended up in our chat room, in the first place."

MC went out of her way to return someone's lost phone. She wouldn't have been involved with them, had her kindness not been taken advantage of by Unknown, leading her to the group. Moreover...

"You could have left, afterwards. Forget about any of this happening, yet you chose to remain and show us support with the party."

_"..."_

"It's not what I'd have done in your shoes. I wouldn't have looked back...", Zen confessed, pointing out this obvious difference between their characters. Heck, MC made room in her daily life in order to help plan a charity event, organizing it for people _she did not know well_ – without compensation or expecting anything in return. If **that** wasn't conclusive enough for MC, then...

"Then think back on how much concern you've shown me tonight... someone you don't know, right?"

 _"W-Well, any other w-would have reacted the s-same---"_ , Zen heard the girl stutter, rapidly disproving her. "No. Not many would."

"Not many at all."

_"..."_

"Jagi---"

_._

**"---I'm thankful you stayed with us!"**

.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Mina was drained, the energy boost from the nap having gone entirely to waste. Moreover, her puffy face was drenched in tears, eyes matching Zen's... in a way. The only difference was that Mina's sclera was dipped in red, not the iris. Even so...

.

She was grinning...

Ever so widely...

.

Zen's photograph was in full view, locking the girl in a spellbinding magic. In spite of the crushing schedule, the actor's expression remained remarkably fresh, wearing an extremely happy look as he posed for the camera. He didn't miss out on using the signature 'V' hand sign or playful wink – _he even added glowing heart stickers, this time, floating around his face!_ The only thing narrowly giving away the tiredness of today was through his visible eye: it lacked its usual brightness, mirroring the skin underneath, which carried somewhat darker undertones...

Similar to last night, the photo had been sent through private channels. Zen hadn't shared this particular one with the rest of the group, having a different version in store for the members. In there, his expression felt smuggish and arrogant, while the one Mina carried had... a special type of rawness.

Nonetheless, his selfie had created a human puddle out of Jaehee, all the suffering caused by work having been wiped away with a magical sponge – _"What a healing balm for the soul... *sparkling emoji*"_

"Heh...", a low sound escaped Mina, the corners of her mouth trembling...

...

...

Zen really was a handsome person...

His beautiful smile, in comparison, made hers pale tenfold, erasing it altogether as she gazed into the bathroom's mirror. Mina shook her head at such a messy, **ugly** sight... Comparing her lacking visuals with Zen's glowing figure...

It was painful.

...

Yeah...

This was the best cold shower Mina could have asked for – there wasn't anything special going on. Not now, not ever. Zen was merely trying to cheer up a group member. He'd have reacted the same way had it been another girl. She keeps believing this; because, face it, Mina was not special. Hereby, there was nothing more to his intention.

And even **if** there ever was. _.._ one glance towards her face would _solve_ the problem quickly.

So...

...

The girl had to maintain the tingles in her heart at bay, preventing its creeping claws from doing something problematic. Before the R.F.A. came into the picture, Mina didn't realize how _viciously thirsty_ she had become for human connections and companionship: all these random acts of friendship had the girl completely hooked on the taste, constantly fed with this drug, which was messing up her emotional wiring...

Zen's taste was especially addicting and sweet...

He made Mina feel special the most, when she really wasn't...

At all.

...

"I'm thankful I stayed too... more than you can imagine.", she muttered softly, splashing away the rest of the hurt from her face before returning to the main room.

**There was more work to be done!**

  
  


  
  


 


	11. Insomniacs Second: Single

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I don't say this often enough, but thank you for the constant support <3 comments, kudos, bookmarks, you name it - i love them all ^.^ Hope next month's chapters will also be to your liking :D_

 

_"Miss Choi,_

_I have put much thought into your proposition, checking the information you provided regarding the R.F.A. and the events they had hosted throughout the years. So far, they seem to be a trustworthy association, its charity work openly praised by the organizations they have aided._

_I am uncertain how you've managed to become associated with them... I had personally dealt with one of its members recently and share brief history with another._

_They are good people._

_\----- "_

.

**~oOo~**

.

Mina raised a curious eye brow. Assistant Lee had not been specific in naming which members he was referring to; considering the field of work and the social circle the man was known to interact with, the girl assumed those two were V and Jumin – they were the most prolific members and most likely to be known by her former teacher. This idea was further reinforced by the few messages she had exchanged with the corporate heir.

Initially, the girl got pretty chewed out by Jumin in a soul-crushing passive-aggressive stance. He didn't shy away from pointing his disappointment in her attitude, breaking a _previously_ _established agreement_ towards the _very busy_ director, who had his own _schedule specifically altered_ to include the one phone call from Mina – a privilege, not even his employees or Assistant Kang had access to with ease.  

 _"And in each of those necessary moments, the workload gets too tedious to be solved in a timely fashion because it either requires information accessible only to the director, or his physical presence at the meeting board... situations which could be avoided with **one privileged phone call**."_ , Jaehee stung back, keeping her words as politely as it was possible for her shattering nerves. Nevertheless, Jumin did not think twice about the matter. On the contrary, the man replied with what he assumed was a perfectly good compliment, portraying his assistant's capable skills and problem-solving feats.

_"Either way, you manage to finish the required tasks before these deadlines, regardless of the extra hours you consistently put into~! *happy emoji* You always know how to provide the best results."_

_*ican'tbelievethis-sigh emoji*_

_"I am immensely happy knowing how my continuous white nights are of full use to the company, Mr. Han. Holidays, weekends, doctor's appointments – always room for assignments during such days. I can hardly wait..."_ , that sarcasm was so painful, it hurt Mina physically, but Jumin somehow managed to ignore such _subtleness_ from the woman. His attention had suddenly shifted off-topic, to Elizabeth the 3rd.

He uploaded a trembling picture of his kitten, Mina cooing at the sight.

 _"OH! She's so cute~~~~!"_ , the girl was a sucker for pets, especially ones that had such pretty and thick fur; not the same could be said about Jaehee, who was experiencing painful tremors inside her body... She noticed an alarming detail about that photo.

Its setting.

It had been taken inside a moving vehicle – Mr. Han's private car to be exact. _"Oh, that's correct. Thank you for reminding me. I have some news for you, Assistant Kang.",_ he wrote back, announcing the unexpected and unplanned visit at her apartment.

Now.

... During such a late midnight hour. _"I don't believe it's an appropriate thing to happen, Mr. Han..."_

_"It cannot be helped; I've been booked a flight for a rather important meeting with the Oil Prince tomorrow. The plane leaves in two hours."_

_"Shouldn't you be rushing to the airport instead?"_ , Mina asked concerned.

_"No. There's a matter too dire to ignore – Elizabeth the 3 rd will need proper supervising and care, so I hope you will do your best while I am gone, Assistant Kang."_

_"HUH?!"_

_"I've prepared the sheer necessities for her diet, sports activities and leisure hours, so there's no need for you to do any extra shopping. Please study her itinerary carefully and make proper notes in Elizabeth the 3 rd's diary, according to the instructions provided. Do not, in under any circumstance, skip steps of the regime. It's planned according to the natural, biological rhythm of her body – it can ruin the balance, otherwise."_

_*crying emoji*_

_*crying emoji*_

_*crying emoji*_

_"I know, it's very difficult for me as well... I will miss my beauty a lot. The night shall become a lonelier presence without her warmth by my side and constant purring."_

_"Constant purring..." *ican'tbelievethis-sigh emoji* "Ha, ha, ha... ha..."_

The planner began questioning Jaehee's mental health stability, for she seemed to have been emotionally pummeled to the ground by the sudden news, spurting emoji and laughter sounds online. Still, Mina couldn't help from smiling, despite being more of a witness than participant in the chat room. She was giggling at these odd interactions between boss and employee.

.

**_'They're so funny~~~~~~!!!'_ **

.

...

Mina wasn't a nice person at all...

The girl felt another wave of laughter trying to escape in an explosive burst. _Poor Jaehee_... this entire conversation was ridiculously amusing, the girl on the verge of tears.

_"It's like a dream... am I asleep...?"_

_"Elizabeth the 3 rd has fallen asleep... she looks so peaceful, I don't want to ruin her rest."_

_*angry emoji* "Mr. Han... How on earth is taking care of Elizabeth the 3 rd related to work in any way?!"_

_"You'll be compensated for your troubles, Assistant Kang. There is no need to worry about it."_

_"..."_

_"That's not the issue at hand... ;;;;;; What about **my** rest, sir."_

_"Sorry to interrupt, but... the party..."_ , Mina jumped to the rescue, attempting to dive into a topic that would prevent the enhanced aging process of sobbing Jaehee – it was a good strategy to pick. Apparently, they both wanted to mention about her finding, but then got carried away by other equally _important_ matters.

Mina's potential guest was a surprise to both of them – **an excellent choice!**

Unexpected.

Highly unexpected.

 _"Thank you... I think."_ ¸ the girl typed, squinting her eyes while scratching the side of her cheek.

.

_'Why was it so unexpected..._

_How unreliable did she appear to these people?!'_ _(_ _ﾉ_ _ಥ_ _益_ _ಥ_ _)_ _ﾉ_

.

.

**~oOo~**

.

_" -----_

_I am willing to accept the offer and attend the future party, although, without a clearly defined date I fear it may hinder my own private affair. Many things cannot be rescheduled with ease. I do hope you keep this in mind and address this issue relatively quickly._

_However, I am not willing to do this without some..._

_Testing beforehand._

_The R.F.A. hasn't had any public activities in over 2 years. It is quite worrisome for someone with **my** reputation to withhold... As a party planner, if you are willing to prove to me the serious intentions behind the occasion, then I'll gladly participate no matter the day, hour or place. I already know you're knowledgeable in the arts, so this should be quite an easy feat for you to accomplish!_

_In a few days, there's an opportunity you might wish to participate in._

_Think of it as a 'trial'._

_I really hope you might pass this, as it will also be viable for your future SKY reapplication process._

_\----- "_

_._

_._

Mina's mouth hung wide open as she was scrolling down the rest of the e-mail – she ended up smacking both her hands on top of her head, then dragging her palms over her face, leaving behind trails of pale red. Her head was close to exploding, feeling too hot inside the apartment from her boiling nerves... _she could relate to Jaehee so much at the moment_. The planner knew it was wrong to laugh about her situation, but she had done so either way.

And this was her divine punishment!

**Karma was real!!!**

This trial was her own Elizabeth!

.

_'This man..._

_W-What he was requesting was m-maddening._

_I-I-Insane even!!!_

_W-Why her?!!!!_

_How is this request relevant to the R.F.A. in any way?!'_

_._

**"Oh my god (E)..."** , she groaned out loud, biting her lower lip and scrolling over the content again. The news didn't get any better the second time, nor the third time, nor even the Xth time the information passed in front of her eyes!

Mina was well aware that Assistant Lee liked _games_ a bit too much, trying to mold every situation into his own agenda in order to reap the most benefits. The same principles he applied for SKY university too, in his teaching career – if he could win projects by using students, with the intent of having them _gain priceless experience_ from his lesson plans, while he personally earned future projects, deals, offers and, why not, revenue... then by all means... **Certainly~!**

Win-Win for both sides...

.

**And, in this case...**

.

He wanted free assistance from Mina on this upcoming art project, in return for the support he shall give her at the R.F.A.'s new party. Normally, she would have refused such a ridiculous thing, considering she was actually feeling _pain_ while drawing earlier today.

However...

Jumin and Jaehee were so proud of Mina able to reach Mr. Lee's foundation... it made her heart flutter with pride, knowing she was doing justice to this important planning role.

...

If...

If this was what she had to do in order to ensure one more participant, then...

Mina would have to do her very best...

Hence, the girl agreed to Assistant Lee's terms, feeling her insides collapsing in the process...

...

...

At around 2 o'clock, in the deepest part of the night, Mina received the teacher's quick answers and new attachments. She downloaded various files and folders, which were needed for this newest endeavor, carefully checking out the information as not to miss a single word. The party planner felt so much pressure, knowing fully well the impact the assignment would have on her future education at SKY – _whether she reapplied or not_.

...

The girl really wanted to study there. And do it properly this time.

Start fresh.

Yet...

Mina feared this second chance, the opportunity plunging over her without warning or time to prepare – mentally, she was crushed. Her skills had diminished a lot in this passing year, losing practice and that _magical touch_. What's more, the deadline was in less than a couple of days, during midday hours – so it was less than 36 hours.  

Delivery had to be personally made, at the specified address attached bellow on the message.

...

...

...

Great.

...

 **Just great!!!** **_＼_ ** **_(º □ º l|l)/_ **

.

**~oOo~**

.

The coffee table was beginning to lose its initial design and purpose...

Rika's desk was too constricting to have any type of proper work done by Mina, who was used to just scattering materials left, right, up, down and, basically, wherever there was a hint of space available to occupy. She maximized her laziness and level of comfort the best way she could, pilling everything she needed across a 360-degree setting and within arms reach. The girl needed all the comfort she could get... _*deep sigh*_

Anyway...

Using the dimming light of the table lamp, which found its new _home_ on top of the coffee table, the girl was skimming through pages and pages of endless story – with the courtesy of the apartment's printer~! Mina hoped it was alright to use without permission... i-it was party-planning related, so it must be okay!  

 _'I had no other choice! *cough*_ _'_

The original document had the story length exceeding 200 pages – naturally, this meant the waterworks were ready to blast any second now, Mina's tank filled to the brim. Thankfully, she managed to halve the quantity, by drastically minimizing the font and giving the mental appearance that it was less work than it was in reality. Quite a lot remained until the deadline...

_'Jaehee... I'm sorry for laughing at your misery... Let's be white night sisters~!'_

Initially, the girl dreaded this task, begrudgingly flipping through the pages... The story, however, was shaping into a rather enchanting one, which was not at all what she had expected~! It contained a lot of fantasy elements, inspired by folklore pieces and fairy tales and, also, made allusions to other books Mina recognized from early childhood, many of which she had loved in those years.

**_Memory lane was smacking her hard..._ **

The characters were well-rounded, the romance flowing naturally and beautifully between the leads and sides characters... _*deep sigh*_ Part one of this romance felt similar to watching a snowdrop bud, shyly pushing through the icy white blanket and excitedly awaiting the miracles of the world to shower upon itself, slowly emerging underneath the night sky...

.

**_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_ **

.

Mina's attention had been torn away from the play, onto the new chat room that had opened in the app and caused the vibration ruckus. The clock showed 3:03... it was surprisingly late and, yet, someone was awake at this hour...

_'...'_

_'It couldn't be...?'_

The coordinator hesitantly brought the device closer, the first person popping into her mind being... Zen. Mina would be very mad if it were indeed the actor because she had specifically told him – _she would be okay on her own during nights_. There was no need for interventions on his behalf, not when his health would suffer due to overworking himself!

And what do you know... **_*deep sigh*_** _'Guess, he isn't he the type to listen to people's requests...'_

...

The room suddenly became stuffier and breathing much... much difficult.

.

**~oOo~**

.

_[ZEN]: MC~!!!_

_[ZEN]: I sensed you were online in the app and just had to log in~!_

_[ZEN]: Are you happy to see me? *wink emoji* Because I am~!_

_[MC]: Zen! You're not sleeping and still awake at this hour~!_

_[MC]: Unlike what I've asked you to do~~~!_

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: I am so very happy..._ _(_ _눈_ ___ _눈_ _)_

_[ZEN]: Aww, don't be like that... It's not cute! You're really wounding my heart so much..._

_[ZEN]: **So, so much~!!!** *dramatic voice: pretend you hear it ^.~* _

_[MC]: You'll get used to it. It's a specialty of mine, upgraded lately, breaking people's hearts~! *endless eye rolls: pretend you see it ^.~*_

_[ZEN]: Change it to another specialty!!! Or... hang on. *sad voice: s-so cold!!*_

_[ZEN]: ..._

_[ZEN]: Whose hearts have you broken recently?!_

_[MC]: Huh? O-O Whose hearts...?_

_[MC]: I wonder..._

_[ZEN]: *shocked emoji*_

_[ZEN]: So, Yoosung's assumptions were correct..._

_[MC]: Hm?_

_[ZEN]: - and Seven wasn't lying either..._

_[MC]: What are you trying to say...?_

_[ZEN]: The man from yesterday, who was accompanying you closely! He was your former flame, wasn't he?!!!_

_[MC]: **Huh?!**_

_[ZEN]: Or worse... **CURRENT FLAME?!** *shocked emoji*_

_[MC]: What... How did you know I was with someone?!_

_[ZEN]: *heartbreak emoji*_

_[MC]: NO!!! WAIT!!! **REPHRASING!**_

_[ZEN]: So this is why you kept mentioning you weren't a nice girl..._

_[MC]: **YOU'VE GOT IT WRONG!**_

_[ZEN]: Pity..._

_[MC]: You've got it so wrong ;;;;;;;; just listen to me, please!_

_[MC]: I don't know what these guys told you, Seven and..._

_[MC]: Actually,_

_[MC]: I really **DON'T** want to know what they had both mentioned... ;;;;;_

_[MC]: But he – **DEFINITELY** – was not, is not and shall never, ever, **EVER** be someone whom I will like!!! An old flame, jfc... no. No, no, no, no. _

_[MC]: **NO!!!!!!**_

_[ZEN]: So much passion in denying the facts... It's incredibly upsetting witnessing this. MC, you can stop pretending and play such games with me. *crying emoji*_

_[MC]: There are **no** **facts** to deny!!!_

_[ZEN]: It's fine._

_[ZEN]: I'm fine..._

_[ZEN]: ..._

_[ZEN]: I will be fine..._

_[ZEN]: *crying emoji*_

_[MC]: What are you... No. There is nothing going on here with this man! NOTHING!!! PASSION IS ZERO!!!_

_[MC]: If anything, the guy slaughtered all of my life's flames - past, present, future, next reincarnated life!_

_[ZEN]: The harder you live in denial, the greater these feelings will become, eventually bursting and overpowering the sun's rays in intensity..._

_[MC]: **GOD DAMMIT, ZEN!!!**_ **_(_ ** **_ﾉ_ ** **_ಥ_ ** **_益_ ** **_ಥ_ ** **_)_ ** **_ﾉ_ **

_[MC]: He is a married man!!!_

_[ZEN]: *shocked emoji*_

_[ZEN]: Jagi!!! You... you're that type of girl?!!_

_[ZEN]: You're giving me too many shocks right now. *crying emoji* I can't count them on both hands anymore!!!_

_[ZEN]: S-So p-painful..._

_[ZEN]: *crying emoji*_

_[MC]: **HAPPILY MARRIED FOR OVER 7 YEARS!!!**_

_[MC]: He is my former teacher. That's all there is to it!_

_[ZEN]: Married and a teacher... this is going to forbidden places, MC... your tastes in men are too peculiar and dangerous..._

_[MC]: Oh for the love of..._

_[MC]: **I AM SINGLE!!!!**_ **_(_ ** _ಥ_ **_﹏_ ** _ಥ_ **_)_ **

_[MC]: **IN EVERY POSSIBLE WAY, SINGLE!!!**_

_[MC]: **SINGLE, SINGLE, SINGLE!!!**_

_[MC]: Imagine a big rock surrounded by the ocean._

_[MC]: Water everywhere. EVERYWHERE._

_[MC]: **I CANNOT BE ANY MORE SINGLE THAN THIS ROCK!!!**_

_[MC]: **ARE YOU HAPPY WITH THIS ANSWER?!!!**_

_[ZEN]: ..._

_[ZEN]: **OOOOOO~~~~!!!**_

_[MC]: Oh my god(E)..._

_[ZEN]: *wink emoji* **Gotcha~~~~!**_

_[MC]: For god sake..._

_[MC]: What have I done..._

_[ZEN]: So... **single**? You seem quite desperate to change that status. *wink*_

_[MC]: **YOU'VE TRICKED ME!!!**_

_[MC]: Where's the flipping delete option here?!!!!!!!!!_

_[ZEN]: Oh, jagi~~~!!! Fear not, I shall release you from this world of painful solitude, immediately, now that I've been made aware of your deepest outcries~!_

_[ZEN]: Embrace my most sincere feelings in your heart and you shall be single no more, for I~~!!_

_[ZEN]: **Zen the Knight** shall unite our fated, separate souls into one being~~~!!!_

_[ZEN]: Approach my side and I shall present to you a world of magical wonders, underneath the starry skies! Our love will become the jealousy of all celestial bodies~~~!!!!!_

_[MC]: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_[ZEN]: Btw, MC. Let's be clear on that first detail – **my side**. These other guys are not trustworthy, like I am!_

_[ZEN]: Seven surely isn't!_

_[MC]: Is this what Jaehee meant, by the situation being like a dream to her..._ _(_ _ಥ_ _﹏_ _ಥ_ _)_

_[ZEN]: Jaehee was here before?_

_[MC]: Oh, Zen... oh, you lovely actor, you..._

_[MC]: Oh, how you make me feel right now..._

_[ZEN]: *shocked emoji*_

_[ZEN]: Am I reading this correctly?! *shocked emoji*_

_[MC]: If only you were aware of the powerful feelings boiling deep inside my core, keeping me restless, agitated and unable to fall asleep._ _(_ _ﾉ_ _ಥ_ _益_ _ಥ_ _)_ _ﾉ_ _One glance at such loving words is enough to put this fire on a wild rampage._

_[ZEN]: **Tell me everything~!!!** Every emotion you've been harboring for me, ever since our destiny unveiled the path we should take together in life~~~~! *wink emoji*_

_[MC]: It involves an elbow plunging its deepest into someone's side._

_[MC]: Repeatedly._

_[MC]: A sensation similar with stepping on a piece of Lego. Barefoot. Right in the heel._

_[MC]: Possibly some teeth and blood._ _(_ _ﾉ_ _ಥ_ _益_ _ಥ_ _)_ _ﾉ_ _Grrr...._

_[ZEN]: ..._

_[ZEN]: S-Since it's spoken from the heart..._

_[ZEN]: I will accept your sentiments of love, no matter the sacrifice and cost~!!! *wink emoji* No pain, no gain, am I right? ^.~_

_[ZEN]: I am very open to experimenting~!_

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: I think I'm going to leave you here and drown in some liquor. I may have seen unopened bottles stuffed around the apartment._

_[MC]: HAHAHAHA~!!!! (_ _ಥ_ _﹏_ _ಥ_ _) Best plan for tonight..._

_[ZEN]: **WAIT!!!**_

_[ZEN]: Ha, ha... wait, wait, wait. **Jagi!!!** Come on, don't be upset._

_[MC]:_ _(_ _ﾉ_ _ಥ_ _益_ _ಥ_ _)_ _ﾉ_

 _[MC]:_ _(_ _ﾉ_ _ಥ_ _益_ _ಥ_ _)_ _ﾉ_

 _[MC]:_ _(_ _ﾉ_ _ಥ_ _益_ _ಥ_ _)_ _ﾉ_

 _[MC]: Upset? **ME?**_ _(_ _ﾉ_ _ಥ_ _益_ _ಥ_ _)_ _ﾉ_

 _[MC]: For heaven's sake, whatever made you assume such a ludicrous idea?!_ _(_ _ﾉ_ _ಥ_ _益_ _ಥ_ _)_ _ﾉ_

 _[MC]:_ _I would **ne~~~ver** be upset because of you!!! _ _(_ _ﾉ_ _ಥ_ _益_ _ಥ_ _)_ _ﾉ_

_[ZEN]: Okay, okay, okay! I get it now! *sighing emoji*_

_[ZEN]: I will stop the teasing and act normally from now on ^^;;;; just don't start drinking at this late hour! It's dangerous!!!_

_[MC]: ... Wait, you weren't acting normally before?!_

_[MC]: *great shock*_

_[ZEN]: Ha, Ha, Ha..._

_[MC]: *super great shock*_ _(_ _ﾉ_ _ಥ_ _益_ _ಥ_ _)_ _ﾉ_

_[ZEN]: Ha......_

_[ZEN]: *sighing emoji* Jagi, what kind of a man do you think I am?_

_[MC]: I would rather not answer._

_[ZEN]: **Why not?!**_

_[MC]: Somehow, some way, I **know** you will twist whatever I write and cause more critical cringe damage. _ _(_ _눈_ ___ _눈_ _)_

_[MC]: I shall not be fooled again and fall into another sneaky trap!_

_[ZEN]: This time it was a serious question!_

_[MC]: **TOO LATE!**_

_[ZEN]: *crying emoji*_

.

**~oOo~**

.

Thankfully, Zen had kept true to his word and the chat drifted towards _normal_ topics. Somewhat close to normal anyway. "Finally...", the girl sighed, her back landing on the couch, stretching out all four limbs... the floor wasn't a kind place to sit on for prolong periods of time.

"..."

Mina's heartbeat was racing in an alarming rhythm, her cheeks burning like an oven and heating up icy fingers with the slightest touch. She was incredibly disappointed for allowing herself to get so riled up by the actor's taunting – Assistant Lee. Even _picturing_ him as someone other than a teacher was an assault to her senses, bringing forth electric shocks to her convulsing figure. _'That's how **horrid** the idea is!'_ Sure, the man aged really, really well – you couldn't tell his actual age by scanning his wrinkle-free features. But the trauma Mina suffered under _his guidance_ at SKY was enough to put him in a bittersweet middle ground spot...

Away...

Far away from her as possible... well... _when_ possible, anyway. 

 _*deep sigh*_ "You'll become the death of me...", the girl's eyes wondered towards the clock – it was closing in on 3:45 and Mina still had three more parts until the end of the play. However, Zen was still online, typing without a break. _*sigh*_ Apparently, he had taken a break from checking his fan mail and was busy using social media channels, to slightly interact with the fans for a special treat.

_'Oh... so he has such things to take care of as well...?'_

From the way he acted, Mina would often forget the level of fame he has acquired so far.

Actually...

The _Zen in a performance_ and the _Zen in the chat room_... these two were like entirely different entities. Had it not been for his constant selfies, which Mina could not find anywhere replicated online, she wouldn't have trusted it was the same person from his mannerisms.

.

_Zen was so wild..._

_And flirty!!!_

_A womanizer for sure..._

_._

She didn't trust womanizers, typing it all of a sudden and getting a funny reaction out of him.

The real reason behind his behavior was actually... saddening... Mina stopped judging his flirting so rudely afterwards. Due to the nature of Zen's job, any type of dating news would pose a huge sidestep, not only for his own reputation, but for the team closely working alongside him. Fans almost never took such news lightly, repercussions able to damage all the years of hard work they had put into the shows.

Sometimes, the damage was beyond repair...

Mina was so curious about these odd matters, that she kept asking questions. _His world felt so strict_ – being an actor, she never imagined it to be so rough considering foreign actors don't have such strict hurdles about their image. _Heck... her favorites dated someone new every year!_ If his long, hard schedule wasn't enough, now she found out it could be ruined... just by being romantically linked to a woman...

_._

_'It sounds so unfair...no wonder he feels lonely...'_

_._

For Zen, a solution would be dating within the company and have it done in secret, but the silver haired male did not like the idea of mixing work with this type of pleasure. When he first started acting, he was witness to a breakup that nearly destroyed an entire theatre company and had him living close to starvation for the next few months. The lead actor and actress had gone their separate ways after the scandal broke and this wasn't even the worst part. Those two were the sole reason people bought tickets to the shows, thus the audience moved on towards other companies and productions.

Even Zen had to scatter and audition to other locations.

_"That's horrible... how can this be?!"_

_"Heh... you seem surprised. You must not know a lot about the music world. ^^; It's... actually strange... You said you were 21, so there is no way you wouldn't overhear such news, even in passing. It's similar to how idols are treated or TV personalities. Movie stars. You've really never heard of such things...?"_

_"I don't read much news or watch TV... and certainly not related to the music I listen to ^^;;;; and at home, we never talk about these things either."_

_"Ah, I see... still, not even mentioned by friends? XD",_ Zen unconsciously hit a sensitive topic...

_"Oh... well..."_

_"Jagi?"_

However... since he had been so open about his life...

...

...

_"I don't... have any friends ^^..."_


	12. Friend and Foes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A transition chapter ~~~ If anyone there is feeling lonely at times, remember, it's never too late to meet people you can connect with~! Whether online or offline, there will always be someone who will like you enough to see as friend – with, your oddities included._

 

.

**_"I don't have any friends ^^."_ **

_._

The moment Zen's eyes scanned the sentence, his heightened mood instantly faded away, darting up from his bed in sitting position. _MC... didn't have any friends?_ For some reason, it was hard to fully believe in the truthfulness of such words. It was impossible... even if you weren't the most popular kid at school, there _had to be_ somebody around, whom one could have a friendship with or... something deeper. As hurling as the thought was, MC didn't appear to be the type who couldn't be liked by people.

Zen was certain about it, feeling it in his guts...

In just one day, the girl had managed to shift the hearts of everyone in the R.F.A. – the actor noticed a change in the dynamics of the members since her arrival.

A change for the better...

Since Rika's death, the chat room had lost its lifeline, being left to die out – little by little. Daily chat rooms had been replaced with weekly ones... then monthly rooms... then once every few months one would pop out, activity on _MysMe_ decreasing substantially. Not long ago, Zen pondered whether to keep the app installed into his phone or not, considering it was eating up precious memory space that he could be using for important matters.

 _'Like more photographs for his acting portfolio! Or selfies for the fans~!!'_ * _too lazy to download in computer*_

...

He didn't delete it in the end, for the sake of the shared past with V. Zen had kept the app. But... usually, they'd communicate on the phone, not through online means. Thus, the silver haired male mostly used the app for self promotion or to offer Jaehee new show dates, maybe discounts too – apparently, she was a rather big fan of his, which he never got used to hearing. Like... really, an employee working under the trust fund kid, to have such _impeccable taste_ in musicals?

_'It was outlandish!!!'_

Occasionally, he'd find Seven or Yoosung to chat with, but it was tiresome to be alone with them... the hacker brought him constant headaches with his weird sense of humor and invasions of privacy, while the blonde kid... his LOLOL raids were irritating. Yoosung was always neglecting the chat rooms during his gaming hours, the actor spurting monologues, which garnered no feedback. Furthermore, whenever the boy answered back, it was difficult to read through his illegible typos. To top it all, in the rare instances he'd find Jumin logged on, Zen could not manage to last longer than a few minutes alone with the guy, leaving in a shittier mood than before.  

_'Dying conversations...'_

_'All of them!!!'_

Socializing with the members was seriously not what was keeping Zen around. He truly hoped they would restart the parties soon, having them like in the past – many of the actor's sponsors from these events had left for other, more popular acts. _His connections were dying out..._

Unfortunately, the R.F.A. wasn't doing **_anything_** as an organization anymore. It became a remnant of Rika's work, one which V decided to leave in the dust, a rather thick layer covering it. Grief took its toll on the poor guy. Years later and V had still not recovered, Zen able to tell from the photographer's voice – there was no way the actor could complain about the lack of R.F.A. activities. And V wasn't the only one who had forgone through changes. Yoosung's personality shifted 180 degrees, his appearance drastically altered to _closely_ resemble Rika's, despite his dongsaeng denying it – he only dyed it to have more success with women!

It was sad, really.

Hopeless...

...

Until...

A miracle happened.

Without warning, MC had bumped into their lives.

.

_'Yesterday marked the first time V had logged into MysMe in over **6** **whole months**.'_

_'Also, the first time in nearly **2 years** , they would be holding another party.'_

.

Zen was so thankful, regardless the circumstances which allowed this to happen...

He was thankful for MC staying with them, more than she could imagine, feeling like he was already owing a lot to the girl by just accepting to work her hardest for such an event. Zen wanted to make her _stay_ more tolerable, so whenever he would _sense_ her sadness, the actor's urge was to erase it any way possible. If MC truly believed she had no friends, then...

.

**_"You have a friend in me~! ^.~"_ **

.

**~oOo~**

.

Mina's expression softened, a shy smile peaking across her features. _'That Zen...'_

The actor had a way to impact people using few words to achieve this, conflicting emotions battling inside her heart. _'Did he really mean what he wrote...?'_ She was actually scared to ask, not wishing to hear him _joke_ about it, or taking that back. The party planner had the conversation hanging there for a while, eventually, more lines accompanying the phrase...

However, the more it spread in the chat room, the more sweat drops formed across her forehead – destroying the sweet moment.

.

_"You've got a friend in me_

_When the road looks rough ahead_

_And you're miles and miles_

_From your nice and warm bed_

_You just remember what your most handsome friend said_

_MC, you've got a friend in me~~~~!"_

.

The words were copied from that kid's movie, the one with the toys moving around and wrecking a house or... something along those lines. Mina had been forced to watch it, over, and over, and over again because it was Mirae's favorite. The little one would, otherwise, cry whenever Mina suggested alternatives that she felt were good enough as well. No. **_It had to be that one._** What's more, Mirae would always tune her wobbly noises to the rhythm of this particular song from the movie.

"..."

The nostalgia train hit Mina without mercy.

 _"Guess you'll have to do then... since you're so persistent about it. Friend."_ , she joked, sniffing out loud and hoping Zen wasn't going to take any offense. And he didn't, his whining proving he was still in the _playful spectrum_.

_"Don't know why I was expecting a different reaction." *defeated emoji* "So cold!"_

_"You'll get used to it. **Friend** ~~~~!"_¸ the girl typed his new _title_ more evidently, squeaking a giggle at his comeback. The actor just now realized he had given her the tools to be _,_ as one called, _friendzoned._

Huge mistake!

_"Too late~~~ No turning back, **Friend~!** "_

Their talk soon ended, the actor noticing the late hour of the night. He had to get ready for new rehearsals tomorrow, with costumes fitting this time. _"I'll send a picture if you want. ^.~"_

_"I'm sure you will regardless of my answer. **Friend~!** "_

_*defeated emoji* "Just for that, I'll send you more than one!!!"_

"Gosh...", the girl shook her head, rubbing her tired, moist eyes.

.

**_Zen had logged out._ **

.

Putting away the phone, Mina's attention returned to the scribbled pages, which were scattered across the table, being reminded once more of the grueling task in front of her. The break was over and, in spite of her slightly shaken figure, the girl continued to persevere through the night, remaining awake for as long as it was physically possible. She drank a couple of Dr. Penny in order to get momentary energy boosts, focusing all her power in remembering essential details that would prove helpful in completing Assistant Lee's assignment, with the best results possible.

Mina was diligently taking notes, highlighting certain phrases, here and there, and _slowly_ building up scenarios. The images were rather foggy, the perfect one still out of reach, the girl managing to only grasp its surface. The play's core message had yet been dived into properly... Still, Mina wrote down ideas on paper whenever something of interest popped inside her head – **_words, sentiments, phrases, doodles_**. Most got scribbled over after future revisions, since they had been lacking that _one thing_ to fully show the potential this story held, the visual impact portraying the emotional surges rushing through her bloodstream...

Few remained underlined, using them as foundation stones for her work...

...

This play was a roller coaster.

It had everything Mina liked and disliked in its progression. Even though it wasn't original or unique in themes, sometimes predictable, the characters made it memorable by bringing out ranges of emotions from the readers. At least from Mina, anyway – _happiness, sadness, anxiety, fear, angst, panic, joy, warmth, hope, love_. As a reader, you were tossed in both edges of the emotional spectrum, no chance to take in a breather and recover. The _safe_ moments were a stepping stone for endless tragedy, foreshadowing a _not-so-happy ending._

The author's cruelty shined best in such moments. When things turned sweetest in the world, that's when the blade struck its deepest, as the protagonists' red threats of faith got severed through unholy magic, never to be relinked again – ultimately, a victory of the _scorned_ antagonist, who had been successful in her revenge, regardless of the price that was paid.

**_Death..._ **

The epilogue was taunting, holding its grounds for a sliver of hope that things could change, if not in the current life time, then in the next one or further in the future. The _curse_ shall not be eternal, an idea best evident in the last page, where the broken threats of faith were slowly regenerating, the edges seeking for the each other's end in order to become **_one_** – as if the lovers' wish to meet was stronger than time, constantly praying for their fated meeting, inching closer and closer to their goal with each new rebirth...  

**Never giving up.**

.

**~oOo~**

.

"Ngh...", the groan echoed in the apartment, but could not match the intensity of that endless, annoying ringing of the phone. It hadn't been long since she had closed her eyelids, intention being to momentarily rest her burning eyes, when... she blacked out entirely. The girl questioned the purpose of the bed-couch in this room, since the table was alarmingly close to becoming an actual substitute for one.

 _Against her will..._ _(_ _ಥ_ _﹏_ _ಥ_ _)_

Mina had been owned, physically, the exhaustion catching up to her in shaking waves. As a result of such carelessness, the planner's stomach began protesting in extremely painful ways, churning her insides to the point she had to rush to the bathroom, kneeling besides the toilet bowl.

Her skin was layered in thin traces of sweat, brushing the back of her hand against her mouth...

...

The girl returned in the room after a while, picking up the phone noting the caller had been none other than Yoosung, for some reason. It was around 7:25 in the morning. "Not even two hours of sleep...", Mina sighed softly, her energy reserves nearly rock bottom. Despite her unwillingness, she gathered up her remaining strength and dialed the blonde back.

_"MC~~~~!!!! Good morning~!"_

"...", the phone nearly slipped from her feeble grip, narrowing her eyes from the shrieking pain. Her sanity was faltering, especially after realizing Yoosung's main concern for reaching out to the girl – _at such an ungodly hour_ – was to chat about his breakfast and problems he had with cooking it. Scratching the top of her trembling head, the girl faked a cheerful voice.

"I'm not used to eating omurice, but I would pick the curry one out of all choices."

It resulted in Yoosung complaining about the assortments inside the SKY cafeteria. Their version was so incredibly bad, the ingredients used making it taste like crumbled newspaper. Despite her foul mood, the girl couldn't help but groan herself at the memory of the low-quality foods cooked there for students. "Oh my god(E). Yes! It tasted so bad, I couldn't eat anything for the rest of the day!", she absent mindedly replied, the blonde picking it up without hesitation. Yoosung expressed extreme shock, yelling in the classroom.

**_"YOU'VE ATTENDED SKY?!!!!!"_ **

It made for a deeply embarrassing moment, lots of classmates moving sideways from the _Star_.

"Aaaa...", Mina blinked a couple of times, words choking inside her throat. The tongue slip was just too hard to mask with a good lie, her brain failing to function at proper capacity, due to the sickness she felt. She wasn't fast enough to come up with any excuse... **_*deep sigh*_**  

"Let's say that I was in a short visit there.", Mina answered, with a semblance of truth. A semester in SKY felt like a visit – albeit a traumatizing one. Naturally, Yoosung wanted to hear all about her experience there, not picking up her distaste in voice. The student didn't hide his disappointment when she chose to withhold such precious information.

Yoosung couldn't help becoming jealous, seeing how much info she shared with his hyung, compared to him... "It's not that.", Mina whined, apologetic to have saddened him. But, she had to place these boundaries. "We didn't really get along well. SKY and I. That's all there is."

She constantly tried backing off from the subject, but...

_Dear Yoosung..._

_Precious child._

_He didn't want to take the hint and let it go._ _(_ _ﾉ_ _ಥ_ _益_ _ಥ_ _)_ _ﾉ_

Fortunately, the savior of the coordinator's nerves was, surprisingly, Yoosung's alarm clock, announcing the blonde to get ready or else he would be late for his morning classes. The boy hung up, though not before stressing on his curiosity, wishing to find out more about her experience and major at SKY~! Maybe they had been studying in the same field!!!

"Ha, ha, ha~!!!", she giggled nervously, lying they would talk about this later.

...

_*deep sigh*_

Mina felt sick again, so she decided to rest some more and--- **_*RING RING RING RING*_**

...

**That was definitely not going to happen!**

.

**~oOo~**

.

Mina was growing desperate. A few more e-mails were waiting to be dealt with inside the Cheritz inbox, each sounding just as _good_ as their counterparts from the other day. She cupped her mouth with both hands, which were brought in together like a prayer, tapping her foot impatiently as she was sitting on the couch, pondering her next move.

The coordinator had a lengthy shopping list of art supplies and she barely had enough for a few proper art utensils and paper. This endeavor would require all her savings emptied, for the project to have any chance of success.

_'Oh man...'_

The art shop she had in mind was located near SKY University, nearly doubling the distance compared to the how far the coffee shop had been. "It's going to take so many hours.", she mused to herself, peeking inside the _MysMe_ chat rooms.

Jaehee and Jumin were currently online and chatting with each other about... Elizabeth the 3rd's well-being. The woman was worse for wear, holding the cat in her arms for a _selfie_ that her boss had requested due to him dearly missing his feline mistress.

"...", Mina didn't interfere much with the conversation, too busy to plan the strategy for the day.

She needed Seven for help since the guy was in charge of security and all the what-nots related to it, but the calls were always picked up by the voice mail. The girl became frustrated to no end. The fourth attempt was the last straw, bringing forth a wave of panic.

_'This isn't good.'_

Mina would be all-kinds of vulnerable outside by herself, without watchful eyes over her moves – although the hacker did f**k up yesterday. The scare from the other day still lingered. That **_horrible_** individual, who pretended to be a poor, defenseless old granny turned out to be a transvestite psycho. _He could still be lurking around!_ Maybe he was in connection to that Unknown person...

**_Or the same individual!!!_ **

And to top that, Mina still had the stalker issue from before joining the R.F.A., a man who was more likely to have his lair around the University's vicinity, now that the coffee shop was no longer a targeted area due to her getting fired. _Tch..._

Either way...

.

**_'All three of them were potential threats!'_ **

.

And Seven wasn't there for Mina...

But...

Jumin was.

...

OwO ;;;

...

Her nerves would be tested to their limit... TwT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _In case people forgot, Mirae is Mina's baby sister. They're half sisters, by mother x3 different fathers._


	13. Tumultuous Escapade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This chapter has a higher level of perviness than the others. Enjoy~!_

 

.

**_*SNEEZE*_ **

.

"Ngh... S-So cold...!!!", Mina whined, her teeth chattering endlessly as she nested a pair of icy hands deep inside her pockets. She was restlessly swinging from one leg to another, keeping a close watch for any signs of trouble – her frown darkened, checking the phone every couple of minutes for updates.

"L-late...", she groaned, further pulling onto the coat's hood, in a futile attempt to warm up her reddened ears. The weather was colder than yesterday, brutally worse after gushes of wind aimed at her repeatedly. Being exhausted wasn't ideal either – her body heat levels were already lower than normal. "Come faster...", the girl sighed, continuously scanning the area for anything out of the ordinary.

Mina was prepared to make a run for it if danger arose.

She had carefully chosen this rendezvous spot for a reason. The crowded intersection would make it impossible for attackers to get away with hurting her – _she hoped_. It was a ten-minute walk from the apartment building, far less at running speed. A subway entrance was right across the streets, its underground warmth rather tempting.

However...

She was obliged to stand here.  

.

_'Why, you may ask? Well... the answer was fairly simple._

_Two words:_

**_Jumin Han_ ** _.'_

.

Thanks to Seven being M.I.A. in the morning, Mina had no other alternative, but to ask the trust fund kid for his help in order to avoid a chaotic repeat of yesterday.

Jumin and Jaehee were still discussing matters involving Elizabeth the 3rd in the chat room, the young business director expecting detailed feedback regarding his purring feline lady. Jaehee was finding it increasingly difficult to completely _satisfy_ the desires of her insatiable boss, his unnatural attachment to his pet reaching new worrisome heights.

The morning was a nightmare, no end in sight. _*horrid cough* 'So much fur spreading inside my home, my furniture, my carpet... the cleaning will take weeks...'_ _(╥_ _﹏_ _╥)_

All of that changed when Mina popped into their conversation, switching the focus away from Elizabeth. They weren't happy with the things she had to say, arguing against her decision to adventure outside... Yet, the girl wouldn't back down, ignoring every word of advice or concerns.  

 _"It's too dangerous, MC! Please, reconsider and prioritize your safety with more consideration!"_ , Jaehee pressed the matter further, confused by her sudden stubbornness.  If it was a matter of provisions, they could suggest plenty of solutions, which would not require her departure from Rika's-

"It's something only I can accomplish without mistakes... I'm sorry."

Since Mina's academic future was at stake, the planner was determined to see this journey through, with or without their consent. Not to mention, someone of Assistant Lee's caliber could make a lasting impact on the party's success – he had the necessary resources to offer generous donations and multiple connections in the art world that could prove useful to certain members in the group.

"..."

It was still surreal how Mina managed to grab his interest in the first place. She couldn't figure out the man's true intentions.

_'Why had he accepted such a deal? Was I not the most disappointing student he had ever encountered? Then why did he bother to give a helping hand when there were people with far greater talent than-'_

.

**"Are you the one called _MC_?"**

.

"Huh?"

A thundering question strayed Mina from her thoughts, the girl feeling confused as two towering figures suddenly showed up out of nowhere, flanking her position left and right. The men were both clad in black, clothing immaculate and impeccably worn – _outfit, boots, gloves, tie, glasses_ ; the only _color_ present in their overall appearance was from their hair. The one on the left sported some really vivid, short golden locks, hair color far intense than Yoosung's blonde, whereas the other went for a creamy white style. The latter stood out the most in Mina's view, the planner mesmerized by his eyes.

_'They were red, just like Zen's...'_

Without further warning, these two had created a seemingly unbreakable wall and no matter the force applied, it was impossible to break through. Fear was creeping in as she took a few steps backwards. _Were these men whom she was expecting or... not?_ It was a terrifying prospect. Also... _How did they get here, undetected?!!_ Mina couldn't even sense them coming towards her, the sudden realization igniting a lot of restlessness in her heart.

"W-Who are you?!", she demanded an answer with barely audible sounds.

"Coat check, backpack check, hair color---", another foreign voice spoke, Mina spotting more individuals joining in this _friendly_ gathering. The newcomers were three in number, one of whom was crouching on the pavement and gazing straight into her eyes, keeping his expression blank. His snow white hair was giving off blue hues underneath the light, compared to the grey tones present in Zen's. "---check.", he finished his assessment, picking himself from the ground and gave a curt nod towards his nearest ally.

"Target confirmed, hm...?", the one with dark hair followed.

"The boss will be happy we'd found her~!", an excited orange-haired male grinned at the revelation.  

" **Yo, MC**... You're ours now.", the raven stepped closer to Mina, until they were few inches apart. Lowering to her level, his smile widen as he took off his glasses, revealing feral yellow eyes that nearly stole her breath away –

"It's in your **_best_** interest to remain close and impose no trouble to us."

– from fear.

"Or else... the consequences might be dire..."

.

**Somebody help!**

**She was trapped!!!** **＼** **(º □ º l|l)/**

.

**~oOo~**

.

"H-Han Ju-m-min...", the girl softly mewled his name in a weakened, trembling manner. Mina bit her chapped lips, still shaking from the considerable amount of attacks she had received against her womanly senses and parts – these guys were tainting her innocence without mercy. There was no time to rest her wildly beating heart, which had been running an intense marathon for over an hour already.

 _"MC? What's the matter? You appear distressed... **are you in danger?** Haven't the personnel come to secure your location? I had been informed that they had been successful..."_ , Jumin questioned rapidly, for he had missed several calls from the newest R.F.A. member. Judging by the eagerness, he feared it was an urgent matter he had neglected.

His fears were dumbfounded.   

"Oh... the personnel did come alright...", Mina's mouth edged into a crooked smile, eyes slimming down into thin slits. Her knuckle turned white as the other hand gripped the phone until its corners sank deeper into flesh. **"All five of them!"**

_"I see. Only five had been dispatched? Unacceptable, I specifically instructed Assistant Kang to spare at least a dozen---"_

" **A dozen?!!!** ", the planner shrieked, quickly throwing a slap over mouth as she looked across the shelves for any suspicious movement. Mina had done her best to _lose_ the unwanted convoy, running maniacally through the streets and diving right into this art shop, breathing heavily for half a minute before resting easily – _she had lost them_.

Mina's waterworks started leaking from all the stress these guards had caused her heart.

.

.

_Everything started from the excruciatingly long **subway ride** , where she had been physically mushed into a wall by the imposing raven, sticking close to each other for more than half the road. "Sorry, lovely ~ Can't help it when there's so much traffic...", he whispered cheekily, winking at her reddening expression. The girl could also feel something of **considerable size** pressing into her stomach region, causing hitches in her breathing the moment she realized... what it was. _

_"Can't help **that** either when it's so... **full** in here.", despite the raven's brave front, he was freaking out – if the girl ever mentioned this to his boss, then... he could find another country to live in._

_Mina wanted to push him away, no.... punch him through the stomach and kick **all of him** away... _

**_Repeatedly._ **

_Unfortunately, the subway was so packed with people, hot and suffocating that it was quite difficult to maneuver even an arm._

_Next moment of shame was the **ATM machine episode** ; less horrible, but still embarrassing in its own way. The men had simply barricaded themselves around the girl, forming a circular human wall with their massive stance, staring intensely at nearby pedestrians. Their aim was to block their view from the machine, scaring off any potential **threats** from the apparatus..._

_Young locals thought they were protecting some kind of celebrity, ready to take a few snapshots until... the ugly girl came into view, disappointment written clearly on their faces._

_._

_"Man... what a letdown, I thought we could finally see a celebrity!"_

_"I know... why are these good looking men around such a plain person?"_

_"Maybe she's from a rich family..."_

_"Rich? And wearing such plain clothes?"_

_"Ah... you're right... even you dress better and you're from the countryside."_

_"Kekekekeke..."_

_"Don't laugh at me!"_

_._

_Mina wanted to live underground and never see the light of day again._ ** _(_** ** _ﾉ_** ** _ಥ_** ** _益_** ** _ಥ_** ** _)_** ** _ﾉ_** _She dressed perfectly fine, in chromatic style of brown, red and cream. That didn't mean she looked plain and ugly... for f**ks sake..._

_..._

_Or... did she...?_

_Mina was worried, but the attitude from the orange haired guard, who nastily confronted the gossipers had brought relief to these thoughts. Everyone's taste was different..._

.

.

"A dozen is really too much for me to handle! I honestly thought you'd send one guard. Just one! **One** is more than sufficient for me. Not this... **this---** ", Mina's words remained stuck inside her throat as yellow eyes caught whiff of her own honey brown hue, smirk ensuing from the male. **_*wink*_** Mouth wide open in sheer horror, the party planner was unable to form coherent sounds anymore as she noticed the incoming _army_ _of 5,_ who were dangling around the shop with their eyes peeled for signs of potential danger _._

With their arrival, the female staff members were pulled into a spell binding trance, fending off the _actual_ customers who truly needed help.

"What are these clothes... they stand out so much!", Mina couldn't help from remembering the painful embarrassment in the subway, brushing over her stomach.

 _"I cannot fathom the reasoning behind your words – are you displeased about their attire? It is a standardized uniform specially designed for the security personnel, highest quality materials used with the least restrictive cuts one could get. It is highly recommended for their type of field work, as free body movements become vital during their missions. Be assured, that these men are well-trained and well-equipped---"_ , Mina inadvertently lowered her gaze at the raven's pants, biting hard onto her knuckle, until she met with droplets of blood. _"---in handling any provocations."_

_._

**_What about the provocations they caused to her body?!!!_ ** **_(_ ** **_ﾉ_ ** **_ಥ_ ** **_益_ ** **_ಥ_ ** **_)_ ** **_ﾉ_ **

.

"I-I see...", the girl couldn't mutter anything intelligent, unable to complain further for it was in vain. Jumin felt this conversation was dragging on needlessly, ending it shortly.

"..." (ﾉಥ益ಥ)ﾉ

Mina grabbed the side of her head as she spun around, mentally cursing the situation. She hurried into another room, an impressive array of colored papers decorating the walls and shelves. The girl _loathed_ the guards' piercing stares roaming over her figure. It was digging up her insides too uncomfortably – Mina felt the most comfortable when people viewed her as a shadow, not taking notice of her presence non-stop. It was mainly because none would show her this level of attention on a daily basis, not even at home.

For the past several days though, the young planner had suddenly taken the function of a light bulb inside a dark room, attracting every creature lurking in the corners.

She was not used to being the center of attention, nor care...

This uncomfortable sentiment grew when the individuals in question were visually pleasing, to the point of sin, Mina being made mercilessly _aware_ of this due to certain... _urges_ , which were boiling endlessly in her nether regions. _Unmet and unholy urges, never dealt with before._ _＼_ _(º □ º l|l)/_

**_*deep sigh*_ **

Still...

Jaehee picked the best people to protect the girl, briefly mentioning it to Mina in the private messages she had sent while spamming calls to the busy Han boss.

The five formed a special division of security in the firm, called the **_C &R Dandelion Brigade _**or **_The Five Ji_**. The group encompassed very tall, very muscular and suspiciously good looking young men, whose members rivaled only with Zen in terms of charms – _they were, dare say, on equal footing with the actor's visuals_. Jaehee passionately disagreed with this statement, nobody able to surpass Zen's visuals in this life time.

Nobody human anyway.

However...

Unlike Jaehee, Mina wasn't completely _blinded_ by the silver haired male _._ The quintuplets were a potential risk, threatening to dethrone Zen from his highest ranking position. Just picturing the actor among these ravishingly eye-pleasing security forces, especially next to those two white haired guards, _whom Mina liked the most due to their quiet nature_...

"..."

It would plunge his narcissism up to the roof.

"Oh no...", the planner's imagination took a horrifying turn, picturing the actor's reaction to his _physical assets_ being so evidently challenged by Jumin's men, forcing him to further upgrade his own aesthetics at a faster pacing. As a result... Mina's _newest_ _role_ handed out by Zen the other night might get an unwanted upgrade.

Selfies, over selfies, over selfies would surely flood the planner's inbox, in rapid successions, every...

Single...

Day!

Or...

Or hour...

...

"Hang on...", she narrowed her eyes, tilting her head sideways.

...

...

O-O ;;;;

.

**_WHY WAS SHE EVEN THINKING OF ZEN IN SUCH TIMES?!_ **

.

Mina's brain was malfunctioning... **it was the sole explanation and nothing more!** Her body was exhausted and a hormonal melting pot from such close proximity to the _Dandelion Squad_ – these men were too much for her to handle solo! She couldn't wait for this outing to end...

.

**~oOo~**

.

**_*SNEEZE*_ **

.

"Ashi!", the silver haired male sniffed loudly, unsure why he suddenly had this dry, sneezing fit.

Considering he had never caught a cold throughout his 24 years of existence, Zen assumed it was due to the powdery make-up splashes across his face, a lot more used compared to the previous shows he acted in. The actor had been trapped inside this make-up boutique since early morning, spending hours in the care of an artist who was carefully brushing his face with white powder and planting unnaturally bright colors on his eye lids. She chose warm mixtures of yellow, blue and green, creating a fantasy appeal – his handsome features had been enhanced tenfold during this process, Zen very pleased by the end result and took a sneak peak photo while the artist was busy packing up her kits.

The woman had trouble keeping her hands straight on the job, the lady impressed by the quality of his skin canvas – _she fell in love~~~~!_

_"Zen-oppa, I'm so jealous!"_

He was then given golden contact lenses to conceal his red iris and a stylized mask covering the top half of his face.  

Afterwards, Zen was moved into the dressing room, doing the last fitting session into the costume before rehearsals started: the outfit consisted in emerald traditional garments mixed with more modern cuts and themes, to enable flexibility in his movements since the choreography parts were physically challenging, as well as the fighting scenes. The finishing touches were the navy blue jewelry adorning his head and a long golden wig, the transformation of Zen finally concluding~!

He was allowed some time to rest and repeat his lines, while the setting was being prepared on the stage. **_*SNEEZE*_** The silver haired male skimmed through the chat room, reading through endless cat conversations **_*SNEEZE*_** when...

...

...

...

.

**_MC WAS OUT OF THE APARTMENT AGAIN?!_ **

.

"Ack, that girl!!! She really wants me going bald?!", the actor plunged his nails deep into his wig, frustrated in the same manner Jaehee was by the party planner's attitude. He took this chance to give MC a call, praying she would be answering and that nothing harmful had happened to her so far...  Thankfully, she picked up after a few seconds, the actor quickly giving a relieved sigh when he heard the girl speak.

However...

 _"I found you~"_ , a playful, deep male voice was echoing in the conversation, which caused a deafening shriek from her side, Zen nearly dropping the phone on the ground. _"You thought you could escape me again, MC...? That's not very nice of you..."_ , he threatened.

_"Y-You..."_

The actor immediately recovered his composure, terrified of the prospect that _'Unknown'_ had taken hold of the coordinator. He was immensely worried, calling out her name in panic, until the girl's focus returned to the conversation on the phone.

"I'm b-back.", she tried to regulate her breathing.

 **"MC, who the hell was that?!"** , Zen was unusually demanding and grumpy.

 _"S-Sorry, Zen... he's one of Jumin's bodyguards..."_ , MC responded in a feeble manner. _"Just ignore the noise he's making--"_

_"Yo, I am not just **any** bodyguard, I am **the** security leader. And I'm not making **noise** \-- ***objects fall from a shelf*** Oops~!"_

_"For the love of god...(E)"_ , the girl sighed upset in a lower register, trying to shove him away. _"Shoo, it's private! Jisoo, go away and stop snooping!"_

_"Hmm? You're suddenly so red and it's not because of me this time... Is that your boyfrie---"_

_" **A-A-AS YOU CAN SEE!!! *cough*** I'm having a r-really **pleasant** day... because **somebody** thought I needed **the** bodyguard leader and four other people around! A-Ha-ha-ha-haaaa~!!!!"_ , the sarcasm was so deep, it stung the raven from the other line, who was complaining about her sudden cold attitude – what happened to the squeaky chick from before?

 ** _"I'm not squeaky!"_** , she whined in a high pitched tone, proving the guard's point while she attempted to run away from him. _"A-Anyway, sorry Zen, I really can't talk to you properly now. I have to finish these errands fast unless I want to pull another all-nighter. See ya~!"_

"W-Wait!--- **_*End Call*_ "MC!!!"**

...

...

...

For some reason, Zen wasn't pleased at all with the news...

His mood instantly worsened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I really wanted Mina to get bodyguards and it was a struggle to consider how many she should have. A dozen felt really overprotective, but Jumin's style for sure; but, at the same time, I also wanted MC to interact with them on a personal level and imagining 12 different people from scratch was a no-no from my part._
> 
> _Then, I remembered Cheritz had other games ~~~ I only played Jisoo's route, 3/4 done with it, LOL, thus he'll be the main focus of the security squad. Also, their personalities might be inaccurate in some areas, however, for the sake of how I envisioned the story, it will have to do. ^^_


	14. Encounter with a Shooting Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So, Yoosung's bday was on the 12th this month ^o^ so, a lil more blonde love this chapter, cause... poor boy shall need it. Desperately T.T *deep sigh*_

 

_"Yo! Hurry up, we have to move now or we won't have enough time to come back to class."_

"Okay, okay, I'm on it... Guys, seriously! Wait up a second, the vending machine still has my juice trapped inside!"

 _"For f**k's sake, man... just give it a swift kick, will ya?!"_ , the voice on the other line thundered with irritation, while the panting blonde continued to struggle with the heavy apparatus. He attempted to use _full_ _force_ , aiming repeatedly at one spot on the machinery, in the hopes of shaking it really good, but... his muscles weren't functioning at maximum capacity!

 _'Aye... I'm so thirsty...'_ His mood had yet to significantly improve since yesterday's _**tragic**_ events, Yoosung unable to find the strength to enjoy the game anymore. He was continuously stressing over the troll issue, those bastards who abused his popularity on the LOLOL server. They managed to steal his identity and dupe people under his name. _'This was defamation of character and slander!'_ The young student narrowly avoided a ban strike, thanks to his guild mates and other top tier players who came to repel such false claims, thus, preventing the GMs from doing anything irreparable to the account. _'Like deleting it... *shudders*'_

 _ **Shooting Star's**_ tainted honor, however, could never be redeemed, regardless of the truth out in the open. The forums were filled with players dissing on his character and hating him... _'So upsetting!'_

"Tch...", the boy's brows furrowed, soon giving up this meaningless quest – there was no victory in sight, only frustrations being added to an already huge pile. Yoosung had to part ways with the vending machine thief, hurrying towards the exit. His gaming buddies had been roaming around the massive entrance lobby for over 10 minutes by now, sick and tired from having to wait for the blonde. They had also been pondering whether to leave him behind... or not!

_Yoosung was too slow for today's Arcade Extravaganza, did he even want to go with them?!_

"Sorry, sorry, sorry~!", he chanted out of breathe, stopping for a few seconds to inhale fresh cold air. It was chilly indoors, burying his head in a warm, fuzzy cap.

"Took you long enough.", one of his mates complained feeling particularly edge, more than he normally would. The guy smacked Yoosung across his back when he walked closer. "Ashi!", it was pretty painful, skin pulsating minutes later.

"Such a lousy dongsaeng..."

"Don't mind him, _Star_. His girlfriend finally dumped his sorry arse, ha ha~!"

"Shut it or you'll be eating mud outside...", he muttered through clenched teeth, hands turning into fists.

"Heh...", Yoosung faintly smiled at their verbal exchange. Deep down though, he was _not_ feeling sorry for his friend's misery. The guy had never kept a date around for too long, neglecting her on a constant basis as games always came first in his life... whereas the relationship had much lower priority. Lower than should. _'If she doesn't get it, I don't need such a pain... =.='_

"...", the blonde's smile faltered, moving his eyes away towards the floor as he became lost in his own mind, imagining... how nice it would be to have his friend's success with girls... how he would react, had he been lucky enough to have a girl wanting to date him.

...

...

_Yoosung would do the opposite compared to his unappreciative friend._

_He would move mountains just to make his beloved happy and would prove his love for her endlessly, even quitting LOLOL if he was ever asked to~! Yes... he would do such a huge sacrifice, just to demonstrate how dedicated the blonde could be in matters of love; albeit... inexperienced love._

_Yoosung would do anything... anything asked by her, because..._

...

_Because..._

_He hated isolation..._

_Yoosung was so lonely by himself here..._

_Every single day, he returns from classes to an empty, messy room, no one to greet him with a smile, no one to brighten up the shitty day he might have had... no one to stop him from succumbing into darker and darker thoughts, while the unexpected LOLOL maintenances brought him back to the harshness of reality. Yoosung dreaded those hours in the night, for his mind would wonder back to his cousin, who had been taken so cruelly from this world._

_Rika._

_She used to be the one he looked up to the most, his model in life and the reason he felt invincible during his younger years. Even when Yoosung doubted himself, especially before important, life-changing exams, Rika would always know how to cheer him up and give him the proper advice and the courage he needed most in order to surpass the challenges he was facing. She was his bright, shining star in his life..._

_Rika..._

_His most cherished person... Yoosung loved her so deeply that he couldn't stop crying for weeks after V had shared him the awful news... two years later, tears still sprung out of his eyes, upset by the outcome he wished he could change... However, nobody can survive death._

_If only..._

_If only he could find someone like her... his heart would need nothing more to become content..._

_._

_**"Yoosong! It's an emergency and only you can help me!"** _

_._

_Yoosung's eyes darted open, his heart beat quickening. MC's voice suddenly echoed in his ears..._

.

**~oOo~**

.

 **"WOAH!"** , one of Yoosung's mates had caught the flushed boy's attention with that sudden screech. Everyone glanced towards the guy tentatively, as though he had some loose wiring in the brain vault. _'What was up with him...?'_

"Look over there...", he fidgeted, nervously finger-poking towards the curtain walls leading to the outdoors. "Don't they remind you of those dudes from the X game on Z-box?!"

"Get outta here.", the dumped friend hissed from irritation, calming down his erratic breathing. He _**loathed**_ jump-scares! Yoosung, however, raised a questioning brow as he shifted his attention towards the entrance, experiencing a slight shock. He wasn't a fan of the Z-box, so he did not know much about games there, but... "Ooo!", he might know what his friend had meant!

He noticed an odd group of individuals who had waltzed into the lobby, unfazed by the entrance security or barriers for some reason. They were dressed in identical black uniforms, military in a way – either that or something similar for certainty. It reminded Yoosung of those people in foreign movies, secret agents or detectives – highly intimidating, despite their eyes hidden underneath darkened frames. He was stuck, frozen on the spot...

.

**They were heading towards them!**

.

Everything stilled in the air surrounding them, sound as well. The large men nearly brushed passed the blonde and his friends, whose mouths were hanging up to the floor. Yoosung observed that one of them had his glasses removed, revealing unnaturally golden eyes, feral. He remained at the back, turning his head around to view the crowd's behavior. Suddenly, his gaze landed on the blonde, briefly shifting his expression into a smirk.

"Should be around here... won't stay in there long."

A sharp iciness travelled up Yoosung's back at the sound of that female voice. If the boy didn't know any better, he would have assumed- "Alright.", golden eyes averted his gaze back towards his mission. "I'll follow."

.

_***FLASH BLITZ*** _

.

The crowd became so fascinated, some _brave_ folks managing to overcome the initial shock and brought out their cameras and phones. Countless camera flashes illuminated the hallway, which alerted the men and the girl whom they were shielding. She immediately brought her hands towards her face, rushing towards one of the smaller hallways with the men following diligently and protectively.

 _'Bodyguards?'_ , Yoosung questioned curiously. Still... as strange as this entire thing was, the girl definitely knew her way around – the administrative zone was clustered along that path she took. Some people followed their trails; his friends followed too, wanting to bring Yoosung along on the pretext of doing a _real life hunting quest~!_

"Heh... I'll pass~~!", he smiled dejected, not interest in being **that** creepy and follow people. The blonde leaned against the nearest pillar, using this break to enter the _MysMe_ app. "Nobody is online...", he thumbed through his contact list and...

...

"MC...", he mumbled softly, suddenly having a thought. _Yoosung wanted to hear her voice~!_ But... she cancelled the call rapidly, the boy quite distressed about the matter and pouting upset, wondering whether she was avoiding him or... was she only busy?

 _'Yeah, probably busy with the party planning~!'_ , he hoped, keeping up a cheerful front... until his eyes grazed passed Zen's name, a spike launching into his heart as he remembered the chat conversations from the other day. Out of all the R.F.A. members, MC was the most talkative when the actor was online compared to the rest of them. Yoosung couldn't even find the will to finish their chat from last night...

...

Yoosung disliked this... : /

.

**~oOo~**

.

The girl should have known this was a terrible idea, doubts forming from the start. The meeting with Assistant Lee had brought in the spotlight a reality she long dreaded to confront and the e-mail only intensified the importance of it. There was no other way to say it – either she contemplated re-enrolment more seriously or she could give it all up, kicking away any second chances.

.

_Forever a SKY disgrace..._

_._

"...", the university's towering figure had been fairly visible from outside the art shop, feeling the pit inside her stomach widening. Normally, Mina would have shrugged it off, not wishing to step anywhere near the place for she wasn't mentally prepared... an excuse, the coordinator realized she could no longer use without consequences.

The new semester would begin in a few months, so whether she chose to enroll or not... the procedure was a tedious one and was wise to acknowledge it. _'Better be safe than sorry~!'_ , she thought, attempting to find positives in this story.

She failed...

"..."

Mina was anxious, hesitating...

"Hey, where to next?", Jisoo's voice rang towards her, the guard impatient – it was right then when Mina realized she did not have to do this alone. Go to SKY that is. Despite her grievances with these unnaturally dashing and powerful men, their presence gave Mina a semblance of peace, not having to be afraid of the _unknown_. Pun intended.

 _'With the Dandelion Brigade, this should go smoothly~!'_ , the girl thought encouraged.

...

It all came crashing down when she realized they _stood out_ far too much. And in the online age, standing out in public meant that there was a high possibility to be immortalized on someone's device. Mina hid her face the best way she could, running towards the registration office with Jisoo on her trails, not losing sight of the girl. The other guards remained behind to contain the students, too curious for their well being.

While waiting for the papers and the following procedure discussions, Mina wondered whether she should have just thoroughly researched this at home, considering... the mob outside. Any puzzling questions she may have had could have been easily answered by e-mail. _'Why can't I make good decisions...?'_ , she bit her lower lip, staring at the desk in front of her intensively. Mina was jumpy, the sudden phone ring from her pockets causing her to yelp and nearly lose her leg power. She cancelled the call without a second thought, the name not even registering in her mind.

_*pats*_

Mina's body jolted at the soft touch on her shoulders. "You're too tense... Relax.", the male next to her whispered. "You're the one who wanted to come here."

"Wanted... is not the word I'd use.", she mumbled irritated, nonetheless gently pushing away his hand. She didn't want him to become the aim of her frustrations. Plus, the guard was probably showing _concern_ because of his job, Jumin probably instructing him to be extra nice and careful with her – he was the brigade's leader after all.

_'Jisoo didn't have to...'_

The secretary brought the documents before the conversation continued, dropping the papers on her desk. "Miss Choi, please take a seat and we shall begin."

"Yes...", Mina clumsily took the pen, while reading through the documents. She would sometimes glance towards the woman who was in an unusually good mood considering her foul moodiness when the girl had barged in unannounced. The secretary would have kicked her out without mistake, before her eyes had set on Jisoo's figure, his presence silencing the woman entirely. Thanks to him, the woman's angry expression morphed into an almost sickly angelic glow, having no issue with the guard tagging along Mina. He pretended to be her relative~!

The coordinator's mouth crumbled down in a _wtf_ moment. "It's no problem, sir~!", she grinned too sweetly at the bodyguard, who returned an enchanting smirk while Mina had to suppress a gagging reflection.

Anyway... twenty minutes later, this **ordeal** was over, the secretary offering more than enough details that were nightmare inducing to the young coordinator. Jisoo intervened, promising a nice _coffee_ for the _hardworking_ lady's _kind_ help. "O-Oh my... I couldn't accept!", she fawned, failing to keep a professional stance, while the guard pressed the _sweet_ attitude on her.

Mina was unsure how someone was able to spurt so much bullshit without breaking a sweat, then again, this did work to her fullest advantage and for this – she wasn't going to protest his lying and shameless flirting.

"Hn..."

Jisoo's personality reminded her of Zen so much, the girl's cheeks gaining a rosier tint...

"Any questions you may have, I'll be glad to offer the answers~!", the woman grinned, revealing shiny white teeth, which Mina matched in an awkward way, bowing down... thankfully.

...

"I cannot believe you gave _that_ woman your number...", Mina remarked in shock, Jisoo showing a satisfied expression because of his plan. "Of course! A good security personnel of top tier class knows best to identify targets who need to be eliminated. Or... utilize for future missions~!"

"Future missions, huh...", she narrowed her eyes mischievously, clicking her tongue. " _Personal_ mission I bet."

"For today, **you** are my mission. _Miss Choi._ ", he whispered that last part, freezing the girl in place. The discussion stopped here as the tall, snow white haired man rushed in a walk towards them. The crowd had diminished, but people were still waiting in the lobby in large numbers – "More outdoors. Jiwoo considers we should announce HQ for a car."

"It's that serious, Jihae...?", Jisoo muttered, agreeing to the plan the moment he looked at the photo the blonde guard had taken of the courtyard. "I'm afraid... your city excursion shall end here _._ "

.

**~oOo~**

.

Twenty minutes later and Yoosung finally saw his friends returning from their _hunt_.

In the meantime, he had found Jaehee online, chatting up a bit with her... it was the same thing happening to the woman. Her work pile was increasing with every passing hour, Jumin wasn't answering his phone over seas, chairman Han needed certain information only his son knew and Elizabeth was... _a permanent mark on her soul_. "Poor soul...", he giggled at Jaehee, genuinely worried about her... he should treat her to coffee! The blonde knew it was her favorite beverage after all. _'Hmm... Maybe it was MC's too...?'_

"Yo, Star! Get ready!", one of them called out for him as the group made its appearance again, this time almost diving through the lobby, no longer doing a leisurely walk. Yoosung couldn't help being swept away by the crowd's energy and curiosity, quickly taking a few snapshots himself. He instantly forwarded the pictures to the _MysMe_ chat room, however... _'Nobody is online... Ah, what a pain! Jaeheeee, come back...',_ he groaned, wishing he could share what was happening to the members...

Or with MC!

_'Yeah... better with MC, at least she listened to me... when she answered...'_

...

Despite his constant ranting, she at least bothered to listen to his troubles...

...

_*sigh...*_

.

_***BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*** _

.

As Yoosung was restlessly typing on the app's interface, he heard familiar sound alerts that were coming from the group. It was suspicious... The boy stood on his tippy-toes, his neck hurting from how much he tried stretching himself to see passed this unraveling chaos gravitating around these men and the woman they were circling.

"Tch...", Yoosung didn't manage to perfectly catch her face in the photo, due to the hood blocking most her features. Nor the surrounding suits, who had created an impenetrable wall around the female's body.

The aura they were sending off was so dangerous, so lethal! Far different than when they initially had.

_**'Stay away!'** _

These people didn't need to communicate the message loudly, for the students to understand the threat, a lot backing away in fear. Yoosung gulped heavily under the heavy atmosphere, unable to take deep breaths taking one more secret shot before regrouping with his mates.

...

They were 40 minutes late for the Extravaganzza, _**aigoo!**_

"Meh, it's useless to go now...", his dumped friend muttered annoyed, flipping through his phone gallery. "Not even a shitty picture turned out well! Waste of time..."

"Mhm.", the blonde agreed as they all compared photos. However... one of his friends had caught _whiff_ of the girl's right eye, the rest of her features covered by her hands. _Honey brown color_. Another had a video and they heard her speak in it.

.

 _"So many people... why are there so many people?!_ _**Oh my god(E)!** _ _"_

_"Stay closer to me, Miss Choi and don't linger."_

_"Y-Yes... Aigoo..."_

.

"...", Yoosung's eyes shined. "Can you send that to me?!", he blurted out to his mate, who was impressed by the blonde's high pitched voice. Oh, **now** he was interested! "Shush...", Yoosung said, transferring the video through GreenTooth. He carefully listened to the registration again and the girl's voice...

...

"No way..."

Her korean didn't sound _perfect_ , carrying a slight foreign accent... and that sudden English phrase...

...

.

_'Nah... It couldn't be~! MC would have messaged me if she were here~!'_

**He was certain about it!**

.

**~oOo~**

.

The ride didn't take long to arrive, suspiciously fast actually...

 _'Was a driver following us all this time...?'_ , Mina wondered, unsure how to feel about this info, but did not linger on the thought for too long. Her eyes travelled across the courtyard, landing upon the large crowd that was gathered in front of the university's gates. "This is bad...", she said, biting her lower lip tensely, but quickly noticed that none shared her mood. The Dandelion Brigade was somehow relieved at the sight.

Their calmness ignited confusion from her part. "Relax, Miss Choi. Such a situation can be easily contained. I expected something dire, but this is manageable with our numbers.", the leader admitted happily, smirking to keep her emotions at ease. Even so, deep down he knew best than to lower down his guard. It only took **one individual** to transform a peaceful crowd into an unstable chaos.

 _Celebrities_ were catalysts for chaos.

These unexpected visitors patiently waited for the group to come out of the building, boiling in these theories regarding this _mysterious woman_. One glance was all it took for the symphony of cameras blitzes to begin – the closer they were to the gate, the worse it got for Mina, the party planner pressing her hands on top of her face.

She was beyond words at the crazy situation, unable to comprehend how such a misunderstanding could happen in the first place.

.

_'I mean... Why would anyone believe I'm someone of importance,_

_just by being surrounded by security pers-_

_..._

_Dammit..._

_It's not farfetched to think like that at all!_

_Ack!_

_**Why didn't they wear regular clothing?!'**_ _(_ _ﾉ_ ಥ _益_ ಥ _)_ _ﾉ_

.

To make matters worst, Mina's heart fell into the pit of her stomach when she realized that only Jiyeon remained by her side. The orange haired guard was grinning widely, amazed by this numerous turnout. "And imagine that it's been half an hour since entering SKY! Brilliant!" The guy even started doing photos with his own camera, aiming it towards the crowd.

 _'W-Was he really e-e-enjoying this?!'_ , Mina thought, feeling slightly pissed off by his laidback attitude.

The other four team members went to create a _corridor_ for the duo to safely walk towards the car, getting back up from three other men who had arrived with the company car. Initially, it was a bit of struggle, but the Brigade had managed a terrific job; in mere seconds, Mina had launched inside the car's backseat, head first and... _***BANG***_ _'... Nobody had_ _ **better**_ _seen that. Or heard...'_ , the young girl winced, rubbing her pulsating forehead while she hauled herself upright. She was greatly thankful for the dark ashy windows this car had installed, for no one could see the model's interior whereas she had no issue viewing the outside world. Of course, she had no wish to do so.

All Mina wanted now was to get to Rika's apartment as fast as possible, cry a bit... fine, a lot... and start working on Assistant Lee's assignment, which was due in... *checks phone*

"..."

She shouldn't have looked for there were missing calls again... ;;;;;

Mina forgot to turn the sound back on after finishing the job in the registration office. ;;;;

"Ma~~~n! You're so popular!", Jiyeon exclaimed right into the flushed face of Mina, whose eyes were twitching at that sentence. He was thumbing the screen through his own device and sorted through _memories of today's mission_. "I don't want to be popular!", she childishly hissed, the guard raising his eye brows surprised. "Why not~?", he smiled sweetly, tilting his head side ways and inching closer to her figure. Mina pushed her body backwards until it got pressed into the opposite car door, uncomfortable by this utter lack of space between them.

"W-Well-", she stuttered, however, before she managed to formulate an appropriate answer, the door behind suddenly clicked open and she nearly fell out of the car. A strong grip latched onto her arms and prevented this. "Easy there... _Miss Choi._ ", the girl's vision was dipped in gold, Mina quickly hiding her face behind trembling hands after she witnessed the horror. Jisoo's expression was dangerous, his snicker making Jiyeon's gesture appear innocent in nature. The raven had taken the empty spot, squeezing the girl into the middle seat alongside Jiyeon.

"T-The others?!", she asked as the driver had already pressed in the card inside and was preparing to move the car. "They can walk~~~!", Jisoo answered with a wink, the orange head agreeing to that statement and hiding a yawn behind his gloved hand. None showed any signs of remorse, not even **the leader**.

"... Wow.", Mina appeared dejected at the thought, furrowing her eye brows _. 'Betrayal!'_ – the word was plastered across her features without mercy, giving away her inner mood. Both men blinked a few times, then stared at each other before they puffed into heartfelt chuckles, which was filling up the moving vehicle. "Ma~~~~n, you really so gullible!", Jiyeon pointed it out without remorse, the coordinator feeling like she had just received a harsh slap.

"Gullible?" _*eye twitch*_

"So sad...", the raven sighed depressed. "Yup~!", Jiyeon added, revealing how the others have joined a different company car, heading to HQ while they were returning the coordinator to the rendezvous location.

...

They were unaware of the car tailing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Trouble on the horizon TwT!!!** _


	15. Stalker and Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**WARNING! For those with various trigger issues, you might want to avoid a certain part ^^; If you don't like anything related to 'abductions', you should skip after SCREECH and continue after SMACK.** _

 

The party coordinator hopped out of the car a tiny bit too eagerly, Jisoo extending a helping hand to stabilize her balance. This troublesome trip was finally over!

"Oh~! And don't forget-", an orange puff popped out of the lowered window. "-the boss lady expects a call soon, else our asses are on the line~! Scary, oh no~~~!", Jiyeon jokingly warned while wiggling his own smartphone, but there was a gravity in his words that Mina was unable to ignore. Even more so with the ominous glint in Jisoo's eyes whose smirk hadn't faltered. On the contrary. The raven's body tensed while squeezing her hand in his iron grip, not letting go until the message was clearly received.

_'It was extremely uncomfortable... And scary!!!'_ _＼_ _(º □ º l|l)/_

Nonetheless, Mina understood the severity of the issue without them needing to voice out any more concerns, feverously nodding.

 **"I won't, I won't forget!"** _＼_ _(º □ º l|l)/_

Despite their laidback attitudes in front of the girl, the members of the Dandelion Brigade were professionals working under very strict management. Their company followed a simple, yet harsh policy – _**one mistake and you were out, no exceptions to the rule**_ _._ Indeed, Jisoo treated the mission like it was some kind of holiday retreat, taking far more liberties than it was professionally _allowed_ to while at work. _"Shhh, keep it a secret~!"_ This, however, did not negate the fact that the mission to **escort Miss Choi** was one of high priority, Assistant Kang having gone to the extent of cancelling their previously scheduled engagement.

It was unlike the woman to interfere so desperately in matters of security.

Hence, the reason why Jisoo would internally panic whenever Mina slipped from under their care.

 _'Such a troublesome girl_... _'_

"Good enough for me~!", Jiyeon replied, fully satisfied, and then jumped in his seat, continuing to play the game on his phone. _'Let's hope so.'_ , Jisoo thought, passing the girl's belongings from the passenger's seat. Mina bowed in appreciation for all the help she had received.

"Please tell this to everyone else!" To which the leader agreed, amused by her words. "Also..."

" _Mina Choi_ must remain secret for a little longer.", the coordinator added. "Y-Your boss knows me only as MC so, p-please, keep it that way!", Jisoo cocked an eyebrow, puzzled by the sudden seriousness in Mina's voice.

"As you wish, although... it's quite meaningless to mention this _now_ , since your profile has already been uploaded into the servers---."

" **Shhhhh** ~~~The less I know, the better!", Mina closed her eyes, waving her hands in dismissal and refusing to listen to anymore, walking away without returning another glance. It was childish from her part, it really was, however... _**for god's sake**_ , it was bad enough knowing Seven had secret footage of the girl and who knew what other information locked in his computer, but a gigantic company like C&R to store her data too... it was unbearable for her mental health.

Only a few steps later did she realize the raven was tagging along.

"Just to be sure you won't get abducted halfway.", he replied too nonchalantly, but Mina disagreed with him wholeheartedly, urging Jisoo to leave. The path towards the apartment was a well-kept secret, much of the R.F.A. members kept in the dark about it. To have outsiders know of it was not allowed for sure!

What's more...

 _"I wasn't even worried about being abducted up until a few seconds ago!!! Why did you ruin my peace of mind?!"_ , she wanted to cry, the corners of her mouth twisted into a painful smile.

"I signed a contract, so my life will end if I divulge any details."

"S-Still-", she did not trust the existence of such a ludicrous contract. "-you've done plenty for today. It's ok~! You can go home now!"

"I'm serious."

"So am I!"

"Tch...", Jisoo had a feelingconstantly nagging at the back of his head, briefly searching the area before resting his eyes on her figure. _Miss Choi's drop was here_ – the mission was over the moment she had safely stepped out of the car, yet there was an unsettling air.

The raven eventually agreed to part ways, never to see each other again.

.

_Or so she assumed._

.

 _ **Exhaustion**_ was an overused word by now, but Mina sensed its essence seeping faster into trembling bones as she hurried towards the building complex, carrying the tall, wrapped A2-papers using both arms. The chilling wind was constantly grazing her face and it provided for an uncomfortable sensation, shielding her glossy eyes by staring at her boots and keeping her eyes semi-closed. She did not have to experience such sensations with the guards' warmth around her.

Her hand still warm from Jisoo's touch... Dare she admit her wish for the raven to return.

"Ngh!", she sniffed loudly, gulping down while breathing through her mouth. Mina dreaded this freezing weather so much, this dreadfully weakened body being affected deeply. Thankfully, the entrance was nearby---

.

_***SCREEEEEEEECH*** _

.

 **"AH!"** , the girl's heart jumped at the noise, voice catching inside her throat after swiftly turning around. A shabby looking car nearly jammed itself into her body, narrowly avoiding her by sheer millimeters. _"W-What—"_ , Mina was glued on the spot.

**This was no accident.**

Unfortunately, her reactions were not fast enough for what was to come.

A hooded individual dashed out of the vehicle in record time, engine still running. With glee in his darkened orbs, his arms became outstretched towards Mina and aimed for her thin writs. "Hello, precious butterfly~!", the sickly sweet tune reacted like a catalyst, flashbacks flooding her vision with memories she dreaded. Her breathing intensified, the man's callous fingers clasping painfully around her right wrist. No sound was escaping from the shock.

.

_'No.'_

_'No, no, no, no, no, no, no-!'_

_'_ _**NO** _ _'_

_'H-How did h-he find me?!!!'_

_._

"I've been so lonely these past few days, wondering where my girl had run off to. Your home was empty last night, too.", the man's breath reeked of strong alcohol, yet somehow he could spout words coherently and be incredibly stable on his own two feet. And lucid.

"You'd be surprised how upset I was after the Shop Manager let you go. Hurr, not being able to see you in those cute dresses anymore...", his other hand travelled inappropriately low on her thigh area as he was complaining with a wide, yellow grin. He squeezed the soft skin for a few seconds before Mina abruptly woke up from her trance. **"Horrible~~~!**

The signs were too dangerous to ignore anymore, so were the man's intentions, churning her stomach with disgust. Regardless of the shock immobilizing her limbs, she _needed_ to get away.

.

**And fast!**

**.**

_**'MOVE-MOVE-MOVE-MOVE-MOVE!!!!'**_ , were the endless inner screams, Mina's fuel to restart her limbs. The girl somehow managed to find the power and smack his disgusting hand away – furthermore, leave a nasty red trace on his cheeks, claws scratching the marks deeply. Horror was printed clearly on her face and spreading. She had made things worse, **much worse** , his expression no longer cheerful.

His hand nearly snapped her wrist, painfully squeezing it.

Suddenly, the man mercilessly shoved Mina into the closed driver's side of the vehicle, head getting the worst of the treatment with a loud **BANG** from the hit. The pain from the impact was indescribable, the party planner losing strength on her feet and blacking out for a few seconds. Her entire being pulsated from the fresh new wounds, Mina's panic levels reaching new highs.

The girl was captured in a suffocating hug, tears leaking over and over again.

"So clumsy on your feet, butterfly~! And on your hands, I almost thought you'd purposely want to harm me~~~!!! But don't worry, I forgive you... **I will allow you to apologize back home~**!", he chuckled heartily, dragging the dazed girl towards the passenger's side. "And to show you I'm not upset, I have presents prepared especially for you, cricket~! I bought prettier uniforms you can dress up in, while you're brewing my coffee!"

She heard him opening the door and was roughly pushed inside.

Mina was god damn hyperventilating by this point. How had this _demented nut-job_ been able to find her so easily?! The question kept bothering the coordinator, too weak to put up much of a fight.

This awful brute was winning with strength alone.

"Like a true gentleman, I know how to properly care for my woman~!", the man bemused, kicking her feet inside the car painfully, just as she tried to swoosh out. Everything hurt, tears streaming down in waves.

"P-Please, let m-me go---"

.

_***SMACK*** _

.

...

...

...

Papers long scattered across the pavement, were now rolling across the pavement – muddied and wet.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Jisoo plopped next to Jiyeon, breathing out heavily after he parted ways with that peculiar girl. Today's mission was the strangest his team had had in a while and he counted it alongside the jjimjjilbang party with those wild C&R officials – all equipment and... _equipment_...out.

"Whoosh~!", Jiyeon was, as per usual, fondling his phone in search of new ways to entertain himself. It was as if the orange haired male still retained his early schooldays mentality, annoying the hell out of the raven with his carefree attitude. The driver patiently looked at the leader through his mirror, awaiting further commands.

"You can drive-", he started moaning, but stopped mid-sentence. His feet stepped on something bumpy on the floor.

.

_A keychain._

_._

It was definitely not his and, apparently, not Jiyeon's too. Although, the orange haired guard ogled at it temptingly, wanting to keep it~!

"Hmph...", the raven smirked, snatching it away from his face. "I'll return shortly.", he announced apologetically to the driver who had since moved the car a few meters. Jisoo used full speed, hoping Miss Choi hadn't entered any buildings yet.

The guard had not left her side for long, in a minute surely catching up to her-- _***SWOOOSH***_

"Crazy f**kers on the roads...", he muttered, pissed off because of that idiot recklessly racing down these roads.

...

Something wasn't right, loud screeching echoing in the area.

...

...

...

_There were few things Jisoo remembered from the_ _**mob-in** _ _near Sky University. A couple of people did not seem that_ _**impressed** _ _or_ _**happy** _ _to have the brigade lurking around – understandable. One in particular drew the guard's attention, having quite a_ _**deranged** _ _expression, despite the overall grin he was wearing. The moment their eyes locked, though, that expression morphed into something... odd. Jisoo's senses flared up, attempting to follow the suspicious individual, but he had been quick to fade within the crowd._

_Afterwards, the raven heard shrieking noises from a car, speeding away furiously._

_"Hm...", Jisoo then went to Jiwoo, grabbing a pilled list of all the car plates the blonde had gathered from the area during his reconnaissance, making a quick comparison of the current situation with the one on the PDA. In conclusion,_ _**three cars** _ _were missing from the list, Jisoo memorizing the numbers swiftly before entering the C &R car. _

_Or... attempting to, before a jumpy girl unexpectedly fell into his arms. For some reason, she was shocked to see him._

_"Hm."_ _***smirk*** _

_And now..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Now, it was similar. Only this time, she couldn't have been happier to see Jisoo, no longer timid with her ministrations. Miss Choi broke down in front of him, hugging the guard with the most power she could muster, regardless the spikes of pain.

...

_Shit._

.

**~oOo~**

.

"Yes, Jaehee. Yes. I've arrived safely at the apartment. Yes. Yes, yes, yes. The guards had taken care of me well."

.

**"There were no problems."**

.

Mina had been locked inside the bathroom for over half an hour, messy clothes lying on the cold floor tiles. She couldn't peel her honey brown eyes away from the mirror while she was inspecting the _damage_ with a stern expression, face drenched in the aftermath of that mental breakdown. The skin was gaining a yellow hue in large portions on her right side, pain numbing certain areas.

"Yes, everything is okay with me. No worries, I'm a bit tired, that's all."

Her wrist carried a familiar, mortifying pain, constantly throbbing and shaking whenever she raised it higher, palm facing her head. _'Without a doubt... it's a serious injury, probably sprained.'_ Only proper medical attention could confirm her thoughts and give Mina treatment accordingly, however... she was afraid to check the damage, remembering the health issues she had with the same wrist in the past.

And she didn't have, yet again, the luxury of money to visit a hospital.

Nor time.

"Alright, Jaehee. Please e-mail me the details of the guest and I will reply in a timely manner."

Tomorrow was such an important day, Mina already late on her duties.

.

_'It was way passed midday.'_

.

Meaning she had less than 24 hours to finish the artwork, using the sprained, dominant hand to satisfy Assistant Lee's standards for the poster... while lacking the adequate base materials due to the papers being ruined in this weather. _And because of_ _ **HIM!!!**_

Mina could not replenish the lost supplies.

"No, I don't believe it will be necessary. It's not serious."

"Jaehee, thank you for worrying~!"

She would just have to withstand the injuries and give it her best, with what she had left at her disposal.

"And thank you for t-taking care of me."

"A-And sending Jisoo..."

"I... I really appreciate the h-help...Ngh."

"Goodbye.", and with that, Mina ended the call, just in time before another crying fit shook her core, falling onto her knees as jolts of pain swept from her wounds.

.

**~oOo~**

.

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *depressed emoji*_

_[Jaehee Kang]: Hello Yoosung._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Heya Jaehee-noona..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Are you having troubles with your assignments again? *curious emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: No... it's worse. I'm so worried... *crying emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]:_ _**Where is MC??????** _

_[Jaehee Kang]: Oh. I've just spoken to her on the phone!_

_[Jaehee Kang]: She has returned safely to Rika's._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: ..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *crying emoji*_

_[Jaehee Kang]: What is the matter?_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: I called her an hour ago and she rejected it..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: T.T and, yet, she answers your call without a hitch._

_[Jaehee Kang]: It is not like you are imagining. ^^_

_[Jaehee Kang]: She had initiated the conversation first and called me._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: That's even more painful to hear!!!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *crying emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *crying emoji*_

_[Jaehee Kang]: I may not know her reason behind this, or if it is either purely accidental or intentional. However..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: I-I-Intentional?!_

_[Jaehee Kang]: Perhaps you might want to wall-cry less in front of her? ^^ *shiny glasses emoji*_

_[Jaehee Kang]: So her answers might send quicker._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *shocked emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]:_ _**I don't cry on the phone so often!** _

_[Jaehee Kang]: The same goes when you complain about matters relating to games._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: I don't complain that much about LOLOL either!_

_[Jaehee Kang]: *ican'tbelievethis-sigh emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: ..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: W-Well, I do it LESS than I had a few years back! Appreciate my efforts, please!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *crying emoji*_

_[Jaehee Kang]: *ican'tbelievethis-sigh emoji*_

_[Jaehee Kang]: I am not used to comforting people, so excuse the roughness. Nevertheless..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: There, there ^^ It shall be better in the future!_

_[Jaehee Kang]: Until you get employed, afterwards these issues will seem quite unimportant and petty. So enjoy these precious few years left of your student career. ^^_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: ..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Now I'm even more depressed..._

_**-ZEN has entered the chat room-** _

_[ZEN]: Whoa, Yoosung. I just Noogled about the stuff that's happened at your school today._

_[ZEN]: It was top news at the theatre too, a rookie here shouting during rehearsal._

_[ZEN]: Sounded scandalous._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Hello Zen. Oh, what went on today? *curious emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Jaehee, didn't you read the chat logs yet?_

_[Jaehee Kang]: No._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: I even had photos posted in them!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *sigh*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Everyone is ignoring me today..._

_[ZEN]: Yo, what am I here for you, kid? *huh... emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *depressed emoji*_

_[ZEN]: *upset emoji*_

_[Jaehee Kang]: I am sorry, Yoosung. I had barely found a moment of rest... Elizabeth the third is currently sleeping since her_ _**'nappy time'** _ _is scheduled at this hour. I roughly have 10 minutes left before I need to wake her up for lunch and specialized medicine. After that a stroll in Driver Kim's car for her daily exercising..._

_[ZEN]: The more I read about what you're doing Jaehee, the more pissed off I get at the trust fund kid!_

_[ZEN]: *angry emoji*_

_[ZEN]:_ _**I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BASTARD!** _

_[ZEN]: Why can't he take care of his cat himself and not make others do_ _**his** _ _work as an owner?!_

_[Jaehee Kang]: *sobbing emoji* Anyway, I shall go and look through this_ _**'news'** _ _you are speaking of. ^^ I shall return shortly._

_**-Jaehee Kang has left the chat room-** _

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Thanks Jaehee._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Anyway. Yeah – these guys were like from the movies! And nobody knows who they are. *sparkling emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Even newsletters picked up the scoop at SKY! It's so amazing~!!!_

_[ZEN]: They look like they were guarding someone. Which, actually reminds me -_

_[ZEN]: I've had the strangest chat with MC today. *confused emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *crying emoji* You talked with MC?!!!_

_[ZEN]: It was like she was with hanging out with someone close._

_[ZEN]: Very close!_

_[ZEN]: TOO CLOSE!!!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]:_ _**Why is she answering your calls too?!** _

_[ZEN]: Yo... are you forgetting who I am? Who wouldn't answer when it's me on the other line?_

_[ZEN]: Yoosung, have you seen how I look recently?_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Yes. More than I had wanted to see as a guy, frankly._

_[ZEN]:_ _***inserts photo*** _ _I hoped to have this one emailed to MC only, but... I can't keep such a sexy face hidden, it needs to be shared with everyone~~~~!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: I wrote_ _**'more than I wanted to see'** _ _!!!!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: You didn't have to do this!_

_[ZEN]: Don't be jealous, boy~! It's only stage make-up. I'm sure that if you learn techniques, you may narrowly reach my bare face level in terms of visuals._

_[ZEN]: And then_ _**maybe** _ _MC will acknowledge you ^^~!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: ..._

_[ZEN]: Lol, or not._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: You make Jaehee-noona seem like she can comfort people excellently._

_**-Jaehee Kang has entered the chat room-** _

_[Jaehee Kang]:_ _***shocked emoji*** _

_[ZEN]: I hope it made your day better, Jaehee. *winks*_

_[Jaehee Kang]:_ _ No, actually. This is incredibly problematic and can have serious repercussions!  _

_[Jaehee Kang]:_ _ **It is terrible!!!** _

_[ZEN]: *shocked emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *shocked emoji* Now_ _**THIS** _ _I never thought I'd ever witness!!!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Noona, how could you?!_

_[Jaehee Kang]: Both your reactions are indeed complicated to decipher. I did not even mention why it is problematic in my view. ^^;_

_[ZEN]: *depressed emoji* I suddenly overlapped MC's image over Jaehee just about now._

_[ZEN]:_ _**What the hell is going on?!!!** _

_[ZEN]: Such strong rejections lately..._

_[ZEN]: I've never looked this sexy my entire life!_ _**Even my male co-stars are in awe and ogling at me!!!** _

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Maybe you're no longer the number one actor for Jaehee? ^w^ *sparkling emoji*_

_[ZEN]: ..._

_[ZEN]: ..._

_[Jaehee Kang]:_ _**Excuse me?** _ _*confused emoji*_

_[Jaehee Kang]:_ _**Am I missing something again...?** _

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Scroll up, noona._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Oh?_

_..._

_[Jaehee Kang]:_ _**OH!** _

_[Jaehee Kang]: For a moment there, I thought I was gazing right into paradise, instantly swept into heaven's realm. *raises glasses emoji*_

_[ZEN]:_ _**IT'S TOO LATE FOR COMPLIMENTS!** _

_[ZEN]: ..._

_[ZEN]: Actually, it's never too late! Do continue Jaehee!!!_

_[ZEN]: I NEED TO HEAR MORE!!!_

_[Jaehee Kang]: Zen... I am sorry, but it is not a good time as much as it breaks me to type this._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: If you weren't talking about Zen, then what is going on?!_

_[Jaehee Kang]: I was referring to the news Yoosung posted._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: What about it?_

_..._

_[Jaehee Kang]:_ _**The men in those photos are company employees from the C &R.** _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __**Jisoo** \- black haired guard  
>  **Jiyeon** \- orange haired guard  
>  **Jiwoo** \- blonde guard
> 
>  **PS:** MC's hand, in the first chapter, it's explained how it got 'damaged' from overusing it. I've been following artists on various websites for years, and a few had had serious health issues due to overexerting themselves. And once u have problems, u will live with them the rest of your life most of the time. Dx


	16. Endless Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Happy birthday to Zen todaaaaay~!**  
>  It's April's Fools ; D Hope you all treat him nicer than I do in this fic ^^;;;; * fail *_

 

_[Jaehee Kang]:_ _**The men in the photos are company employees from the C &R.** _

_..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _] & [ZEN]: _ _**WHAT?!** _ _*shocked emoji*_

_[Jaehee Kang]: Specifically..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: They are the guards tasked with escorting MC during her errands today._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _] & [ZEN]: _ _**WHAT?!!!!!** _ _*more shocked emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Wait!_ _**That** _ _girl was MC after all?!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]:_ _**DID I REALLY WALK PAST HER TODAY?!!** _

_[ZEN]:_ _**NO WAY!!!** _

_[ZEN]: I refuse to believe this!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Jaehee, are you certain about this? You're not mistaken, are you?!_

_[Jaehee Kang]: I presume I_ _**do** _ _know how the C &R security guards look like, having worked at the company for so many years. *ican'tbelievethis-sigh emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *shocked emoji*_

_[Jaehee Kang]: There is absolutely no mistake about it. They are_ _from our top security division._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: OMG!!!!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: I-I... I've been this close to meeting MC, I can't believe it..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]:_ _**I can't believe it!!!** _

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: S-So unfair... *crying emoji*_

_[ZEN]: Ashi... It really isn't fair! *depressed emoji*_

_[ZEN]: Wait._

_[ZEN]: WAIT!!!_

_[ZEN]:_ _**HOW DOES SHE LOOK THEN?!** _

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *shocked emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]:_ _**I DON'T KNOW!!!** _

_[ZEN]: Don't tell me you didn't even manage to catch a measly glimpse. *huh... emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *crying emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *crying emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *crying emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: If only I were taller, maybe I could've seen her face then!_

_[ZEN]: For once, I honestly wish you had been...such a wasted opportunity, boy._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *upset emoji* Why say it like that, hyung?! I'm so sad right now..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: *ican'tbelievethis-sigh emoji*_

_[Jaehee Kang]:_ _**This is not the issue at hand!** _

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Jaehee, aren't you the least bit curious about MC?_

_[Jaehee Kang]: It is not my place to be, I, for one, respect a person's privacy._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: What about those photos of Zen in your house?_

_[ZEN]: What photos? *questioning emoji*_

_[Jaehee Kang]: Please focus on the important matters here!!! *cough*_

_[Jaehee Kang]: This news might seem harmless to both of you, but it has the potential to turn into something bigger._

_[Jaehee Kang]: And extremely troublesome..._

_[ZEN]: What do you mean by that?_

_[Jaehee Kang]:_ _**Sigh...** _

_[Jaehee Kang]: I will have to inform Mr. Han of this mess and see what steps need to be taken further._

_[Jaehee Kang]: This type of media attention could show the company in a poor light._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Is it really that serious?! O-O_

_[ZEN]: Aigoo..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: These men are normally tasked with more sensitive issues regarding the company, where their skills are most suitable._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Changing their itinerary for personal use is heavily frowned upon._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Considering MC is not part of the company, such changes violate a few ethical policies and could cause unrest within the if blown out of proportion._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Furthermore, add trouble for Mr. Han with the Chairman._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Trouble for me too..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *shocked emoji*_ _**WHOA!** _ _I never thought of it like this!_

_[ZEN]: Jaehee, will you be fine?!!_

_[Jaehee Kang]: It is purely speculation, however... it makes me wish I could trade the situation with an entire week of watching after Elizabeth the 3_ _rd_ _. I see no positive outcome and my predictions regarding such matters usually turn true..._

_[ZEN]: That sounds really depressing..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *shocked emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: If there's anything I can do to make your life easier right now, Jaehee, just tell me!_

_[Jaehee Kang]: *sobbing emoji* Thank you for the kind words... But, I'll be fine._

_[ZEN]:_ _**Maaaaan!!!** _ _Hearing all of this is making my head spin._

_[ZEN]:_ _I need to grab a smoke so badly right now!_

_[ZEN]: But my rehearsals aren't over, yet. *somuchsighing emoji*_

_[Jaehee Kang]: Zen, you should please refrain from smoking in this cold weather._

_[ZEN]: I've never gotten sick in the past, so the cold doesn't bother me much. Lol._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Even so, the smoke is not good for your lungs and vocal chords..._

_[ZEN]: Don't worry ^^ I've been doing it for years and no change other than my appetite._

 

_**-MC has entered the chat room-** _

 

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *crying emoji*_ _**MC!!!!!** _

_[ZEN]:_ _**MC!!!!!** _

_[Jaehee Kang]: MC, you have logged!_

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: Hi...?_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]:_ _**MC, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?** _ _TwT!!! *crying emoji*_

_[MC]: O.o???_

_[MC]: W-Why are you suddenly crying?_

_[MC]:_ _**WHAT DID I DO?!** _

_[MC]: I can't tell._ _＼_ _(º □ º l|l)/_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Visit SKY and not say a word about it!!!_

_[MC]: What..._

_._

_._

When Mina logged into the messenger, she did not plan to stick around for too long – just greet the members and reassure everyone that she had arrived at Rika's apartment, _**safe and sound**_ , and then leave sharply.

Like a ninja!

The girl wasn't in the mood for much socializing. She was still incredibly shaken up by today's events and the wounds inflicted upon her body. _That awful man..._ His obsession had morphed into something so twisted and terrifying, beyond logic and comprehension. Mina could not understand that lunatic's reasoning or why, out of all girls, he had specifically chosen her as a target, tormenting Mina without a break. Sure, they lived in close proximity, their apartments adjoined on the same floor, but was this the only factor in that mad man's obsession?

Could it be just this?!

 _Visuals and body proportions_ – Mina excelled in none of those categories.

.

_**Why would he harm her to such an extent?!** _

.

If anything, she was overly polite to the man considering the things he would pull when she was still living there.

"Ngh...", the more Mina thought about it, the more she scrunched her nose, gazing at her aching wrist. She gently caressed the inflamed skin that hurt whenever touched – even a gentle tap ached. The girl's sole comfort was that she was already carrying a wrist-cast, which was neatly packed inside the luggage, and ready to minimize any further damage. Mina severely wished never to be forced to use that thing ever again, but occasionally it would be uncomfortable without it – her wrist had never healed 100% after she had overexerted it as a teen.

Unfortunately...

Now, the situation had already passed critical levels.

No matter how she looked at the situation, Mina would be unable to provide artwork of the best quality for Assistant Lee by tomorrow. **Firstly** , the papers – she had carefully selected at the shop – lied ruined across the floor, no hope of salvaging them. Moreover, she had no money or energy to spare, in order to get a new batch – and she would not set foot out of the apartment alone after such a close encounter. The sketchbook Seven had gifted was all she had available to use as a starting base, however the format was not nearly big enough for such a tedious assignment. **Secondly** , her dominant hand _ **hurt so f**king much**_ and trembled in certain angles, even with the cast tightly wrapped around it.

.

 _'Shit..._ _Assistant Lee will have my head.'_

_._

Despite this, Mina would try her very best with the remaining tools she had at her disposal. The girl had actually planned to start right after logging into the messenger, but the things she discovered there pained her heart a lot, melting any remaining resolve.

.

_'This was a worse mess than yesterday's...'_

.

Mina cupped her face in shame at the realization.

The coordinator messed up badly. It was not her intention to sadden Yoosung to this extent or make it seem like she was purposely avoiding him. Ending his phone call was simply a misunderstanding, but he didn't have the patience to listen to her words, too distraught by his own problems to think straight. He named it _another_ _betrayal in his life_ , while spam crying in front of her.

 _"I thought you saw us as friends..._ _ **Or is Zen the only one you're focusing on?**_ _"_ Mina was so shocked at the blonde's blunt question.

.

_'Did it really appear like I was focusing on Zen...?'_

.

She was unsure how to answer Yoosung's cold remarks, as the other two were trying their best to calm him down. Zen was especially confused by the boy's unusual outbursts.

 _"Yoosung, why are you suddenly attacking her like this?! I think you need some time off."_ , the actor sprung to the party planner's defense, which made things worse for the blonde's heart. Yoosung had enough.

 _"Sure. Whatever... I don't feel so good anyway... T.T"_ , the young student ended up writing before leaving the chat room. He didn't even acknowledge a _good bye_ , which surprised Jaehee, who had never seen the blonde so distressed since Rika's passing.

"Yoosung...", Mina's eyes were wide as saucers, ice chilling her bones – her body was trembling. _It hurt... It hurt a lot..._ because she didn't know how to fix things anymore, problems pilling up on top of each other. Every decision she'd make would backfire, no matter how well she tried planning things. Obstacles kept appearing in front of her.

She felt horrible...

Mina couldn't understand Yoosung's change in mood. Why was he _this_ upset with the girl – it couldn't have been the missed phone call or the SKY visit!

Or...

.

_'Were they the only reason...?'_

.

Mina was so clueless about Yoosung's way of thinking...

For the coordinator, something like this sounded quite childish and silly. However, maybe she **was** indeed at fault here if a little. Truthfully, Mina was not used to having people acknowledge her as a _friend_ , so unless it was spelled out in front of her... she would not know otherwise.

_Would not dare assume._

Neglecting a friend was always painful, because they could harbor ill feelings. She had experienced this in high school.

Still...

 _'Have I really neglected him?'_ , Mina questioned her attitude, yet she did not believe it to be true. She could clearly remember the lengthy conversation they shared just the other day – _about his games_ , she had painfully sat through the topic, blacking out midway because it was pure gibberish at one point.

Panicking, Mina tried reaching for the blonde, to talk things through with him, but... his voice mail answered instead. He had completely shut himself off and Mina **loathed** this feeling. She already had many things she hated about herself – _**being a considerably bad friend**_ – was not a welcoming addition to the growing list.

 _"Please, do not take it at heart, MC. He is not usually like this."_ , Jaehee tried defending Yoosung, but Zen was complaining about his rude attitude. _"He shouldn't take his problems out on her!"_

 _"It's fine..."_ , she started typing.

.

.

_[MC]:_ _**I'm really sorry...** _

_[MC]:_ _**I didn't mean to upset him.** _

_[ZEN]: You don't have to apologize!_

_[MC]: But, I should have paid more attention and not seem so indifferent to Yoosung. It's just..._

_[MC]: Sometimes I can't have the phone around me or it's left on silent mode. And I often forget to check back, since I have so much on my mind._

_[ZEN]: I do that plenty of times, when I have meetings or rehearsals too!_

_[Jaehee Kang]: I tend to do so at meetings as well._

_[MC]: There are so many things happening in my life right now, it's speeding too much for me to catch up._

_[MC]: I know these are excuses..._

_[MC]: But trust me when I say – I really,_ _**really** _ _am trying my best here!_

_[ZEN]: Jagi, we all know you're doing the best you can! *sparkling emoji*_

_[ZEN]: You don't have to stress over such details~~!_

_[MC]: You're nice to say that, Zen..._

_[ZEN]: Anytime!_

_[MC]: Though, it doesn't negate the fact that I am constantly neglecting a lot of things._

_[MC]: And, most of the time, I don't realize when I'm in the wrong._

_[ZEN]: ..._

_[ZEN]: I hate doing this right now, but, unfortunately, my break is over. Jagi, I'll talk to you later, so please cheer up until then. ^^ And don't be so hard on yourself._

 

_**-ZEN has left the chat room-** _

 

_[MC]: Unlikely to happen._

_[Jaehee Kang]: ..._

_[MC]: Jaehee..._

_[MC]: I feel the most sorry towards you. I made the guards go wherever I wanted, not thinking how distracting they could be for people._

_[Jaehee Kang]: It is not your fault._

_[MC]: I never expected such a large crowd at uni... it was pretty scary to see how many had gathered in such a short time. @.@_

_[Jaehee Kang]: It should not have been your concern to worry about such matters._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Their role was to prevent harm towards you._

_[Jaehee Kang]: This included shielding you from potential threats. The SKY fiasco could have been easily avoided had they not all walked next to you, inside the school grounds, and chosen different routes to blend in._

_[Jaehee Kang]: It was the leader's responsibility to avoid such a mess._

_[Jaehee Kang]: He is usually so responsible, though... I do not understand how he allowed this chaos to unfold._

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: I..._

_[MC]: I asked them to accompany me in full formation._

_[MC]: Jisoo was sternly against it, at first, but I didn't want it any other way._

_[MC]: And I was desperate to enter the building._

_[Jaehee Kang]: *curious emoji*_

_[MC]: They respected my wishes, followed my every whim... And I'm greatly thankful for it!_

_[MC]: So, please..._

_[MC]: Don't punish any of them for my bad decision. Especially not Jisoo - he is the best leader and security guard!_

_[Jaehee Kang]: ..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: May I ask why you disregarded his initial suggestion, then?_

_[MC]: Well..._

_[MC]: I..._

_[MC]: I wanted to avoid seeing anything or anyone at SKY. That's about it~! ^^;;;_

_[MC]: I was selfish like this..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: *ican'tbelievethis-sigh emoji*_

_[Jaehee Kang]: Are you serious?!_

_[Jaehee Kang]: Either way – the damage cannot be undone._

_[MC]: Sorry..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Please, try to avoid such recklessness in the future._

_[MC]: About the future..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Yes?_

_[MC]: I... might need someone for tomorrow...? ^^;;;_

_[Jaehee Kang]: *ican'tbelievethis-sigh emoji*_

_[MC]: Sorry..._

_[MC]: I'd go alone, but... the location is pretty far away._

_[MC]: And I'm scared to go alone. ^^;;;;;;_

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: Jaehee?_

_[Jaehee Kang]: It cannot be helped then. If Mr. Han reads the conversation, he will surely command guards for you again. Might as well find a solution by tomorrow._

_[Jaehee Kang]:_ _**Sigh...** _

_[Jaehee Kang]: Excuse me, MC. I must go. I shall return with more information._

_**-Jaehee Kang has left the chat room-** _

_[MC]: Okay..._

_[MC]:_ _***sigh*** _ _Yoosung._

_[MC]: I couldn't reach you on the phone, but I'll write my message here._

_[MC]: Hope you see it._

_[MC]: I'm sorry for upsetting you. But... do understand when I say that it's not easy for me to be around people. Not at this moment._

_[MC]:_ _**Especially not around those from SKY.** _

_[MC]: I avoided telling you I had attended the university because it represents a large stain in my life. I'm trying to clean it up, though, but it takes time._

_[MC]: Don't ask the reason why, it's uncomfortable to answer. ^^;;;;_

_[MC]: It's not a habit of mine to purposely avoid people, so don't be upset at me anymore..._

_[MC]: I am a messy person with my phone ^^;;; even my own mother complains about it._

_[MC]: Not something I'm proud of... @-@;;;;_

_[MC]: Not returning calls or forgetting to call or... whatever..._

_[MC]: I know... excuses._

_[MC]: Just know this._

_[MC]:_ _**If you cheer up, I will too ~~~!** _

.

**~oOo~**

.

**~ 5:28 PM ~**

Mina's mood had yet to improve the slightest, steering towards darker paths.

Crumpled papers were scattered across the floor, some pages even ripped out entirely out of the sketchbook and shredded into tiny, tiny pieces. "Tch!" The coordinator suddenly shoved the book away, throwing it on the floor in deep frustration. _***loud sniff***_ Mina's head dropped into her hands, fingers piercing her skull... painfully. Her wounded wrist was still pulsating badly as she was struggling to pour out the play's essence into a drawing worthy of Assistant Lee's standards.

But...

She would always come out empty handed, utterly defeated by the situation. Hours of continuous work showed _**no f**king results**_ , not even a sketch to further add ideas on. Her inspiration had run completely dry and there was no sign in front of her, no sign assuring this _**f**king situation**_ would get _**any**_ better. Each passing hour felt like she was further pushed towards the edge of a deep hole, no chance of escaping. Re-reading the story and extra story material did not manage to bring out the same charm from last night... probably because, now, she was yawning over and over from how tired she felt and her eyes glistened and burnt.

_***deep sigh*** _

Mina needed rest...

If her mood could stop deteriorating and improve just a little, the girl could then hope to miraculously try drawing with a fresh perspective in mind. Mina _**needed**_ to change her mindset, _**knew this very well**_ , but the anxiety levels were far too great in order to get a plentiful rest.

.

**She was mentally trapped in a toxic spot.**

.

Logged back into the chat room, nothing in particular happened since noon, other than Seven being shocked by how much she managed to snooze through the day. _'Lucky hacker...'_ , Mina scrunched her nose upset, continuing with her reading of the chat room, before she realized Jumin had joined Seven. He had been asking for his assistant, quite vehemently.

 _'Odd... Was Jaehee not answering her phone...?'_ , the party planner wondered, but it was quickly answered by the corporate heir when Seven almost read her mind. _"I'd rather not hear her voice when I am not at the company building. It is not a very pleasant tone for me."_

_***sweat drops*** _

The conversations brought little relief as it dived into the SKY thing, even _Whispatch_ having mentioned it on their website, questioning the mysterious celebrity's identity. Just like Jaehee predicted, it was now blowing out of proportions, the identity of the guards revealed to be workers at C &R. Mina was thankful she had not been online for Jumin was evidently not happy about such news – mostly because his father was bugging him with phone calls.

It was making her more miserable – hence, Mina started scrolling up for older chat rooms, more and more, until a picture grabbed her attention.

"Right... Zen had posted a new picture earlier today.", she mumbled, already noticing the bright colors in his icon. The actor's background was a sneak peak of the stage he would be performing on for his new show – countless props were scattered around. It almost resembled a fantasy setting, dipped in colors of red, gold and green.

"So pretty...", Mina awed in amazement, leaning closer. She had not had the opportunity to watch any musicals before, but the props were beyond gorgeous in her mind and made her slightly jealous.

_It's almost as if they fit the current play she had been assigned to illustrate..._

Nonetheless, the thought quickly dispersed when she opened Zen's selfie, which Jaehee had fawned over without restraint. It was quite a change of personality from the assistant's part, always surprising Mina. And –

...

The coordinator choked, mouth hanging low.

_._

_**'Is Zen really human...?!**_ _ **＼**_ _ **(º □ º l|l)/**_ _**'**_

.

**~oOo~**

.

_***BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*** _

.

 **"AH!"** , Mina darted upwards from the coffee table and, in her disoriented haze, knocked down her laptop with a crumbling metallic sound. _***breathes in hard***_ the party planner refused to look at the _wounded_ device, afraid she might go into a crying rage-mode and went for her phone, mildly annoyed. It was rather easy to spot in this darkness, the screen acting like a flashlight.

"Yes...?", her grouchiness was unmistaken, but this time the caller did not seem to notice this hindrance in her voice.

"It's me", the stern voice was like a deep punch for Mina, stumbling before suddenly realizing the situation.

...

And the clock.

...

...

...

**It was well over 11 p.m. !!!**


	17. Insomniacs Third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Happy Easter everyone~~~ ^^** Sorry for the slow update, but since it's turned so warm outside, I've been going out of my usual lair at home and visiting the city and taking pictures~~~ when I'm not dropping the phone in the water basin... hahahahahahahah.... ha... ha.... *sobs* Anyway, enjo the new chapter. OwO _

 

**Jumin Han.**

.

He wasn't a person who appeared particularly fond of the party planner, even less considering the troubles she had stupidly brought to his company. The sensation he was always bringing Mina was similar to the way she felt around Assistant Lee or her managers at work. He appeared fierce, serious and with zero tolerance for mistakes.

_It was troublesome to her faint heart!!! @.@_

Mina was greatly shaken up right after discovering who the caller was. The girl had honestly expected...

...

_'A-Ah well~!'_

Mina did not have time to mentally prepare against the type of scolding she assumed would receive. Yet, none of what she feared came to fruition.

On the contrary...

_"I've been notified that one of the perpetrators whom you came into contact with has been apprehended to the police and is locked up for the time being."_

"What...?", she froze at that piece of information, trying to make sense of Jumin's words, until he explained it in detail, putting an end to any remaining confusion. He had learnt about everything that's happened from Jisoo's report, purposely requesting it being faxed over to his hotel abroad. Mina did not know whether to scream from anguish or happiness. She felt extreme bitterness, aiming a lot of it towards Jisoo, for _writing it down_ in a report, which could potentially be read by anyone.

"O...Oh...", Mina pulled her legs towards her chest. "That's good."

_It did not sound good._

_"Rest assured, I will make haste that this dangerous individual will no longer have the opportunity to harm another hair from your body. Unfortunately, he is not the one who had brought you into our view. He has no links with the individual who had delivered the app."_

"I know he is not...", Mina answered, receiving a questioning reaction from Jumin. The coordinator did not go too deep into the story, but she offered a brief explanation about the man and how she got to be involved with him. One could choose a place to live, but not be prepared for the neighbors of said housing.

She was unlucky. _"It's unfortunate."_ , he concluded, Mina exhaling a bit too loudly, before quickly asking.

"Who else knows?"

_"Pardon?"_

"Does Jaehee know the contents of Jisoo's report?"

 _"I presume she must, though I am certain she currently has other pressing matters to worry about. You did manage to create a sizeable ruckus today.",_ Jumin continued, still not showing any obvious irritation towards the girl's blunder. He was... oddly calm, seemingly understanding of her situation. _"Also, Seven has been made aware."_

 **"SEVEN?!"** , the girl blurted out surprised, but she bit back the angry words. The hacker _was_ in charge with R.F.A. security and, since a member of their group had been attacked, he was working to gather data about the man.

"I could have saved him the trouble...", she answered upset, however Seven would have researched the man regardless of the information she had on him. "Please, keep this a secret from the other members. Unless... does everyone know?!", she panicked, but Jumin quickly put those worries to rest.  There was a second version of the security leader's report, one that withheld information about the attack, skipping it entirely. 

The full version was only accessible to him and Assistant Kang – _"if it eases your mind."_

"A little. I really don't want to have Zen panic over such a thing", she sighed, suddenly darting her eyes wide.  

_"Zen?"_

"Ah, ha ha ha, forget it~~~!", she chuckled, eventually having to put an end to the discussion. However, not before she apologized once more for the troubles she had caused him. Them. _"Assistant Kang will manage to fix any errors encountered. She is a very resourceful person, so do not fret over such a minor issue."_

"M-Minor issue?!", she blinked a few times.

 _"Indeed. My father's scandals are much harmful than this afternoon media stroll."_ , his voice changed drastically, simply by mentioning the chairman. It was a touchy subject, Jumin politely wishing the girl to have a restful day and take care of her health. _"I can send a doctor close to your location-"_

"No need.", she lied before swiftly hanging up.

...

...

Mina heavily sighed, relieved of this small burden. She was thankful Jumin was not angry at her – really, having another member pissed off would challenge her sanity further.

...

Still,

She really did not want Zen to find out the truth...

.

**~oOo~**

.

Soon after, Mina sent messages to the red haired hacker, making him aware that she was aware, that he was aware of her _stalker_ problem. _"Please, keep the information hidden, I don't want it to spread around and cause me distress."_

It was the girl's faint attempt to _guilt trip _ the guy into not blurting out _a single_ word. Almost immediately, she got a reply back. His crazy mannerism was ever present, even in writing.

.

_He had forgotten to express his worries on the phone after he saw the CCTV footage!!!_

_It shocked him so much._

_He was barely alive, work keeping him awake 24/7/365..._

.

Mina could understand his situation – too well.

.

_Was she really alright?!!! That felt painful enough for **him** to feel hurt._

_Seven wanted to come and take care of her wounds... were they bad???_

.

They weren't **too** awful... only bruising.

.

_But..._

_Hahahaha! She would probably freak out if he popped up in front of the apartment~~~!_

_Considering how frightened she is by a locked door, putting so much junk in front of it._

.

The girl sweat dropped, hands trembling on the phone out of annoyance.

_._

_Also, he was glad she was sketching again. ^^_

_He wants new backgrounds to **steal** for his avatar and desktop, like these current ones he has._

.

"Eh?", the girl raised an eye brow and suddenly went to inspect his profile page.

"..."

.

**"NO WAY!!!"**

.

Seven chose to use her _failed_ attempt at painting an imaginary solar system, where she played with lots of unusually _pink_ colors and unnaturally bright hues for the planets – Mina inadvertently cringed. She had been in a weird phase at the time, being a little obsessed of A-dromeda, which was a really old sci-fi show from her childhood, starring Keyen Sorbo as lead. Her favorite character was an alien girl dipped in colorful bright purple tones, really ditzy and fun to watch – until her skin morphed into golden tones, becoming bright in intensity, like the sun. _*shiny eyes*_

"Seven...", Mina was unsure of his intentions. The naughty red head went on to unlock a new chat room in the app, where he suddenly started bragging about his new _favorite_ artist. Blood ran cold as he uploaded his desktop picture, _the coordinator's painting_ , which ended up being a big ass one, nearly half the size of her phone's screen.

 _"Are you crazy?!"_ , she messaged the hacker directly and his answer caused the girl to nearly smack her head into an actual wall. _"Of course I am~ Crazy about you~~~!"_

_"Please, don't become another Zen..."_

_"Ooooo~~~? Already thinking of him when I say such things? Tz, tz, tz... you're that far gone already... It makes me so sad~!!!"_  

 ** _"Don't be ridiculous!!! I'm not thinking of Zen!!!!!!"_** , the lie could not have been any more obvious. _"What do you mean by **far gone** anyway?!"_

_"Nothing, nothing ~ Oh! Speaking of the beast. Ciao ragazza!"_

The hacker replied and, _almost as if the actor had been purposely summoned by him_ , Zen instantly joined Seven's chat room, initially confused in how he got here. His phone was beeping like mad, soon engaging in an odd conversation about Seven's special new taste in –

"- this weird space art...?!"

_"Stop posting so much damn spam already! You're flooding the chat room with it. Erase this shit!"_

**_*heart stab*_** **"S-S-SPAM!!! E-Erase it?! SSSSSHIT?!!"** , Mina's face twisted, upset at the actor's _heartless_ lines and Seven for provoking this disruption!!! The fuming girl was about to blurt out some nasty lines, but... no. She deleted the numerous sentences, leaving just a few rows of dots and an angry emoji. Mina pretended to go afk, despite being online.

She knew better than to engage in pointless, time consuming activities at the moment.

The clock's handles were threateningly close to the midnight hour.

Thankfully, her nerves were in a semi-decent place to restart her artwork.

...

It's a lie, it was killed by Zen's reactions.

Still,

**She was pumped with new resolve!!!**

...

Partially.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Little over 3 a.m and this _new pumped up resolve_ had bludgeoned itself deeply into a wall of depression. Nonetheless, Mina had improved tremendously with the sketches as countless ideas poured behind each drawing. Before she had fallen asleep over the coffee table without warning – _f**king again_ – Mina had... umm... well, gone on an _artistic-research spree_ , with the main interest of her searches being...  

...

There was no tip toeing over it.

.

**_Zen._ **

_It was Zen._

_I-In a completely professional way, of course!_

_N-No ulterior motive behind it... ^^;;;_

.

The coordinator skimmed through the few released footage and teasers available online with the actor on stage. She had hoped something – _anything_ – would potentially rub off on her and bring forth better idea that she could use to spread on paper. Sort of similar to how Zen's recent musical attire inspired the final color schemes, which Mina deemed were befitting a fantasy theme quite well and perfectly described the play's essence – **black** for the action happening at night and all the dark elements trying to rip the characters apart, **red** for the passionate love between the protagonists and the inevitable heartache and bloodshed, **green** for the pinnacle of the play happening across a plush, emerald meadow and **golden tones** , for lighting the hope of the lovers future meeting in another lifetime.

Mina envisioned so many possibilities and representation~!

It was shocking how hopeful she got, just by gazing at a few pictures from his work. OwO

"..."

The party planner was still lacking that _special touch_ though, the feelings her older drawings would contain even when the quality was often questionable. Constantly questionable ^^;;;; The life within them was ever present, the one Seven chose as his background having that as well, compared to what she had in front right now – **lifeless** , despite the mix of colors.

**_*deep sigh*_ **

She rubbed her burning eyes, feeling worn out again.

Hungry.

Hand tired.

Hurting.  

...

Mina feared tomorrow...

A lot.

However, her attention was quickly diverted by the buzzing phone nearby. Mina didn't need to look at the name to realize who the insomniac logging into the messenger was, especially at such a late hour. She drew a faint smile.

The girl could use the distraction away from her problems.

.

**~oOo~**

.

The moon was unusually bright tonight, a perfect glowing circle reigning over this darkened sky. Its light engulfed the shine of the surrounding stars, few managing to escape the moon's clutches and join in the nocturnal tableau.

"..."

The weather was quite chilling, many degrees below freezing point – yet, there was no need for extra layers of clothing, Zen feeling content in his gym clothes. The discussion with Seven had taken far too much of his time and messed up his training schedule. He sometimes questioned the hacker's sanity, Seven seeming to have shown more loose screws lately. His new _artistic_ obsession was irritating to say the least.

_Should the actor worry... ;;;?_

_Since when did Seven like art anyway?_

Zen questioned what was going through his mind. The painting spam from hours ago was really annoying – it made MC run from the messenger and go into hiding thanks to it. That bothered him the most! ;;;;

"Tch.", he brought his cigarette in his mouth, taking a deep swift before creating new doughnut shapes in the air, trying to capture the moon in the middle of the circles.

_Zen was that bored._

...

It was quiet,

Too quiet as the actor was sitting cross legged on top of the roof of his building. No neighbor liked this area of the complex, at least none ever showed up when Zen was around – his habit did not solely revolve around staring at the night sky, though. Plenty of times, the actor used such relaxing moments to interact with his fans on social media or skim through gossip pages, news sites or...

Or have a breather and simply unwind. 

His body was heated up, having recently ended an intensive training sequence.

Zen was incredibly stressed, the director mentioning more things that might happen in the next few days – more scheduled meetings from people whom specifically asked to see the silver haired man. Whether it would be a repeat of that Mr. Lee situation or not, it did not matter for Zen had an obligation to participate.

It was written in his contract.

**_*cough cough*_ **

That last inhale went the wrong way into his lungs, but the actor didn't budge. A few more smoke tricks and he started a fresh new _Black Angel_ batch, going through his daily dosage rather quickly. Although... maybe Zen should slow down a bit. ^^;;;; He would suffer if he had cravings later and nothing to satisfy them.

**_*looks at the phone*_ **

_'Maybe these cravings could be solved in other ways'_ , he thought smiling as his eyes traced the new texts.  

The more he interacted with the new R.F.A. planner, the more convinced Zen was of MC being a completely odd and troublesome girl. None like he had encountered before, be it fans, actresses or even girls from his past, when he was still attending school. MC did not fully resemble any of those, sporting a pretty color of her own.

And the actor liked that. 

She was becoming easier to communicate with, less rigid compared to how she acted the first time they interacted. He was correct in his assessments of the girl; she wasn't the type to socialize comfortably with people she did not know, unlike Zen, who had no issue in engaging conversations with all kinds of individuals – even when he did not particularly favor them.

Tonight was a new threshold.

.

**It was the first time MC started asking questions about his pictures!!!**

.

His latest one in particular. ^^

Of course, he couldn't pass the chance to insert a few flirting tones to his answers, MC complaining about his attitude. But she was softer in her reprimands, not bothered by them as much.

...

Actually, she was odd.

Her questions were suspicious...

It was beginning to feel more like Zen was part of an interrogation with a specific purpose behind it, other than her sheer curiosity. He didn't linger on these suspicions, asking MC bluntly about it. The girl tried hiding it, initially, but then she caved in after he pretended to leave.

_"I have a nasty project deadline by tomorrow... ;; and I feel stuck – been in the same place for hours, instead of finishing it."_

Zen's eye brows knitted curiously. _'Is that why she is always staying up late during nights...?'_ , he thought, pressing his chin on top of his hand. _'Also... deadline set on a weekend...? What is she even doing?'_ , he was legit curious, inquiring some more, but she refused to give in satisfying details.

Only that she did not know how to overcome this annoying hurdle, quite a depressing one _._

_"Jagi..."_

Zen was unsure how to cheer her up, using his usual _methods_ in an attempt to do so: _flirty jokes never failed him~!_ She reacted accordingly to them, pretending to become angrier – meanwhile, the actor had other thoughts roaming inside his head.

.

**_MC's life before the R.F.A._ **

.

Zen was still very much unaware of her past, other than the fact she used to attend SKY, recent events putting this aspect into a new light. He was aware how brutally hard it was to get into such a prestigious university. Years ago, before the R.F.A.'s youngest member became addicted to silly games, Yoosung was a really diligent student. During his high school days, the blonde would always study in his free time, working his butt off for the university entrance exams. Day and night, the young student would mention his struggles to Rika, sometimes venting off online and getting encouragements from the rest.

Zen had never told the boy, but his efforts at the time ignited sparks of admiration in the actor, who did not want to linger behind on his own dreams. He continuously pursued his craft with great fire in his blood, hardships never breaking him apart.

.

**_MC had to be a smart girl to have been accepted at SKY._ **

.

Other than that, Zen knew bits and pieces about the girl from older conversations, MC sharing snippets over time. In comparison, the coordinator knew fa~~~r detailed stuff about his acting career than he did about the girl's own passions.

.

**_What were her passions anyway...?_ **

_._

_'And does it somehow revolve around this project she has trouble with finishing?'_ , he curiously thought, bringing the phone closer to his face and squinting his eyes. _"I wish I could help you, but if you don't share specifics then I can't offer proper assistance ^.~ Not to brag, but, I've been told that I'm pretty good at saving damsels in distress ^^ ~!"_

_"Yeah, I trust you are capable. (_ _눈_ ___ _눈_ _)_ _"_

"Ouch.", Zen's smile got wider – he almost felt a real icy sting on his skin due to her harshness.

 _"Although..."_ , MC quickly added, the actor raising an eye brow.

"Hm?"

 _"I seriously know I'm going to regret saying this. I mean, I did before, b~~ut..."_ , it got him more excited for a reason.

_"Well..."_

"Stop hesitating~!!!", Zen complained to no one in particular for he did not like such slow, evasive answers. It bugged him endlessly!

_"The pictures on your profile today, they were kind of..."_

_._

**_The picture were..._ **

**_Were what?_ **

**_WHAT?!_ **

**_WHAAAAAAT?!!! T-T_ **

.

_..._

_..._

_"Inspiring."_

_..._

_..._

_._

**"AIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!** ", his outburst was loud. **Very loud.**

_._

_'Did she really write that?!'_

_"A bit! Inspiring a little bit!!!"_ , MC added instantly, but Zen shook his head, grinning from one ear to another, as he felt his rosy cheeks warming up to the touch, unaffected anymore by the frozen outdoors.

 _' **No**_. _'_  

MC was now trying to minimize the truth of her words by lying.

MC _liked_ his pictures.

 _Liked_ his face.

**_L-Liked h-him?!!!!_ **

**_O-O!!!!_ **

_._

_"Seriously, just a bit."_

_"A **tiny, tiny** bit."_

_"A **SUPER** tiny bit."_

_"I cannot stress enough how tiny this bit is!!!"_

_._

Zen's heart made a whooping high-jump, imagining how these last few chat lines were a direct result of his inner thoughts reaching MC. And that she had actually answered his hidden questions. A **super tiny** bit was still more than the flat-out rejection he had received during their initial interactions.

_"Hey, are you still there?"_

_"..."_

_"Zen?"_

_"... ... ..."_

_"Zeeeeeeeeeeeen!!"_

He rapidly combed a hand through his long silver locks, feeling utterly restless. The actor darted up from the ground he was lazily sitting on. He was now stress-walking, forward and backward a couple of times, eyes glued onto the screen, forgetting he even had a cigar in his mouth. Zen was too fired up after being depleted due to the aftermath of his training. His shredded energy had gotten an unexpected high and boost.

_This rush of adrenaline was too much!_

**_And it's all due to her messages!_ **

Zen did not want to keep her waiting for an answer for too long, however...

...

_He suddenly felt very greedy._

_And wanted more._

_Not only shared words online..._

_..._

_But voices offline._

.

**~oOo~**

.

Needless to say how the phone ringing startled Mina, whose cheeks could rival a tomato's red by this point. She saw Zen's name flash as the caller ID and freaked out. His ringing was insisting, not showing signs he would be giving up. It would be rude not to answer, since Zen knew very well that Mina was online, awaiting his reaction.

So... **_*inhales deeply*_**

Biting her lower lips and closing her eyes, face twisting like she was forcefully fed concentrated lemon juice, she answered the call and waited for his---

.

**_"HOOOOOOOWL~~~~!!!"_ **

.

\--- unexpected, yet... expected deafening **weapon** , which was his voice.

 **"OH MY LORD (E)!"** , she yelled back, removing the phone as far away from her ears as possible. _'W-Was he out of his mind?!!'_

"M-My p-poor h-hearing!", Mina cried out, pretending to sob for real. The actor quickly tried to shush her on the phone, apologizing for the scream. It's just that... he was so incredibly happy right now~!!! The girl questioned surprised. "Ha...ppy?"

_"When I hear my jagi finding help from my beautiful pics~~~!"_

**_*exhaled deeply*_** "For the love of... (E)", she whispered exasperatedly, headache becoming intolerable. The regret was overflowing in waves. Also _..._

_'H-His jagi?! Boundaries, where were his boundaries?!'_

Soon enough, the topic went straight back to the girl's issue at hand.

Mina was fumbling with her words, but instead of offering coherent explanations, she actually placed another question... something, she hoped the answer could prove helpful. "Have you ever had a role to play that did not want to fit you at all? And you didn't know what to do with it? And... And no matter how hard you tried, it didn't end up being right, regardless how different your approaches were to the problem?"

_"That's... a strange question."_

"Ah ha~!!! Yeah... I guess it's a silly one. F-Forget it~!", Mina backed away, ashamed and knocking hard on her skull. She should have searched for the answers online, from actual painters who experienced severe art block –

 _"There were a few roles in the beginning, which seemed like the opposite of my personality and unlike me. Since I was still a Rookie at the theatre, my acting in such roles would always seem like an obvious lie when portraying them on stage."_ ¸ he started, taking the girl by surprise who gasped softly. _"The director would end up scolding me a lot. Heh, I was constantly interrupting the rehearsals – and, mind you, the role was a small one, barely a page of script to learn."_

"Oh--!"

Little by little,

Zen's story unfolded, sharing how he overcame the obstacles in his youth. Unfortunately, Mina did not have the luxury of time to discover her own method of _fighting off_ such problems. In Zen's case – over the years, he had learnt to empty his mind of everything. Remove traces of who he was as a being, his own past, problems, present, future, wants, needs etc., before taking on the stage.

**_"Everything."_ **

The goal was to become a blank canvas, allowing each role to paint his essence in a new, different color, which would end up dominating his body and feelings. This mindset greatly influenced his performance and the more he understood a character, _lived his character,_ the better he could represent his story. It took the actor many years of practice to reach a point where he had enough confidence in his skills to know he could face off any given role.

Even those he did not particularly enjoy.

"You really had ones you did not like?"

 _"Yes. Many times."_ , he explained how there were often odd jobs he had to take in order to survive, unable to cherry pick the roles he loved most. Those would usually end up in the hands of the more experienced performers. A professional could take on anything, but some were just too crazy for his own taste. Funny thing, he had one bizarre show in recent years,

_"It was something called like... hm... Jalepeno Pumpkin Spice... Jalapeno Spicy Topping...?"_

"That sounds like a dodgy restaurant dish.", she had no filter in admitting that, escaping by accident and horrified she might have upset him. She was relieved, earning chuckles from the actor. _"If you believe the name is crazy, the musical was worse, but... people loved coming to the show. To this day, I am not sure why it became so popular."_

_"The story was a complete mess and the author even admitted to have written it during a soju daze."_

_"Well... no, I **DO** know why~~~!"_

"Why...?", she asked suspiciously, but Zen was being playful. He wanted her to guess~! "That's a hard question to answer. Could it be... thanks to your face? (눈_눈)"

It was dully mentioned.

 _" **Jagi...** **you have to see one of my shows**. Only then, will you truly understand my charms!"_, he complained, this time the girl unable to stop herself from giggling out loud. Zen exclaimed in amazement – he liked hearing those cute giggling sounds~!

"Ugh...", he ruined it for Mina, clearing her throat in the process to try and stop.

He did not like that!

Still,

Zen's story held elements that could be applicable to the coordinator's situation, but... time was of the essence and the hours left were demoralizing, to say the least. Mina's best might not be good enough in the remaining time frame, no matter what tricks she applied.

_..._

**_*deep sigh*_ **

.

**~oOo~**

.

The actor hoped MC found anything remotely helpful from what they talked, though judging from the tone of her voice, there was a lingering pressure she could not shake off. Zen clicked his tongue.

_"Sorry, you were helpful!"_

_"It's... I can't help feeling I will fail this regardless of my best intentions and efforts~!!! ^^;;;"_

"Jagi, you need to have more confidence in whatever you're doing!"

"Have a more positive mindset~~~!!! Like me. ^.~"

 _"But... It's hard..."_ , she admitted, her nerves always getting the best of her in pressuring situations.

"Then think of me in those situations~~~!", he joked, but that earned him a choking sound from her end.

 ** _"You're trying to ruin me!!!"_** , MC whined upset, the actor sighing deeply. "So cold..."

.

**Jokes aside, Zen was serious.**

.

The party planner should take a step back and refocus her energy away from the thought there was a deadline the next day. It was hindering her progress from what he gathered, so... MC should try to will her mind into imagining that the project she had been working on so far was purely for her own self enjoyment.

_"My own enjoyment...?"_

"If there's anything you like about it, focus on that part and build from that point forward, without worrying about the consequences."

_"Oh?"_

"If you like the end result, that's the best achievement you can have~!"

_"Oh..."_

"So try to stay positive~!!!"

_"Hm..."_

"Think it with more conviction... ^^;;;; "

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

"Jagi?"

_"You know, Zen...You're actually pretty good at giving advices."_

**"Of course~!"** , the actor gloated happily, pointing out he was amazing indeed at them. Among other charms of his, he could enumerate them all if she cared to listen.

 _"If only you didn't ruin my compliments all the time..."_ , MC muttered in a scolding tone, making use of the usual grouchiness present there.

"Yo. It wouldn't be me if I didn't.", he replied haughtily, hearing the girl snort from suppressing the upcoming laughter.

...

...

_"Thank you for listening so carefully."_

...

...

**_"O-Oppa~~!"_ **

...

...

"Eh?"


	18. Raven and Silver

 

That cutesy punch right at the end was highly unexpected, Zen narrowly avoiding a heart attack as his phone slipped from his grasp, landing onto the ground with a loud _clink._ His pulse accelerated, waves of shock surging through his veins. The actor was completely dumbstruck because of what MC had so uncharacteristically done.

 **"J-JAGI!!!"** , Zen screamed, hurriedly picking up the fallen device with a relaxed sigh afterwards. He was glad it did not broke for it would have been a hassle to get it replaced considering his... lacking funds.

But,

_His damn luck!_

MC had already ended the call, giving no chance for him to retaliate in outspoken words. The actor's feet wobbled, his back slamming against the wall as he brought a hand towards his face, tremblingly and sweaty. **"AH! T-That troublesome g-girl!!!"** , Zen shrieked, head leaning against the cold surface as he stared at the sky, ruby gems sparkling underneath the moonlight.

_He felt so strange..._

Zen had many girls call him _t-that_ in the past, sometimes during work hours by the younger female staff or the actresses his theatre company would collaborate with. Fans were doing it all the time, so you cannot say he was not used to it by now.

However,

Why did he like it so much when the word would roll out from MC's tongue--- **ACK!!!**

.

**Zen was so shamelessly happy~!**

.

**~oOo~**

.

_._

_"Jagi..._

_You're killing me here... I thought my heart was going to pump out of my body!_

_But._

_I really hope your project goes well tomorrow._

_**Hwaiting~!!!** _ _I believe in you ^^!_

_Oh, and if you're still struggling with your project..._

_Here ~ *inserts selfie* ~ have another photo of my handsome visage. For your inspiration. *winks*_

_Jagi, let's meet in our dreams tonight, shall we~?!_

_Don't keep me waiting. *winks* "_

.

Mina wanted to drown into the couch's softness, head sunk deep into the fabric in order to muffle her screams. The girl's brain must have been seriously malfunctioning at the moment, because there was nothing logical about why she had decided to call him _'_ _ **oppa'**_ , merely a few seconds ago. The urge to poke fun at Zen in the same manner he would towards Mina, with that _'jagi'_ endearment he spew out so effortlessly, was simply too great, backfiring nonetheless. Also, even less logical was the moment she used _**it**_ again when replying to the actor, ending the conversation with a good night and a secret promise.

_"I'll do my best to meet you there, too~! ^^"_

Zen could only muster a shocked emoji in return and hearts, finally putting an end to their lengthy conversation.

"Aigoo...", her throat hurt, the girl slipping down onto the floor and cupping her aching chest.

.

_***BadumpBadumpBadump*** _

.

The rhythm was frighteningly fast, feeling stuffy in this overly-furnished room. Mina scurried towards the window, opening it as wide as possible, thus allowing the cold wind to graze her heated face with its icy touch. She welcomed the cold, feeling it invading deep inside her lungs as she tilted her head upwards. Honey brown orbs were tracing the darkness enveloping the town, Mina remarking how unusually pretty the sky was tonight, clear of any clouds.

"..."

Her thoughts inevitably wondered back to Zen, scrolling over his recent winking mug – flawless, like the rest. The silver haired male sounded _so cool_ tonight, when he was retelling tales from his rookie days, choosing snippets with the hope she might find helpful for her situation. This touched Mina, not expecting the actor to put so much effort into answering, smiling without realizing the action. Her questions had been so vague too, yet he managed to shed some light on many things to consider.

Mina would surely put some to good use!

...

Her finger traced the contour of his image, sighing deeply. She could tell that Zen _really_ loved what he was doing, noticing how happy he seemed throughout the call and in this picture. No hint of sadness, pure unaltered joy.

Mina only hoped she could rediscover similar feelings towards her art...

...

...

She missed the passion.

And such happiness.

"Ah well~!", Mina stretched her arms, looming her gaze over the clock. The girl scrunched her nose and pouted. It was a little over 4 a.m., giving her less than 8 hours to finish the work at this point. Well, she had been mentally prepared over the possibility of a white night, placing alarms to ring at every half an hour until the meeting at noon.

_One could never be too careful considering her troublesome sleeping patterns~!_

_And the coffee table's spell..._

Mina started feeling especially drowsy after 8 a.m. and particularly unwell with the approaching deadline, body trembling from exhaustion and rather sluggish in movement. She peeked over the last few drafts, feeling confident that she had done her best, listening to Zen's advice – Mina tried aiming for things she liked about the sketches, going from there to create the final piece; considering the lengthy break she took from art and her pulsating wrist, there could be no better quality.

Speaking of her wrist, the pain had numbed considerably, but Mina _felt_ it wasn't a good sign. The girl carefully unwrapped the cast, instantly wincing at how inflated the area had become, still carrying a reddened hue and coloration from the bruising.

 _ ***deep inhale***_ _'Pull yourself together.'_

She might need to visit a doctor, which was not an ideal situation. The girl would only receive bad news regarding the condition of her wrist, thus she wanted to postpone a visit as much as she could. _**Reckless decision**_. However, judging by how it looked, Mina might have to seriously consider Jumin's offer and fast.

"Whatever..."

Examining the apartment, Mina decided to utilize the scanner and, with only the aid of the mouse, she did a couple of last minute photo manipulations on the sketch, cleaning some messy areas or adding some tasteful effects that she hoped would raise the poster's charm. Picking up some custom-made fonts, she added the title of the play a~~~nd –

"Finished~!"

She would applaud herself, but her insides were dead.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Mina yawned like a lion as she stood by the building's entrance, uncaring if any pedestrians were around. She felt her body's desire to shut down completely, constantly tapping a small, twirling dance to resist the tempting urge. Her dream, currently, was to drop on the floor and pass out without further disturbances for the next 12 hours – _minimum_.

"I don't even feel human anymore...", she whispered to herself, brushing her coat against the dirty entrance's glass while she waited for her bodyguard. Great mistake was spotting her tired reflection, adding more to the discontent. "Zombie.", she scrunched her nose, picking up the phone from inside her pockets to pass the time.

Jaehee had phone Mina at roughly 9:43 a.m., announcing the girl that she managed to take care of only one of the guard's schedules, dispatching him towards her location. The others were unable to be dismissed from their existing schedules, considering the scandal surrounding their unit. Moreover, Jaehee offered information regarding the company car as well, but Mina refused to be driven towards the destination. _Today was a pleasant day for walking_ , she lied. She honestly did not want to pass out in a moving vehicle, cars especially _good_ at being snooze spots for the girl.

_"Certainly, then I'll tell Driver Kim to stop preparing."_

The follow-up was a surprise.

Among the text messages she'd received that morning, there were also a few from Yoosung. The blonde wanted to call, but digressed in doing so for he was afraid the party planner would be upset at him.

.

_"MC, I wanted to apologize..._

_These days have been rough for me. TwT_

_And Zen was right. I shouldn't have taken my problems on you."_

_**"I'm sorry, MC!"** _

_"TwT – TwT - TwT!!!!"_

.

Mina was thankful there was no lingering bad blood, putting the blonde's worries at ease. _"I forgive you ^^. Stop crying~!"_ Still, she was surprised how intense his sadness was, mentally noting to chat with him properly later tonight.

And,

Speaking of Zen, the silver haired actor was curious whether she had managed to sleep well last night. He was saddened that he couldn't find her in his dream world, but he wanted to cheer her up and give her courage ~!

.

_"No matter the outcome, be proud of your work ~!_

_Only this way, can you improve ^^"_

.

Mina appreciated his thoughts. _**A whole lot~! ^^**_ Though, she couldn't help teasing him in return – _"How do you know I wasn't in them yet? Maybe you didn't know it was my face you were seeing? ;D"_

_"Jagi... I bet I would recognize you on the streets, unlike Yoosung!"_

"I doubt it...", she softly smiled, staring back at the glass. Her dark circles were getting worse by the day, similar to her mood swings. If... if Zen saw her now, Mina was certain...

...

He'd think Seven lied to them all.

Because she didn't feel pretty one bit.

...

...

...

...

 **"Yo, Miss Choi~!"** , the girl heavily turned around, sighing internally at the sight in front of her. She would have preferred the calming silence of Jihae or even Jiwoo's arrogant attitude, but,

 _'Jisoo will just have to do.'_ , she thought sourly, putting back her phone before noticing the imposing and lean bodyguard standing at the edge of the pathway. Compared to yesterday, his entire outfit was different, the male no longer wearing the company's uniform, but sporting casual clothing – _a precautionary measure_ , he admitted. Somehow, his _casual_ appearance was more noticeable on the streets because he wore so much red in this sorrowful weather. Also, his sense of fashion seemed high end, compared to her ordinary, cheap store clothing.

They both stood out together for different reasons.

_Mina felt worse about her failing visuals..._ _(_ _ಥ_ _﹏_ _ಥ_ _)_

"Man, you look terrible.", Jisoo remarked jokingly, disregarding the hurt and glare from the coordinator's eyes. _**She did not need to hear that!**_ The guard moved in closer, when suddenly he dashed towards her at high speed. The girl showed clear signs of tipping over from climbing down the building's stairs and caught her before an accident happened, like twisting her skinny noodle legs.

"Hey... you really do not look well.", he showed more concern this time, Mina pushing him away like he were fire to her bruised skin.

"I'm fine...!", her voice was raspier and carried less vitality than yesterday. "I just want this day to be over with."

"Hn.", Jisoo presumed the close encounter with that lecher yesterday was to blame for her aggressiveness, clicking his tongue in irritation. His lack of judgment had nearly caused the mission to fail right at the end. The raven was thankful Miss Choi's charm fell from the backpack when it did, otherwise –

"Let's hurry up."

"..."

"As you wish.", it wasn't Jisoo's place to question such matters about the girl, who flinched a bit at his rigid answer. _'He sounded just like Jaehee_. _'_ Jisoo kept his lightened mood though, standing by her side and vigilant of their surroundings. He made sure to match their steps, noting how she was definitely not hurrying it up regardless the urgency in her voice.

When it appeared like she was struggling too much, Jisoo mumbled without reservation – _you can hold onto me._ This destabilized her footing, the guard's arm flying around her waist supportively.

"...", Mina lowered her head, upset at her growing sickness and elevated heartbeat.

Eventually, she took in Jisoo's words when they've reached the subway. She was unable to descend these many steps without his aid as no functioning elevators were around. The coordinator ended up linking her healthy arm around his far stronger one, using the guard as a supporting pillar for the remaining trip. They remained close like that for the remainder of this journey, giving off the wrong impressions to bystanders.

Sometimes,

Mina would overhear unwanted comments from younger groups of people. Many women were fawning over Jisoo's _impeccable_ visuals, while debating on _how much that pig had paid_ _to keep such a hunk by her side_. _It was impossible for them to date without ulterior motives, ha ha~!_ She unconsciously gripped the guard's arm tighter, trying hard to shift her focus away from those stinging words.

Eyes were glistening and breathing intensified.

Unlike Mina, Jisoo was unfazed by any form of gossip, do liking the constant compliments however. He was sympathetic to this uncalled harshness the girl was receiving and her depleting energy. To be fair, Miss Choi _should_ have a higher consideration for her public appearance, like he had. Her face had the potential to become genuinely pretty if she looked more rested, for starters.

"So, what _mobbing_ adventures do you have in store for today~?", he joked, but earned a scornful snorting sound.

"Hopefully none.", Mina replied coldly, Jisoo bumping into her left side on purpose when she returned to silence. No reaction. His hand went to feel the cold skin of her neck – not even a yelp or any kicks in return. His cheerfulness faded, hearing her breathing _sound_ much too forced, like she was suppressing a lot of pain and not only tears.

But, that vocal group had already left the train.

A hand darted towards her forehead, this time her eyes popping towards his golden ones. Her attempt to glare did not hinder him for he clicked his tongue highly irritated. "As suspected...", he then looked over the upcoming station's name. Their destination was still far away...

"Next is our stop.", he announced, not long the doors opening. Mina tried to remain inside, but the bodyguard was simply too powerful and dragged the girl outside with ease. "J-Jisoo!", she called out for him, wanting for them to return before the doors closed, but it was the wrong call.

Her sickness was getting the best of her, beginning to cough and slow down, legs nearly shutting down. The signs were dangerous and Jisoo knew them _well enough_ , praying to reach _that place_ faster. They were very near when her legs had suddenly stopped and—

...

...

...

...

"Feeling better, Miss Choi~?!", Jisoo _sung_ the question, whilst Mina was busy recovering from such a shameful moment. He had brought her back to the surface in order to breathe in fresh, icy air, while gulping down a delicious, hot cup of tea as they were sitting on a bench together. The guard had her take a pill he had bought from the pharmacy, its effects helping with the sickness – a lot. He would always use it when his sister had similar sickness, so he knew their worth.

Mina could answer _'yes'_ , because she was indeed feeling relatively better, but... _*looks at his discarded coat by her side*_ That sight was awful and gut wrenching.

"How are you so cheerful...?", she bit her lower lip, highly questioning the real intent behind such a stretched smile. Jisoo's job was to look after her sorry ass and, so far, she had given him nothing but grief. _'Does he require my permission to get angry?'_

Because he was allowed to yell to his heart's content if so.

"I expected a bigger mess, frankly. At least the consistency was like water and it washed away quickly.", he grinned, giving her a thumbs up – Mina's head tilted down in pure shame, covering her face with both hands. "If... it makes you feel any better, that secretary of yours did more damage back at my place."

"Huh...", she blinked a few times, trying to find a correlation behind those words and her situation. "Come again?"

"What was her name... Eun-ha... Eun-so...?", he pondered confused, mirroring the girl's expression of confusion.

"My... secretary?"

"The one from SKY. She's a really poor drinker and can't hold down her soju at all."

"...", Mina's eyes narrowed down, momentarily unsure what he was referring to. Jisoo only cleared his throat, returning his gaze at the vegetation nearby while shaking his head and whistling nonchalantly.

_Oh...?_

Mina was puzzled how he knew about the woman's drinking habits when they had only just met yesterday, for a few minutes. "Twice~!", he beamed and it didn't take long for Jisoo's sentences to finally click inside Mina's brain, awful thoughts pooling inside. She had the urge to throw the remaining tea straight at his face in sheer anger and disgust.

She ended up slapping her own face, moaning disgruntled by his inconsiderate arse.

"Hmmm...?", he did not understand her severe reaction. _What if...?_

"You fell for me too~?!", he cooed and narrowly avoided the half-filled cup from hitting his face.

 **"Like I would fall for a shameless womanizer!!!"** , she blurted out, not understanding how he could be so upfront with this mess he had created!

"Hm. What mess? She looked really _satisfied_ up to the end _._ ", the accentuated word made Mina want to cover her face, shaking a lot because of the multiple _delicate_ _images_ threatening to snake their way through – **unwillingly**.

"There is nothing bad with a little consenting fun between adults~", he chuckled at her reddened expression, the coordinator grabbing his coat and furiously throwing it at him. That secretary had the _**final f**king say**_ in many things regarding the students at university. She could become their heaven or hell when mix-ups happened with grades or scholarships! Or...

"--When taking decisions about my re-enrolment!"

For _Mina's sake_ , the guard had better not done something dumb to her! Or rude! She did not want to have the woman's anger reign over her, due to them being _cousins_.

"Like you blatantly _lied_ inside the office."

"You're overanalyzing things~!", he whined, flexing his legs left and right. _"Coooousin."_

"Ngh...", she did not have the patience, nor heart to linger on this issue further and Jisoo obliged, laughing heartily while gazing at those blushing cheeks. He was happier and felt more relaxed this way. The girl's squeamish reactions were what he wanted best to hear. The pill was working, Mina seeming to fair much better. Still,

Her wobbliness was present.

And when she realized what the time was on her cell phone, that's when Jisoo feared all his efforts were in vain, her complexion slowly returning to its ghostly hue.

_._

_12:04_

_._

_._

_**She had missed the deadline.** _

_._

.

**~oOo~**

.

"Aigoo, just my luck!", Zen growled, swiftly checking for any activity happening behind the opened door, before closing it shut the moment the coast was clear. He was thankful he found a moment to breathe, slipping into crouching position and taking the outfit's mask off. He felt drenched and hot... he had _entertained_ the students quite well up until now, but there were only so few questions he wanted to answer as his schedule seemed never ending at this point.

Rehearsals hadn't even started yet and he'd been tucked in the hot garments for over 2 hours, having early morning meetings with a hanbok organization, wanting to get Zen to model for their new clothing line. Or group. Or... something along the lines. Either way, he disapproved in doing such a thing and refused on the spot.

;;;;;

 _ **'Why won't people search to book me for my acting?!'**_ , Zen sourly thought, taking the pack of cigarettes he had smuggled out of the changing room. "Such a drag...", he exhaled, continuing to muse upset on the issue while restlessly swiping fingers onto his phone, with hopes to find some kind of relief.

Or hear news from MC...

"Has she reached her goal...?", he wondered out loud, 40 minutes past noon at this point and still nothing new in his inbox. The actor was curious and wanted to call so badly, but he did not want to appear intrusive or interrupt her schedule.

"..."

_**But he was so damn curious!** _

"Zen!", a sharp voice rang from within the room, bringing new highs to the actor's irritation, who decided to take a walk down the alleyway and ignore the director's call. The silver haired male – now sporting a long, golden wig – wanted a few more minutes of relaxation, regardless of the consequences.

He felt like rebelling a bit.

The actor's schedule was apparently of _less importance_ than that of a student, Mr. Lee having the audacity to _moan_ to the director about it. "Would you find it problematic to possibly delay the play's beginning for some time?", the man went as far as to bow full 90-angle in front of the director, who stopped him mid-way.

"No, no, no!!! There is no rush, ha ha ha!", the old male answered, earning sounds of disbelief from Zen. The others weren't happy either, but the students were a good distraction, many amazed by the artistic props the musical would have, being allowed to walk on stage and discuss the scenography in more dept.

While internally fuming, Zen, however, had overheard a few girls mutter to themselves. "Who is Assistant Lee waiting for? We have all gathered already."

"...", the silver haired male was confused, his eyes automatically looking for the girl he saw alongside Mr. Lee's, on the first day of their encounter. She hadn't arrived, so it was logical to assume that _she_ was the one missing and delaying things.

He still recalled her name.

_Mina Choi._

Still, why were people unaware of the girl's absence –

.

_***RING RING RING RING*** _

.

Zen's walking faltered as he quickly picked up the phone, but to his extreme disappointment it was only Seven. "What?", he grunted, not hiding his annoyance one bit. The hacker pretended to fake a heart attack because of the actor's harshness.

_"Zen oppa~~~!"_

"Quit talking in that disgusting manner! How many times do I need to remind you this? ^^;;; People might overhear you!"

_"Do you want me to tell you a secret, Zen oppa~?"_

"Yo, are you pulling the same shit like a few days ago?", he narrowed his eyes, looking behind him in case anyone followed. None had imagined checking for the actor outside yet.

 _"Hmm... so you really ignored all I've said on the phone at the time?"_ , Seven dropped the cutesy voice a notch, becoming hesitant whether to share the information he knew or not. He kept a watch over MC and was surprised when the GPS signals showed she was taken out of the subway half way to the destination, going against the provided itinerary. MC appeared sickly, the hacker spending the noon ordering things online for her to send in a brand new package.

And now, she was in close proximity to Zen's location. But, the real question was, did _he_ deserve to know this detail?

 _"You're so snappy."_ , he muttered when the silver haired shrugged.

"It's not like you say anything of value to me-"

_"You could have seen MC that day, but you missed her presence~~~!"_

...

...

**"WHAT?!!!"**

...

...

 _"Oh, so now I've caught your interest?"_ , the hacker's laughter was like a chain saw to the actor's ears.

 **"Why are you f**king telling me this right now?!"** , the boiling rage was indescribable, Zen really wanting to get the hacker in a strong choke hold and roughen him up to the point he would never _dare_ hide such things from him ever again! But, as he moved out of the alleyway towards the theatre's main steps, the actor knew he had to calm down and control his voice, seeing he was in public.

 _'No, no, no, relax Zen, relax!'_ , he used his self-imposed mantra, taking the deepest swift from his cigarette to calm down.

_"Oh, don't act so angry or else I might hide it again from you, he he he~!!!"_

His mantra was failing, ready to blast Seven's ears when he heard loud steps behind him. Zen instinctively stepped aside as he saw someone rush past him, followed by a large male who was yelling after the figure to slow down.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"Miss Choi, not so fast or you'll become sick again!", the raven growled, but she had no intentions of stopping, running up the massive marble stairs up before slamming towards the door, trying in vain to open it. It didn't want to budge.

"Try that one, Jisoo!", she aimed for the other doors, but the same fate happened for each they could see. "No way... it shouldn't be closed already!", she really felt like crying, but the guard spotted the weirdly clothed individual they had just run passed by and connected him to this building. Like, what were the odds he was an actual kook? With a bit of luck, the guy might prove useful.

"Excuse me!", Jisoo called for the actor, whose eyes bore directly towards the girl, recognizing her figure from the coat.

.

**Mina Choi.**

.

"Do you know of any other entrance for this place?", he jogged towards the wigged blonde and, it took Zen a bit of time to regain his composure from the momentary shock, before he pointed at the alternative entrance, located on the theatre's left side. It was on the opposite, compared to the one designated for actors, which was on the right.

"Thanks.", the strange, yet familiar man grinned, rushing back to that Mina girl, giving her the good news~! He was quick at grabbing her hand – _**without hesitation!**_ – then guided her frail figure to where Zen had instructed, her head twisting backwards as they ran for the adjoined alley. She spotted the actor easily from that distance, though not nearly good enough to distinguishing his features.

She had shown her shameful side once more in front of Jisoo, face flushed in the remnants of tears, a few glistening in her eyes even now. She did a quick, weird running bow, yelling a _thank you_ as well to the nice person.

.

_'Hmm... so that was her boyfriend...?'_

_'But then, why did she allow Mr. Lee to have such intimate gestures with her?'_

_'And why would the boyfriend call her so formally...?'_

_**'What a weird girl!!!'** _

_'If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought it was MC...'_

_._

Zen was busy clearing his train of thoughts, totally ignoring the hacker who was literally blurting his words by letter at this point. Furthermore – there was no reaction from the silver haired idiot!

_"I can't with you Zen!"_

_"You deaf actor-oppa! Seven Zero Seven, going back to my space station!"_

 

_***ends call*** _

 

"W-Wait, Seven!", Zen yelled into the phone, eyes losing the newcomers' figures as they turned around the corner. He did not manage to hear what Seven had been mumbling about, distracted by the odd pair. The actor tried dialing back, but no response from the hacker, who went as far as to write to him _'idiot oppa'_ for a few times in direct messages.

"Why am I an idiot now?!", he questioned Seven's childish sanity. However, he should end this prolonged break as the person he correctly assumed was missing had finally turned up.

She was so late, Zen bitterly thinking this _._

"Maybe I can actually start doing some work today."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Don't be a Mina and go visit your doctor when you feel something wrong with your body~! Don't fear the outcome, it's better be safe than sorry ^o^** _


	19. Encounter with a Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm an awful tease._
> 
> _I'm even awful at chapter lengths._
> 
> _I'm awful at plot progression, higher chances for zombies to attack than to have some actual MC x Zen happening. Don't expect anything before ch. 50 at this rate._
> 
> _**I'm awful at everything TwT** _
> 
> _..._
> 
> _Hehehehhehehehhehehe~!_

 

_Almost..._

_There..._

_I can see... the door._

_..._

_***THUD*** _

...

...

...

"Hn, you're in worst shape than I thought."

The raven gave a short whistle, crouching down at Mina's level, who was currently in immense pain due to the intense running they had done since exiting the subway. It appeared as though her heart was trying to break through her chest, screaming wildly at her non-stop – _**what a stupid owner!!!**_ She was barely standing, cupping both knees with her hands, whilst her body was kept at a near 90-angle bow. Jisoo joked she did not need to treat him so formally and was free to stand upwards properly~!

The coordinator listened to his insensitive remarks, knitting her eyebrows together, and sent off warning glares, too busy with breathing powerfully to articulate any kinds of accompanying threats. What's more, if she could raise a middle finger, without the risk of tumbling down the floor, she would heavenly do so and with the greatest pleasure imaginable.

"Even my grandmother can run lengthier paths than you without collapsing... It's worrisome at your age, Miss Choi. What are you, 18, 19 and already feeling worse than halmeoni?", he snickered, soon bringing up his hands defensively – Mina's mug had turned sour enough that she appeared ready to start crying any second.

"Y-You're... so c-cruel... to me...", her mewling whines did not hinder the raven, however, her acting skills were on the poor side. Nothing budged him, until she threatened to rad out his unprofessional attitude to his boss. **"Huh?! "**

"I was just trying to cheer up your constant gloominess! Show a little appreciation over here!", Jisoo did not know for certain whether she was serious or not. Nevertheless, the report briefing with Miss Kang the other day and the private call from Mr. Han had shortened his life span a notch. He did not need any more career-ending issues. Thus, the guard offered Mina a truce, attempting to calm down her breathless spirit with some _refreshing_ bottled water.

_He did not expect her to chuck it down in one go. ^^;;;_

"Feeling better~?", his question was akin to that of a morning sunshine caressing her face - when the only sleep she had lasted no longer than five minutes.

"Ecstatic.", was her tired, sharp tongued answer.

"Good! Now, stop stalling and head inside. Unless...", he mused happily at her reservation. "You're scared~~~!"

"I-I'm not scared...!", she halfheartedly announced, switching her immediate attention towards the door. She was hesitating too much, giving ammo to Jisoo's teasing. Despite the fun he had while babysitting the young girl, he really wanted to arrive home by midnight and get some sleep. "Do you want me to hold your hand and walk you inside~?", the guard suggested chuckling, but the angered girl quickly went to pick the phone out of her pockets, thumbing over it furiously.

She then showed him Jumin's number. "I _**will**_ do it!"

"You have no sense of humor!!!", Jisoo's cheerfulness dropped entirely, taking a firmer approach to her as he clicked his tongue annoyed. His arms went to stretch, hands resting on the back of his head.

.

_***CRACK*** _

.

Jisoo turned his head swiftly, eyes inspecting the empty corridors and ears listening to nearby sounds. Nothing strange _'Hn... no matter'_. The raven could not sense any potential dangers in the area, so he dismissed the noise without further inspection. "Really now, you're already an hour late, nothing bad can happen to ya.", the guard complained at her frozen figure, poking Mina's back as he tried to give her a slight shove.

"I'm here to make sure of it.", he added reassuringly, the girl's nerves not getting any better.

"... Okay."

Eventually, they disappeared through the large double doors, unaware that the one Jisoo had sensed was actually their helper from outside.

Zen had followed the pair closely, remaining hidden at a relatively safe distance while close enough to overhear their loud banter. He wasn't proud of this moment, creeping on people not usually a habit he would ever want to pick up. Still, those two were...

_**'Suspicious.'** _

The manner in which they communicated was odd. They gave off vibes that seemed as if they were close acquaintances, _or deeper_ ,yet at the same time... not.

Almost antagonistic.

His guts were flaring up warningly, the silver haired male actually intrigued by the unusual girl whose actions were unlike any other he had encountered. More so because of Seven's enraging phone call. Last time the hacker checked in with the actor, mentioning a _surprise_ in store for him, _she_ came into Zen's view.

Afterwards, he had lost track of the conversation flow, it ending with Seven holding up upset.

Today, the same outcome happened.

_._

_'Coincidence?'_

_'Is Seven trying to mess with me?'_

_'Or...'_

_..._

_..._

_'Maybe...?'_

_..._

_'Huh, no matter.'_

.

**~oOo~**

.

The door screeched a bit too loudly for the coordinator's comfort, taking a deep breath before advancing with careful, inaudible footsteps, not wishing to interrupt anything important. Jisoo followed, remaining two steps behind the girl at all times, as they slowly descended the stairs. Mina scanned the small theatre room, noting how a large group – _by her standards_ – was already occupying the front row seats, people talking loudly with each other.

They had not noticed the _intruders_ yet.

Eyes peeled for Assistant Lee, she observed the acting stage, which was hidden underneath large curtains and only the frontal part was lit while the majority lied behind darkness. Mina thought it was odd.

_'Was there a play going on at this hour? But then, why was the main entrance closed?'_

_'And why isn't anything happening...?'_

"See the guy, yet?", Jisoo whispered, but the girl shook her head, continuing their silent walk.

The latest creaking had the guard searching the double doors they came through, only to spot a shadowy figure heading towards the edge of the room, using the end stairs to hurry down. When he reached the front row groups, the girls began chanting and clapping, the figure doing a quick bow and wave before disappearing through the stage door.

It was as if his presence had triggered and important event for, almost instantly, a few individuals swarmed out of the stage and within their midst she was able to spot Assistant Lee. He was busy nodding endlessly while listening to an overly-enthusiastic plump man and Mina was uncertain how to approach the teacher. His expression appeared sincere and joyful, but the party planner knew that _**he**_ was actually in a foul mood, judging by his hands turned into quivering knuckles.

"That's him.", Mina whispered to the guard, pointing towards the tall, well-dressed individual in the spotlight. Jisoo made a mental note of the guy and, as if he knew he was being talked about, Mr. Lee's head turned towards their direction. Like a magnet, their gazes clashed, Mina's heart skipping a few beats from the intensity.

.

**"There you are, Ms. Choi~!"**

.

"And you're barely 56 minutes late~! I dare say it's an astounding accomplishment.", the man opened his arms widely, pronouncing words in an excruciatingly cheerful manner. This alerted everyone inside the theatre room, the murmurs having suddenly gone silent – all eyes were diverted towards Mina.

"An _improved_ academic achievement already! Brilliant~!!!", his mocking tone was like a sharp blade plunged into her heart, Mina's color draining from her face as she faltered the next few steps on the stairs, before feeling her arm cupped powerfully by the guard.

"Oh, you've brought us a guest?"

 **"Apologies, my good sir~!"** , Mina's blood ran cold, shocked how easily Jisoo started speaking to the man, without a hint of hesitation whatsoever.

" _Unfortunate and urgent_ family issues had prevented my _cousin_ to attend the schedule on time. Please, excuse this rudeness for I take full responsibility for her belated arrival."

The coordinator was so surprised by the guard's lies and the unexpected shove to have them both make a bow, voice trapped inside her throat. "Man, you're really scared of him...", the raven muttered, displeased by her shivering body – it was a reminder of how similar she _felt_ after yesterday's rescue.

Jisoo's mask returned to his happier expression, piercing the older male's eyes.

Mina gulped down, unsure what Assistant Lee was thinking at the moment.

The slight tension dispersed, however, when the one her teacher had been entertaining himself with began cheering in amazement. **"Oh! Is this the artist you had bragged about in our last meeting?!"**

"Director Kwon...", Lee's knuckles were audibly cracking.

**"Wonderful news! Miss, come with me and I'll guide you to the conference room~! I've been told you have prepared an exquisite piece for us!"**

"A---a-a...?????", the coordinator's brain had been erased of any intelligible thoughts, completely immobile from that stranger's excitement to see her, which subconsciously brought her a smile. It did not last, for the quiet in the front row seats was soon replaced by an array of questions coming from the people down there – _highly negative ones_. Only then, did Mina horrifyingly realize that they were not simple spectators or theatre staff members, but students – more exactly, her _former_ classmates.

Needless to point out her experience with them was beyond... _**bitter**_.

And now,

It would turn worse.

Most students showed immense rage, anger spreading across their features like wild fire, fueled more when they confused the girl's smiling attitude with arrogance. The most vocal of the lot was one named Hyeri, who did not wish to hear about the matter any further.

.

 _**Mina did** _ _ **not** _ _**deserve such an honorable praise!** _

.

They were most upset by their teacher's _betrayal_ , the man hurting them with such private discussions with these theatre workers – _why was Mina even brought in as a topic_? She had been out of their lives for nearly two years, a stupid dropout who achieved next to nothing in the art world because of her lacking skills. Her grades had been the lowest in Mr. Lee's class, but he always showed a lot of leniency towards her, rumors of their _unprofessional favoritism_ sparking amongst the youth again.

Naturally, they couldn't voice out most of their thoughts, emphasizing a few of these _concerns_ ,subtly and without the profanities decorating them. None wanted to attract negative energy in this wonderful artistic environment that was threatening to be ruined.

But Assistant Lee ignored each question, the director confused by the youngsters' questions. "SKY competition is truly fierce, do not mind them.", the teacher held his hand in front of the director, urging him with this gesture to move forward, towards the meeting room.

They disappeared through the backstage, soon followed by Mina.

The questions were louder now, specifically aimed towards the coordinator. "You _**whored**_ your way back into Lee's bed, Mina?", Hyeri asked, looking straight towards Jisoo. "Your family has a vicious snake in their ranking. Too bad, since you have such a handsome face, your reputation has to be ruined because of this runt."

"Maybe she's adopted?", another implied, many gathering in to further bully the poor coordinator.

Jisoo did not expect such an outpour, attention back on Miss Choi's trembling figure, whose eyes were glistening dangerously. _Why were these people enraged about her presence?_ From her records and files, Miss Choi did not show signs of being the unscrupulous individual these people all claimed, which only infuriated the guard.

He was reminded of his own family issues, his sister going through similar situations throughout school due to her feeble nature and constant illness. Because of the intensity of these memories, the raven chained a strong, firm arm around Mina's shoulders, proudly affirming the following.

"I'd choose a snake over a sly, obnoxious fox in heat, anytime~", Jisoo winked at Hyeri, too startled by the guard's blunt rudeness to formulate a comeback. It shook her back to her rightful seat.

"He's not wrong with that.", a male voice sniggered, the girl now boiling with fury as they disappeared.

...

...

...

...

"Such a crude crowd! Very noisy as well, do they not know the basics of etiquette in this place?", one of the actresses pointed out, doing one last fitting check with a staff member who was examining the attire from head to toe.

 **"Will they even appreciate** _**the art** _ **behind my performance?"**

"Shh, the director shall hear you if you speak so loudly.", the assistant hushed her immediately, tapping down any loose folds in the costume before giving it the green light. The round man and his guest from the university had just appeared through the curtain, walking towards the nearest corridor and disappearing through it, disregarding everyone boiling in wait there.

Probably heading to the conference room.

Again.

"There goes the rehearsals for today.", the woman complained further, bringing out the fan she had in her sleeves and whooshed it rapidly on her heated skin. "Zen, dear, what do you think is happening here?"

"Beats me.", he lied nonchalantly, though he assumed the real reason behind these delays had to do with the Choi girl's late arrival. The male stood closest at the edge of the stage, listening to the murmurs from the audience quite clearly from his masked position.

 _'What the hell--'_ , he wondered curiously, picking up the array of verbal slurs when the curtains next to him opened wide. The flamboyant raven he had aided outside the theatre had made a sudden appearance, dragging the girl in question by the hand. On a closer inspection, her walking appeared much more rigid and complexion paler than before, bangs hiding her eyes as she kept her head tilted lower.

They followed the path which the director had taken.

"Ooo!", the actress' amazed reaction captured his attention. "No way is such a good looking man with one of those loud brats! Such travesty... Hn. Intriguing~~!"

"M-Madam!", her assistant was nearly teary eyed, the woman following their figures attentively, suddenly compelled to further pursue their footsteps. It wasn't as if they were doing actual theatre work here, might as well _interact_ with potential fans.

_**Or more~!** _

"..."

Zen was unsure how to feel about the situation, though it was not his place to care so deeply about matters that were not his own. However... something was pressing him deep inside his guts, a feeling he could not pinpoint as to what it was.

And this due to Miss Choi's presence for sure.

...

...

...

...

...

Mina had been so immersed from this profound shock overwhelming her body that she didn't even realize the moment they had stepped through the conference room, until she felt Jisoo's nails dip into her skin, rather painfully she might add. Apparently, he was allowed to stay with her before the presentation, though he had to exit after everyone had gathered around the table.

The _sensitive_ information at the meeting were not for all ears to be heard.

" _ **Family**_ not included."

He was beginning to take his new _role_ far too seriously to her liking. "Okay...", Mina answered, inspecting the room like she had just awoken.

"I'll be outside waiting for ya, so relax~! And don't take the brats' words at heart. Unless...", he winked. "You really like them _older_ in that way.", he did a circle with two fingers, using the pointer from the other hand as a direct visual for---

 **"NO!"** , Mina blurted out, covering her reddened face, while earning chuckles from the raven. These people could not come faster and kick Jisoo out!

Even so,

She was thankful for the guard's constant help and _inappropriate ways_ to cheer her up, even though it was not something he was obliged to do. "If you're really thankful, then you _should_ convince my boss about this fact as well. ^.~"

"(눈_눈)... So that's what you were aiming for from the beginning.", she muttered and he just shrugged. Nothing wrong with doing his best to get the most favorable reviews in return for the company – and potentially get him a raise~!

"..."

 _So blunt, too blunt!!!_ _(_ _ﾉ_ ಥ _益_ ಥ _)_ _ﾉ_

...

...

...

...

The guard just finished giving a quick update to Miss Kang, the resulting time having him stand in this shabby corridor and doing nothing more than explore its finishing. Half an hour had already passed since he was _nicely_ asked out of the room and, in the meantime, various female staff members and people in costumes walked by. A few would run walk faster when gazing directly into his golden orbs, while others were more daring and curious, engaging in slight conversation with the guard and using the meeting inside the room as a pretext.

_"Do you know if Director Kwon is still in there?"_

He managed to pick up a few numbers this way – _for_ _private investigation_ _reasons, mind you~!_

Ah well...

Jisoo's instincts were to wonder around and stretch, eventually texting the girl about his departure. He would be near the actors' stage if she had trouble finding him. Truth been told, the raven was actually curious whether the students' ruckus was still echoing on stage, however, the closer he got to it, the more he was certain that there were actual rehearsals going on at this hour. Hence, the students were too busy minding their own work, plastering lots of boards in front of them, paper and utensils that...

They were not really using.

Even the guard admitted, the musical's protagonist had an unusual charm for a man, able to play with the crowd's emotions incredibly easily. _Hm..._ Jisoo wouldn't mind some pointers, although his own skills were beyond average with crowd manipulation. Miss Choi was always falling for his antics, although she was not the best example to offer... ^^;;;

Jisoo silently grabbed a seat further back, long legs pressed onto the backrest in front.

Time was finally passing by faster.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Mina did not expect such a turnout in the conference room, wishing she could really shut her eyes and dream this day away.

Public speaking was not her strong point.

The girl had a hard time hiding her anxiety and fears while presenting her work. She naively believed the director of this musical _– not play, as she wrongly assumed_ – and Assistant Lee would be the only participants, but plenty others had joined in, listening to the reasoning behind the poster's design, her thought process and lasting impressions of the overall story. Mina was unsure what answers to give, since she had spent most of the time hating the assignment. The coordinator cherry picked the positives, constantly having Zen's image flashed across her mind when focusing on what inspired some of the elements, cheeks turning tomato red by the end.

_'He had a c-c-calming effect! No other reason whatsoever!'_

The projector had the drawing on full screen, Mina finding it the easiest to explain things with her eyes glued onto the monitor, afraid to look at the group of people gathered around the table. Although, the few evident throat clears from Assistant Lee ruined this for her, having to turn her head multiple times to check for any reactions or questions.

_._

_... Mina felt like passing out._

.

The man was also curious as to why she had discarded some of the ideas and sketches he found in her sketchbook. Many held potential that he found worthy of use. "They were lacking... emotion.", she explained shortly, receiving a curt nod as he continued skimming through with a firm gaze.

"..."

The musical director also expressed that he found something _**enchanting**_ about her poster, many agreeing with him that there was _**something**_ which set it apart from the previous bulk. It could not be properly expressed into words.

"It reminds me a lot of what Hyun does on stage!", one of the staff mentioned, bringing forth an idea.

"Hyun...?", she asked inaudibly, suddenly spotting the plump man darting up from his seat. "Maybe we should bring him here, what do you think~?! ", he suggested grinning, but Mr. Lee spoke that he did not want to interrupt the rehearsals any further – especially, not for such a _minor_ thing.

"And your sincere reactions are already the feedback I had desired in the first place.", Mina's heart was beating frenetically as the presentation ended, many showering the girl's talents with clapping she did not expect to receive, rendering her speechless and with a pair of sparkling orbs.

...

The people were leaving, one by one, carrying on their normal activities while the coordinator remained behind with Assistant Lee. He wore a somber expression, finally putting the sketchbook to rest onto the table.

"There is a lot to improve, Ms. Choi. Your skills are subpar with the work you've presented in your portfolio years ago.", Mina lowered her hopeful gaze, feeling like these words had slapped away the previous compliments tenfold. "However..."

"If only you showed me such attention to details and care for your actual homework during your attendance at SKY...", he scolded the girl, black eyes twitching from the annoyance. Nonetheless, his gaze fell onto the cast she had failed to properly hide with those long, woolen sleeves. "I presume _**that**_ is one of the reasons for its low quality."

"Oh. Y-Yes... indeed one of them.", Mina quickly hid the wounded hand behind her back, glancing sideways while Mr. Lee sighed deeply, removing his glasses to clean them up.

"...", the tension hadn't left the air, Mina busying herself with packing away the bo--- "Well done, Mina.", he instantly said in a softer manner.

"Eh?"

She turned her head, noticing with confusion the presence of a genuine smile on the man's features. "Consider this my answer for the R.F.A. party, as well.", he added, mentioning that he would be looking forward to it, the girl's expression lighting up tenfold.

"And do _persuade_ V to set up a date already."

"Y-Yes!!!"

...

Mina could barely hold back the pressure that had built up inside her body.

The moment Assistant Lee had walked out of the room, that's when countless tears poured out of her eyes in harsh waves – _stress, depression, sadness, anger,_ all were being pushed out of her system thanks to this newfound achievement and success. It was a very, **very** tiny first step, but the feedback and love she had received for this flawed poster meant so much to her! It truly gave Mina hope that she had finally, **finally!!!** found the path to steer back her life back on tracks.

She could _**afford**_ to dream again and gain more confidence in her skills!

.

**And all of this could not have been possible...**

**Had Zen not been part of her life.**

**This realization had made her become even more thankful**

**to have discovered the R.F.A. in the way she had.**

**~^^~**

.

For some reason,

Mina really wanted to talk to the silver haired actor and have him be the first one to know of today's success and her happiness, however...

He did not pick up.

...

She was a little disappointed.

...

...

...

...

The crying fit did not last long, Mina willing herself to stop before anyone would discover her still lingering near the projector. She _was_ an outsider in this theatre and the girl did not need the extra attention on her silly self.

Moreover, she did find it odd how Jisoo did not bother to rush inside, panicking at her first wave of tears and what not.

Mina soon learnt the answer from his text message, realizing how he had mercilessly _ditched_ her for the on-going musical rehearsals. _Probably got bored – that's what really happened._ "How did you even become security leader...?", she mumbled sourly, rethinking whether to let the raven loose in front of his boss or the opposite.

Anyway, such cranky thoughts aside...

The rehearsals were taking place now? The coordinator was rather tempted to see he show, curious how the story would be portrayed on stage – would it be like she pictured it or entirely different? Unfortunately, knowing she'd have to be in the audience with her former classmates kind of slaughtered that curiosity and wish.

Perhaps, she could buy a ticket when it gets released~!

"..."

"Or not...", Mina lowered her head upset, suddenly remembering the emptiness of her wallet and bank account. Ah well, before she got to Jisoo, the girl needed to clean any remnants of these stupid tears off her face and freshen up the eye liner, which was currently a blotched stain on her skin.

And sleeve.

She texted the guard, announcing the schedule was finally over. _"I know, I've been listening to your lovely teacher for the past 10 minutes. He's amusing and nearly made that nasty gal cry~!"_

"Then why did you not come look for me?!!!", she hissed while searching for the lavatory, ending up asking a nice staff member for directions. Apparently, they only had _the one_ functioning on this entire floor level.

The others were in the course of renovation before the next show.

"Great...", she scrunched her nose, not liking the idea of a crowded toilet.

_"You're fine! Nothing can happen to you – and even if it does, I requested driver Kim's assistance. He is waiting outside the theatre."_

_"He is skilled in various fighting techniques."_

_"Worst case scenario."_

"Worst case...", she suppressed a face palm, not having the patience to answer him with anything but an emoji – (ﾉಥ益ಥ)ﾉ.

.

**~oOo~**

.

_***SPLASH SPLASH*** _

Mina was happy that there weren't many people in here, just a few women gossiping about coworkers presumably, whispering more to themselves when the coordinator had entered. They left rather quickly and she managed to find a nice corner sink with a mirror at the end.

The redness of the eyes was still present after a few sprinkles of water, but... oh well~! Maybe she could blame it on the exhaustion. The end result with the eye liner was pretty sloppy, but, considering her trembling hand, it could be no better. At a distance, one wouldn't notice the shaky lines so easily.

She would pat herself on the back if she could.

Furthermore, Mina was distracted by the messenger, suppressing a lot of laughter after reading the unfolding conversation. It came off as soft snorting – _almost like suppressed crying sounds_. Seven was online, busy teasing poor ole Yoosung who was continuing to be incredibly apologetic towards the party planner.

 _"If only Zen-oppa could apologize so honestly towards me TwT"_ , the red head wrote, Mina curious about his problem with Zen. _"He had been so c-c-cold to me today~~~!"_

The party planner winced at that phrase, having deja vu flashes. It's usually what Zen wouldcall _her_. ^^;;;;;

"Lol. Maybe because it's winter time so people are naturally like that?", she wrote back cheekily, getting spammed by the hacker who couldn't help from pointing out how eagerly she had defended the actor, Yoosung agreeing with a hint of jealousy.

"Wouldn't call it _**eagerly**_...", she scrunched her nose and pouted, reading an odd question from the fiery red.

_"Have you talked to Zen, today?"_

"Not really.", she truthfully answered, not really considering the few messages exchanged in the morning as proper _'talking'_.

_"Then he didn't have the chance to rant to you yet~~~!"_

"Rant...?"

 _"Why are you asking her that? You want me depressed again?! T.T T.T T.T"_ , poor Yoosung cried in return and Mina panicked, quickly attempting to cheer up the poor student before he would lash out at her again.

 _"Thanks..."_ , this wasn't the reaction she expected.

"^^;;;"

 _"If she can't then I will make you happy, my Shooting Star~!_ _***winks*** _ _Oh, here_ _***inserts another one of Mina's paintings*** _ _A star for a shooting star~!!!"_

_"Ugh..."_

_"No need."_

_"Stop spamming me with those nasty things!"_

"Yoosung!", she growled out his name. "And you're wondering why I'm not nice enough to you...", she felt depleted of energy, the blonde dissing her work to no end. Did he really hate them that much?! Or was it because it came from Seven as his newest _spamming material_?!!!

"I think they look pretty okay ^^;;;;", she wrote, but Yoosung would not let it go and pointed how dangerous it was for her to admit that!

_"He'll never stop posting them now. TwT"_

_"Oh, my sweet Shooting Star~~~!!! Embrace the love in these *posts another galaxy related painting*"_

_"I would rather be killed in LOLOL!!!"_

Still...

_._

_**How should Mina feel about such appalling reactions other than crushed?!!** _ _**(** _ _ಥ_ _**﹏** _ _ಥ_ _**)** _

.

It lowered her mood tremendously, enough to try and reach out for Zen again, dialing his number a few times before deciding on leaving behind a voice mail.

.

_***CREAK*** _

.

"Ugh... so irritating!", a soft, growling male voice echoed as he entered the rest room, rushing to the nearest sink to replenish his sweaty body. Nobody had bottled water to offer him and his wallet was back in the f**king changing room locating at the end of the hallway. The actor was not going to return back on stage just yet, he needed a break since he felt like suffocating in this outfit already.

_***SLURP*** _

"Finally some water...", he sighed, raising both his sleeves and tapping his chest skin and arms with ice cold water, then going for his neck.

"This is the life-", he breathed out heavenly, closing his eyelids as he allowed the ice to cool him down, albeit a little. He tentatively looked into the mirror, checking the makeup and whether it needed a bit of retouching in some areas, when he heard a girl in here through the water jet noise.

_Oh boy..._

...

...

"-- a-also, before I head out... I'm sorry for leaving such a strange voice mail! B-But, I really wanted to share the good news, since I'll probably pass out as soon as I walk through the apartment door~!"

"No regrets...", she sighed sweetly.

"God(E), I'm so tired...! Although, that doesn't change the fact that today was an amazing day... Is it spring yet? Probably, because I missed this warm feeling so much~! It reminds me how I used to be when I was still living at home and..." _***deep inhale***_ "

"Damn... I feel like crying all over again. So annoying."

**"AAAARGH!"**

...

...

"Holy f**k!", that screech made his heart leap, eyes wide like saucers as he felt the voice to be... highly familiar, his chest painfully stabbed from the inside.

...

...

"A-A---A!!! No, no, don't mind that, ha ha ha ha~!!! Ha... Anyway~~!!! Thanks again for the he-"

***voice mail has reached its limit/ end call***

"-lp you gave me last night.", her high, girly voice had plummeted to the ground, Mina feeling a mixture of annoyance and shame, wanting to slap herself hard and, this time, not prevent the urge. "Of course you'd do this to me, phone. Of course, interrupt everything in my life: sleep, meetings, food time, showers, messages while I'm in the middle of it."

***deep sigh***

She was swimming in regret, wondering whether she should have sent Zen such a stupid message or not. "He'll definitely think I'm crazy and whiney **if** he doesn't believe so already.", she muttered depressed, putting on her cream coat and backpack.

"I mean, if that was not clear to him before, then after today it will be a 100% certainty... "

"God(E)..."

"Maybe that's why I lack frie- **OHH!** ", she popped out unexpectedly from the corner side and nearly went through the man who had been shamelessly eavesdropping. He had nearly scared her to death, Mina yelping as she instinctively jumped back from the _wall_ feeling in front of her, losing her footing slightly.

Almost immediately, the individual darted his hand towards her wounded wrist and caught it tightly. The pain was excruciating, Mina biting her lower li and wincing from the pressure. The coordinator quickly recovered her composure.

"You're that Choi girl-", the actor was surprised to see her seemingly hide in such a place, but stopped talking as the feeling he had from her hand was too strange to ignore. Only then did he notice her hand had a cast wrapped around it. **Shit!** He removed his grip like he had touched fire, feeling extremely sorr---

 **"S-Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!"** , Mina apologized loudly before he had a chance to do so himself, the girl bowing down too respectfully for his own comfort.

She was so embarrassed, her stupidity too visible in this spotlight. Not even daring to look the man in the eye, she made her way around him rapidly, multiple apologies spoken once more before exiting the lavatory in a rush. **"W-Wait, miss!"** , the wigged blonde called out for the shrinking Choi girl but she kept going at incredible speed.

It would be too hard chasing after her in this heavy attire. Also, considering the next musical act would begin shortly... there was nothing Zen could do.

"Mina Choi..."

"She sounds so much like MC.", the actor muttered, looking at the hand that touched her smerely seconds ago before suddenly coming to a startling conclusion.

"Mina Choi..."

"M... C..."

...

...

...

...

**It fit scarily well.**


	20. Identity Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Warning, i love perverted jokes. Hope u love them too ; D hehehehehehehhehe** _

 

The more he meshed MC's image together with this odd girl's, the more his suspicions grew to the point he was nearly certain about it. **They matched frighteningly well** , Zen feeling the confirmation deep inside his body as warning signs flared up.

It all clicked in his head... how, Seven had called the actor whenever Mina Choi was in the vicinity, warning Zen of a _surprise_ he might enjoy and then revealing the truth today, that he had _missed_ greeting MC at the time. Moreover, the actor was absolutely certain that he had seen the guy accompanying her in one of the images Yoosung had posted the other day. His voice seemed crazily familiar too, probably because he was the same person who had rudely interrupted MC while she was on the phone with him, during her errands.

_'One of the bodyguards...?'_

It was still quite the speculation and probably incredibly farfetched, but after everything that had happened this week, believing in the impossible might become the norm.

He would have followed the girl, to be absolutely certain whether she was the R.F.A.'s new party planner or not, unfortunately, after Zen had reached the stage area, that's when Director Kwon stopped the actor in his tracks, thus marking the end of the road. **"Where were you?!!! The second part starts in less than a minute!"** , the old man announced, ordering Zen to take his position without further ado.

"Tch.", the young actor clicked his tongue, highly annoyed by the interference. If only he could have gotten to his phone and message MC at least, but the bloody thing remained inside the dressing room, tucked in between his street clothing. It was beyond reach, the curtains soon pulling over as the music restarted to play.

Zen was so upset, so many tangled thoughts running across his mind, which affected his focus throughout the musical's entire second act. Despite the powerful stage lights, he could still see the audience's features and...

She wasn't there.

...

Zen had missed his chance.

...

...

...

...

The rehearsals seemed to have dragged on forever before they were finally over.

Finally, Zen could place his entire attention on the more urgent matters, as he could no longer bear to keep such pressing thoughts lingering inside his head. They affected his performance, many mistakes happening on stage, from the battle scenes to the choreography – minor details, which mostly went unnoticed by the spellbound students.

The Director, though... oh, boy.

His face turned so red, it looked as if he were on the verge of having a seizure, veins popping across his forehead. The old man was losing his patience with Zen's attitude, actually considering in urging the boy for extra practice hours in order to teach him a lesson!

The show would debut in less than a week and everything needed to be spotless during the opening night.

**Perfect!**

However, before the old man could attempt to scold the young actor, Zen had already dashed past him and, without looking back, was heading towards the dressing room. Immediately, he launched for his stupid phone after frenetically pulling onto his clothing in order to find the damn thing. His heart constricted as he noticed the numerous missed calls from MC, the latter one being _too close_ in timeframe.

It matched the break Zen had between musical acts.

"No...", his heart was already pumping blood at a faster due to the last bits of intense choreography at the rehearsal. Now, the beats were dangerously painful in his chest, eyes almost popping out of their sockets when he ran his eyes over that one message popping on the screen.

.

**_'You have 1 unread voice mail.'_ **

.

With trembling hands, he removed the bloody damn wig obstructing his view, and pressed play on the recorded message.

.

**~oOo~**

.

 ** _"ZEEEEEN~!"_** _,_ somehow, he should have expected such a deafening scream. _"OH! S-Sorry (E), I think that might have been a bit too loud? He, he..."_

"Only a bit?"

 _"Ngh... God (E), I had such a troublesome day -"_ , she whined _"- but it's over. I'm finally free of that unexpected project. Truthfully, it went really..."_

_"..."_

"Went really...?", he idiotically repeated the words, almost forgetting they were not actually talking at the moment. "Really what? **What?!** "

 _"Take a guess how it went~!"_ , the girl teased and, considering her lack of sobbing, he presumed it went as planned.

_"One, two, three... did you guess? It went **extremely** well!"_

_"Honestly,"_

_"I've never had a day this lovely since moving to Seoul."_

**_"I'm so happy, I could scream out loud~~~!!!_** _"_ _,_ Zen chuckled amazed, not having had the chance to hear the girl become this excited before. It almost seemed out of character for MC, who usually maintained a colder appearance – it was a welcoming change as the girl's joy was truly exuberating, calming down his nerves.

The actor couldn't help from feeling happy and proud for her accomplishments.

 _"My teacher loved it so much, though he hid his opinion until the very last end of the presentation. **Uff, I worried so much!** I thought I was going to collapse in that tiny conference room!!!"_ , Zen gulped hard at that detail, gripping his phone harder as his pulse intensified.

_"I really did not expect such a positive outcome."_

_"Not one bit..."_

Her tone got much sadder.

_"He is a very strict man, never handing out praises effortlessly unless you especially deserved it – even in the classroom, he seldom had good remarks about any of students' work, always criticizing to the bones. The setting never mattered to him. If he did not like something, he would point out the flaws without remorse, whether there were other people present or not."_

_"Students, teachers or outsiders... it did not matter to him."_

"Sounds like a joyful person...", Zen bitterly noted, reminiscing of his own _teachers_ who carried the same mentality.

**_"But today. He actually congratulated me~!"_ **

_"While he was speaking to me, I was convinced that my hearing had ended up being broken or that I was way too exhausted to understand his words carefully. I thought to myself – hey, this is not the Assistant Lee I know!"_ , that name was like an ice dart plunging into the actor's heart. _"But no, it was him!!! He actually smiled and congratulated me on my work and— and..."_

**_*choking sounds*_ ** _***sniffing sounds***_

"Huh?! M-MC...?!"

_"Everyone in the room cheered and p-praised me so much..."_

_"I know it might not seem s-something big or important, but..." ***deep inhale and exhale* *choked sniff*** "...back, when I was still attending SKY, I've n-never had anyone give such strong reactions t-to anything I've ever done. It's been nothing but strings of endless disappointment, going on and on, for too long."_

_"It crushed me inside. I couldn't take it anymore, so I left after barely one semester." ***painful cry***_

_"Those days were – " ***deep exhale***_

_"Never mind..."_

_"I-Ignore this! I'm saying really silly things, ha ha~~!! Enough of my whining... God(E) ***choked inhale*** S-Sorry for having you to listen to this, ha haa~~~!!! Phew~!"_

Her voice deepened. _"Actually, the true reason why I wanted to call you was to say..."_

_._

**_"Thank you."_ **

_._

_"Yesterday, I was in a deep slump. And your stories helped me unwind, giving me insight on how I should start approaching things."_

**_"I probably wouldn't have finished the assignment if it weren't for last night's talk..."_ **

**_"I'm very thankful to you, Zen~"_ **

**_"I'm so thankful that you and the R.F.A. exist in my life right now!"_ ** _*choked sniff* **"I didn't realize how much I needed someone to be there for me. Even if it's online for now, it truly means a lot to me~!"**_

**_"..."_ **

**_"That sounded cringeworthy... F-Forget it!!! I got to run~~!!!"_ **

He was speechless, his mouth slightly hanging open as his skin started burning a fiery red shade beneath the make-up.

.

**_"-- a-also, before I head out... I'm sorry for leaving such a strange voice mail---"_ **

.

After reaching this part of her message, the actor had to brace himself on the vanity in the room or else his feet would have caved and he'd fallen on the ground. There was no more mistaking it anymore, the realization pouring hard over Zen like a bucket of ice water.

His assumptions had been correct about the girl.

He was startled, not expecting such a twist of faith.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Zen felt a vast array of emotions, blending together into a terrible mixture.

The actor was **beyond happy** , because he could now put a clearer image on MC, able to now picture her face whenever they spoke on the phone or wrote to each other in the app. However, he was also **extremely depressed** because he had been caught off guard by her presence at the theatre and the fact he didn't have his phone at hand... MC left without the actor getting a chance to talk with her, face-to-face, preventing her to leave.

 _Dammit, he was like Yoosung now –_ **upset** about missing out on the party planner by a thin thread. He was also incredibly **saddened** and **frustrated** , because compared to the last time he had seen the girl, she appeared to be in worse shape and seemingly more frail in posture. Furthermore, Zen was **angry** , fuming as he realized how _open_ she carried herself besides other men. It was **disheartening** and **painful** , reminiscing how Mr. Lee and that security guard kept touching her in ways he found too bold and inappropriate!

.

**_He was going to have a word with MC about the nature of men!!!_ **

.

"This is ridiculous!"   

And lastly—

He was extremely **concerned.**

.

_'Her hand was injured – it was in a cast._

_Was it something she had before joining the R.F.A.?_

_Was it serious?!_

_Also, was she even eating properly?_

_Or sleeping much at all?_

_Her skin complexion did not seem to have the healthiest hue.'_

.

"Ashi!", Zen made a mental note to check the girl more thoroughly from now on.

**_It was maddening!_ **

...

...

Zen knew MC's true identity...

His heart was pounding insanely quick, even minutes later. He wanted to answer the girl's message so desperately or react to the information she had shared so happily, but... she would not pick up. **Again!!!** The actor gave up after just a few attempts, not wishing to ruin MC's rest as he presumed this was the reason for the silence.

In the meantime, Zen went off reading some of the chat conversations, the latest one having MC being a participant herself.

...

...

...

...

_[707]: Huh?!_

_[707]: Oh, it's MC again~~~!!!_

_[MC]: Hello everyone ^^ I see you two are still logged._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Hello MC~~~!!!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *blushing emoji* Yup, since it's the weekend, it's a free day for me to stay online ^^_

_[707]: Hello, MC~~~!!!_

_[707]: *heart emoji* Since it's the weekend, it's another slave day for me to hack things online ^^_

_[MC]: These plans sound..._

_[MC]: ^^;;;;;;_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *crying emoji* Seven, stop copying me!_

_[707]: If I copied you entirely, I would be playing LOLOL while eating Honey Buddha Chips and powerlessly watch how I am being killed off alongside my guild mates by another player._

_[707]: All of us falling down, one by one, by one~! ^o^_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Huh?! *shocked emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: How do you know that I'm eating chips?!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: And that me and my guildies are in big trouble because of this player???!_

_[MC]: I wonder how... *sideway glance*_

_[707]: Agent Seven Zero Seven has eyes everywhere around the world~~~~!_

_[707]: Everywhere in the R.F.A. too~~~~!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: That's scary... T-T_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: And an invasion of privacy, do you keep cameras in my room too?!_

_[MC]: He does? O-O_

_[707]: MWHAHAHHAHA!!!!_

_[707]: I am omnipresent~!!!_

_[707]: Beware of your computer, fridge, microwave, bed and other livelihood appliances and furniture~~!!!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *shocked emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: ***AFK* I NEED TO CHECK MY ROOM, PRONTO!!!!!!!**_

****

**_\- Yoosung_ ** _**★** _ **_has left the chat room -_ **

_[MC]: Wow._

_[MC]: **Seven, are you for real? ^^ ...;;;;;**_

_[707]: Don't be frightened MC~! I promise I am not peeking 24/7 on you, like I do with the others. ^^_

_[707]: You can._

_[707]: Trust this face~~~~!!!_

_[707]: ***inserts rows of Seven emoji***_

_[707]: Entirely._

_[707]: I am harmless~!!!_

_[707]: And that much cuter._

_[MC]:_ **_＼_ ** **_(º □ º l|l)/ !!!_ **

_[MC]: Anyway!!!_

_[MC]: I just logged to say that I'm on my way to Rika's. ^^_

_[MC]: After today, I'll finally start answering more of the emails I received from the guests._

_[MC]: Now that I'm free of other worldly duties._

_[MC]: I hope..._

_[707]: That's really great news!_

_[707]: I'll be cheering on for you to have success~!_

_[MC]: Speaking of success._

_[MC]: **Number 1 is confirmed~! ^.~** _

_[MC]: I'm feeling more confident about this party!_

_[707]: *shocked emoji*_

_[707]: Woaaaah! It's only been a few days and you already got someone._

_[MC]: I doooo!!!_

_[707]: **Hooked on a leash~~?!**_

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: Whut?_

_[MC]: What leash?_

_[707]: **The MC leash of course~!** Once you're on it, there's no escaping it~~~~!!!_

_[707]: Like a final level boss, hard to defeat once you've been captured!!!_

_[707]: *tips glasses emoji*_

_[MC]: Erm..._

_[MC]: No...?_

_[707]: And number 1 is a certain narcissistic, good looking pretty-boy actor~! And then you're left with numbers 2 to 5 who are the rest of the poor souls, shivering in fear of the supreme powers of the MC's leash!!!_

_[MC]: ..._

_[707]: Hint, one of them is a fan of leather leashes._

_[MC]: O-O;;;;;_

_[MC]: **I'm talking about the party guests, one's confirmed to show up!!! ^^;;;;;** _

_[MC]: Whatever you have in mind now, please erase it immediately._

_[707]: OOOO! You were talking about a party guest..._

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: What did you think I was talking about---_

****

**_\- Yoosung_ ** _**★** _ **_has entered the chat room -_ **

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **NOTHING LOOKS OUT OF THE ORDINARY!!!**_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *crying emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Hyung, what did you do to my apartment? TT_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *crying emoji*_

_[MC]: Wow... Yoosung, did your really check all those places Seven suggested?_

_[MC]: WHY?!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **OMG, SHOULD I HAVE LOOKED SOMEWHERE ELSE?!!!**_

_[MC]: That's so not what I meant. @-@_

_[707]: It's for your own protection, young Shooting Star!_

_[707]: If I don't do this, then how will I make sure to remind you to eat proper, nutritious meals~!_

_[707]: Or do your cleaning in that messy room_

_[707]: Or even washing up all your stains from your pants, underwear and –_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **SEVEN!!!!!!!!**_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *angry emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *angry emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *angry emoji*_

_[MC]: Stains? O-O_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **IGNORE** **SEVEN, MC!!!!!!!!**_

_[MC]: You are a messy eater?_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: ..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Yes. *relieved emoji* Let's stick with that._

_[707]: *giggles*_

_[707]: **Stick.**_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: I will harm you._

_[MC]: Actually. I am curious about one thing._

_[707]: It's organic stickiness._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *angry emoji*_

_[MC]: I'll pretend I didn't read ^^;;;;;;_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *crying emoji*_

_[MC]: What about my protection from the hacker who brought me to Rika's? ^^_

_[MC]: Or is it Yoosung's underwear you're interested in._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **MC!!! NO, THAT IMAGE IS WRONG!!!!!**_

_[707]: You say wrong, I say perfect~~~!!!_

_[707]: Seriously now._

_[707]: Actually, I've been up all night getting info about the hacker that brought you here MC._

_[707]: And so far._

_[707]: ..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **SO FAR?!**_

_[MC]: What is it?!!! Is it something dangerous?!_

_[MC]: **Am I in trouble???**_

_[707]: Not sure, but the person seems to have deep connections with some kind of a religious organization._

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: A hacker with a church...?_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: That's such a strange association._

_[MC]: I know._

_[707]: It is unusual, but not impossible ^^._

_[707]: But that's all the information I've managed to gather so far._

_[MC]: I don't even go to church. O-O_

_[MC]: Why would the hacker be somehow involved with one? ;;;;_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Or why would they target you in the first place?_

_[MC]: Target..._

_[MC]: Could it be intentional that I was chosen and not a random occasion?_

_[707]: Possibly._

_[MC]: Gee._

_[MC]: Now I'm depressed again..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **Ah!!!** *shocked emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **S-Sorry, please don't be!**_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **Cheer up, cheer up!!!**_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **Don't worry MC! Target or not.**_

_[MC]: Target........_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **We won't let anything bad happen to you!**_

_[707]: **Or we'll die trying!!!**_

_[707]: ***inserts explosion picture***_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: ..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Hyung, let's not go that far ^^._

_[MC]: I feel so much safer already with you guys... (_ _눈_ ___ _눈_ _)_

_[707]: I knew you would! *tips glasses emoji*_

_[707]: My security systems are top notch._

_[707]: Best of the best._

_[707]: Highest of the top qualities in tech._

_[707]: Best surveillance in the country._

_[707]: Soon in the world!_

_[MC]: I nearly got frightened by that old lady man next to the building block._

_[MC]: And that stalker found me rather quickly._

_[MC]: Two strikes already for your "top" security!!!_

_[707]: *shocked emoji*_

_[707]: **Is this what a... rejection... feels like?**_

_[707]: **This pain of the heart.**_

_[707]: **BURNING!!!**_

_[MC]: Lol._

_[MC]: You did a perfect Zen there._

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: Wait, you shouldn't be funny at these times!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **HANG ON!!! You've been attacked by two people already?!!!**_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **HOW DID I MISS THIS?!**_

_[MC]: Ignore that~!_

_[MC]: I was overreacting~~~!_

_[MC]: I'm just so tired~~~~!!!_

_[707]: ..._

_[707]: I think I hear Mary needing me in the kitchen~!_

_[MC]: Mary? O-O_

_[707]: Vanderwood~!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!**_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: MC!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Don't make me cry again. *crying emoji spam*_

_[707]: He writes that, and then starts crying anyway._

_[707]: LOL._

_[707]: Precious._

_[MC]: ^^;;;;_

_[MC]: Yoosung, relax man._

_[MC]: I'm fine~!_

_[MC]: Unharmed~!_

_[MC]: In one piece~!_

_[707]: Plus, she has Jumin's sexiest bodyguard to save her from the bad guys~!_

_[707]: Like a real knight in shining armor~!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: ..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Even so... T.T_

_[MC]: Lolz_

_[MC]: True._

_[MC]: Only, in this case, it's knight in shiny black leather._

_[707]: You mean to say the coat you'd messed up with your breakfast was leather? Damn._

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: I suddenly feel incredibly light headed..._

_[707]: **You need to rest!**_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **Yes~! Take a good nap when you get home.**_

_[MC]: I don't think sleep is the problem here ^^._

_[MC]: More like newfound rage._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **Rage?!!! O-O**_

_[MC]: Seven..._

_[MC]: Don't you have actual people to follow, **dangerous ones** , than constantly stalk me on your monitor?!!! T-T_

_[707]: I am not stalking ya!_

_[707]: I swear!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: That's what stalkers usually say!!!_

_[MC]: EXACTLY!_

_[707]: After all I've done for you T-T to be treated so poorly._

_[707]: Plus, I only noticed this 'cause you changed your itinerary midway._

_[707]: So the phone alerted me ASAP._

_[707]: I'm not always visually keeping tabs on ya._

_[707]: With Jumin's guard at your side, I don't need to worry so much when you're out of the apartment._

_[707]: So I can do some research and work without disturbance._

_[MC]: ..._

_[707]: Really, I feel hurt you see me in such a poor light... T-T_

_[MC]: Well..._

_[MC]: It's kind of dark in the car._

_[707]: ... Huh?_

_[MC]: Get it? Cause... dark car = poor light inside?_

_[MC]: ^.~_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: ..._

_[707]: ..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: MC, right now..._

_[707]: I can't believe there's someone who can make lamer jokes than I do._

_[707]: *heart emoji*_

_[707]: **IT'S SO PRECIOUS~!!!**_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *blushing emoji*_

_[MC]: T-T T-T T-T_

_[MC]: **It's not that lame of a joke!!!**_

_[MC]: **You guys need to appreciate creativity more.**_

_[707]: Like this?_

_[707]: ***inserts new Mina Choi painting: Winter theme***_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Oh, please don't._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: I'm already cold enough._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Since our door room has such lousy heating system._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: I'm freezing with 3 layers of clothing. T-T_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: And my bed cover._

_[707]: Yoosung is so savage._

_[MC]: ..._

_[707]: You don't like it?_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: It's not that I don't like it._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: It's just... the more I look at it, the more I want to put my body in an oven and hope to warm up faster._

_[MC]: *crying* **That's so extreme!!!!**_

_[MC]: **Seven!**_

_[MC]: **Stop posting those paintings right now!**_

_[707]: ***inserts another winter theme: has more icycles***_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **This is even worse looking!!! T-T *wants to delete it but cannot***_

_[MC]: ..._

_[707]: *laughing emoji*_

_[707]: *laughing emoji*_

_[707]: *laughing emoji*_

_[MC]: I would so love..._

_[MC]: Seven._

_[MC]: Dearest of hackers._

_[MC]: You pain in the ass, you~!!!_

_[MC]: Kick yourself nice and hard~!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *shocked emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **YOU LOVE SEVEN?!!**_

_[707]: **A SUDDEN LOVE CONFESSION?!!!**_

_[707]: M-My heart~~~~!!!_

_[707]: Is too fragile by such aggressive boldness from a **really cute** girl~!!!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: This is so shocking!!!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: I thought she liked Zen!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Or at least Zen I know is all over her!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: But **SEVEN?!!!**_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: So depressing... *crying emoji* Do I not get a chance at all? T-T_

_[707]: Your reaction is too extreme, boy!_

_[707]: What's wrong with me?!_

_[707]: Can't a woman other than Mary love me for the person I am?!_

_[MC]: **(**_ **_ﾉ_ ** **_ಥ_ ** **_益_ ** **_ಥ_ ** **_)_ ** **_ﾉ_ **

_[MC]: **WHAT IS WRONG WITH BOTH OF YOU?!**_

_[MC]: **GO READ MY SENTENCES PROPERLY, DAMMIT!!!**_

_[MC]: Also!!!_

_[MC]: Why assume I like Zen in that way...?_

_[MC]: **DON'T FEED HIM WITH MORE THINGS TO TEASE ME WITH!**_

_[707]: Ho, ho, ho~~~~o! The denial is strong in this one~!_

_[707]: I recall someone mentioning to Zen, something along the lines of..._

_[707]:_ **_"_ ** **_only you were aware of the powerful feelings boiling deep inside my core, keeping me restless, agitated and unable to fall asleep. One glance at such loving words is enough to put this fire on a wild rampage."_ **

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: That was so romantic when I first read it._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: I cried so much afterwards T-T!_

_[MC]: I feel like crying now..._

_[707]: We may not all be handsome narcissistic aliens with sculpted Adonis bodies, white long hair and unnatural rejection of anything feline and cute,_

_[707]: to the point the entire face turns into a puffy round ball, leaking from every orifice ~!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Ha, ha, ha~!!! I remember that party with Zen!_

_[MC]: O-O;;;;;;_

_[707]: But you have our shoulder to cry on, MC~!!!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Anytime, MC! You can use both my shoulders!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: And other things if it makes you happy~!!!_

_[707]: **"Other things"** he says. _

_[707]: he, he, he, he, he, he, he, he, he, he~!!!!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Hyung..._

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: I'm leaving._

_[MC]: Jisoo left me at the door._

_[MC]: And wants me to use **his** shoulder instead._

_[MC]: **God dammit Seven!!!!**_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Jisoo? O-O_

_[MC]: **He just showed me what you texted him!!!!**_

_[MC]: **Since when are you two friends?!!!**_

_[707]: I am in charge of the R.F.A. security~!_

_[707]: It's only natural I'd communicate with Jumin's lead security team member ;D_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Oh!!! Is he one of yesterday's bodyguards?_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: ***inserts picture with SKY chaos again*** Which one? OwO_

_[MC]: The one in black._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: ..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: They all are in black. TT_

_[MC]: Hair*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: OOOOO~!!!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Man... Why do all of them look so handsome and tall? TT_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: MC, how are you so chill around them?!_

_[MC]: I seek in people things other than appearance~!!!_

_[MC]: Personality is also important!_

_[707]: Jisoo also told me she tends to scream when hiding her real feelings._

_[707]: She was all crushing on them~!_

_[MC]: **I WAS NOT!!!**_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *crying emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: If only I was this tall and handsome!!!_

_[MC]: You're good looking enough._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Then why can't I get a girl friend?! T.T_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *crying emoji* I even dyed my hair blonde._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: And it did not work!_

_[MC]:  ^^;;;;;;_

_[MC]: It's..._

_[MC]: Hard to explain in proper words ^^ ;;;;;;_

_[MC]: I don't know why~~~!!!_

_[707]: LOL, lies._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **TELL ME!!!**_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: You're the only girl here that can tell me things like these!_

_[MC]: Ask Jaehee!!! She knows you longer than me ^^;;;;_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: ..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Oh, yeah..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Jaehee is not a guy._

_[MC]: Oh my god... (E)_

_[707]: **LOLOL**_

_[707]: Don't worry Yoosung~!_

_[707]: If nobody wants you, I can take care of you ;D_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *crying emoji spam*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *crying emoji spam*_

_[MC]: I really have to go now._

_[MC]: Later._

_[MC]: And don't bother calling._

_[MC]: Muting all life forms and sounds~~~ ***half dead***_

****

**_\- MC has left the chat room -_ **

.

**~oOo~**

.

There was a lot of information Zen picked up from the chat room.

His blood boiled in sheer anger he hadn't felt in ages, for nothing compared to the revelation of how she had already been approached by dangerous people, potentially wounding her each time.

**_'Were the two events related to her joining the R.F.A.?!'_ **

_'Had this happened while she was with the bodyguard?'_

_'His name is Jisoo, correct?'_

Zen remembered spotting the man while he was performing on stage, right at the last minutes of the first Act. He was lulling in the audience without the girl at his side, to supervise – as was his job. That, to the actor, was an incredibly reckless attitude from a security guard and Zen was rather tempted to complain about this issue directly to the trust fund kid, temporarily ignoring the hatred he felt for Jumin in order to call!!!

But,

He refrained, for now, not wanting to cause a scene before talking out things with the coordinator.

...

...

MC did write that overly romantic line over there...

But Seven had purposely removed the emoji she had used at the end, which otherwise made it seem like she was joking about it.

Or,

.

**_'W-Was she joking?'_ **

_'Or, is something actually... there?'_

_'Something between us?'_

_'Both Yoosung and Seven mentioned this...?'_

_'However..._

_They might have just joined forces to tease MC.'_

_'Tease both of us...'_

_..._

_'Damn... **my head hurts** thinking about this!!!'_

.

Zen sighed deeply, putting a hand through his drenched white locks. The door of the dressing room suddenly unlocked and closed with a loud _* **THUD***_ The Director had _wonderful news_ to share with Zen after returning from a lengthy phone discussion.

"Apparently, some of the students had snapped photos and snippets of the performance, posting them online."

"And...?", Zen narrowed down his eyes, Director Kwon appearing... unusually cheerful, considering the foul mood he was in before. Also, such news would normally cause severe financial problems for musicals, if footage of the show was aired before the actual opening night.

_Why was the Director so calm...?_

...

**"Echo girl's manager had called to set up a meeting tomorrow!"**

"She loved the students' teasers and wants to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Finalllllyyyyy, some Echo Girl mentioning in this long-ass story @_@ only took 20 chapters for it, ffs._


	21. Snooping Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm not in the best mood these days ^^ So probably the fic might head into directions that feel too – internalized and weird, apologies in advance if the emotional ramblings bother anyone~!_

 

Zen's initial reaction was to reject the idea wholeheartedly, not desiring to hear any of the Director's ramblings on the benefits it would have upon his career. This type of excuse was used quite frequently by old man Kwon – and, in the end, a large percentage of these impromptu meetings were not related to the field of acting, people interested in using him solely because of his handsome features and tall, sculpted physique.

_He had enough._

**_Seriously!_ **

_If he wanted to become a runway fashion model or CF model, he would have done so from the beginning!_

People were always complimenting on his good looks, online and off, adoring every single word when it happened; nevertheless, **_sometimes_** , he did not appreciate this type of attention, for it was frequently overshadowing his acting abilities and, on especially crappy days, this would affect the silver haired male negatively. For example, during his teenage days, scouting agents would often chase him down the streets and offer Zen business cards, urging him to audition for various companies.

**_He wasn't required to have any special talent or skill._ **

**_His visuals, by far, were spectacular and no plastic surgery was needed in the near future!_ **

**_Recruitment would be inevitable for someone like him, so he should choose the best option while young~!_ **

... ^^;;;

That honestly stung him the wrong way, lol. Zen took pride in his abilities, so when people dismissed his work for his genetics, then... he wanted nothing to do with them. He had lost track of the number of cards he had collected throughout the years. Some recruiters kept stressing him years later, Zen feeling harassed on more than one occasion – they disregarded his heart and interests, their greedy intent visible for their sole interest was in the potential cash cow residing in the silver haired male.

**_They believed his future could only be brightest by choosing the top companies within the industry!_ **

**_He should refrain from showing an arrogant and stubborn attitude, when this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity showed up, right at his doorstep!_ **

**_Others would kill to be in his shoes right now!_ **

... -.- ;;;;;

None gave a damn about how Zen truly felt, tagging his rejections as _'silly excuses'_ from an ungrateful, naive brat who thought too highly of himself.

_Maybe he **was** a brat._

...

_Well._

_He actually was one._

**_LOL~!_ **

_And still remained one to the present~~~! ***winks***_

But Zen had never once regretted the challenges he had faced on this obstacle course he chose, always careful not to stray from his beliefs and work his hardest, because only in this manner may he come close to achieving his goals.

And, ultimately, his dreams.

The actor could not feel **alive** unless he was acting in theatres, the best moments of his life happening on the stage, drinking in the audience's reactions at the end of each performance, until he became completely drunk with their love and admiration. It was a blissful drug to his senses, fuelling his heart and masking the pain he would feel whenever he returned to his empty, cold and lonely apartment, no one to greet him and be interested of his day... successes or struggles...

**_It was disheartening._ **

Winters were especially rough on the actor. It was the time when everyone around him at work kept babbling on and on about all these activities they would do together with their loved ones, such as eating in large family gatherings or bringing their significant other to special dates, opening presents bought for each other, wearing matching outfits, drinking hot cocoa with cinnamon sticks and other treats while watching a romantic movie. On new years' eve, they would be watching the fireworks underneath the starry skies and spend the rest of the night making lo---

.

**_'ASHI!!!'_ ** _*sigh*_

_Just imagining these things made him want to tear up..._

.

As for those people residing in a deep pool of suffering during the holidays – _just like Zen was, year after year ***deep sigh***_ – the actor wanted to use the full array of his skills in order to release the spectators from their heavy burdens, even if momentarily, and help them forget about their loneliness.

It was one of the main reasons why he was avoiding modeling jobs for some years now, despite the _tempting_ pay; which, truth be told, was not much for his low ranking in this industry... ;;;;; It would save him enough money to _maybe_ buy a few extra meals. However, the job satisfaction was simply not there.

Not like on the stage.   

So, yes, Zen wanted to fully reject the proposition from Eos/Evo Girl, until the Director rushed in with more of the details from the manager – it surprised the actor.

"Echo Girl is currently starring as the main heroine in a production that exceeds our own by a hundredth."

**"R-REALLY?!"**

"At least. The exposure you shall receive will surely launch your career towards the stars! And our company to even higher grounds!!!", Zen could have sworn the man's eyes turned into shining gold nuggets from the excitement – his blotched teeth sure sparkled intensely.

Zen was iffy about this news, though. It nagged at him, the way this _opportunity_ came to be because of the pictures taken by the students, who had illegally posted them on social media, thus grabbing Echo Girl's attention.

_;;;;;_

_Really, should he be worried...?_

_..._

_..._

It was an unsettling feeling.  

.

**~oOo~**

.

The great news wiped off any remnants of punishing Zen, the Director letting his behavior slide as he affectionately patted the young male's shoulder. In fact, because he was in such a good mood, old man Kwon dismissed everyone from work as the extra rehearsal hours were officially over.

_'That was incredibly generous. O-o'_

Normally, the silver haired would have remained at the theatre until late evening, however, today was a special day and he could no longer wait an extra second to get home. It was way passed 4 p.m. when he finished showering and dressed up in his casual attire, clean of any grime and residue of make-up.

Zen was already through the door and heading towards the main road home when he spotted Mr. Lee in the horizon. The man had still not left the area, lingering around with the pack of students gathered around him. All were carrying unexpectedly gloomy figures.

 _'Ah well.',_ the actor did not put much interest to interfere with the problems going on, hoping to avoid detection and pass by them without interference.

"..."

**_Well... who was he freaking kidding?!_ **

Zen was basically a beacon of light, shining brightly in the middle of the day too – and this with his hood and sunglasses on. Just imagine how it would be without any clothing required to shield his perfect figure from the viewers' eyes _*shudders*_

_._

_Pandemonium!!! The world would end up in chaos!!!!!!_

.

The students diverted their attention towards the actor when they sensed him close by, many deaf to their teacher's scolding words. Mr. Lee was visibly displeased by the severe lack of professionalism for the children's focus now lied on Zen, showering the silver haired beauty with countless compliments, thus putting a stop to his walk.

_It was relatively awkward... ^^;;;;;;_

_A few minutes into the musical and a whole lot had turned into instant fans of his~!!!_

.

**_"I never knew musicals could be so good to watch!"_ **

**_"It was better than going to a concert!"_ **

**_"Indeed! I cried so much, I had to spend 20 minutes to redo my make-up..."_ **

**_"I was so torn, too. The ending was depressing!!!"_ **

.

They were a tad too vocal for his auditory sense, but Zen appreciated their enthusiasm and love expressed towards his hard work! He plastered his most charming grin and was signing autographs left and right, hand moving at lightning speed to satisfy the many requests. Selfies were pouring in as well, the actor going to the extent of crouching quite low, in order to minimize the extreme height difference, posing with each of the girls cutely ~ ^o^ ~! The pictures were instantly turned into screensavers and backgrounds for plenty of phones, and also posted on _Tripter_ , alongside other social media accounts.

_Zen was glad~!_

_Although..._

_Maybe he should put an end to it._

_..._

_Shit, maybe he should **really** put an end to it and move on._

The more he engaged with the students, the clearer MC's frail image contoured into his mind, unable to forget the slurs he had overheard before the curtains dropped to begin the show. This realization had him reconsider his misguided gestures, guilt and a sense of betrayal oozing from his side – he had actually enjoyed the attention coming from the people who had tormented MC.

_And that made him shudder unpleasantly._

Zen's attitude shifted to a colder stance, the wide grin deflating into a thinly lined smile, not erasing his mask entirely. Nevertheless, he wasn't receptive anymore to further conversations or activities, politely informing his _fans_ how he needed to reach his _next schedule_ without further delay _._

.

**_"Oppa ~ please, take one more with me~!"_ **

**_"Stay another minute, please~!!!"_ **

**_"Oppa, look over here~~!!!!"_ **

.

Their fun was put to a necessary halt, Mr. Lee skillfully ruining the joyful atmosphere. The day had come to an end and it could become potentially dangerous to walk on the streets, alone. It was not safe when dark loomed over the city. "But, Assistant Le-", one of the girls wished to protest loudly, appearing extremely crushed by the unwelcomed interference.

"Remember, Hyeri, your assignments are due by tomorrow, 12 p.m. sharp."

"That's too soon-"

 **"No deadline extensions."** , he crooked a devious smile, pressing a few digits onto his glasses and tilting them up. His stern gaze fixed the youth, the crowd soon dissipating at that thinly veiled threat. Mumbling silently, the whole lot deemed it incredibly unfair from their teacher, considering how his _favorite ex-student_ had a pass after being late for more than an hour and pushing everyone's schedule without having the decency to apologize!!!

 _'Same as she did in class... TCH!'_ , Hyeri thought bitterly, her hatred overstepping past defined boundaries – it did not feel possible to feel such anger.

Mina had been long gone from their existence and the university's, but her presence lingered. Rumors of improper relations between her and Assistant Lee persisted, the teacher's stellar reputation at SKY forever tainted – _people linked the rumors as the reason she had stopped attending the university_. And now, the rumors could resurface more viciously, because, apparently, the teacher was complimenting the nuisance even in those cases he shouldn't, outside university grounds.

Like today, in front of the theatre's Director.

What's worse, that old geezer was going on and on about how great _Miss Choi's_ artwork was and thanked Lee for his _tremendous_ help while not acknowledging their own efforts.  

_'Tch!'_

Hyeri was fed up with this shitty situation – no matter the respect she held for Assistant Lee's abilities, he was treating them, _his actual students_ , quite unfairly! If this meant Mina would soon return to SKY, then she was not going to have this type of favoritism happening in front of her!

Hyeri would put an end to it.   

.

**No matter the cost!**

.

**~oOo~**

.

The sound of camera flashes resonated through the air, the students sharing _good-byes_ to their new favorite musical actor – _Zen was like a balm for their aching soul~!_

**"We'll come back soon, oppa~!"**

"Take care and I'll be waiting!", he lied, faking a perfect grin while holding a raised hand in a static wave.

"Oh my...", Mr. Lee gave a small sigh of relief, eyeing the _too_ cheerful actor. "Do forgive my students' rude behavior. They have never had the chance of interacting with a musical actor beforehand."

"Ah... it's no problem, sir.", Zen added, keeping a respectful figure towards the man despite his reticence to be around the guy. _Phew~!_ Now that the chaos was over, it was time to continue with the original plan. "If there is nothing else, I will take my leav–"

"If I could trouble you with one last request.", Mr. Lee stopped him in tracks, rummaging through his briefcase and took out a USB drive, grabbing the actor's curiosity. He was hesitant though – _why was he giving it to him?_

"It was left inside my computer after the meeting by Ms. Choi –", Zen was taken aback, hearing MC's name out of the blue and so casually spoken. "- and I doubt I will get the chance to return it before the future event. If you happen to meet her these days, I would appreciate you doing it in my stead."

"Meet... Mina Choi?"

The actor's reactions were strange. "Hm? Have I misunderstood something here?", the man was profoundly curious now. "I assumed being in the same organization meant the members' schedules would eventually collide. Same as it happened today."

"Ah... No. It's just a tight knit schedule for the moment, but I will do my best.", Zen somehow managed to pull himself together and utter the words without raising further suspicions. Mr. Lee appeared happy enough by the answer, thanking the actor.

"Give my best regards to her.", he started walking towards a car that pulled closely next to them. "And I shall greet you again, soon~!"

...

...

**_'What had just happened?!'_ **

.

**~oOo~**

.

 **"Ashi!!!"** , Zen hissed to no one in particular. He was constantly rewinding the shocking moments from today, deeply lost in thoughts. It was mechanic the way he ended up in front of his door step, not paying attention to his surroundings at all, until he reached the stairs leading down to the apartment's door. Zen did not notice he had walked past the fish-bread seller and, for the first time since its discovery, he had not stopped at the food stall, nor bought fresh samples or simply talked with the cheerful old worker.

He was greatly apologetic, too weird to turn back now.

"What a mess..."

The silver haired male knew MC was sleeping at this hour, but he could not stop wishing she'd wake up, call, after call. **_*deep sigh*_** He gave up eventually, realizing he was acting pretty stupidly himself, but... the situation was stressing him out! Zen had so many puzzling questions that only the girl could settle down with her share of the story.

He tried to relax. He really did, but he could not enjoy the newfound freedom from today's rehearsals.

The messenger was not any better to relax while waiting for the girl to pop in.

Yoosung was making small talk with the trust fund kid and that asshole heir was pressuring the blonde to apply for an internship at his company. _"If you have time to get bored, you should do something more constructive with your time."_

**Bleh!**

What the kid did was way worse, switching the topic back to the fur shedding snowball and Zen's senses were running haywire, sneezing endlessly for a few minutes. This allergy was no joke, panicking for he could feel his face becoming puffier and nose itch – **_*SNEEZE*_**

 **"ASHI!!!!!"** , that last one wounded his throat. "My face will fall off at this rate!", he chocked, over dramatizing the suffering he was going through – as per usual, no one listened to him while at home, discarding his white coat onto the couch in pure irritation. **_*CLINK*_** The noise put a rapid end to his ranting monologue.

It was MC's USB stick, which had mistakenly fallen out of his pocket at a pretty nasty speed.

"Damn..."

Zen quickly picked it up from the floor, hoping he did not ruin anything within. There was only one method he knew to make sure it was properly working, the actor grabbing the laptop he received as a gift from Seven, years ago. But... the struggle was real, whether to check the USB's functionality or leave it in peace, not digging up the issue further. He was probably over reacting, these things were pretty sturdy~! Also, knowing himself and the power curiosity usually held over his mind, Zen would definitely overstep his limits and discover things about MC...

... about Mina that should have been kept private.

.

_'Or, find nothing at all.'_

_'A tiny peek couldn't hurt~!'_

_'Right... ^^;;;;?'_

.

**Wrong.**

The minute he clicked into the device, confirming it was working, his eyes gazed over an array of folders and files, which had a total combined of nearly 6GB worth of content. Zen's first urge was to shut down his laptop and take out the USB stick – _he had already accomplished the previously established objective. It was working properly!_

However, the actor saw a folder with today's date on it and- 

.

**"Aigoo!"**

.

 **Privacy** went downhill, afterwards.

Hard.

Crimson orbs were rummaging over the poster MC had created for the play. Zen finally understood why she had thanked him so much in the voice mail, despite him believing he hadn't done enough to help the girl. She chose the color scheme from his photos and blended them in a similar fashion to how the designers painted the stage props. It's as if she had previously visited the theatre and discussed with the scenographers, creating a fitting extension for the musical's story.

Zen _hoped_ it was his brain overanalyzing things – MC was simply not aware that she had stepped into his working place. She did not hide from him.

_'R-Right?! TT;;;;'_

Although, judging from how rapidly she had sprinted out of the room, it did not feel like so at all.

_'That would be so devastating... TT;;;;'_

.

**He wasn't a scary person!!!**

.

 **"ASHI, now I feel worse!!!"** , he plunged at the silver roots of his hair and pulled harshly, punishing himself for thinking in such a negative manner. _'No! She wouldn't do such a thing on purpose!'_

"Yes, it's just like what happened with Yoosung!", he shifted the blame to a twisted game of faith. Zen did not want to feel sorry for the kid, but, **f**king damn** , both their situations were just silly when it came to nearly bumping into the party planner.

**_'Why is life teasing us so sadistically?!!! TT;;;;'_ **

"Tch... I need a drink! And a smoke!!!", the actor fussed, returning with an entire pack of beer cans and his trustworthy Black Angel. He was shamelessly _peeking_ for extra content within the folders, ending up devouring countless files, after files. If he honestly believed the poster was damn impressive, at first glance, then these hidden gems left him dumbstruck. He even mistook a few with actual photographs he thought she had taken – until he zoomed in.

.

_'It's inhuman. Is she really 21?!'_

_'Are these all hers?!!!'_

_'If so.'_

**_'AIGOOOOO!!!'_ **

.

Zen was not an expert when it came to creative media, other than the theatre and musical arts. The only _outside_ exposure he had was through V's work, a sensitivity to the leader's photos that could not be replicated by any other photographer. Well, _maybe_ , it was not really the actor's main field of interest so Zen had never bothered with the research. He did not have the luxury to spend hours online. This was similar with traditional and digital artwork, the young male recognizing a handful of works – the famous ones appearing on national TV.

Other than that _– **nothing**. _

However, same with V's pictures, as inexperienced as the silver haired man was, there was _something special_ about her artwork , which made it seem especially appealing and enchanting.

"Wait a second.", Zen furrowed his eye brows, opening a few winter themed ones.

...

_'Oh no.'_

He logged into the messenger and, in less than a minute, Zen found the identical version posted in one of the _MysMe_ chat rooms. Seven had been spamming her paintings for days and everyone thought the hacker was in his crazy mood again – no, he was in fact trolling everyone with _hints_ about MC's talents outside the R.F.A.

**_*deep sigh*_ **

_That red haired idiot could be so cruel..._

In many cases, the members' reaction to the paintings were **\--- "F**k!!!" ---** not ideal, MC always following these with ellipses or crying emoji. Zen always thought it was a response from her side to Seven's spam, agreeing with their comments, yet it was painfully clear now how wrong he had been.

Each of them actually!

The comments did not have gentleness in them.

_Hang on._

**_What did he say about them?!!!_ **

...

"Weird space art and shit spam, which Seven should stop flood posting and waste our time with.", Zen read the essence of his messages out loud, blood drained from his face at MC's reaction. She had been angry.

**_Shit._ **

**_Shit!_ **

**_SHIT!!!_ **

The coordinator had logged off after entering a chain of dots. **_Oh lord_**. He knew snooping in a person's belonging was a bad idea!!! TT;;;;; His regret levels were through the roof, incredibly apologetic regarding his attitude towards the girl. Nevertheless, the coordinator never came clean with being the author of the paintings, allowing this charade to continue.

**_Why...?_ **

On a closer inspection, these drawings and paintings appeared skillfully done and looked really, really good. _Why would anyone hide such talent?! Lol~~~ @o@~?!_ Zen would be the total opposite, wanting to share his work with the entire world if possible.

_So what gives...?_

"Her mind is so confusing.", he complained, humming a song from the musical while clicking away the arrow button, non-stop until –

"Huh?"

\- the images became different, the paintings accompanied by a widely grinning female _intruder_ , holding the tableau proudly in both hands. Long brown hair paired up with honey brown orbs, fringe framing a rounder face that carried cute, faint dimples.

"Aigoo!!!", he brushed a hand over his chin, scratching the skin there in shock.

.

**The girl was Mina Choi.**

.

The transformation was dramatic though, a severe contradiction between the smiling, bright pictures of the cheerful party planner Zen was discovering further in the files and the image of the girl at the theatre, expression sorrowful and tired, quite frail in composure – _she lost a lot of weight_.

"What happened to you, MC...?"

Zen could not believe how pretty she had looked barely a few years ago, checking the date of the pictures uploaded into the USB. MC was glowing with great health and had appealing visuals despite not wearing any heavy form of make up in the shots – the constant smiling in pictures, which mirrored in her eyes, enhanced the girl's beauty tenfold and acted like a magnetic charm for the actor's heart. Long hair suited her features marvelously and framed her face cutely.

"Aigoo..."

He kept staring at her, unable to look away...

...

.

**_*RING RING RING RING*_ **

.

Zen's phone instantly rang the special tune he had set up for the girl, nearly breaking the laptop as it slipped onto the wooden floor. His heart was beating loudly and too rapidly for his own comfort. The actor plunged for the ringer and stupidly called out her name instead of leaving it to just 'MC'.

**"MINA!"**

"..."

"I-I-I m-mean -", he painfully stuttered, unsure how to come clean with his discoveries when he heard something strange on the other end – a recognizable irritating male voice. Zen's pale skin turned a deep shade or red, hands forming into fists.

.

**_"Zen-oppa~~~!!! You're such a snoop~!"_ **

.

One of his days, he was going to strangle Seven for sure.


	22. Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Part Two of the emotional sobfest and chaos started by Seven~!_
> 
> _Also, semi-important news on the bottom page ^o^_

 

Resting was not going according to plan and the same could be said for the girl's life.

There was always some type of disturbance happening, either due to a ringing phone that Mina would try to ignore or a sheer racket outside the apartment. A powerful _' **thud** ' _drove away any semblance of sleep, the cardboard boxes pressed against the door falling from the intensity. The coordinator jumped from the couch swiftly _– yes, no more table bed! –_ and tip-toed closer to the entrance, listening for anything out of the ordinary.

Mina could see nothing through the peephole but an empty hallway.  

Not feeling entirely secure, she grabbed a heavy dossier found inside the nearest cabinet and quickly swung the door open, ready to use the weapon if necess- **"AHHHH!!!"** , the girl yelped, dropping the documents, which narrowly avoided her bare toes.

"What the-", she hurried to support the destabilized boxes, counting about three... no, four differently present-wrapped ones, nearly identical in size. Thankfully, they weren't _too_ heavy to pick up and bring into the apartment, unlike the previous present.

**Seven.**

It was his doing for sure, the cutesy hand writing and adorned R.F.A. stickers something only he would think to pull off. Perhaps it was Seven's signature style? ^^;;;; He was a rather unique fella...

_'Ah well'_

Mina slipped through the narrow space, running down the corridor in her long, crummy sleeping gear with the hopes of spotting the particular flaming red mane. When she reached the elevator area of the compound, the girl realized it had already stopped at ground floor level, same for the other two.  

She had just missed Seven by a thin thread.

Clicking her tongue, she returned to Rika's immediately, jumping over the obstacle course made of cardboard packages **_*thud*_** a bit too clumsily as she aimed for the window. Gently cupping her right, aching knee, the girl leaned over the sill and surveyed the main path for any signs of the hacker. She waited and waited, but nobody came out of the building, not one soul, believing she must have missed him outside too –

.

**_*VROOOOOOOOOM*_ **

_._

**"WHOA!!!"** , a bright silver car sped out of the building instead, engine roaring horrifyingly loud as it vanished behind the neighboring buildings, turns _purring_ like a scratching kitty – everything took mere seconds to register. Even the windows resonated with the vibrations that monster on wheels was emitting and Rika's apartment was on the 14th floor!

Mina's skin was covered in goosebumps, brushing her clothed arms against her hands. "Is that Seven?!!", she gasped out loud, searching the phone with the intent of calling him, which proved to be a bad idea. Were her suspicions right and Seven turned out to be that reckless driver, distracting him on the phone might become _potentially deadly_. ^^;;; She did not want him in an accident or be responsible were he in one – _although the red head was doing a fine job avoiding danger_ , sarcasm very much included.

The girl worried about his safety...

Nonetheless, these anxious thoughts soon faded entirely from her mind, replaced by deeper concerns, which affected her directly. Zen was the culprit behind the constant ringing, quite eagerly trying to contact her from the looks of it. Her cheeks reddened for today's events were still fresh in her mind. Mina remembered the message she had sent the actor with extreme clarity.

_That sobbing piece of nightmare..._

"Could it have been merely a dream~?", the young planer hoped, a pair of shiny eyes glancing at the screen. Alas, Mina's shoulders sagged into a drooping mess, leaning her knees onto the plush couch and falling right on top of it.

.

**_*bad idea* *in pain* *deepest groan possible*_ **

.

"He probably sees me as a silly crybaby... if not worse.", Mina bit her bottom lip, eyebrows knitting together while imagining the actor's perplexed reaction to her odd message. She both wanted to know his reaction and not, however, her overflowing curiosity won the match. So, the party planner sneaked into the messenger and skimmed through information she might have missed while resting.

The conversation did not spark anything of interest.

However, Zen did appear less talkative, leaving the chat room after a couple of scarce messages – which were not the friendly type either. He was heavily disapproving Jumin's attitude when talking with Yoosung, angry by how he was pressuring the blonde into accepting the internship at his company. Of course, the rich heir was not interested in Zen's unwelcomed interference he cataloged as _noise_ , focusing on the kid who had taken the mediator role, trying to ease the tension.

Those two did not get along one bit... ;;;;;;

...

Still, the actor felt like he was in a foul mood and it made her hesitate. Mina could have ignored the calls for the time being. She truly should have, but was unable to. The party planner _needed_ to hear Zen out, otherwise she would toss and turn on the couch, stressing over the matter and say bye-bye to any kind of rest.

She cocooned underneath the blanket and, after final considerations, she pressed the caller button.

...

...

...

The ringing was unbearable and frustrating, taking too long.

_"Yes?"_

Her heart quickened its pace at the sound of the actor's velvety voice, **_"Yo, aren't you done already?"_** , which seemed unreasonably harsh, unlike what she had previously heard. Mina was slow to react and remained inaudible, severely unprepared for the verbal hurricane that was to come.

**_"Do you want to further waste my time and irritate me?!"_ **

**_"Why do you keep sending me these many weird things?!! I am not interested!!!"_ **

_'W-What...?!',_ she was profoundly speechless, pain shooting through her body from the direct critical blow she took.

_"I have better things to do, which require a lot of attention, focus, energy – **you name it!** Can't you take your annoying self elsewhere and sit home quietly, at least for a day?!"_

_._

**_"IS IT THAT DIFFICULT TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD?!!"_ **

.

Mina's mouth hung open, eyes glossing over dangerously with accelerated breathing. This was beyond harsh, the party planner wondering what wrongdoings had she done to Zen in order to receive such ill fitted words. Was his foul mood from the messenger linked to her message?

_Was it even possible?!!_

Sure, the girl did share a handful of unnecessary details in that voice mail, sobbing her emotions out stupidly and without constraints. But, the silver haired male always appeared to listen with genuine interest, even though it wasn't an obligation for him to do so. Mina had never forced Zen to sacrifice his precious time and she wouldn't have minded if he were too busy to listen. He could have brushed her off lightly.  

Mina liked to believe that she was an understandable person...

**_She was confused!!!_ **

Zen had never dismissed Mina before, but indulged in the coordinator's presence, giving her assurances and confidence that it was alright to voice her problems out loud. Even if minuscule.

...

Until now, that is.

.

_'Was I really that difficult?'_

_'Did I actually bother him in awkward moments?'_

_'He kept dismissing my ' silly thoughts', whenever I_

_was too scared to impose with trivialities and unimportant issues...'_

_'He seemed to really want to help me...'_

_'...'_

_'Was he just polite and not expecting me to go through with his requests...?'_

_'Zen should have been straightforward then.'_

_'Heh...'_

_'I should have seen it coming, though...'_

_'I am amazed it lasted this long ^^~!'_

_'...'_

_'...'_

_'...'_

**_'This happy feeling is vanishing...'_ **

.

Mina did not want to trouble the actor with her problems any longer. She had received the message loudly and clearly. It was wrong for the coordinator to assume they were anything close to friends, regardless the assurances she had received from previous conversations. They were still _strangers_ in each other's worlds; plus, it was realistically impossible to create tight human bonds in such a short amount of time. He was probably _acting_ nice and welcoming, doing his best to accommodate her, but Mina's reckless and troublesome attitude had him at his wit's end by now.

She probably kept disturbing his work flow, the girl personally hated when she was being interrupted midway through her artistic spree.  

_Yeah..._

This was the most plausible explanation for his outbursts and foul mood. She had been careless and inconsiderate ^^ ~!

 _"Ashi, I can't get a break from you."_ , he growled heavily. _"It's pissing me off!"_

.

.

_'Heh... it's strange.'_

.

.

Zen kept referring to Mina as a cold girl, albeit in a playful manner whenever it was brought up. He was surpassing those levels tenfold, his iciness borderline cruel and stinging the youth with so many painful revelations that tears were streaming down her flushed cheeks in unstoppable waves. _'Z-Zen, why a-are you l-like this –'_ , her hitched breathing was the only thing the silver haired could hear for a while, followed by loud gulping sounds.

**_"What is it?! Say what you need and leave me be already!"_ **

"I'm sorry...", Mina answered faintly, forming a fist with her wounded hand, wishing the physical pain would mask the choke hold inside her body.  

.

_It hurt._

_It hurt so badly._

.

 _"HUH?!"_ , Zen's tone immediately shifted, initially very confused and pondering whether Seven's maid was around the guy. To his horror, that wasn't the case – his skin, though pale and close to the perfection of a chiseled alabaster statue, was void of any other color after picking up the girl's words with deeper clarity.

"I'm s-serious! Don't worry, I promise won't t-trouble you with my problems ever again, so you can c-calm down, okay~?!"

_"..."_

It was amazing how stable and _cheerful_ Mina's phrasing was while feeling so emotionally devastated. Moreover, the actor was oddly quiet. Perhaps the girl should have kept her apology short and – **_"AAAAH, IT'S YOU!!!!!!!!"_**

That vocal explosion involuntarily caused an array of English words to pour out, of dubious meaning for Zen as she was cupping her ringing ear. It was pulsating uncomfortably from the decibel stroke.

_"J-Jagi!!! I-Is this a dream?!"_

_"Is it really you on the phone?!"_

_"Are you awake already?!"_

**"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING ME THIS RIGHT NOW(E)?!!!"**

She was frustrated by the actor's sudden shift in persona, her own sanity at its limit. Mina was allowing her bad side to shine out more than she would have liked. **"Of course it's me! Were you expecting another from this number?!!!"** , she hissed the question, all the stress, shock, sadness and hurt mixing into a furious melting pot, beyond imagination.

Her sobbing could no longer remain hidden, Zen's panic enhancing and enabling his stuttering.

.

**_"I-I-IT'S A C-COMPLETE M-MISUNDERSTANDING!"_ **

.

Seven had been nothing short of a pain in the ass in the afternoon, deep into an obnoxious trolling mode and mercilessly picking on the poor, defenseless silver haired beauty, for hours and hours. The hacker had been trying to grab Zen's attention by spamming his phone with infuriating crap and information. What's more, the crazy male had successfully hacked into his electronic device, deleting all instances of music and ring tones – _apart from one_. The actor had it specifically set for the newest R.F.A. member and because of the high level of spamming, Zen stopped checking the caller ID before picking up, believing it was Seven.

**Again.**

_"Jagiya~~a!"_ , the silver haired male cooed sweetly, trying to dissipate this awful air. _"I did not know it was you~~!!!"_

_"Seven!! That bastard Seven is the one I was complaining about!!!"_

**_"His pranks weren't stopping!!!!!!!"_ **

Mina was unsure how trusting she should be of Zen's excuses, her cheeks continuing to be drenched. She did not buy the story initially and her reservations to do so were fueling his dread. The actor was a fool, his blunder unforgivable as he kept apologizing to the maximum for his rudeness and unkind, ungentlemanly-like words.

**_If she wanted him to kneel in front of her figure for forgiveness, he shall do so in a heartbeat were it possible!!!_ **

"So... you aren't truly fed up with me...?", the coordinator hesitatingly asked, sniffing out loud, and Zen did not spare an extra second to formulate his reply, sharing every truth he felt within his own being regarding the party planner –

.

**_"I could never get mad at you!"_ **

_"Out of all the members, I prefer talking to you the most than the likes of the trust fund kid or_

_even that bastard Seven!!!"_

_"Assssssshi!!! Just thinking about them both is making me want to smoke an entire pack!"_

_"..."_

**_"Jagi~~~!"_ **

_"You're special to the group, **special to me** ~!"_

_"I would never **dare** intentionally hurt you in any way!!"_

**_"Please trust me, Mina!!!"_ **

_"..."_

_"Sh... **Trust in the truth of my words!!!!** "_

.

– and these rapid phrases went on and on, his brain unable to monitor everything coming out of his own damn mouth. Zen slapped a hand over his head, mentally cursing the on-going idiocy. He had blurted _it_ out by accident!

"W-Well, w-when you say it in s-such a convincing manner –"

 ** _"I mean every single word~!"_** , the young actor rushed to interject, wanting to kiss the floor in bliss. _His mistake had not been noticed!_

"T-Then I will..."

"..."

_"You will?!"_

"Hang on...", her depressed mood changed mid-answer, finally registering the oddity. "You called me Mina right about now, haven't you?"

 _"A-ha,ha,ha~! H-Have I now?!"_ , Zen's stuttering was all the confirmation she needed, Mina narrowing her glistening eyes in the process. The party coordinator was certain she had never exposed this information online, both Seven and Jisoo having learnt of her _offline name_ through unique circumstances. Both had promised not to reveal it. The guard was highly unlikely to have encountered Zen or have any previous interaction with the actor, which left Seven as the only viable option for this slip of information.

"He promised to keep it a secret... I can't believe it."   

 _"N-No! You're misunderstanding again. **Listen to me, please!** "_, Zen countered agitated, noting how she was indeed unaware of her whereabouts earlier today.

"What do you mean by that?", Mina's right brow rose, while the other lowered suspiciously.

_._

_"I recognized you at the theatre."_

.

"What. Theatre. Wait --- **H... H-HOW?!** ", Zen's shoulders jerked slightly from her sharpness, but eventually complied to her demands, if only to have the girl calm down.

At the end of his story, she was smiling.

_Bitterly._

"Heh, what a small world indeed.", she admitted heavily, the actor attempting to bring out positives out of this interesting coincidence. At least he wasn't in the dark about _MC_ anymore~! Up until today, she'd been _blessed_ with Zen's handsome visage from his endless selfies, while all he had were bits and pieces from his imagination.

He basically laughed it all off, saying how it was _life's way to tease them together_ ~! ^^

But,

Mina was not amused, wishing to bite the skin off her hand in order to stop this anxious trembling. Her identity had been exposed to Zen in the stupidest way possible and in the most inconvenient of times, absolutely frightened of the thoughts he may have had after realizing the one he had been chatting with was... was this _ugly, gloomy, insomniac figure_ , who was sometimes too much of a klutz for her own wellbeing, knocking into people left and right.

Yesterday's near abduction did not fare well on her physique either...

In other words,

.

**_Mina was an unappealing mess._ **

.

She wasn't _the pretty being_ Seven kept mentioning in the messenger app, constantly rolling her eyes whenever that notion popped up. The comments Mina had been receiving from outsiders held enough weight to shatter the lies and little confidence the girl had in her image. Normally, she'd give zero interest about it.

Normally.

It mattered a hell lot when the one's judging her were people she started to enjoy being around with, even if it was happening inside an online setting. However, the boundaries between online and offline were thinning and it was frightening.  

.

**_What was Zen's first impression of her...?_ **

_._

No matter how long she was staring in the mirror, there was no way the answer was a positive one _._

No...

It was definitely not one.

And this cruel thought sipped its way into her heart, Mina longer able to trust the actor's words fully or any of the others' as a matter of fact. The girl had no more patience, nor desire to listen to anything else coming from Zen's end, mumbling her farewells quickly before she'd burst into sobs like an idiot.

**She was busy.**

_"No, please, wait---"_ _*END CALL* **"MINA!!!"**_ , the silver haired male tried stopping her, but in vain. The coordinator had slipped away his grasp yet again, Zen shaking his head upset at the massive screw up. He could blame Seven all he wished and probably might – actually, _surely_ – punch him before the upcoming party. Nevertheless, the abrupt rupture between him and the girl was the actor's entire fault, rummaging with both hands through his long silver locks, pulling hard and growling upset.

_He had been so careless..._

Zen was usually pretty good at socializing with people and girls were especially easy to interact with. He was in control of the subjects in most cases and could switch topics whenever he felt the direction turned iffy or uncomfortable. Harmony would prevail in the end,

No problem.

.

_So why,_

_Why was it so damn difficult when it came to MC?!!_

_Every time he thought they were heading on the right track,_

_something pummeled everything to the ground._

_T-T;;;;;;;_

_It was as if he were back at school, on the first day,_

_Unaware what human interaction meant besides his family members!!!_

_..._

_..._

**_This was all Seven's fault!!!!!!!!!_ **

.

**~oOo~**

.

"No, no, no, no--- **SHIT!!!** ", the girl discarded the phone with a slam, walking in circles around the apartment from these latest revelations. The desire to sleep had been drained entirely – there would be no more rest, **none** whatsoever. Mina's mind was far too clouded with negativity and various concerns. Plus, the way she had handled the entire conversation with Zen was...

A complete disaster.

Which was another thing she would stress over for hours with no end.

This _misunderstanding_ which had taken place, it did not seem so far-fetched to be a lie. Mina noticed the hacker's habit of messing around with people, the coordinator also a _victim_ of his scheming. Seven kept spamming her artwork in chat rooms to the point it enraged everyone present. ^^;;;; It was a blow to her artistic ego.

T-T

But,

These insecurities caused seeds of doubt to be rooted deeply, Mina unable to shrug off the feeling that Zen might have been trying to save face with his _acting_ – sweetening her day with carefully placed words and masking insincere lies just to make her feel better.

He had the skills to do so.

"..."

.

_'You're so paranoid, Mina...'_

_It was stupid to believe he would do so, right?_

_._

However, how sure could Mina be of someone she had barely got acquainted with? The party planner couldn't stop from picking on every tiny flaw she had, confident that the numerous amount she carried overwhelmed the qualities. What's more, hearing so many people dismiss her failing visuals while accompanied by Jisoo or the other guards... it was their job to be around her, their orders to protect Mina regardless of personal feelings.

Zen did not.

Being in the same vicinity, Mina would surely be bombarded with similar comments would they ever _officially_ meet in public, if it hadn't happened already at the theatre. She desperately wanted to avoid such a scenario, fearful that someone with Zen's reputation might give into these opinions, shifting his attitude towards her 180, just to save face.

.

_'It happened before with people,_

_And the past has a nasty tendency to repeat itself...'_

...

...

**_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_ **

.

Mina did not have the courage to pick up, closing her eyes and praying for the ringing to stop. Zen should take the hint and give up trying – ***THUD*** The girl's attention was brought back to other subjects when her foot hit one of the boxes laying around, realizing Seven's packages remained unopened.

If anything, they would prove to be a good distraction.

...

...

...

Mina thought ever so wrongly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I've created a tumblr page (Woooooooooah~~~~! *cough* Exciting, I know) -- u can find me pressing the link here_ **[PearlCrysta Tumblr](https://pearlcrysta.tumblr.com/) ** _, currently it's got nothing much to it than an intro post, since i've just started the account. In the future I'll make it look semi-decent. ;; gdi, have to learn HTML coding for this uuuuugh._
> 
> _And, on another news, I've been stress playing Blade and Soul lately and..._
> 
> ...  
> ...  
> ...
> 
> _**I'm cheating on Zen with Yu Chun *internal screaming***_
> 
> _Jokes aside, I'm going to probably shift my attention in more directions. This fic has everything written down up to Ch.24, and 25 currently has like one A4 page written that I'm partially happy about. Yeah, I used to have like 8 chapters advance in late march, but now the gap has decreased significantly ^^;;;;;; what I'm trying to babble here is that sometimes writer blocks happen and other times, a cute smexy game char warrior just overwhelms your senses and desire to write about a different world ~~~ Expect some blade and soul fic ((also, I recommend this game for you guys, it's pretty decent for a solo player too ^^))_


	23. Drowning Insecurities

 

_Jagi, you've left so suddenly..._

_._

**_I'm sorry!!!_ **

_._

_I know I can't apologize enough for what I've done to you and I take full responsibility for my blunder. T-T T-T T-T_

_._

**_And Seven!!!!_ ** _*angry emoji*_

_._

_Yet, most of all, I will._

_And I will forever repent my mistake for as long as I live._

_*depressed emoji*_

_._

**_So, jagi, please cheer up soon~~~!!! ^^_ **

_._

_Also, now that it's out in the open, I'm glad to finally be able to put a face on our R.F.A.'s MC, even if from afar. **For now ~! ^^** I'm happy knowing a little more about you - the real you, outside the app. _

_._

**_It feels like the distance between us is narrowing and it's a nice sensation~!! ^^_ **

_*happy emoji*_

**_Or... it was before I messed up._ ** _*depressed emoji*_

_._

_Ah, I wonder, would that scare you to read?_

_Too late, heh ^^;;;;; I keep forgetting how there's no 'deleting feature' built in here... that Seven. *upset emoji*_

_Ashi, this app can be so annoying at times!_

_..._

_But, in all fairness, I have to come clean with one further thing with you. And that is,_

_._

**_You're a pretty amazing girl, Mina~!!!_ **

_._

_And amazing people deserve to have the greatest smiles across their faces and be the happiest in this life. Because, whenever I hear the opposite happening to someone like you,_

_It's giving me a heart ache._

_*sigh emoji*_

_And a far worse feeling when the reason behind your sadness lies in my stupidity. *depressed emoji*_

_So,_

_What I'm trying to say is,_

**_I'm so sorry and please cheer up soon~!!!!!_ **

.

**~oOo~**

.

The endless buzzing sounds had become a sort of twisted background music for this _'unpackaging event'_.

Mina had sprawled the contents of the boxes everywhere across the floor, noting the sheer abundance of healing ointments, bandages, sanitary alcohol, band-aids, creams and other medical items, including syringes she was hesitantly poking.

O-O;;;;;;

Everything was stored in the first couple of boxes the girl had torn open, alongside a really heavy printed book, which contained data about all of the city's medical facilities, public and private, including information regarding the staff members and their outside collaborators. The list was so thoroughly researched that individual sheets were created – be it nurses, doctors, specialists, physicians or other individuals with specializations that the party planner had never even heard of. What's more, outlined in color were the phone numbers she could dial in case of an emergency, as well as –

"What...?" ***sweat drop*** "T-Their private house numbers and addresses ^^;;;;;; "

Mina was unsure of her feelings at the moment. Her hands were lightly shaking on the pages she was thumbing, the portraits of smiling doctors becoming quite uncomfortable to look at after dozens of pages. Inappropriate.

_Was this Seven's unsubtle way to make her go get treatment after yesterday's endeavor? ^^;;;;;;_

Because, if so, Mina did **not** appreciate the thought as much as she should have, her reaction currently of pure bewilderment – in a negative sense.

"First Jumin, now Seven...", Mina gently brushed over her problematic wrist, glancing aside over the other items unwrapped from the hacker's remaining _presents_. They were also unsubtly linked to her health, being packed full with various produce and ingredients normally used in dishes that would _influence_ the healing process in a positive manner, encouraging the regeneration of damaged tissue. At least, that's what the hacker wrote in his sticky notes he had seemingly planted, quite randomly, on some of the weirdly shaped vegetables and fruits.

"So... many...", the coordinator whispered, unable to comprehend Seven's thought process.

.

_'This is overkill.'_

_'What normal person does this?!!'_

.

Sure, her wounded side carried unflattering bruising, however this was also due to Mina's fabulous genetics. The girl would sometimes smack into a table, by mistake most of the time, and then a huge-ass bruise would appear later through that same day. Normal individuals would barely have any marks, while her skin would appear like in the aftermath of a car crash.

...

_Well, Mina was probably exaggerating the fact._

_A bit._

_Just a tiny bit._

_..._

Mina wanted to relay a message to Seven, trying not to freak out by the unnecessary spending he kept doing on her and his remarkable stalking talents, which were really beginning to frighten the party planner. Severely. _What was the cost anyway for these **freebies**?_ _What were the hacker's intentions?! Did he expect anything in return?!!_ She desperately wished to clear the air with the guy, but her constantly buzzing phone would offer no chance to do so.

Zen continued to be relentless in his attempts to contact the girl and it made her want to hide from him that much more. Her heart was still stinging from that hurtful misunderstanding, Mina unable to shake off the feeling that he would eventually come to think in such a way, regardless of the vehement denials and sweet talking. Indirectly, she would do something to piss him off.

And the actor will finally put an end to his helpful, nice-guy persona.

And then the rest of the R.F.A. will come to that same conclusion, following in Zen's footsteps.

Then they will kick Mina out of the group and out of Rika's apartment.

And then,

.

**_She'll be completely alone._ **

.

"Tch."

Swimming in a self-depreciative cesspool was no walk in the park, Mina disliking the way her imagination would fly towards the worst possible outcomes. **_No!_** **_She had to remain positive_** , the coordinator thought as honey brown eyes landed on the desk.

"..."

Her arm was temptingly close to that phone, outstretching it towards the object.

.

**_*GROWL*_ **

.

Her eyes suddenly went wide open, stopping the action in midair.

 **"No, Mina!"** , the party planner slapped both her cheeks – _forgetting her wounded wrist, ouch_ – sticking her palms atop the heated skin. Mina's curiosity was often too problematic for her own wellbeing and, as she were now, the youth would probably combust while misreading and questioning everything Zen had messaged.

Thus, she decided on prioritizing her stomach's rumbling wish and carried a handful of Seven's ingredients to the kitchen where she would clumsily cook an edible meal – _hopefully_. Afterwards, to boost up the depleted confidence regarding her usefulness in the R.F.A., Mina would need to start answering those e-mails she had been neglecting and work her hardest for this party's success!

_One confirmation was not enough to secure her party planning position!_

**"Yeah, that sounds like a healthy plan!"** , Mina nodded proudly, leaving the room – * ** _BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_** – and trying to ignore those sounds, to the best of her mental capabilities.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Night had long taken hold of the city, clock handles close to pointing 9:40 p.m.   

Once again, Zen had found himself lingering atop the building's terraced roof and gazing at the star lit sky, this peaceful serenity disrupted by only his raspy coughs and intricate smoke patterns. The actor's appearance was partly disheveled and extremely tired, the result of an extensive workout session he had dived into in order to clear his mind of the pain pooling inside his chest. Multiple cans of beer had been discarded to his right while cigarettes were piling up far too eagerly on the small ashtray.

_'This day has not gone as planned...'_

Zen's expectations were lowering with each message alert flashing across the screen to the point he was growing numb of them, not expecting anything in return anymore. Crimson orbs had been seeking out Mina's username for hours, hoping it would pop up within the next chat alert, however, no matter how much he wished for it, the party planner did not show any life signs.

.

**_Towards Zen._ **

.

He had spotted Mina using the messenger app on several occasions, interacting lightheartedly with the R.F.A. members present. _Apart from Zen. _ The coordinator would always turn silent whenever the actor came online, disappearing abruptly from the on-going conversations. The first few times Zen had chosen to blame this oddity on the lousy timing he had with his training breaks – he dismissed these actions as purely coincidental. ^^

Unfortunately, this had stretched over the hours to the point it was hard to come up with excuses to explain Mina's behavior – _jagi was definitely doing it on purpose_. Plus, her latest disappearance had brought despair to Yoosung, the boy in the midst of heated explanations of LOLOL's game mechanics as he was trying to familiarize the girl with more depth regarding the storyline and characters one could play as.

 _"Yo kid, do you really think MC is this interested about LOLOL, wanting you to teach her everything you can do there?"_ , Zen had playfully asked through burning sensations in his heart, only to have the blonde's answer make him feel worse.

.

_"She's the one who's asked me~! ^w^ I can't say 'no' when she is so eager to learn LOLOL~~~!"_

_"I hope this means she might want to play the game in the future with me~~~~!!! <3"_

_"That would brighten up my life so much *sparkling emoji*"_

_"I should call her and finish up the story ^o^"_

_"Bye, hyung~!"_

.

Roughly twenty minutes later and back came a happy, bubbly blonde who was waggling an invisible tail as his overflowing cheerfulness splashed so much over Zen. His gag reflexes activated because of that kid, unable to sit through a second longer of this shit. However, he logged instantly, already seeing new messages written down by Mina.

"Hah..."

She was thanking Yoosung for his _'tremendous help, appreciating every minute of his time'_.

.

**_Smiley face!!!_ **

.

To make matters worse, shortly afterwards Jumin had made his annoying appearance in the chat room and the girl immediately rushed over to greet the guy, requesting the trust fund kid's help with some issues _only he would know the proper solution to. ^^_ **_*heart stab*_** Because of that, Jumin had to excuse himself from the on-going discussions for he could best explain matters on the phone.

**_"Thank you, Jumin! Really appreciate it ^o^!"_ **

Zen smiled, the edges of his mouth slightly crooked.

It's safe to say that the discovery had left quite a bitter taste in his mouth, the actor's mood scrapping the dirty ground. Mina's cheerfulness and excitement towards the other members, including his greatest R.F.A. foe, was rubbing Zen the wrong way, forcing the young male to become quite reckless with his physical activities, nearly spraining a limb in the process.

Fortunately, it was only a sore muscle, which could be neatly resolved with an ice pack.

...

Zen eventually took a break, the silver haired male wanting to relish within the comfort brought by his _black angel_ , however the effects weren't long lasting. Mina's cold treatment was bothering him more than the winter air biting into his damp skin. Yet, the actor was far more upset at himself than the girl, not harboring any ill feelings for her actions – _he deserved this silence, Mina probably not ready to forgive his idiocy._

"Pfiu.", Zen exhaled loudly, resting his forehead on the back of his hand, coming to grips with the reality of the situation.

.

**_Mina was ignoring him..._ **

.

**~oOo~**

.

The messenger alerts were pushed away from his mind as Zen busied himself with the fan pages.

He had a habit of lurking around the forums with a dummy account, downloading fan arts or screen shooting comments and letters every now and then _._ Tonight, though, the increased number of threads had sky rocketed in the wake of the students' _teasers_ of his newest musical role. Not to mention, somehow there was a rumor spreading regarding him and Echo Girl possibly collaborating in the nearest future on the singer's new production.

"Huh?", Zen's ruby orbs enlarged, the actor unsure how word got out so quickly when there wasn't anything set in stone yet, only an introductive meeting happening tomorrow, at his boss' insistence – _probably Director Kwon or her management team leaked the information to the press._ Surprisingly, many, many, **many** of his fans got excited by this prospect.

**But there were those against this idea, protesting with all their might.**

They disliked the idea of a handsome, brilliant musical actor to be in the presence of anyone from the opposite gender – _let alone near someone with her high ranked status in the entertainment industry._

 _"What if they end up dating?!!!"_ , the user spammed every thread with these fears, soon gathering a good amount of followers whom shared similar views. _"That would be terrible, my oppa can't do this to me!!!"_

_"I would quit supporting him if he did!!!"_

"...", Zen's right brow momentarily twitched, his mouth partly hanging. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes as he leaned against the cold wall. "Don't worry, everyone...", he whispered to no one in particular, opening his eyes to continue his watch over the stars.

.

_Zen was not planning to win any singer's heart._

.

Echo Girl was indeed a very gorgeous woman by today's standards, nevertheless this came with many draw backs. Her following seemed more intense than his from the quick searches online and quite overprotective, gaining a pretty bad reputation over time. Zen would be torn into shreds by antis if he would ever decide to pursue her romantically.  

_He did not wish upon a career suicide, the actor still retaining will power despite his weakness for pretty girls. ^^;;;;;;_

Moreover, Zen had loosely checked a few of Echo Girl's songs, but they weren't his cup of tea. The woman had the tendency of overusing aegyo in all of her performances, something which the actor adored but in moderation. Also, the genres she experimented with and sung did not tickle his senses or affected his heart in any way – _too much noise_. The silver haired male was more of a ballad person, preferring softer tones in singers' voices fructified in musical videos with deep stories and subtle symbolism.

.

_Love songs were his favorite._

_Tragic ones were his demise._

.

All in all, Zen's impression was not in the _'favorable'_ spectrum – they were two opposite individuals without sharing anything in common, other than the paths they pursued in the entertainment industry. _How would they manage to work together on a project...?_ The actor was hesitant, really considering in rejecting any proposition coming from Echo Girl's management tomorrow. 

.

**_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_ **

.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a new wave of messages flooding the MysMe app.

Zen's eyes sprung wide open, his concerns rapidly forgotten.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Mina's eyes were drooping as she was struggling to read through the remaining e-mails, which urgently needed to be dealt with. If not, she'd be deemed unprofessional and bring a negative rep to the entire thing.

The bad part was... both guests seemed to have been recommended by Zen and,

.

_Oh so she needed his help right now!!! TwT_

.

The girl could not find anything relevant to their questions because those either focused on the actor's debut work, most of which was not fully documented online – _or, at least, she couldn't find anything useful in the 27 forums pages she had checked so far_ – or they put emphasis on his personality traits, habits, likes, dislikes and various other things only someone close to Zen would know.

Or a sasaeng fan.

Seriously, his fan club's president had a 30-questions introductory quiz, specially prepared for the coordinator, aiming to find out whether Mina was a genuine supporter of Zen's work or someone wishing to profit from his fame, not caring about his well-being and professional interests.

.

_Mina was in neither category TwT!!!_

.

She had barely become acquainted with the silver haired male and that happened through an unorthodox, potentially life threatening way. Sure, Mina looked Zen up on various websites, but she didn't linger on them for hours and hours like a genuine fan would – it was becoming too uncomfortable to do so.

 _It felt too_ _intrusive when she knew the person..._

And this method wasn't how she wanted to discover things about the actor, liking it more when he was the one telling the girl stories.

"..."

So many people **_adored_** Zen and everything surrounding his presence, while Mina was just sitting here, in front of a laptop, doing her best to ignore the messages piling inside her inbox coming from his number.

Why was that?

.

 _Because of her undying stupidity and insecurities._ ;;;;;;;;

.

"Ugh...", Mina rubbed her tired face, plopping her body over the coffee table and moping defeated.

"Maybe I should write back to him...", she exhaled deeply, looking past her shoulders and eyeing the phone lying on top of the couch. The buzzing had intensified lately, the girl finally bringing up the courage to check the updates.

...

...

...

...

**"WHAT IS THIS?!!!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Really curious if you guys might guess what's going on to make Zen rush to the chat and Mina have such a strong reaction ^o^ ~!_


	24. Party Date and Majestic Oppa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Something 'majestic' will appear at the end of the chapter <3 I couldn't help myself, plus, i do wish 'that' thing is something Zen likes doing from time to time, in the privacy of his narcissism. *cough* Oh, MC, you lucky thing, you._

 

_[ V ]: Good evening._

_[ V ]: Is anybody online at the moment?_

_[ V ]: It is quite late... my apologies for logging this late, but I did not have an earlier opportunity to do so._

_[ V ]: I have been conversing with Luciel who has been keeping me updated with things happening in the R.F.A. during my absence._

_[ V ]: I hoped I could talk to our party planner directly, but it seems she is currently not active in the chat room. ^^_

_[ V ]: **I like to take a moment to extend my deepest apologies to you, MC.** _

_[ V ]: Because of our current circumstances, I am unable to do so directly, only through the messenger._

_[ V ]: I deeply regret the inconveniences you have experienced since your arrival. We are making sure to avoid future incidents with the increased security, so you are able to work in a safer environment for the success of the R.F.A. event._

_[ V ]: Speaking of success - I have been receiving positive feedback from my friend, Rui, who had pretty interesting thoughts about the manner you had presented yourself during your online exchanges. You've caught his interest with your knowledge regarding the tools in our trade. ^^_

_[ V ]: **I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart.**_

_[ V ]: I feel fortunate that you are willing to give so much care to your new role in this group._

_[ V ]: After careful consideration, I have come up with a decision regarding the party date, which Luciel agrees is the best course of action as well._

_[ V ]: Considering you are still adjusting to the dynamics of the group, we will not do anything large scaled, like before._

_[ V ]: Thus, I am happy to announce that the party will be held in 8 days, starting from tomorrow. ^^_

_[ V ]: Jumin will send you the details of the revenue, once it has been evaluated by Luciel._

_._

**_\- ZEN has entered the chat room -_ **

_._

_[ZEN]: **V!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_[ZEN]: I didn't think you would show up this soon after our last chat!_

_[ZEN]: *happy emoji*_

_[ V ]: Good evening, Hyun. I hope you are doing well these days._

_[ZEN]: Of course, you know me ^.~_

_[ V ]: I am glad. The weather has not been too friendly lately._

_[ZEN]: **Are you in trouble with your health?!!** *surprised emoji*_

_[ V ]: Thankfully, nothing of this sort. I have been extremely careful during my travels._

_[ZEN]: Ah, that's good then._

_[ZEN]: You've been travelling to a lot of places lately~!_

_[ V ]: Indeed. A change of scenery is always welcome. ^^_

_[ V ]: By the way,_

_[ V ]: I have been hearing your name spoken outdoors quite a lot._

_[ZEN]: **Eh? O-O You did?**_

_[ZEN]: **Where? When? HOW?**_

_[ZEN]: *confused emoji*_

_[ V ]: At the market place, people were incredibly excited because of an upcoming movie, featuring a famous singer as lead actress and a promising young musical talent being the co-lead._

_[ZEN]: ***shocked emoji* R-Really???**_

_[ V ]: I am happy you have decided to expand on your opportunities. ^^_

_[ZEN]: How far do these rumors go? T-T_

_[ V ]: Oh, is there a problem, Hyun?_

_[ V ]: I did not say this to upset you, if it is false I apologize for misunderstanding._

_[ZEN]: No, no, no, no!!! **Don't get me wrong, V, you could never upset me~~~!!!** *happy emoji*_

_[ZEN]: And it's not really a misunderstanding._

_[ZEN]: It's just..._

_[ZEN]: I've only been briefed a little today by the director._

_[ZEN]: I'm not certain I should take the chance. I haven't even been presented the full story yet, tomorrow is the first official meeting ^^; but these rumors have been spreading so quickly already._

_[ V ]: Now I understand._

_[ V ]: Whatever your choice is, I hope you will make it by following your heart. ^^_

_[ZEN]: Following my heart, you say..._

_[ V ]: I will support your work no matter what you choose. You have an incredible gift._

_[ZEN]: **I'm getting flustered~~~!**_

_[ZEN]: Thank you for saying this, V. *happy emoji*_

_[ZEN]: I'm not **that** great though, ha ha~! _

_[ V ]: You are too modest._

_[ZEN]: Heh... modest. Shouldn't that be spoken the other way around? XD_

_[ V ]: I am only speaking of the truth I know._

.

**~oOo~**

.

It was incredible how V could make Zen's mind gain more clarity and feel at ease. Although the man had the tendency of praising the actor far too earnestly ^^;;;;; Zen wanted to be the best at what he did, but the road was still at its beginning for the silver haired youth. He did not feel his acting was there yet, still a lot to learn and perfect every day – not a single one had gone by without the actor working on improving his skills, little by little.

The actor had been so happy to see his dear friend online that he did not notice the earlier texts V had sent, continuing to engage with the photographer in small talk before their conversation was suddenly interrupted.

_[MC]: **8 days????**_

_[MC]: Have I read that correctly?_

It was so abrupt that Zen had to shake his head a few times, crimson orbs enlarging at the popping nickname. _MC had shown up while he was online!!!_ However, the girl was not making any sense. _Eight days?_ What about that number –

_[ V ]: Ah, good evening, MC. ^^ Yes, you have indeed._

– and he was answering her without the slightest hesitation.

"What did I miss...?", the actor mumbled, scrolling up and quickly reading over the wall sized texts he had overlooked in his joy of greeting the R.F.A. leader. His heart sank, seeing V taking the blame for what had happened to MC.

.

"..."

"Wait a minute."

"..."

"..."

**"WHAT'S HAPPENED TO MC?!"**

.

Really, Zen remembered the chats he had read with worry, mentioning her encounter with a stalker and another person, but Mina acted like it wasn't a huge incident. She smiled back then, saying along the lines that she were okay.

_Had it been something dire she hid?_

"The cast she wore... was it caused by her being linked with the R.F.A.?"

"Is that why V's apologizing so much?"

**"And 8 days to set up a party date????"**

The timeframe was far too short for the girl to pull it off successfully.

.

**"What is V thinking?!"**

.

**~oOo~**

.

_[ V ]: As I have previously stated, MC, you are not obliged to do things that you deem overwhelming._

_[ V ]: If you encounter any problems, please reach out to the other members of the group._

_[ V ]: I am certain that they will aid you without hesitance._

_[MC]: Ah, it's not really the e-mails I'm concerned about._

_[MC]: It's the number of people confirming the invites. ^^;;;;_

_[MC]: 8 days seems too short to make a significant gathering._

_[ V ]: Do not worry about the numbers. ^^ The first R.F.A. party did not exceed 50 guests and that was mostly due to our personal connections._

_[MC]: **50 people...**_

_[ V ]: I have also mentioned this before, but some of our contacts who have attended the other parties are willing to come, thus you need not to interact with them._

_[MC]: Oh!_

_[ V ]: We currently have the necessary resources to fill up an entire venue already since many are curious about Rika's legacy and how we are continuing her dream. ^^_

_[MC]: Oh... O-O_

_[MC]: Then... why am I answering the e-mails if you already have things set for the party...?_

_[ V ]: Hm, there are still things that have not cleared up for you with your tasks?_

_[MC]: **S-Sorry if it's a silly question!** @-@ _

_[MC]: I'm just confused. ^^;;;; Since there are enough people to fill up a venue already..._

_[MC]: Why do you still need me?_

_[ V ]: We are always searching for new additions to our events._

_[ V ]: MC, the new people you find are existential to our cause. ^^ It's more important than filling up a venue with old contacts. They can lose interest over time and reconsider any future events if we don't bring something new to the table._

_[ V ]: However, extending the variety of attendees for such gatherings will ensure constant interest._

_[ V ]: **You can change a lot of destinies depending on your replies. ^^**_

_[MC]: Oooo..._

_[MC]: It's **that** important._

_[MC]: I see, I see. @-@_

.

**~oOo~**

.

Zen caught up to them, his eyes narrowing down in the process.

V was answering in a strange manner, putting a lot of pressure on MC's shoulders whether it was intentional or not. The actor wasn't truly accepting of the idea, the constant dots and emojis from the girl making him believe she was panicking due to the photographer's answer.

Despite their falling out, Zen did not like to sense her struggling...

.

**~oOo~**

.

_[ZEN]: V, are you sure you don't want to wait with the date?_

_[ V ]: I'm certain._

_[ V ]: The time is right for it._

_[ZEN]: It might become too difficult._

_[ V ]: I trust in MC's abilities, Hyun. Don't you?_

_[MC]: ..._

_[ZEN]: I'm not implying she won't do a proper job, but I can't imagine it being easy. *sighing emoji*_

_[ZEN]: **You're rushing the party and I don't understand your reasoning to do so.**    _

_[ V ]: It's for the best. Moreover, MC has the aid of the entire group._

_[ V ]: Yours too._

_[ V ]: Am I correct, Hyun? ^^_

_[ZEN]: Of course!_

_[ZEN]: **She has my full attention!**_

_[ZEN]: But –_

_[ V ]: **Then, it is settled. ^^** I am glad to have been able to talk with you today, MC._

_[MC]: Likewise..._

_[ V ]: You as well, Hyun._

_[ZEN]: **V !!!**_

_[ZEN]: **Wait just a little bit.**_

_[ V ]: I have somewhere to be. Sorry, but I cannot stay any longer._

_[ZEN]: Really now...?_

_[ V ]: Have a good night ^^_

_[ V ]: And send my warmest regards to the other members._

_._

**_\- V has left the chat room -_ **

_._

_[MC]: Good night..._

_[MC]: ..._

_[ZEN]: Ashi, that guy sometimes. *sighing emoji*_

.

**~oOo~**

.

Mina had been struck by the hardest wall imaginable. V had seriously roughened her up. _Eight days, eight days..._ Sure, Mina wanted a quick answer in order to properly handle the guests' questions, but that was the only part she desired to be _quick._

**"Not the date itself...** **(** **ﾉ** **ಥ** **益** **ಥ** **)** **ﾉ** **"**

Nonetheless, there was something suspicious about how Zen handled the news. It wasn't just Mina believing this party to be rushed, the actor also tried to steer the discussion in this direction. It made the coordinator believe that such an occurrence had not taken place in the past before.

_When Rika was alive._

Furthermore, the girl was confused by Luciel...Seven approving the party date and agreeing with V's proposal. _Was the hacker really not spying on Mina as often as she believed?_ Otherwise, it was hard to imagine the red head supporting this decision. _Seven would have argued against it, right?_ Because had he seen the coordinator on the CCTV footage lately, he'd realize what a huge pile of wreck she was.

_Always stressed._

_Always crying._

_Barely resting._

God only knows how many times she flooded her cheeks in this apartment alone. "Why did you agree with V...? I... I don't think I can do this right...", she mumbled to herself, the phone starting to vibrate again.

Just then...

.

**Mina was dropped in another emotional pinch.**

.

She had been too shocked by V's news to nimbly disappear from the messenger, without making things infinitely more awkward or rude – _without a lame excuse to give, when her intentions were clear as water._ Mina had been a true slowpoke, only now noticing that she was still inside the chat room.

**Alone.**

**With Zen...** **_＼_ ** **_(º □ º l|l)/_ **

She had yet to read his messages after all these hours, the girl feeling terrible because of it. He did not deserve to be treated so poorly by her... No, she had to be mature and do the first step in fixing things!

"Now is better than never.", Mina puffed air out of her mouth, racing towards her inbox and rapidly going through everything he had sent the girl.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Her eyes were stinging.**

**She was a terrible person...**

.

**~oOo~**

.

_[ZEN]: Don't worry about the party date._

_[ZEN]: My schedule isn't perfect._

_[ZEN]: But I'll do my best to help you whenever you're in trouble. ^^_

_[ZEN]: ..._

_[ZEN]: Jagi?_

_[ZEN]: Are you ok?_

_[ZEN]: *depressed emoji*_

_[ZEN]: Jagiiiiiiiiiii._

_[ZEN]: *extremely depressed emoji*_

_[MC]: I'm fine._

_[MC]: Guess I need to be faster with these e-mails, heh._

_[ZEN]: ... Are you really fine?_

_[ZEN]: I bet what V wrote was quite surprising to you._

_[MC]: Surprising is not the word I'd best use to describe this._

_[MC]: But yes~!_

_[MC]: Amazing to hear!!_

_[MC]: **Thrilled even!!!** _

_[ZEN]: You're panicking._

_[MC]: A lot._

_[MC]: *jk*_

_[ZEN]: *depressed emoji*_

_[ZEN]: How can I help you?!_

_[MC]: For starters..._

_[MC]: Hmm..._

_[MC]: **Sleep in my place~!!!**_

_..._

_..._

_[ZEN]: **HUH?!!! *shocked emoji***_

.

**~oOo~**

.

Mina blinked, over and over again, inspecting the suggestion from all sides, angles and poses, but, dear lord, could she not understand Zen's dramatic reaction. She lacked sleep, energy – _that was her main concern_. And if the actor could somehow magically transfer _sleep_ to her body while she was working around the clock to solve these e-mails properly, then brilliant.

"Did I write something **that** silly O-O?", she bit her lower lip, raising an eye brow and typing again on the chat room.

 _"You don't want to sleep in my place? That makes me so sad, I thought you'd do anything you can to help me..."_ , Mina retorted depressed, resulting in an otherworldly sort of _essay_ from Zen's part, where he began rambling on and on about the dangers of keeping _dangerous beasts_ in her premises and doing such open invites to people she had barely met!

"What beasts are you seeing around me?!", she complained out loud, looking around the apartment for anything suspicious, but the only _beast_ she could spot was a spider living silently at the edge of a corner. It wasn't even a big one, nor dangerous – simply a non-threatening tiny creature building its web in peace.

What's more, Zen somehow connected these _beasts_ with the most dangerous of them all – **_wolves_** , connecting them to the _nature of adults_ and _the moon_ , at which point the girl was entirely lost and mind blown by the actor's special mind.

.

**_'Is this a normal thing for Zen to say...?'_ **

**_'I'm shook.'_ **

.

Before entering the R.F.A., she always carried on a certain _image_ about actors, especially the ones she used to watch alongside her mother during dinner time, many years ago. Eomma loved her dramas after a hard day at work and Gong Il-Suk was a favorite of hers, the man able to pull of any type of role successfully. As such, Mina always regarded actors as cool, composed individuals, handsome and quite intelligent human beings, well-mannered and...

.

**_'Perfect.'_ **

.

There was no other word to describe them.

**Flawless.**

Okay, now there was no other word. And Mina had the same opinion about Assistant Lee and countless other teachers from the university, a real heart-pumping experience to be around grand masters of the art world! **_In the first few days._** Afterwards, her _heart-pumping experience_ s were mostly traumatic than filled with admiration.

However, Zen was on a whole different league of his own. The silver haired male _was slaughtering_ these preconceptions she carried about actors, so harshly and deeply that he left nothing intact in his path. "He must still be upset from me ignoring him all day... Uff...", the girl nodded a bit, deciding to break the actor's messaging streak with her confusion.

.

**~oOo~**

.

_[MC]: Zen, what are you saying...?_

_[ZEN]: **J-Jagi, you need to be more careful with the things you're writing to me!!! You're too straightforward, I'm not used a girl suggesting this so openly to me!!!** *depressed emoji*_

_[MC]: That I want you to sleep for both of us while I work on these e-mails? O-O_

_[ZEN]: Sleep for both of us... e-mails?_

_[ZEN]: What are you imagining now...?_

_[ZEN]: **I'm terrified...** *depressed emoji* _

_[MC]: Yeah, while you're there napping and dreaming on the couch, I steal away your energy._

_[MC]: So I can then answer the guests' questions and not hit my head on the coffee table, from accidentally falling asleep again, while attempting to do so~~~!_

_[MC]: Sleeping for both of us~! In that way~~~! ^^_

_[ZEN]: ..._

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: I know, it sounds dumb... ^^;;;;;_

_[MC]: Forget it._

_[ZEN]: **OOOO, NOW I GET IT!**_

_[ZEN]: Hah, is that what you really meant by **'sleep in my place'**?_

_[MC]: ..._

_[ZEN]: **Aigoo, my heart...**_

_[ZEN]: *depressed emoji*_

_[MC]: Should I ask what you really thought I meant?_

_[ZEN]: Nah. It's alright._

_[MC]: I still want to ask._

_[ZEN]: You really don't need to. *depressed emoji*_

_[MC]: **I'm so curious now! O-O**_

_[ZEN]: Please, for my sake, don't go any further._

_[ZEN]: *depressed emoji*_

_[707]: **He meant the other meaning of 'sleep'.**_

_[MC]: ..._

_[ZEN]: **WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!!!**_

_[MC]: I still don't get it. Seven, please explain to me in detail._

_[ZEN]: **DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT, HACKER!!!!**_

_[707]: ***inserts drawing title***_

_[ZEN]: **WHAT IS THAT, HACKER?!**_

_[707]: Noogle it. *winking emoji*_

_[707]: If I can use a word to describe the piece, **majestic** would come into mind. _

_[707]: **Majestic size.**_

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: **ZEN, IT'S A TRAP!**_

_[MC]: **DON'T NOOGLE IT!!!**_

_[ZEN]: Ha ha..._

_[ZEN]: Ha ha ha ha ha..._

_[ZEN]: A ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...!!!!!!!!_

_[ZEN]: Why do I never learn? T-T_

_[ZEN]: Why do I keep searching the things you tell me to, Seven?_

_[ZEN]: Why?_

_[ZEN]: **WHY?!!!** *depressed emoji*_

_[MC]: No... T-T T-T T-T_

_[MC]: **Seven, how could you do that and post it for everyone to see?!!!!**_

_[707]: I could ask you the same question, MC. *wink emoji*_

_[MC]: Aaaa... @-@_

_[ZEN]: **HOW COULD YOU MAKE HER SEARCH T-T-THAT?!!! **_

_[ZEN]: **I WOULD DRAG YOU TO THE POLICE NOW IF I COULD!**_

_[707]: We're all of legal age here, don't worry. *winking emoji*_

_[707]: Aren't you the least bit interested in the origins of 'that' painting?_

_[MC]: **SEVEN!!! SHHHH!!!!**_

_[ZEN]: **ORIGINS?!**_

_[ZEN]: **INTERESTED??!!!!**_

_[707]: Yeah, in the creator of that wonderful, **majestic** specimen of the human spectrum. _

_[ZEN]: **IF I WANTED TO GO SEE 'THAT' IN FRONT OF MY EYES, I COULD JUST STAND IN FRONT OF A MIRROR, COMPLETELY NAKED, AND JUST STARE AT IT.**_

_[ZEN]: ..._

_[ZEN]: *depressed emoji*_

_[ZEN]: I mean... Ugh._

_[MC]: I have no words..._

_[707]: **Z-Z-Zen o-o-oppaaaaaaa~~~~~!!!**_

_[707]: **You look s-s-so intimidating!!!!!!**_

_[707]: **My heart and eyes can't take such a beast~~~~~~!!!!**_

_[707]: *hearts emoji*_

_[707]: *hearts emoji*_

_[707]: *hearts emoji*_

_[707]: *hearts emoji*_

_[707]: *hearts emoji*_

_._

**_\- ZEN has left the chat room -_ **

_._

_[MC]: Oh my god... (E)!_

_[MC]: **Seven, you've made Zen leave!**_

_[707]: He's probably checking himself in the mirror right now._

_[MC]: Hah..._

_[MC]: No._

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: That was a joke, right?_

_[707]: A joke?_

_[MC]: The mirror._

_[707]: The mirror? You need to be more **explicit**._

_[MC]: **DO I** **REALLY?!!!**_

_[707]: *winking emoji* So I can satisfy_ _those curiosities more efficiently~!_

_[MC]: You know... the mirror thing and **that**?!_

_[707]: Oooo, you're curious about Zen's **that**? *winking emoji*_

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: Forget this conversation._

_[MC]: Erase it._

_[MC]: Erase it from the world._

_[707]: **I can't ~~~~~~!!!** *happy emoji*_

_[707]: What kind of a spy do you take me for if I erase all of this **evidence**? ^^_

_[MC]: **An overly perverted one that does not know what the meaning of 'privacy' is.** **^^**_

_[707]: *depressed emoji*_

_[707]: Zen wasn't joking, you're too blunt for our innocent hearts. T-T T-T T-T_

_[MC]: **Innocent** , he says._

_[707]: And yes._

_[707]: The mirror thing is like you had suspected._

_[MC]: Phew, a joke. XD_

_[707]: **Real as it can humanly get.**_

_[MC]: O-O_

_[707]: If I have to be extra specific about Zen's, then I must search the gallery for the right painting~!_

_[MC]: ..._

_[707]: I think I found a perfect replica._

_[MC]: **One more word out of you and I will crash your car the moment we meet.**_ **(** **ﾉ** **ಥ** **益** **ಥ** **)** **ﾉ**

_[MC]: **If you think I am joking, ha, wait 8 days and then you'll see.**_ **(** **ﾉ** **ಥ** **益** **ಥ** **)** **ﾉ**

_[707]: * depressed emoji* Ngh, you're ruining my fun. T-T_

_[MC]: **I'm too sleep-deprived to handle this!!!**_ **(** **ﾉ** **ಥ** **益** **ಥ** **)** **ﾉ**

_[707]: I'll go complain to my lovely oppa! Let me call hiiiim and finish my **creator** idea~~~~!_

_[MC]: **DON'T!!!!**_

_[707]: Oooo~! I'm reaching for my phone and will start to dial~~~~!!!_

.

**~oOo~**

.

Zen's knuckle hurt.

The wall was not a good idea to use when he was brought into a corner, bumping his head on the stone upset and ashamed for allowing Seven to rile him up so stupidly. In front of _her –_ the worst part of it all. T-T And, as per the norm nowadays, more misunderstandings took place during his communication with Mina whom, thankfully, did not appear to bare him any horrible grudges against the actor.

"I think..."

If anything, tonight was pretty tame – sans Seven's interference.

.

**_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_ **

.

However, it was about to get more flustering and painful to his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Okay, I have to admit, that when I "planned" the chapters/fic days, for some reason, I thought an extra day has passed here. Which hasn't. Few days have. And so much has happened during this little time frame. REALISTIC, RIGHT?! *sobs* Basically, the timeline in this fic will be thoroughly played with._
> 
> _Like how Zen's 'that' is in front of the mirror. 'Played with'._
> 
> _HAHAHAHHA!_
> 
> _HA..._
> 
> _..._
> 
> _ANYWAY~!!! Stay tuned for more~~~!_


	25. Insomniacs Fourth: Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Scroll down for important news ^^ disappointing one too._

 

"Come on, come on."

"Pick up, pick up, **pick up**!!!", Mina was impatiently tapping her nails into the table's surface, growing more desperate with each second passing by without an answer.

"No..."

She chewed onto her bottom lip, afraid Seven had already reached the actor through other means – it would explain why Zen was not answering her, panic rising as a result. If her assumption proved correct, then the party planner would never recover from the ensuing shame and humiliation. Certain _artistic endeavors and curiosities_ were just difficult to explain without being perceived as an...

.

**_'Utterly depraved human being. T-T'_ **

.

There were things you told friends – and, then, there were _things_ you only told _friends_ whom you could entrust even the most questionable things about you, without the fear of being intensely judged by them.

 _'Much_... _'_

It was mind boggling how Seven was already _well versed_ in Mina's work and, to such an extent, reaching these questionable parts with ease. ^^;;;;;; She felt like going crazy, ha ha ha!

.

**_'This spread of information had to be prevented by all means!!!'_ **

**_'ZEN WAS NEVER TO LEARN THE DARK SIDE OF MINA CHOI!'_ **

**_＼_ ** **_(º □ º l|l)/_ **

.

Thus, the girl did not think twice when she plunged into dialing Zen, praying Seven's mean threat did not come true – she still had time to warn the actor, _not to trust in anything the hacker said or showed!_

_._

**_*CLICK*_ **

.

**~oOo~**

.

 **_"ZEN!!!!"_** , the screeching blasting through his ears was something the actor had yet again forgotten to dodge, his headache increasing substantially as a result. **_"T-Thank goodness you've answered!!! Uff!!! I'm so happy!"_**

"???"

He might have suffered more damage to his eardrums than initially believed, because there was no chance the party planner seemed **_this relieved_** to have him pick up, not after everything that had happened. His heart was racing by her heightened mood, reminiscing the excitement she had in the first part of the voice mail –

_"I thought Seven got to you. **YES!** I wasn't too slow!"_

– only to be trampled all over thanks to this irritating obstacle encountered. The male's expression sourly changed at the girl's mentioning of the hacker. **_Why would that bastard come near him after the shit he had pulled_** _– it was bad enough he now appeared hugely stupid in the app! **And why was that a concern for Mina?** _ He kept pondering about it in silence, leaving the party planner hanging for answers she was not getting.

The silence from his end was uncharacteristic, Mina's mind searching for the reasons. Frightful deductions were made.

.

_"Or, was I..."_

_"Did he contact you..?"_

_"Oh no, w-what did he say?!"_

_"I-I can explain e-everything!!!"_

**_"There's a plausible explanation for everything you saw, I swear!!! Ha, ha, ha!!!!"_ **

.

Now the actor's suspicions were on a new time high. _Explain what?_ _What was she talking about so suddenly?!_ Zen was not able to follow her phrasing at all, expressing it out loud before she continued on stuttering further nonsensical words.

 _"Oh~ So he didn't send you anything else? Okay. Great. **That's perfect~! Phew!!!** "_, she exhaled cheerfully, patting her heated face and making wind with her healthy hand to cool off. However, Zen did not let her slip of tongue go, questions pouring left and right.

"What does Seven have to make you feel so panicked?"

 **"Another one of those depraved images?!"** , he did not appear too kind though, his blood boiling at the hacker's inconsiderate actions towards the R.F.A.'s newest member _–_ this, no matter how you viewed it, was unacceptable!

 _"D-Depraved images..."_ , she whispered in a low tone, quite odd for Zen to hear. Mina quickly negated his accusation, playing down the _issue_ at it being something really, really silly – and **not** related one bit, ha ha ha. _"So, don't think much about it~~~ Just, don't trust in anything he may say~~~!"_

"I recall warning you the same thing not long ago.", the actor added, the coordinator's voice – a dying sound as it lowered in tune again. _"Yes... yes, you did."_

**_"Anyway!"_ **

_"That's all I've wanted to say and I'll get going, so good ni – "_

**"Don't."** , Zen voice commanded from impulse. The whole fiasco with Seven and the girl's secrecy only encouraged the actor to be stern and press harder on her staying, in order to clear things up. He could still recall how _easily_ she had ignored him throughout the day while effortlessly interacting with the others in his presence.

He found it hurtful.

_" – ght, Zen. Oh?"_

"Mina, don't leave just yet. Stay on the phone a little longer.", the silver haired male boldly requested, however, judging from her hesitation and past actions, she appeared to be on the verge of leaving regardless. Maybe if he used a different angle...

_"A-Ah, I'm a little b-busy right now, so I really n-need to go."_

... before she'd come with more feeble excuses, which were enhancing his headache. Zen scratched at his pulsating forehead, trying to keep it together, but he couldn't help become frustrated by the girl.

.

**"Are you running away from me again?"**

.

**~oOo~**

.

"Huh?", the girl lightly gasped, her cheeriness fading at his remark. "Y-You're wrong, I-I'm not –", Mina weakly answered, but he had none of it.

_"You're always doing this..."_

_"Be honest for a chance."_

_"Are you still upset over how I yelled at you today?"_

"I'm not upset over it, I understand it was an honest mistake.", the party planner seemed more truthful now, yet it was not enough to raise Zen's spirits who was tired of stressing over every little thing he may have done wrong towards her – _he was still unsure whether he did_ , and clueless on what exactly was bothering the girl after his attempts to mend things had been met with silence.

Mina admitted the mix-up wasn't an issue.

_"What is it then? If you truly weren't upset at the mix-up, then why had you left our talk so abruptly?"_

"I-I was...", Mina was taken aback by these non-stop questions for those seemed highly unlike Zen to say – usually he sounded playful and simply curious about her as a person. Nonetheless, something more lingered on his words right now.

"I was busy, like I've already mentioned.", the girl kept chewing on her lips, feeling pressured to a corner that she could not escape from. She hated this feeling, trying to deflect the subject and end this call instantly – _the girl finally had time to work on the R.F.A. e-mails and since V decided on the party date, there was a lot to be researched and dealt with._

.

**_"Even on the messenger, you disappeared quite often whenever I was around."_ **

**_"But were quite active otherwise."_ **

.

"...", the girl's eyes widen, lowering her head and closing her eyes, wishing the actor hadn't observed such shameful actions. _Shit._ Mina tried formulating ideas in her head, but she took too long to explain how the members were actually helping the girl with these e-mails. Zen's heavy sigh reached her ears, the silver haired male painfully realizing once more how he had hit the nail on the spot.

**_"Aigoo, what kind of twisted world is this~~~?"_ **

**_"To be ignored so cruelly by such a cold girl~~~"_ **

**_"Are my looks fading into nothingness..."_ **

**_"Aigoo, aigoo, aigoo..."_ **

Despite the addition of a comical tone, Zen's words were actually sharp enough to pierce Mina's insides, her panic upgraded towards the next level. The same as her high pitched voice.

**"Z-Zen!"**

"Don't think like that, I'm not igno...ring you!", the intensity of the word faded at the end, the actor's comical side deflating as quickly as it appeared.

Another confirmation by Mina, Zen whispering his sadness out. _"Ignored so coldly..."_

The coordinator mumbled that it wasn't something she had sought to do on purpose, but the actor just gave out an annoyed hiss at her futile explanations and tiresome excuses. Even if some of her interactions online today seemed logical and _fit_ – like in Yoosung's case, with the LOLOL game – this still did not bring Zen the emotional comfort he was seeking. It did not explain the true reason he was ignored considering the girl had denied it was linked to the misunderstanding.

The subject was becoming repetitive and tiresome. The information was bugging him, trying to figure out all day long what was going on but failing.

_" **On purpose, not on purpose** – Mina, all I ask from you is honesty and to stop hiding your true intentions. Seriously, it's incredibly bothersome to think you're lying to my face."_

"But I am not –"

_"If you're not, then why are you so cold to me?!"_

_"Is it the theatre visit then?"_

"W-Well..."

_"Is it that injured hand I've touched...?"_

_"Did it hurt when I did? I'm sorry about it, if I only knew at the time..."_

**_"You're upset over that then?"_ **

"N-No! Yes. I mean. No – Zen, I'm trying to explain –"

 _"Ashi..."_ , Zen's voice was like a pained whisper, Mina closing in on her next panicked upgrade. To the point she just screamed it all out when the actor used the same tactic as the girl – _saying goodbye in a really depressed tone._ Feeling too tired for **_this_**.

_No._

**_NO!_ **

Mina did not want Zen to start avoiding the girl so she just **blurted** it out.

.

**"I WAS SCARED AND EMBARASSED, OKAY?!!!"**

.

**~oOo~**

.

Zen was rather good in conversations with his female acquaintances, especially with those he worked besides at the theatre. The years he had spent in the acting world and the multiple library shelves of books he had skimmed throughout the years had the actor prepared for the most different types of characters, knowing what their likes were, dislikes, how to interact with others around him.

Zen could become anything one would want.

Zen could _read_ a person's likes, dislikes with relative ease...

And he could use the information to his advantage.

Dare say he was pretty _knowledgeable_ in human interaction of all kinds. Unfortunately, he had not _discovered_ a book or a character that could help him figure what the _hell_ was happening inside Mina Choi's head, because it was a whirlwind of confusion and personalities that would clash so often that Zen was lost as to what to say, do, speak, hear, breathe even.

.

_Scared and embarrassed._

.

"What?", that made no sense to him. Scared of what – of him?

_"Uuuh..."_

**"WHY?!"** , Zen asked obliviously, his hand darting through his head and pulling hard onto his silver white roots. **_It made no sense!!!_** _Was he not friendly enough towards her? Should he have been nicer... more selfies?!_

 ** _"NO!"_** , she yelled back at his last suggestion, feeling foolish afterwards. _"Zen... it's just... well... now you are friendlier than I expect a human to be."_

**_"But later on?"_ **

"Huh?! Later...?", the actor was unsure what Mina wanted to imply. However, it had dawned upon him when the girl sighed deeply and continued towards an area she really did not want to approach. But... if it made Zen stop feeling like it's his fault, then...

_*sigh*_

Mina might as well. _"You must have heard what my former classmates said today..."_ , she started, the actor projecting the faces of today's audience.

And their slurs.

...

Towards Mina.

...

She did not linger over the subject for too long – and since Zen demanded honestly from the girl, she _honestly_ stated that it was not something she liked speaking about because it was too stupid to be true. Yet, it was the truth.

"Jagi..."

_"Shush. Don't interrupt."_

...

...

...

...

The few things Zen had learnt had shed _enormous light_ over the girl and, likewise, had his face carry numerous sentiments during her story. He managed to abide by her request, to keep quiet until the end because if she were interrupted – she wouldn't manage to finish her thoughts properly.

Basically,  

_Mina was scared of the prospect of the past repeating itself, always happening the moment she felt too comfortable in a social setting._

The party planner was unsure whether her accent was still noticeable, but she hadn't grown up in the country, travelling with her mother to many foreign lands and living within these different cultures as a child. However, there were many cultural differences she wasn't made aware of after settling into her mother's hometown, which was in a rather conservative type of neighborhood. This included the life of a high school student. Mina knew the curriculum so that part of high school wasn't too difficult to adjust to, being pretty good at her lessons and studying, in general.

Bad news came when interacting within the school's social circles.

Mina never truly gave the required importance to the hierarchy system when it came to the student body. She was used to the foreign way of treating seniors – those even one month older than her were treated equally, but many took this as **_arrogance_** , an offense to their worth.

Plus, she neglected to learn the _popularity ranking_ in the school.

 _"Who knew openly approaching certain people was regarded a sin..."_ , her bitterness was overflowing, Zen suppressing comments or words of comfort. **He didn't like the direction her story was heading towards...**

 _"I was so happy to finish my studying there and start fresh in SKY~!"_  

_"But, at university, things weren't great either. I was judged because of the teacher's favoritism over my work while I showed no potential in the class room and workshops. Or that's how it looked to many of the students in my year."_

_"The ones in my class got highly pissed off."_

_"And a lot happened due to this. I was, yet again, surrounded by very **lovely** people that turned their backs on me at the first sign of a scandal."_

_"So..."_

**_"I can't help wondering – in the R.F.A., when I am going to succeed in pissing you guys off to that extent..."_ **

_"So when that misunderstanding today happened, I thought – **it took only three days**."_

_"Honestly, I thought the scandal with Jumin's bodyguards from yesterday would be the one to break the ice, but... he took the scandal so well, I was shocked how he simply shoved it away like unimportant news..."_

"..."

_"Now you know why I keep being hesitant."_

_"There's only so much I can handle anymore... XD"_

"..."

 _"...Zen?"_ , Mina asked softly, afraid she had overshared too much information that was of no interest to the silver haired actor. She waited for something, anything, a word, but all she got was –

"Wait a second."

.

***END CALL***

.

**~oOo~**

.

She wanted to bang her head onto the nearest wall with sufficient strength to shake up the malfunctioning brain, but as the connection got cut, soon, her inbox began beeping with incoming messages.

The girl was unsure what to expect, however she was **definitely** not expecting the upcoming spam.

Personalized spam.

With,

...

**_Zen's selfies._ **

...

A whole lot of them. So many, in fact, she was losing count of the pictures uncovering in front of her eyes, each harboring messages that, for some reason, made her already watery orbs leak out while she was laughing out loud at the ridiculous phrasings written on them. The cringe was real with those sugary verses and Zen's face-stickers decorating them – each one was worse than the previous, but at the same time uplifting and... shocking.

"So many..."

While swiping through the gallery, the phone suddenly rang with the actor's number and, for the first time in a while, Mina answered without shying away. **"Are you crazy?!"** , she scolded him while suppressing laughter, the actor complaining that he had nothing better saved onto his phone...

 _"Your tastes are too unique. **Who dislikes the face of such a miracle of nature?!!** "_, Zen was beginning to feel quite overwhelmed by the girl called Mina Choi – _he had never met someone like her before!_ It's as if she wasn't human like the rest of them.

;;;;;;;

"Huh?! That's so silly! **I'm not an alien**!!! Don't say it like that..."

On another note, had Zen known the girl was going through so much hardship, he would have found better selfies to cheer herself up, but for the moment, this was all he had fit for the occasion.

"Mirror selfies then?", she asked like a moron, quickly slapping a hand over her mouth as she heard the silver haired actor nearly choke on his end and stammer desperately. He immediately thought of the stupid shit he wrote back to Seven in anger.

_And Mina w-wanted to s-see such a thing?!_

.

**_"Jagi..."_ **

**_"Jagi...!!"_ **

**_"JAGI!!!"_ **

**_"ASHI!!!!!!!!!!"_ **

_._

_"You can't request that from a **korean** man so bluntly!!!"_, Zen was in complete shock, using the discovery of her _foreign_ side as a means to give more suitable advice to her sheer bluntness and too-direct courage. Mina rapidly defended her statement by pointing out he could just take them as he normally did.

"Like that gym one! Unless, you normally take them..."

"..."

 **"Ooooooo..."** , her teasing _realization_ of Zen's true mirror habit was ruining the actor's calm, who hated how his mind instantly went to **that** instead of his usually, innocent photos. _She misunderstood, he misunderstood, everyone misunderstood!!!_ – hence, Zen quickly diverted that confession as something he had said for the sole purpose of stopping Seven's rampage, putting an end to those shameless links.

"Shameless...", she repeated the word carrying sweat drops. The drawings weren't **that** shameless, a lot didn't even have **it** detailed! But Zen believed Mina was attacking his morals.

.

**_It was purely accidental._ **

**_He wasn't a shameless man at all!!!_ **

.

"Su~~~re.", Mina nodded, her tone betraying the true meaning of the word. She agreed with him – accidental slip of truth from his part. "I believe you are indeed a man like that!"

_"Ha, ha, ha... Jagi, you're... ha, ha, you're joking, right? ^^;;;;; I mean – "_

_._

**"I'm never joking."**

.

The party planner sharply cut him off as if she were dead serious about it. This resulted in Zen exhaling in extreme pain, having been made KO by Mina. **_No –_** _**his precious and carefully crafted image had been ruined beyond repair!!!** What else must the hacker destroy in his world filled with extreme hardships? What else must wipe away from the perfection of his well sculpted face and beauty? _The silver haired actor faked a sobbing cry, dramatically complaining of the unfair destiny revolving around him.

"There, there. If it's any consolation, your image had been ruined for me from night one. ^o^~!!!", Mina cheerfully added, but Zen's mood worsened, his pain overflowing. Perhaps, some _lying_ was well intended in conversations with him, the party planner should reconsider doing so instead of plunging him into such cold waters!

"Mina be honest, Mina don't be honest – really Zen, you're changing your mind too often about me."

 ** _"That's not true! I'm never going to change my mind when it comes to you~ ^^"_** , he rapidly admitted, catching Mina off guard whose voice softened once more. And Zen only continued from there forwards – _having a friend in the actor was not something he told lightly_. And he was definitely not the type to follow baseless rumors or abandon someone due to things they might have done wrong in the past.

Context was also important, same with intention.

This is why he hadn't abandoned some of the people from his teenage years and many of them had had problems with the law. Zen himself hadn't had a clean past, but he mostly lived by respecting the rules and not creating troubles when possible. **"Huh?!"** , Mina was surprised to hear that, unable to associate the actor with being a criminal. Even the forums in his fan cafe did not hint at Zen having a _dark_ past, not one bit.

 _"Most of it is not public knowledge, but some information had_ _surfaced here and there."_

_"I'm not too popular for it to do me much harm and I've already settled matters in case it would surface in the future."_

_"Volunteering and other acts of work done to **pay** for the mistakes I've made."_

**"Woah..."** , she couldn't snap out of her surprise, but Zen did not dwell into any details – if she were curious, he would be willing to share more stories.

 _"Another time."_   

**"Okay~!"**

_"Face-to-face~~~!"_

"Ugh...", her reaction made Zen complain. He honestly wasn't that bad, nor dangerous anymore. The actor was completely harmless! "It's not that!", Mina replied, following with hesitation.

"Do you... really want to meet me...?"

"After everything?"

**_"Of course~!!!"_ **

_"I would even go as far as to run to Rika's apartment now if it meant I could see you~! ^^"_

**"N-NOW?!** ", the girl's eyes widen, gazing at the clock.

**_"Yes!"_ **

"You're so eager, especially at this hour..."

_"Hm? Oh, it's quite late in the night... come to think of it."_

_"Well, that bastard keeps hiding the address to Rika's place. So you're safe~!!!"_

"Your true nature shines in the dark, Zen...", she clicked her tongue, pretending to fear his intentions underneath the looming night spreading over the city. The silver haired member yelped, immediately blurting out that he did not think of the meeting as anything improper! He wouldn't dare to do anything she wouldn't like or feel comfortable with. **No-no-no!** @-@

"Oooooooo... That sounds even scarier..."

 _"I would bring a movie so we could watch it together~!"_ , he added to his crumbling defense. _"Something adventurous, inspirational and amazing to watch, like yours truly!"_

"Let me guess – one of your musicals?"

 _" **You've read my mind~!!!** Exactly. ^^ There's nothing better running in town nowadays! No other production has such an impeccable human being relishing on the screens!!! And, as much as it pains me to admit this, it is probably for the best. ^^ Else, this winter will become too stressful for people's own hearts and I can't handle the burden of knowing I ruined someone's peace of mind with my handsome physique!"_ , the narcissism in Zen was blooming and Mina was groaning in annoyance as a response – however, she secretly welcomed it.

.

_The air between them had finally settled into a comfortable rhythm._

_It felt like the hurdles before had been successfully dealt with._

_They were both ok with each other ^^._

.

The coordinator was going along the flow, becoming more daring with her jokes for Zen's reactions were funny when he was acting silly and over dramatic. The entire phone call was amusing and quite light hearted. ^^ And the night continued with this new, seemingly endless interaction, neither side sensing any intense awkwardness compared to previous days.

When the R.F.A. came into view, Mina finally packed up the courage to ask the man for his help, needing Zen's personal information to complete those _tests_ she had received. It was near the midnight hour and a lot of content was still missing and she liked to be done with it soon. _"Are you sure you're not the one who created this questionnaire? It's so private~~~!"_ , the actor playfully remarked, hinting how Mina was becoming interested in him and hid behind this charade.

The coordinator nearly slashed his ear drums with her high pitched tone and moodiness. _"Joking, joking!!! Ashi... so cold... you're a real ice princess."_

"I know~!", she cheekily boasted, sticking out her tongue. Even so, Zen was **more than happy** to aid the girl through her newfound _torment_ – actually, he was enjoying it rather too much, stealing from her fun in the end for he had a troublesome habit of derailing off the road, constantly remembering stories or events in between answers. One hour and she had barely gone through half a guest's content.

**(** **ﾉ** **ಥ** **益** **ಥ** **)** **ﾉ**

The actor couldn't help himself.

_Nostalgia was hitting him hard, many reminding him of scenes from his rookie days~!_

**"E-mail!!!"** , Mina pointed it out every single time, eventually getting too tired to stop the actor, allowing him to continue. Zen hoped, deep down, that the party planner was genuinely interested in discovering these things about the actor. And not because of the guests' demands. ^^ The silver haired male did not remember the last time he felt so relaxed, both of them talking for so long that only an audible yawn from the girl's side had put an end to it.

_The actor had finally looked at his clock and was instantly sorry!!!_

_^^;;;;;_

_The princess must have gotten too sleepy._

"It's ok, oppa...", Mina replied weakly, eyes already closed and head resting on the table.

 _"Aigoo..."_ , he whispered fondly. _"What am I going to do with you now...?"_

"Hm,what d'you me'n...?", the words were too slurred for him to understand, Mina hearing Zen sigh and speak more gently than before.

_"Go to sleep and I'll send you the rest by morning. Okay? ^^"_

"Hn......", she agreed, the heaviness over her body intensifying.

_"Jagi? Are you still there?"_

"...", Mina couldn't move a muscle anymore, mouth remaining shut.

.

_"Tch, I've got carried away so much..."_

_"Please, forgive me~!"_

**_"Good night, my princess. ^^ Sweet dreams~!"_ **

_"And don't run away from me in them, okay? ^^"_

_"Just like tonight."_

_..._

_"Stay with me."_

...

...

...

...

Overall,

Mina was thankful.

So deeply thankful for how Zen was treating her after those fears had been spoken out loud – though the actor caught merely a glimpse of her struggles through a cracked-open door, he was really understanding and reassuring. Furthermore, he worked his magic and talents on making Mina feel... safe.

Included.

Important. ^^

Zen even shared things about himself she had never pictured to be true of an actor, adding more depth and color to his soul and persona, which blended beautifully together into a wonderful mixture.

Like his entire being – _the actor was wonderful, both in and out_.

Zen's words brought in a sensation that Mina was someone special to have around and dear enough to see happy and bright.

.

**Mina appreciated Zen a lot for this. ^^**

**However, she wasn't going to admit it any time soon.**

**His narcissism would become beyond unstoppable.**

**Also...**

**...**

**Zen's warmth was making her heart race too much.**

**Any more of it and...**

**...**

**Mina would be in deep trouble. ^^**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello guys ~_
> 
> _Quick info for my readers ^o^ I've posted a Zen x Fem!Jumin request steamy-fic on the account - explicit rating._
> 
> _; D_
> 
> _if anyone dares to check it, you are more than welcome. Considering this particular story will have this level of smut when the pigs fly and hell freezes over, you might as well give it a go. ^^;;;_
> 
> _**IMPORTANT:** I'll also be reaching a critical point of the fic, chapter 27 being sketched out, but seeking new job + actually focusing on job might make uploading chapters seem like a chore if i keep the regular, weekly basis. I might have to upload more slowly. ^^;;;;_


	26. Production with Echo Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Chapters will be posted irregularly after number 27._   
>  _Apologies, however my life will become especially busy with new job and what-not. Please keep supporting this fic <3 I will keep doing it until the end, I doubt my love for Zen shall diminish._

 

_Jagiya,_

_Open your eyes..._

_Jagi~!_

_Open your beautiful eyes, my ice princess._

_And don't shy away from me anymore, because I want to keep everything about you to my memory._

_Your hair, your eyes, your cheeks, your rosy lips..._

**_Your touch and, dare I wish, kiss._ **

_Everything belonging to me,_

_Is my newest dream._

_._

**_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_ **

_._

The backache was terrible and her eyes – itching and burning.

It was past midday when Mina crawled away from the coffee table, the coordinator woken up by the buzzing phone she had mistakenly thrown onto the floor with a large **swoosh** ~!

_'Again...'_

The girl sighed, massaging the tiredness out of her temple while wobbling on frail legs towards the mangled device. _'Poor thing has lived a good, short life...'_ , Mina contemplated its roughened state, appreciating her laptop's safety though, which was lying far away from her twitchy, sleep-deprived arms.

"Ngh..."

If anything good came out of this morning, _afternoon actually_ , it was that the girl did not feel the clutches of despair and death so closely to her body anymore. Mina had been revitalized after the lengthy amount of rest she had been blessed with by the heavens – _over 8 hours without interruptions_ , far exceeding the standard since moving into this city.

"..."

Moreover, Mina had been having a strange feeling in the pits of her stomach, her cheeks unusually heated up as well and mood heightened despite the minor inconveniences encountered seconds after opening her eyes.

.

_She remembered dreaming something last night..._

_What was it exactly...?_

_..._

_..._

_Nothing came to mind._

.

It was not much, but the girl did recall being enveloped in overwhelming warmth, sinking nearly entirely in an addicting sensation. Mina did not want to wake up from the dream, but remain in its clutches forever. And ever. Because it felt good. **_Really good_.** Unfortunately, the coordinator was unable to remember the content of the story had within, it dissipating into thin air the moment she greeted the new day.

.

**_Erased like magic._ **

.

Nothing at all came to mind, except for a color. **"Red."** , Mina voiced out, furrowing her eyebrows as she combed her fingers through short brown locks. The color she saw had made her think of –

"...", she lowered her gaze onto the floor.

"Stupid...", she bemused and lightly knocked onto her head. It was not a realistic idea to have. ^^

**"Ah well~!"**

Mina walked towards the suitcase leaning across the wall and scanned the messy state the apartment was in. The girl should start doing some proper cleaning and washing since there was nothing of importance scheduled for the day – _apart from the R.F.A. duties, of course_. She did not wish to turn such a cozy apartment, which wasn't even hers to begin with, into a dirty pigsty.

The party planner inspected her phone for any recent updates before starting up the washing machine.

Her expression immediately lit up, opening Zen's messages that were nearly begging to be read by the blinking number. The corners of her mouth gradually arched upwards as she was reading through them all, the girl feeling apologetic that she hadn't woken up sooner. There was also a missed call from the actor but its duration was too short, barely lasting 5 seconds.

Zen never attempted again afterwards.

The actor was adjusting to her bad habits and how pointless it was to be insistent after her not picking up right away _– either she did, or you were waiting for hours._ Mina was thankful for that, yet also very, very sorry.

_^^;;;;;;;_

Zen's overall messages had him greet the girl to a beautiful morning, his outdoor selfies portraying his joyous mood. _"I saw you last night in my dreams ^.~ "_ , he confessed, implying his cheerfulness was solely her doing last night and Mina couldn't help from being startled at the notion, blushing terribly at his silly thought. The coordinator even blew air towards her face with her healthy hand, trying to cool herself down.

M _eeting people in dreams was a fairytale fantasy and not reality..._

Nevertheless, Mina... couldn't help believing it held a shred of truth.

_._

**_'Red...'_ **

**_Could she have seen Zen in her own dream, too...?_ **

_._

It flew past her mind after she had opened the attachment of his final message, carrying all the required details Mina needed in order to finish up last night's e-mails. _The party planner could not have been any happier about it!_ She quickly logged into the chat room, extremely happy to find Zen was already online.

He had been previously chatting with Jaehee, whom was still complaining about the cat fur looming in the house, the extensive cleaning sessions rendered void. The woman disappeared rather quickly, hoping that _the third attempt would be her lucky charm_ ~!

 _'Poor soul.'_ , Mina thought, her attention then diverted by the actor who had noticed her online, calling out her name happily.

**_"Jagi~~~~! ^^"_ ** _*hearts emoji*_

The party planner hurriedly returned a text, appreciating the effort he had made just for the girl's sake. He had outdone himself as the questions were answered in lengthy phrasing – _heck, even those she had filled in during their late conversation had extra details added to them_. Zen could have simply ignored those, but he had been so meticulous and thorough, pages after pages flowing in front of her eyes...

.

**His actions touched Mina, who felt a stinging sensation at the corner of her eyes.**

_._

_"Anything to make your workload easier, jagi ~! *wink emoji* I'm glad that it was helpful to you."_

"Extremely helpful!!!"

"Also..."

"Considering how the other guests have responded to my previous mails, I might need to further convince them in joining us..."

"I will come asking for help again."

The actor was fast in replying, lacing his happiness with cringe worthy comments and hearts. "Ngh...", Mina scrunched her nose, the blushing increasing in intensity and turning her face into a cute tomato – if this was even anatomically possible anymore.

_Zen was enjoying himself too much at the girl's expense!_

And the coordinator was ready to scold the actor's attitude, but he was quick to change the conversation with a reply seemingly less cheerful in tune – her curiosity was flaring up because of how instant this shift had been. Zen admitted he was getting ready to participate in a meeting at the moment, thus he would be unavailable for contacting for the next hour or so. "A meeting on a weekend...?", Mina mumbled, not remembering the topic coming up last night.

_"Ah, yeah. I forgot to mention it back then. ^^;;;; "_

_"And there's another thing I've overlooked – involving you."_

"Oh? O-O"

_"I remembered while packing my stuff in the morning. But, I'll tell you about it later, don't worry! ^^ It's nothing to be panicking over much."_

_'He... forgot to mention it... and overlooked telling me something directly involving me...? Nothing to panic over much?!!'_ , Mina thought puzzled, wondering what was it he had mistakenly _'forgotten'_ to tell her.

_'Also... why couldn't he have simply written it down by now? ^^; Was he certain it wasn't anything **I** should be quickly made aware of?'_

_"Jagi, I told you don't worry! It's in safe hands, so relax."_

"Safe hands? What is? O-O"

His wording was suspicious, but the actor didn't dwell on the situation further, explaining how close he was to the main theatre building already. **_*sigh*_** well, Zen hadn't given the girl a reason to suspect him of any intentional foul play so far. If anything, the actor was more honest about things than she was, so...

.

**_Mina should patiently wait._ **

.

It was probably not a big concern she should have.

Probably just wanting to tease her.

.

**~oOo~**

.

"Alright... it's just me. Great.", Zen reached the conference area, gazing at his wrist watch. He was 37 minutes early, so he expected at least the director to be present at this hour. No matter, it wasn't too problematic for the actor. Other than...

_He was quite bored._

_And rather nervous, frankly._

Mina was still online, proving to be the most delightful distraction to his senses and yet provoking endless debate inside his mind. The girl was showing curiosity about his schedule and the actor could not help but indulge in her curiosities~! Long story short, his meeting involved talks of being booked a potential role, which he might end up taking.

"Or not."

It was a large production which would have him team up with various celebrities, the most famous one being Echo Girl. This would mark a stepping stone to his career, _the biggest one so far_. And –

**_"That's amazing!"_ **

– Mina appeared unexpectedly happy for him, the young male moved by her sincere reaction and chuckling. _"It sounds like such great news!"_

_"Right? ^^"_

_"Congrats, Zen~~~!"_ , the coordinator innocently typed, but his reply showed hesitation from the amount of sweat drops tagged onto his defeated emoji.

_"You aren't convinced you should do this?"_

The actor had doubts, indeed, his hesitation fueled by the fact that Echo Girl was not an established actress, not even a seriously practicing one – unless you counted the work she did for commercials as _'professional acting'_. There was not nearly enough acting experience one could gain from such activities alone. Yet, she was _handpicked by the producer_ as lead to this new production.

.

_"Wow..."_

_"You've researched this girl."_

**_"A lot."_ **

_"It's surprising..."_

_"You're showing so much interest in Echo Girl."_

_"So much interest~~~!"_

_"Dare I say – **great interest**. OwO"_

.

Mina's sharpness was akin to a knife, the actor feeling her blade dig deep into his flesh and causing his heart to encounter severe palpitations. Her _unsubtle_ assumptions were ridiculously uncalled for, Zen incredibly bothered by the levels of ludicrousness found within her sentences. He went to great lengths in order to convince the girl, who was, otherwise, showing signs that she did not fully trust his _excuses_. **"It's not like that, jagi!!!"** , the silver haired male had viciously gone into defensive mode as he tried to demonstrate Mina how his interests on the woman lingered on the purest of his intentions!

_"Aha."_

"Just work – nothing else!"

_"I see, she is gorgeous work ~~~! *winks*"_

**"J-Jagi!!!"**

Zen was exasperated, the only motivation lingering behind his actions was in discovering the type of work Echo Girl had done throughout her career. This kind of _interest_ was something Zen would show anyone in the entertainment field who was willing to work besides him. No exceptions were made to this rule, as a matter of fact. It was not often he would find things detrimental in decision making.

_"Mhm."_

As such, there was **_definitely_** nothing deeper to his actions regarding Echo Girl – it was **_the only reason_ ** he would ever check this woman out, so he could _establish her skillset_ and _assess how good their chemistry might be_ if they would wind up together on a production!

"That's it! Nothing more, jagi."

_"Sure, Zen. Sure."_

_"I believe you."_

_"Just how I believe my own intentions of checking out info on you were purely for research too."_

**"HUH...?"** _*surprised emoji*_

_"..."_

_"@-@"_

_"I-I mean..."_

_"I was just joking~! **J-O-K-I-N-G** ~~~ no need to be so riled up about Echo Girl, ha, ha ^o^~!"_

Zen's eyes widened at the unintentional slip from Mina and her futile attempt to play it down as a joke. A golden opportunity presented itself right in front of him and, normally, the handsome actor would have poked on the girl's precious blunder, enjoying every second of teasing her mercilessly – _all the while feeling overly excited and jittery himself~!_

Sadly, the actor was currently in a grave pinch.

A decision would have to be made soon, the clock rapidly ticking towards that final moment when the meeting would begin – _people would arrive any minute now_. And Zen couldn't help but question the value of this production, considering how someone with such feeble acting background had been offered a huge part in its storyline. The silver haired male assumed Echo Girl's popularity had a big part in the casting process, which,

.

**Was not to his liking one bit.**

_._

_"I don't think you should focus on 'why' she was chosen – I mean, this project, you've mentioned it being a large-scaled one, correct?"_

"Yeah, it is..."

_"You may never know, **Echo Girl could become a surprise for you** ~!"_

Zen grumbled, constantly tapping a finger on the side of his head, but listened to the party planner's reasoning carefully. _"I doubt people working in that production team would risk their careers in hiring someone without skills as lead figure for something so important, right?"_

_"No matter how popular one is, it's meaningless if not supported by talent and dedication."_

_"No person would willingly risk putting in so much money and hire amateurs for the job."_

_"I doubt anyone sane would."_

_"So, relax~! ^^"_

"I... did not expect such words from you..." _*defeated emoji*_

_"Hm?"_

_"Why make that expression...?"_

"You're thinking in materialistic terms. ^^;;;;;; It's a bit shocking."

_"Of course I am!"_

_"Zen, large productions don't mess around, so they need to play it smart...",_ Mina was unsure whether she had made the actor upset, continuing her thoughts on the matter. _"Look, to put your mind at ease a little."_

_"I'm looking up Echo Girl online now and she seems to be extremely likeable from the few titles that popped up. ^^"_

**_"Seems favorable~!"_ **

_"So she must be really talented and hardworking herself. Else, how could she have earned so much praise from people and fans?"_

_"Or have so many achievements for her young age? **For good looks alone** – I truly doubt this, lol."_

_"And grabbing the lead female acting role must have been a lot of work, too~!"_

"I understand where you're coming from and know you mean well, but... it's not so black and white in this industry ^^;;;;;;."

 _"It feels so unlike you to be so critical of people, Zen..."_ , Mina hit him hard with this reply, the actor probably coming off too strong in his displeasure of the situation. Perhaps... It was truly nothing to worry about. ^^ Regardless, the feeling rumbling in his gut was uncomfortable and Zen usually followed its warnings – _religiously_. He gave up multiple important offers in the past due to it.

.

**And regrets never followed.**

.

Or...

If those ever did, it would become a rarity in Zen's case. Unfortunately, he was not getting the outside confirmation of these worries from the cold party planner, who remained puzzled as to why the actor carried this harsh attitude over the matter. "Ah, sorry..."

"Hn. Maybe you're right, but I still feel uneasy and I rarely." _*defeated emoji*_

_"I think you should give this role a shot and look at it with an open mind."_

_"Or else, you might regret not taking this chance due to concerns, which might well be in your head alone."_

"In my head..."

"Do you really believe so, jagi...?", he was saddened by Mina's outlook on this and how positive she was being in his stead about the news. _Did he appear that ungrateful...? ^^_

_"Zen..."_

_"It's normal to feel uncertain, but it seems to me that you are nitpicking at some things way too deeply, instead of just looking at the overall picture."_

_"You've been working hard for many, many, maaaaany years."_

_"If anyone deserves this, it's you!"_

_"Accept it if you are truly tempted to do so!_

_._

**_"I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen to you?"_ **

.

"Heh..."

"..."

"The role is temptingly good..."

"I've been mailed snippets of the script in the morning and –", Zen's eyebrows furrowed, the story being unlike anything he had done before. The writing felt fresh and interesting, his character different and more complex than what he was used to playing on stage. It gave him creative space to contribute to the character's growth too, not something he had been accustomed to. Nevertheless, Zen felt a drawback due to these feelings deep inside him, pooling over his wishes and destroying them. It was conflicting.

_"And...?"_

_"..."_

_"And???"_

**"I'm being greedy over it."**

**"LOL."**

"I like it so much, jagi! But, I don't know if I should go through with it."

.

**_" You should definitely do it!!!"_ **

.

_"Even more so if you like the story thi~~~s much! OwO"_

_"IMO, it's better to sometimes take a leap of faith than declining something due to potential 'what-ifs', which may or may not come true."_

_"You might regret passing it on."_

"Speaking from experience, are we?", Zen cheekily asked, becoming somewhat overwhelmed of the entire conversation. It was as if their roles had been put on reverse, Mina being the one to encourage the actor now compared to how it was usually.

...

He was thankful she cared.

...

Mina shared she simply followed what her mom had taught her throughout the years. **_" It proved disastrous."_**

"Wow, jagi...", the actor sighed, unable to comprehend the path this conversation was heading into. Every bit of her advices seemed to plummet into a hard wall, Mina feeding into his restlessness about the acting gig. Yet, if there was anything positive coming out of their interaction, it had to be the party planner's own optimistic view surrounding the negatives. The girl was confident in admitting that she wouldn't have experienced a multitude of situations, had she given up certain opportunities or acted differently upon certain decisions because of the various uncertainties she was feeling.

_"I would give anything to erase some bad moments."_

While, similarly, there are things she would regret not knowing or discovering.

Even today.

"Hm, such as?", Zen curiously asked but the girl went into a secretive mood again. It was embarrassing for her to admit it openly. "Jagi, why are you like this to me...? " _*defeated emoji*_

 _"Anyway. I don't think that being greedy, from time to time, is harmful."_ , Mina added, pointing out how there was nothing wrong with reaching out for the roles he liked or wanting to do a project he was tempted to, especially when it was one presented to him directly.

Zen should not dismiss it too recklessly.

**_"As my mom would always say - it's better to try at something and miserably fail at it, than to have never attempted it in the first place~!!!"_ **

"Aigoo..."

"I can't disrespect such a good advice then!!!", Zen chuckled and complimented these _wise_ words, although Mina did not cheer him up exponentially. Failure was a concept he diligently tried to avoid because in the acting field – _one bad moment could ruin a future and, often, was powerful enough to put an end to a career and lifelong dream_. Which is why, in recent years, Zen had struggled to maintain his image as clean as possible, straying away from potential scandals or situations that may turn too delicate for his reputation.

"Your mother is incredibly knowledgeable~!" _*wink emoji*_

 ** _"Yes! She's really amazing. ^w^~!!! I look up to her a lot."_** , the party planner wrote very fondly, the actor melancholic at the happiness she was exhuming.

 If only he could be as happy about his own... "You must take after her then for sure, right?"

_"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha~~~!!!!"_

_"No."_

_"Not at all."_

"Aigoo..." *defeated emoji*

_"I mean, I wish. T-T"_

_"I'd get into trouble far less if I were, LOL."_

"Then your father?"

_"I hope not. High probability that I do resemble him, though."_

_"Meh."_

**"Huh?"** , her answer was strange, Zen suddenly feeling terrible for asking. Their discussion was quickly cut short, the actor needing to log out immediately – _he had just heard ruckus from outside the conference room_.

 _"Tell me how it went after you're finished!"_ , Mina cheerfully wrote before departing, the door to the conference room opening widely with Zen glancing at his side. Director Kwon entered first, followed by quite a number following the old man, draped in expensive business attires.

Zen's mask had been neatly folded across his handsome features, smile gracing his lips as this small ordeal began.

...

All throughout the pleasantries and talks, Zen pondered carefully whether he should take a leap of faith, as Mina suggested, and just accept the new role while ignoring the odd sensations pilling up in his stomach.

.

**_Zen should say 'yes' to working with Echo Girl._ **

.

**~oOo~**

.

Meanwhile, back at Rika's apartment, the cleaning was going terrifically well~!

If Mina ignored her wrist she accidentally smacked into doorways while vacuuming.

_Four instances in less than 30 minutes._

The girl was so tempted to rush to Jumin for a freaking doctor, yet there was an inexplicable urge to burn Seven's Medical Bible, wanting to remove it from sheer existence for its presence was giving Mina shivers and crumbling fears. The book was calling out her name and chanting...

.

**_'Go see a doctor, go see a doctor, go see a doctor, go see a – '_ **

.

"UGH!", she clapped both hands over her ears, wanting the noise to stop! _＼_ _(º □ º l|l)/_  

Thankfully, the ointments and fresh bandages coated with the healing cream were helping the swelling and coloration. And the many breaks she had done in-between housework, randomly checking the Cheritz inbox for new guest e-mails. When that had no updates, talking with the other R.F.A. members who were online took some thought away from this pain.

**_Everyone had learnt of V's decision by now, questioning the real motive behind this extreme rush to prepare the upcoming event._ **

Yoosung was adamantly _horrible_ when it came to the photographer, loathing his attitude with a passion – _MC wouldn't be able to handle things properly cause of his inconsiderate ass!_ Mina was shocked by this forcefulness. The girl sensed no wrongdoing coming from V on her part, only kindness and fair treatment and the man never once gave her the impression that he was anything but gentle. Furthermore, the blonde's strong reaction against the party date was close to being unnatural, like he was projecting other issues on top of it.

It wasn't long before the chat took dramatic routes, Rika being mentioned a lot.

.

**_'A lot.'_ ** **_＼_ ** **_(º □ º l|l)/_ **

**_'It was uncomfortable to read.'_ **

**_'Rika was... gone.'_ **

**_'And Yoosung saw so many similarities between us,_ **

**_comparing us both in such a strong manner.'_ **

**_..._ **

**_'Very,_ **

**_Very uncomfortable.'_ **

_._

_"I don't want burdens to pile up on your shoulders and become too pressured."_

_"Like Rika had been, without any of us knowing."_

**_"Without V knowing, too!!!"_ **

_"That bastard didn't realize Rika was suffering and he was the closest to her than even I was!!!!!!"_

Just how much anger and sadness was stored inside the young student? Years after Rika's death, the blonde was still pinning over her unexpected passing – _forgiveness_ was out of the question when it came to the woman's fiancée, Yoosung confident that he had a connection to her death.

_"It's not fair..."_

_"Rika was such a good person, my best friend when I met difficulties while studying in high school."_

_"Your kindness is similar to Rika's as well..."_

But the blonde's rant had been put to rest by Jumin's rapid interference, the corporate heir diverting the attention back to Mina's work. Their newest member was a person of her own self and was certainly not on Rika's level, despite the similarities – _he could spot the differences with extreme clarity_. Adding to that, MC was doing an acceptable job as it was, so the blonde's concerns were unfounded and childish for his age.

Mina appreciated the thought, though Jumin could have used a softer stance when explaining the discomfort she felt towards Yoosung. Leaving the chat room that upset was painful to see, the girl quickly sending the boy a cheery message, hoping to raise his mood up.

And she was glad her message did the intended comforting. ^^

... for a few seconds.

.

_"I don't understand how Jumin can be so calm about this."_

_"Even Jaehee is OK with the party date, though she thinks V's decision to be unusual too."_

_"Zen gave up protesting half way, going on to talk about himself."_

**_"Again."_ **

_"Skipping the party date issue completely."_

_"It was just himself and Echo Girl, ugh."_

_"I mean..."_

**_"I LOVE ECHO GIRL!!!!! LOVE LOVE!!!"_ **

**_"I'M JEALOUS OF HIS LUCK!!!"_ **

_"But... I dunno, it's not a big issue compared to the party : / "_

_"I don't even want to mention Seven, he doesn't answer my calls lately..."_

**_"I'm so done with people!!!"_ **

**_"I'M DONE!!!!!!!!"_ **

.

Yoosung's venting was something Mina could understand perfectly, the world falling on top of her head when she was made aware of the upcoming party date – but whining and complaining solved nothing. "I have everybody in the group helping me, so please don't feel upset anymore. And please stop being frustrated over how Zen reacted inside the chat, he did not brush this off and worried too."

"He's not happy either."

_"Oh..."_

**"Plus, I need you guys more than ever in order to successfully complete my R.F.A. mission!"** They should be gathering their thinking hats together because time was of the essence due to V's decision, which could not be undone anymore. Mina had already informed the guests of the full schedule thanks to the photographer.

"I cannot switch the date even if V changes his mind – the group would appear unprofessional and lacking good management."

Eventually,

Yoosung had calmed down, filled with renewed purpose in aiding Mina with the planning.

.

**~oOo~**

.

In virtually no time, _fresh targets_ had been brought to Mina's attention, the girl accepting each and every one of these propositions – _the weirder, the better~!_ The questionable variety of individuals she was interacting with on Cheritz was so different to what she had been previously subjected to or expecting. The group was no better. _And Mina had been working in plenty of shops, interacting with all types of customers_. This melting pot of party guests had bits and chunks of flavor floating across that were randomly mixing together – the end result would most likely taste...

"Unique."

^^;;;;;;

"Too unique, possibly.", she giggled, scratching her cheeks with a nail.

And while the coordinator was diligently working on so many fronts in the apartment – _housework, messenger, e-mails_ – there was one thing that made a significant dent in this beautiful day of hers, putting a stop to the happiness within.

The youth had been thinking of Zen... often. Today, more so than she had ever done before or intended to. Mina was constantly glancing at her side, watchful gaze on the phone whenever it beeped or noticed the screen blink. Her heartbeat fastened, deeply wishing it was the actor who had finally sent her the good news.

Nothing.

And it had been so long since his meeting had begun, evening at her doorstep soon.

_..._

_Was Zen hiding from her...?_

_Was the meeting time extended...?_

_What was going on?_

_..._

_..._

_Was she too pushy and nosy...?_

_..._

_..._

_Mina hoped Zen was doing alright, whatever the motive behind his silence was. ^^_

_She still wanted to know what his final decision was._

_..._

_..._

"What are you doing now, Zen...?", she breathed out softly, sipping warm tea from a large cup she had recently brewed. A distraction came soon due to a new chat room window opening, Jaehee being the initiator. The woman appeared quite desperate to reach Mina.

It seemed dire.

.

_"MC, there is something urgent we must discuss."_

_"Please come to the messenger."_

_"It is highly necessary to have this conversation now,_

_as I've discovered something which cannot be overlooked anymore."_

**_"Your actions need to be addressed immediately."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oh, oh ~~~ Mina is in trouble. T-T_


	27. Interference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I actually really like Jaehee as a char – surprisingly, while she was hateful in Zen's route and annoying, her intentions were well-intended. And in her route, she's a precious cinnamon who needs protection. TwT Either way, after this chapter, keep in mind that Jaehee is Baehee. XD Yup – i used that phrase. Without regret._

 

Mina was not going to lie.

Jaehee's message tore open a truckload of fears and insecurities that were now pouring out of her system and invading the girl's mind. She was concerned that the damage done on the C&R's affairs was the main issue of the woman's dire messages. Or, maybe, there had been something inadequate in the girl's performance when handling the guest invitation process. Though, the feedback received had been generally positive so far, people noting the effort Mina was putting into completing the task.

_Was she inviting the wrong people...?_

But, she fully followed their suggestions. Apart from Mr. Lee who had been the girl's acquaintance and former teachers. "What is it then? What have I been doing wrong?"

She was clueless. And, to calm her nerves down, Mina was taking larger sips of tea while awaiting the terrible scolding she assumed would receive after engaging Jaehee in the chat room. Yet, not once had it crossed the girl's mind that the ensuing topic would end up revolving around something other than her R.F.A. duty.

Much more painful as well.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

_[MC]: Hello, Jaehee..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Ah, you were online after all ^^ That is wonderful to see._

_[MC]: **Is the company doing ok???** _

_[Jaehee Kang]: Excuse me? The company? *questioning emoji*_

_[MC]: Hmm..._

_[MC]: So it's not that then._

_[Jaehee Kang]: *questioning emoji*_

_[MC]: You've spoken about something which cannot be overlooked about my actions so I'd assumed... it was linked with the SKY incident again. ^^;;;;;;_

_[Jaehee Kang]: Oh, forgive me for frightening you. It was not my intention. *happy emoji*_

_[Jaehee Kang]: The SKY scandal is already dimming, nearly forgotten by the public._

_[Jaehee Kang]: I wish I could say this is a good thing._

_[MC]: O-O Is it not?_

_[Jaehee Kang]: Yes and no._

_[MC]: ..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Ah, it is not my place to reveal any information. ^^ Know that it might be a difficult situation after tonight's dinner with Chairman Han. Mr. Han shall be present there and... someone else._

_[MC]: Oh? O-O_

_[Jaehee Kang]: Either way, this is not what I was referring to._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Please, excuse my forthrightness, but only now have I caught up with the chat room conversations since your arrival to the R.F.A._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Moreover, I have scanned the ones from the other day with utmost attention._

_[Jaehee Kang]: I noticed an alarming trend._

_[Jaehee Kang]: And I feel that it has to be dealt with, while at its inception. ^^ I hope you will not find anything out of line from my part, but I am doing this for everyone's best interest._

_[MC]: A-Alarming trend? O-O_

_[MC]: Best interest?_

_[MC]: **Out of line?!!**_

_[MC]: T-T_

_[MC]: Regarding what?!_

_[Jaehee Kang]: **Your relationship with Zen.**_

.

.

Needless to mention how the tea sips suddenly morphed into a tea-fountain sprayed all over the party planner's precious phone, keyboard, laptop screen, clothing and coffee table. Mina's heart nearly jumped right out of her throat too, the palpitations similar to those felt after an extensive workout, which, in her case meant climbing 5-storeys worth of stairs and then crumbling to the floor.

.

**_'R-R-Relationship?!'_ **

.

Seriously, Mina had to take a hard look over Jaehee's ludicrous affirmation, the coordinator's cheeks catching fire from the shock and... and...

"..."

The girl was not in a _relationship_ with the actor in the way she was imagining things, trying to disprove Jaehee's statement as a funny, although kind of _bad_ joke she had made. "You actually made me believe you were serious for a second there!", Mina giggled at the incredibly silly notion, however the woman did not show any signs of amusement, quite disappointed by the party planner's rapid dismissal. _Or denial._ Jaehee was stubbornly holding onto this idea of Mina linked with Zen on a level deeper than that of a harmless friendship, offering motives as to why their conversations were leading to something...

**_ Inappropriate _ ** **.**

Hence, the need to address the situation before it was reaching _troublesome lengths_. ^^

"Huh?!", the girl could not believe what she was witnessing, Jaehee spewing out so many mind blowing words – and without moments of hesitation. Mina's body was trembling, her hands turning cold as ice in the process. _"Whether you have been doing this consciously or not, I am only offering my opinion in order to avoid unnecessary complications in the future."_

_"For the sake of the R.F.A. and the dynamics of the group."_

_"As well as for Zen's own wellbeing, you two must not be this close in proximity with each other anymore." *happy emoji*_

**"For _Zen's_ sake?!"** , the levels of craziness were exceeding their limits, expanding into a world where nothing was making sense anymore. Had the girl not known any better, she would have assumed that Jaehee was acting _jealous_ about how the actor was treating Mina and the care he was showing her. Zen openly did so and very sweetly, unlike with the assistant whenever she came online.

His attitude turned more amicable then – respectful too.

Even so, Zen had never once ignored Jaehee, always interested in the assistant's day and hoping work wasn't eating up too much of her life. He would go as far as to openly threaten Jumin's ass if that happened with abnormal frequency, much to the woman's dismay.

_So why was she being this unreasonable...?_

Jaehee never showed such a possessive side before when it came to Zen. Or... was it possible that the young coordinator was in the wrong,

.

**Regarding Jaehee's heart?**

_._

_"Since you appear to be a person who can be reasoned with quite easily, I feel this is not a hard request to accomplish."_

**"No."**

_"I beg your pardon?"_

**"You're accusing me of being a bad influence on Zen?!"** , Mina was beyond shattered and just typing the question was difficult to comprehend it happening. The assistant disagreed, feeling the girl understood her intentions wrongly.

"Ha, ha, ha..."

"Wrongly...?"

 **"You truly believe so?!"** , her breathing was hitched and eyes starting to sting uncomfortably. The sensations became worse at the on-pouring reasons the assistant spread inside the chat room, for Jaehee was only trying her best to protect Zen and his career. As a fan of his brilliant work, she respected the actor and wanted only the best for him and his future. ^^

**"And I don't?!"**

_"Please, MC, listen to me calmly." *depressed emoji*_

_"I do not want to upset you, however..."_

_._

**_"You and Zen show an undeniable chemistry that is dangerous to pursue."_ **

.

Mina was utterly lost. First Jaehee was accusing her of being unfit for the actor's wellbeing, now the assistant was sharing her thoughts on their _dangerous_ chemistry that had to be dimmed down and put to rest. "Hah...", the youth gasped sharply, biting her lower lip and shaking her head. She really did not know what she had done to deserve this constant internal ache. Mina did not have a mission of _pursuing_ anyone like Jaehee implied, especially not Zen.

**_He was off-limits._ **

**_The girl was not stupid, knowing fully well_ ** **_she would not be a good fit for him even if she tried anything._**

**_The difference between them was plain like the moon and sun._ **

**_Mina felt incredibly inadequate and underachieving in many aspects compared to the actor._ **

**_He had everything she lacked – confidence, physical appeal, passion, a flourishing career, an extremely cheerful and positive mood, social skills... to name but a few._ **

**_They've also just met and, normally, Mina would not make a lasting impression on people outside the comfort of a messenger._ **

**_Not a decent one._ **

**_Zen could sweet talk Mina on how this would be an impossibility, but he had surely never met anyone like her before~~~ she could make the impossible, possible, and vice-versa._ **

**_'...'_ **

**_It was not going to happen no matter how one analyzed this._ **

Hence, Jaehee's words were ludicrous to the party planner. The woman should be happier and breathe in more easily because nobody had ever looked at Mina in a loving manner before – apart from family. Sometimes. When she wasn't being a nuisance to them. Thus, she had never been given a chance to explore the true depths of _love_ , for people's eyes generally showed anything other than that when interacting with the girl.

And it was something that seemed never changing no matter how many years pass by.

**_._ **

**_*DRIP*_ **

**_._ **

_"The way you talk with each other; it is as if the rest might be intruding on you two."_

**_"Dare I say, it is almost intimate."_ **

"It's harmless fun and banter between friends~!", she argued back,  but Jaehee was annoyingly persistent.

_" It is not."_

_"And I cannot fathom the conversations you might be having in close quarters – **spanning three entire hours in the middle of the night?!** Highly unacceptable."_

Mina's eyes widen, unsure how Jaehee got word of what took place the other night.

_"Zen had shared this after I've asked him why he was endlessly yawning in the morning."_

_"I have never heard him so tired..." *depressed emoji*_

"..."

_"At the same time, I have never heard him sound so cheerful and passionate before."_

_"Not even when receiving parts in musicals he desired."_

_"It is quite unnerving for his main interests seem to shift now,"_

**_._ **

**_"Towards you."_ **

**_._ **

**_*DROP*_ **

**_._ **

"What...?", the party planner's confusion was only growing, her cheeks becoming a reddened beacon. Mina's heart was leaping out of her chest with these outlandish observations, the girl attempting to divert the conversation away from the topic.

No luck.

"Ha, ha, ha... excuse the following questions. However, are you feeling unwell in terms of your mental capacities?"

"Is Jumin making you sign too many papers or whatever work you are tasked of doing at the firm? ^^"

"Are you not having enough sleep yourself??? ^^ "

"Experiencing visual hallucinations from all the unrest????? ^^ ^^ ^^ "

_"Please, be serious for a moment." *depressed emoji*_

**_"Zen's future is not a joking matter."_ **

**_"You must realize that your actions can have consequences regardless of intentions!!!"_ **

**_._ **

**_*DRIP DROP*_ **

**_._ **

That stung Mina more than she could bear, the young one unable to control her breathing properly due to the severe harshness from Jaehee's writing – _she was not trying to 'joke' around anything, Zen's future included._ The assistant was misunderstanding a lot of things at the moment and, for some reason, she felt entitled to act like Zen's guardian, scolding the poor girl for merely talking to him.

_Talking to him!!!_

As if it was a sin.

**It _was_ crazy!**

**_._ **

**_*DRIP DROP*_ **

**_._ **

To make matters worse, she managed to plant this idea inside Mina's head that _somehow_ Zen showed signs of being directly _affected_ by her presence and actions. Furthermore, he had an _interest_ in the girl that went beyond curiosity of her being a new member of the group. And Jaehee had never seen such a thing beforehand, worrying it would lead to their feelings entwining.

**_" Inappropriately."_ **

She just had to repeat that word again. "Highly unlikely after this...", Mina scoffed, disliking the brutal way Jaehee had torn open a path between her and the actor, erecting a steep mountain afterwards. And this was just the start, the woman unyielding. And, frankly, the party planner did not want to remain online anymore, wishing to leave the chat room immediately –

"..."

– but was prevented in doing so, the ' x ' button not working properly. Mina wanted to throw the bloody phone away in irritation, giving out a sharp cry.

_Unfair..._

_Jaehee was being unfair!_

Zen was the only friend Mina had ever made that made her feel,

.

_Happy._

_Beautiful._

_Important._

_Talented._

_..._

_Special._

**_._ **

**_*DRIP DROP DRIP DROP *_ **

**_._ **

And Jaehee was expecting Mina to limit her time around such a person...?

"Why don't you push me out of a window... it would hurt less.", the party planner whispered annoyed, but soon felt horrible for having such terrible thoughts about her, soon realizing the place Jumin's assistant was coming from. _It was not jealousy that made her open such a difficult topic._ It was genuine concern for a person she cared about and admired, a family far more precious to her than what connected her through blood.

_"In the years I've known Zen, this is the first time I've seen him exhibit such strong reactions to another person."_

Jaehee carried knowledge about things Mina was not aware of or had simply chosen to ignore about Zen's career.

And how it directly impacted his personal life.

_"Zen is a musical actor, a public figure and well respected in the field he is working in."_

_"For his young age, this is a remarkable accomplishment – many look up to him for his work ethics, which, dare I admit, are even overshadowing mine at times. ^^"_

_"It is very inspiring for me to watch him. His musicals motivate me every single day and give me strength. ^^"_

_"Zen has great potential, the stage obviously the air he is breathing every waking moment. It is not far-fetched to imagine his career will reach extreme heights one day. ^^"_

_"As a fan of his, I can feel this become reality."_

_"However, it can only be made possible if he deters from distractions shown during his path."_

**_"His focus and energy should not be derailed in such precious moments of his lifetime."_ **

**_"It is dangerous for someone in the entertainment field to be emotionally invested in anyone."_ **

**_"And a relationship will only hinder Zen's progress, or worse, crush everything he has been diligently working for nearly 8 years and tear it to the ground."_ **

**_"Ashes remaining behind."_ **

_"I am not writing this to put you in a difficult spot, MC."_

_"It was not my wish to do so."_

_"As I had expressed before, it may not be something intentional that you were doing."_

_"However, it is better to have such matters discussed and put to rest early. ^^"_

_"Avoid any unnecessary emotions or feelings."_

_"And contact when things not related to the R.F.A. come into view. ^^"_

**_"I do hope you end up sharing my view and support Zen on the sidelines, as a fan and member of the R.F.A."_ **

**_" Nothing more."_ **

.

.

.

_Everything was unfair..._

.

.

.

_[MC]: Understood._

_[MC]: Later._

_[MC]: Need to cook._

_[Jaehee Kang]: ..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Good bye and have a pleasant day._

.

.

**_*DRIP-DROP-DRIP-DROP-DRIP-DROP*_ **

.

.

It wasn't stopping.

_The pain..._

Jaehee's words were a burn in Mina's heart, nesting a painful ache that was sickening to an extent. Her face was drenched in tears that were continuing to contour her cheeks and taint the already tea-blotched clothing. The girl hated this overwhelming feeling, unsure why the assistants' words had wounded her this badly.

...

It was a lie, Mina knew why...

She noticed the 'why' for a while now.

And...

...

She was right.

 **Jaehee was right** , Mina remembering a story from the first day of interacting with Zen.

The actor did not like to mix up business with pleasure and this golden rule was learnt the harsh way, applied ever since. During his rookie days, Zen was witness to a scandal between top actors that lead to problems for everyone surrounding them, endangering his own financial security in the process. _Careers ended in a day,_ for the matters of the heart were not something fans took lightly when supporting their favorite artists. Rarely people genuinely supported couples in show business.

Mina knew this, knew this very well, however,

.

_She never fully understood this notion until now,_

_when her heart was in deep pain._

_Because she really..._

_Really liked Zen._

_..._

_A lot..._

.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Mina had been drawn to Zen from the first set of selfies, unable to get tired from staring at his face despite days passing by since. She wasn't one to fawn over looks, but ... it was instantaneous how tight his clutch was on her heart, beating faster each and every single time she saw his name pop up on the screen. The coordinator was lying on the couch, resting on it while swiping her photo gallery containing his photos.

She had been drained of energy, K.O. by Jaehee...  

**.**

**_*DRIP*_ **

**.**

There was no denying how unbelievably handsome Zen was, his visuals exceeding the intensity of stars across the night sky. Deep down, Mina knew how troublesome it would be to approach the actor in matters unrelated to the R.F.A.'s activity – _the same could be said for the rest of the group_. She only wanted to do her best, while maintaining a relative safe distance from everyone.

Mina had been too careless, plans never following through.

**.**

**_Zen was like wildfire, capturing the girl off-guard from every angle before she even found cover_ ** **.**

**.**

Her first reaction was to shield away from his presence, running away plenty of times throughout conversations. _Heck, she had even done so in real life and that was purely accidental._ Other times, the party planner would try to appear cold and not cave in the flirting or sweet talking, only to fail miserably with each chat room and phone call they shared.

It was difficult to ignore the person known as Zen.

The actor became a complete surprise for Mina.

_A pleasant one._

His personality was so open, carefree and gentle... fresh, genuine and, yet, awfully familiar. A sensation Mina could only replicate back home, whenever she was surrounded by precious loved ones – her eomma, Kim-appa and baby Mirae.

...

_Maybe not Mirae._

_@-@..._

_Maybe._

...

It was that type of warmth she had been deprived of for almost two years and the girl had not expected to find another source so... unexpectedly. _It was addicting_. And now, Mina was being told to be weary of Zen, because the risk of harming the actor's future was too great if their interactions continued with the current pacing.

Hearing that was,

 **"Awful, ha ha ha~!!!"** , the party planner started laughing at this twisted turn of events, though her expression showed the opposite, hiding her face in the stained pillow. _She had been too f-ing careless.._. _and the consequences were not to her liking_. Jaehee's request was almost impossible for Mina to handle, though they were a logical step to take.

"For Zen's sake..."

Problem was, the coordinator had already emotionally connected with the actor in ways she had done with none other, sharing even past things that she had kept a secret... fears, struggles and even silly little victories, still awkwardly remembering how she sobbed about the success of her latest art project in that voice mail.

It was reckless from her part, but in those moments... it felt the right thing to do.

Mina sensed that Zen was a trustworthy man and that he wouldn't mind the girl's blabbering one bit. ^^ Instead, the actor found her reactions incredibly endearing, his selfies all carrying messages of appreciation for the party planner, good wishes and... care. **Lots and lots of care** that only now had she fully noticed with this new perspective Jaehee had opened. 

_Some were definitely quite romantic in nature._

And that was an understatement, the girl's sobbing slowly diminishing while her heart was throbbing recklessly. She had been so certain it was due to his happiness that Mina had become their newest group member, Zen wanting to do his best to cheer the gloomy coordinator's days up in the best way he knew possible...

Zen was an actor after all and was using what he had been taught to achieve this goal. ^^

_._

_But... what if it was more than that?_

.

"Even if so..."

"It would lead to nowhere...", Mina sniffed loudly, finally putting down her phone and trying to wipe off her eyes with the back of her palms. "What am I doing...?", she breathed out heavily, staring back at the image gallery bearing mostly Zen's pictures while the other members barely took up 5% of the total content.

The difference was enormous.

And it had to drastically change.

So, the girl decided to give each of the members their own personal folders, thus shrinking the attention given to Zen by at least 80%. As a result, many selfies had to go right into the rubbish bin, but she did not have the heart to erase anything entirely. _They were Zen's precious little personalized gifts to Mina._ She did not want to do so, but keep everything as a fond memory...

_*gazes at laptop*_

That thing was often unreliable and glitched whenever Mina needed it to work the most, the reason why she kept a high-storage space USB at her side, to back up the most important files and folders. The thing basically contained her artwork collection, plus folders themed with family pictures and _the extreme unmentionables_ , which were videos the girl did not acknowledge as being part of this earthly existence – the karaoke ones topped the rank of shame and if those ever reached the wrong paws...

_*looks at Seven's icon*_

_'Let's hope not, or he'll end up carless.'_

Mina was forced to film those in the days previous her leave for Seoul, so her mom could show Mirae whenever there was a birthday celebration or other holiday the art student might miss from home.

_'Apparently, those helped Mirae sleep peacefully...'_

"Lies.", Mina pouted, knowing her mother well – the videos were for the old woman, who hid the fact that she would miss her daughter tremendously and their karaoke sessions back at home, blasting Kim-appas ear drums to insanity whenever boredom struck.

"Ah well..."

Mina continued her search inside the stuffed backpack, cream coat and jeans before realizing something was wrong with the USB's location. The party planner could not find the critter anywhere, in 30 minutes turning the apartment upside down whereas the conclusion remained unchanged. "It's not here.", she muttered, which only left to one possible place where it could have been misplaced.

.

Back at the theatre.

 


	28. Cold Rift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Heya guys ^o^ It's a really short update, however I can no longer write on my story every single day, like I used to. **I mean... I could if I was not such a lazy ass** , but I am pretty "game-aholic" and need to do my dailies in Blade and Soul (my-obsession). So time for writing is like an all-time low. _
> 
> _The decent amount of content flows out of me during the weekend, but sometimes I write crap LOL.  
>  More than usual nowadays. TwT_
> 
> _**And – OH – I have a new job ^o^ Waking up at 7:30 am and coming home 12 hours later. 9-6 official work hours at a desk with nearly 2 hours commute.** _
> 
> _Yay meeeee – RIP social life. (I never had one in the first place)_
> 
> _**Important note:** Anyway, I mentioned before how I made a tumblr account. Well, I recently posted some pointers on how I generally write fanfiction, what I am looking for before I start a story, the research etc. with specific things for this story and MysticMessenger, in general--- if you are curious, please check [ PearlCrysta Tumblr ](https://pearlcrysta.tumblr.com/)_

 

 

 **"A~~~~~SHI~!!"** , Zen breathed out mid-yawn, taking advantage of the empty room.

The actor was stretching his stiffened limbs and then went on massaging the back of his neck while contemplating the surprising turn this meeting took. He was happy that everything had finally settled inside the conference room, its participants having already gathered their belongings and retreating.

They were all heading towards a restaurant in order to celebrate today's row of successes.

And, as much as Zen would have loved to accept the Director's invitation in joining the cheery group – _not really_ – the young one had to politely decline. The upcoming rehearsals were taking place quicker than the actor had expected them to and he needed to start practicing from that evening.

.

**His new role had challenging parts which Zen needed to properly reflect on.**

.

"Hn.", the head producer could only smirk at the young actor's diligence, nodding lightly at his words.

And with the door finally closing behind them, Zen was finally at ease in darting towards his phone, all thoughts instantly on Mina, hoping to quickly share the good news with the girl~! He was genuinely excited for her reaction. However, the first thing he had noticed was the time _– so many hours had passed in the blink of an eye_.

"Not good.", he clicked his tongue, hand brushing against the back of his neck again as the young actor's expression turned sour.

_'So many missed phone calls from her...'_

Zen was apologetic and hoped Mina was not too upset or worried by his absence. If he knew the meeting would take so long, he would have sent a secret text message or something. Really, it was entirely unexpected how this entire gathering had somewhat turned into a long script reading soon after the meeting had started, lasting throughout daylight. There were not many breaks held in-between, most of those lasting merely a couple of minutes for quick bathroom runs or snacking. Zen did not even have the luxury to be on his phone, his attention required constantly.

_'It was a tad nerve wracking, to be fair... all this attention from important people in the business.'_

Never had the actor ever been shown so much interest by a movie producer before. Still, it pumped his body with a whole lot of energy, fuelling his internal wheeling.

.

_'Mina was right.'_

_'I've been working so hard, I deserve to live such a moment!!!'_

**_'It's my time to shine my brightest in front of humanity!!!!!'_ **

.

The worry hurdled inside his guts had greatly diminished, the actor trying to see the more positives regarding the new gig.

Although, Echo Girl's absence today did strike a bit of concern – her schedule was more hectic than even his own, one of her managers taking the seat at the table and in charge with the discussions when it came to the idol. The older woman had brought a stack of autographs as a form of apology and ordered the catering.

 _"These are personally signed and personalized by Echo Girl."_ , the manager noted, offering a few to Zen as well.

The silver haired actor was genuinely surprised to receive one addressed to him in particular, hidden in a sealed envelope with a heart sticker binding the paper together. It brought him back into his middle school nostalgia, where the students would wrap love letters in such a manner and give it to him through indirect means: either in his footwear locker, on his desk or through mutual acquaintances. As the gentleman he was, Zen accepted the thoughtful gift without hesitation, though the words were a bit uncomfortable to read.

.

**_"To my lovely, oppa~!"_ **

**_"I hope we can experience good chemistry on set and work well together, both online - "_ **

**_" And especially offline, outside the show. ^o^"_ **

**_"Oppa, I am certain we can teach each other a lot of things, so please accept this small gift."_ **

**_"And the heart sealing these precious wishes with it."_ **

.

Zen read over them a couple of times, but in the end thought nothing more of the letter. The handsome actor believed it had to be something Echo Girl would say as a form of utmost politeness, rapidly dismissing the deeper intentions residing within. He was not interested and meant it wholeheartedly, shifting his attention elsewhere in the room. Besides Echo Girl's manager, many other people from the production team engaged in heated conversation with Director Kwon and were discussing matters as though the acting deal with the silver haired male was already signed and sealed.

^^;;;;;;

It made the male realize that refusal was not an option he could lightly take without consequences so there was really only one choice Zen could have made. Nonetheless, his heart was less burdened with doubt after the talk he had with Mina, the actor jittering at the thought of the girl's excitement when she'd hear the news~!!!

.

** Zen officially had a new acting part~~~!!! **

.

And this was happening despite it not being the typical musical played on stage, but a movie version set to be released on the big screen. It was not something he had envisioned in doing any time soon or... ever, to be frank. However, realistically, in order to achieve his childhood dreams and reach the heights in his craft that he had always desired, Zen _needed_ to take such a leap sooner or later.

**One regret remained.**

The downfall was that his musical's lead role was now the responsibility of another, one of his friends working at the theatre being chosen as the lucky person ^^ Zen was thankful of the choice; nonetheless, the actor was pretty disappointed that all of his hard work for the musical had succumbed into naught, almost in an instance – _not like it hadn't happened in the past, since it did countless of times before_.

Still, if Zen could choose to participate in both projects, he would, but... _*sigh*_ _'It's too late now.'_

Another worrisome issue was how narrow the time frame got thanks to this newly packed schedule. If things did not go according to plan – _and they usually did not_ – his work could end up clashing with the party date entirely. As such, it would become severely problematic to attend the event and... that would really shake Zen up. The prospect of missing an R.F.A. event, the first one planned after Rika's untimely death was simply terrible even as a thought.

"..."

_Zen would especially hate the idea of missing the opportunity to finally see Mina._

_Actually... see her._

_Properly._

_Face to face._

_It annoyed him how close he was to her at the theatre, without even realizing it._

_However, to miss yet another chance..._

.

**It was an unacceptable future for Zen.**

.

And the more he lingered over the subject, the more his blood began boiling from newfound irritation. Just imagining how the other R.F.A. members surrounding themselves around the frail girl, spending time with her all through the night and have amazing fun together, all the while Zen would be away working and missing everything – "Ugh."

_In this case, would Mina notice his absence one bit?_

_Or forget he was even missing thanks to the others' company?_

Zen was becoming inexplicably jealous, imagining how everyone would have a picture taken with Mina as memory, whereas the silver haired youth would have nothing but mocking photoshopped versions done by Seven, just to spite his ass.

"Tch..."

Zen shook his pulsating head, needing to stop this trail of harmful thoughts right away. _'Well... I just need to keep an open mind.'_ , the actor thought, pondering over the words he expected the party planner to use. Also, speaking of Mina, it seemed that she had left him accompanying messages to those phone calls while he was still caught up in business talk.

 _The actor's greediness wished it was because his jagi missed his presence online terribly~!_ _*heart emoji*_

Unfortunately, he did not consider another option that made his cheerfulness fade quickly.

"Shit..."

.

**~oOo~**

.

_"Heya Zen._

_It might sound quite sudden and random, but..._

_I was looking through the backpack I took at the theatre today and I think I've misplaced my USB drive over there._

_I can't find it... so I've kind of maybe lost it...? ^^;;;;;_

_But that's ok, I tend to misplace things and lose them non-stop._

**_Lose them a lot. @-@_ **

_I'm not entirely sure whether it is there, though._

_So, if you are still at the theatre and, by any chance, close to the conference room can you check inside for anything suspicious? ^^;;;;;_

_I know it's a troublesome request... but, if you can't find anything, then don't worry~!"_

_._

**_It doesn't have anything important on it~!_ **

.

**~oOo~**

.

The guilt was quite pressing, Zen mentally cursing his decision from earlier.

_For how long had she been searching for it...?_

It must have been hours since Mina had noticed it missing, his skin crawling from the time stamps and pooling remorse. The actor would have never allowed the girl to stress over her belonging needlessly under normal circumstances, but he was rather unsure how to bring it up to her without being bombarded by questions about it.

_N-Not to say he was going to hide it forever!!!_

_That would be considered theft!_

_Zen was no longer such a person._

And he was indeed planning to talk to Mina about the USB that was found by Mr.Lee, soon after his meeting had ended anyway. That was a plan from early morning as the silver haired male thought he would be less busy afterwards and ready to answer any curiosities. Also, he could apologize honestly for his forgetfulness about mentioning it the other day – the party planner's request with the guests' questionnaires had completely wiped out his memory about it.

_And..._

_..._

_Those are actually some poor excuses, right...?_

Zen knew the real reason he had not brought up the subject to Mina, even in the form of a text message. He secretly wanted to gaze at the girl's pictures some more and prolong the experience, since he did not have the heart, nor courage, to save his favorite one into his gallery. The temptation was overwhelming to do so, Zen was not going to hide this feeling – but, he knew his limits.  

_He wanted Mina to send him the picture herself. ^^;;;;;;_

_It was a silly thought._

_One he knew he should not be having, but there was something about the girl that just..._

_._

**_Captured his interest so much._ **

**_And so rapidly, it was insane!!!_ **

_._

Zen's attempt at calling Mina had been rendered void, the curses being audible with each failed attempt – _as per norm with her, not picking up when emergencies happened_. The actor had no other option but to come clean in offline messages, revealing the story on how he had actually received the USB drive from Mr. Lee himself, right after yesterday's rehearsals. The man knew of their R.F.A. link and was convinced that they were close enough to meet outside the group... ^^;;;;;;

"It was also the last piece in pinpointing your true identity."

"Then, Seven came with his bullshit and pissed me off."

"And... sigh."

"You know the rest."

He apologized for not mentioning it to her right then and there, though if Mina desperately needed the item returned, the actor wouldn't mind meeting up for an exchange. _"Properly this time~!" *wink emoji*_ Zen teased, despite his intuition having the girl's response balance more towards the rejection side.

_The actor did not lose his hope, though~!_

If anything, the coordinator seemed to be warming up to the male rather quickly in fashion, as well. Their nightly encounters were definitely making her more comfortable around him in the chat room, their messages more frequent with each passing day.

_Heck... Zen's heart beat was rising with such thoughts._

The silver haired male might actually be able to convince her to meet up –

.

**_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ *_ **

.

– or not, his expression dropping.

_"No worries. You can give it back to me at the party venue. Thanks."_

It was unnaturally frank and short, compared to the other moments when she'd message him. Zen was unsure if she was upset or not, trying to play it cool either way. "It's really not a problem for me, jagi ^^~! I can spare some time to have it returned to you fast."

_"You have it, so it's not lost anymore. That's everything I wanted to know."_

"Are you sure? Seriously, if you're worried about my schedule, it's fine."

_"I'm sure, don't worry."_

"Plus, a walk out in town won't hurt me or my newest schedule _*sparkling emoji*_ "

"I got the part in the end~!!!"

_"Nothing important I need on it, so it's all good."_

_"Congrats on your new role, by the way."_

Zen was lost and puzzled by her short answers and the lack of excitement contained within them – lack of any kind of emotions, actually. He would appreciate a scolding by this point than what he had received so far. **_Gosh..._** This is why the male disliked chat rooms as a concept, because he could never really tell what a person was feeling just by the way they were typing. The actor loved watching other's expressions while they were talking to him, for their micro gestures _spoke_ to Zen ten times louder than anything coming out of their mouths. He could read people more easily and carefully, molding his personality according to the situation at hand.

Through messengers, it was so difficult to achieve the right angle. But, even so, Mina could still be _read_ in a way, the actor comparing her words with those she sent in previous messages. The difference was so strange, these recent ones appearing so lifeless and impersonal.

**Rushed.**

Like it was a hassle to send anything more to him... it reminded him of the first day she came into the group. _The actor felt chills when she congratulated him!!! TwT_ What's more, Zen wasn't an expert on the girl or electronics, but Mina's USB held some pretty important-looking content that she dismissed as not being 'important' material. He clearly remembered the abundance of paintings and images she had done herself, apart from real life photos that Zen had shamelessly peeked at without restraint.

 _'Nothing important... what the f--- these seemed, if anything, extremely vital to keep around.'_ , Zen bitterly thought, wondering if anything happened today while he was trapped in the conference room. "Jagi, Are you sure...?"

_"Yes."_

_"I have to go now."_

"It's not problematic for me~! ^^", he pressed enter seconds after she had sent her farewell, Zen more certain than ever that something was hugely bothering Mina at the moment. And he was going to get to the bottom of this, logging into the app for updates.

...

...

...

...

**Zen saw red.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sorry if it's boring. ^^;;;;; Not much happening this chapter, but don't fret - things will return to warmer tones between MC and Zen._


	29. Tangling Thoughts. And Ropes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, titles are not my greatest friend these last few chapters, lol. XD_
> 
> _I know, I know ~~~ I need to get the plot moving on quicker, but meeeeh @-@ My brain is currently being either friend or rained on heavily by this weather._
> 
> _Also, props to people who know the image I based that thing with Seven and Vanderwood with – was a comic that I cannot find anymore... X'D but it was so funneh, with the chair and... you'll see what I mean ^o^._

 

The hours were passing by since Mina's talk with Jaehee, silence ensuing in the _MysMe_ app from the coordinator's side. By the time night was falling on top of the city, Mina's face had dried off completely as she was far too busy focusing on the party guests' replies, answering every dilemma to the best of her capabilities. The slow routine had been resumed with its usual hardships that were solved best with help from the R.F.A. members.

_Minus Zen._

The actor had yet to contact Mina, the girl wondering whether he had logged into the app recently or not. He had informed her that the meeting wouldn't be long lasting, just formalities needed to be done before he made a decision regarding his new role.

_That was nearly 6 hours ago..._

Mina knew she shouldn't expect much from the actor. Zen did not owe her any update on his situation. What's more, he did not make one inside the chat room either, the silver haired male being silent there as well. He was probably too swamped by his own issues to think of her. _'Yeah, for sure...'_ Still, that did not stop the party planner from having conflicting thoughts, a small fear creeping inside with a possibility that... maybe she was being ignored?

_Had Zen read what Jaehee wrote, agreeing with her statement?_

_Was this the reason he was offline now??_

_Was this why he had been so silent???_

Even before, during his rehearsals, Zen would find moments to contact Mina back rather swiftly.

.

**It was different now.**

.

Mina's stomach was rumbling painfully, almost like sharp blades were piercing through her insides and searching for a way out of her body through savage, bloody means. She did nothing to stop it, though; on the contrary, skipping meals recklessly in order to keep the rumbling sensations alive. This discomfort was something she was willing to maintain for it was doing a great job at masking her heart's pain, to the point it was no longer bothering Mina with her work.

_She liked it this way._

Occasionally, whenever her phone made lots of vibrating noises, that's when her mind retraced its steps back to the messenger.

_Back to these thoughts of Zen..._

The girl would check her phone frequently, secretly hoping for an update from the actor, which did not want to arrive even hours later. She would only receive texts from the other R.F.A. members, though.

Apparently, everyone had caught up with the latest chat room discussions, Yoosung and Seven incredibly vocal about Jaehee's concern – it seemed a bit too strongly delivered towards Mina. Jumin could not care less of the floating gossip, seeking out his missing assistant online as he was having no luck finding the woman. **_It was urgent_** _!_ Assistant Kang was needed to offer an eloquent explanation about the reason why Elizabeth the Third was suddenly experiencing different eating habits.

"Ha..."

However, everyone was agreeing with the assessments made.

_._

**_There was something different in how MC was interacting with Zen and vice versa._ **

**_They were growing closer._ **

.

The blonde was obviously distraught over the realization that had come into view once more – _'Once more...?'_ – whereas Seven was in his non-funny, but slightly amusing mode. Not to mention, he was becoming merciless in teasing the poor college student with the broken heart.

 _"I knew it from day one~!"_ , the red head cheekily revealed, Mina ever more flabbergasted by the following tear-spam coming from Yoosung.

_"You could have warned me, hyung!"_

_"Why must I have spoiled your dreams so quickly?" *raises-glasses emoji* "It wouldn't have been as much fun seeing you as it is now~!"_

**_"Ahhhh!!!"_ ** _*crying emoji spam* "Wait, hyung. Did you say **'seeing'** me?"_

_"Maybe~!"_

_"Hang on, are your cameras back into my room???"_

_"Maybe~!!!!" *raises-glasses emoji*_

_"..."_

The coordinator suddenly sighed deeply and then shook her head, glancing away as the duo continued their bickering. Her thoughts were tangled with what had been mentioned by the hacker. Mina was certain her crush hadn't developed _that_ fast.

_Maybe..._

But, if it was true – _and it seemed so, considering how many shared this opinion_ – then it had to be a shallow sentiment to have, right? To be fair, the girl was unsure how strongly she was feeling about Zen or what these jumbled up emotions entitled: something borderline friendly or with hints of possible romantic inclinations, or... in the end... **nothing.**

_Maybe Mina was just that lonely and simply liked the idea of being considered close to a person._

_Any person, in fact, and Zen just happened to be there at the right moments._

_It was nice to be wanted for a change._

_..._

_And she was back internally stressing over it. Good job..._

"Good job, Mina."

Many sentiments were at war and causing her head ache to spike up, but she dismissed these coldly while continuing with the guests' correspondence. _She didn't need further stress in her tumultuous life as it was._ The party planner wanted to put the issue aside and not think too deeply. Thus, she did not even try to deny the things said in the app by Jaehee or stop the others from spamming the messenger, though she had made them aware of her presence by entering said chat rooms. She did not write down any replies, but made it clear through the private messages that she was far too cluttered with e-mails to keep up with their **_rich imagination_** and **_childish gossip_**.

_"Ooooo~~~! Are you that upset over what Jaehee did?"_

Bloody Seven was having a break from his hacking, this distraction bringing him the utmost satisfaction, more so than a cracked server would. Either that or his heightened mood was probably the direct result of the plentiful morsels of Dr. Penny Soda and Honey Buddha Chips he had ingested in a dangerous combo, reacting interestingly to his sleepless streak: _awake_ _72 hours and counting~!_

_"You don't have to be too offended by what she wrote~!" *happy emoji*_

_"Jaehee's quite sensitive when it comes to Zen's career."_

_"And can become overprotective really fast when she senses something potentially dangerous~~!!!" *raises-glasses emoji* "She is really passionate."_

Mina did not fare any better afterwards and the hacker soon took the hint to leave her alone. But not before writing down a finishing blow to the girl's psyche. _"MC, since I am your hacker prince *raises-glasses emoji* I need to come with last saving words for the R.F.A.'s princess ^o^~!!!!"_

"Seven, I really don't want to hear anything else..."

_"Take this advice from yours truly, the wisest being you'll ever come across the universe~~~!!!"_

"Hah...? (눈_눈)"

_"Human emotions are always fleeing and changing; nearly daily, as a matter of fact."_

_"They are mostly a great hassle to possess."_

_"Nothing is certain."_

"..."

_"Feelings of 'love' are the most impractical one can have in this world. ^o^"_

_"Most are temporary, quite easy to lose~!"_

"Seven..."

_"Though, there is only one 'love' I know is permanent and that I will definitely have in this world until I die, mwhahahahaha~~~!!!"_

_"God, keeping me afloat." *sparkling emoji*_

_"So, I'd keep in mind what Jaehee is suggesting."_

_"Also, I – "_

**"Aren't you done yet?"** , the girl was definitely not happy, Seven snapping into overdramatic reactions to her blunt iciness. At this rate, she will become a snow royalty fit to rule over this wintery land in the R.F.A. world and –

.

**_\- MC has logged off the messenger -_ **

.

.

**~oOo~**

.

"Hooo... She is mad. Really, really mad.", Seven took off the headphones as his grin was wavering from the outcome. Eyes travelled towards the CCTV footage, when suddenly a loud crash came right next to him.

**"G~~~AAAAAH~!!!"**

**"Oi, Luciel. Stop fucking around and do your damn job before I am forced to take immediate action!"** , the red head spun around his chair with such speed, he nearly tumbled off of it. He was met with the unflattering, angry expression of the 'maid' who had been unwillingly dispatched to his house.

Indefinitely.

The fuming individual had taken upon himself to clean the apartment yet again, dropping a heavy container in order to grab the hacker's attention. That genius boy was a deaf one. "So much crap, how can you even function like a proper human being anymore?!"

And Vanderwood was scolding him like a nagging parent would, presumably. "What's that on the table? **Again?!** The shitty soda will rot away your intestines with this amount alone!"

"Not going to bother explaining about this trash you call 'food'."

"And what the hell is...?", the brown haired male grabbed the discarded waste pilling next to the computer, hesitatingly bringing too close for inspection. "Ugh... The smell."

**"Revolting."**

**"Everything here is immensely revolting!!!"**

"You can always leave, ya know~!", the red head grinned, spinning around his chair while the other male was busy disinfecting the horrendous looking room; to no avail, Vanderwood's face souring with each passing minute. "The boss is getting what he wants in time, so you don't have to stay."

"I insist~!!!", the red head chuckled at the row of insults received, returning his focus onto the screen while pouring another drink down his throat in one go.

"Trust me, I would much rather be far, far away from this infected rat's nest."

"But the agency's new mission has **_my life_ ** on the line and you have the tendency of making everything painfully fucked up last minute.", Vanderwood complained, unable to count how many close calls he had had in the agency so far _._

He hated being called a _maid_ so loosely by the little shit, but Luciel's ass was glued in front of that computer 24/7 and hygiene was not his priority. Not even a low one, although it should definitely become top. The grumpy male was tireless in picking various items scattered across the floor, new _surprises_ being discovered left and right. They were becoming quite the test for his stomach's sensitivity.

If Vanderwood didn't know any better, he'd thought Luciel was doing this on fucking purpose.

_And his intuition was spot on~!_

Seven was actually very proud of his accomplishments. ^o^ It wasn't easy turning this luxurious apartment into a pigsty. He needed all the distractions he could find for Vanderwood to take care of, while he was busy trying to track down the R.F.A. intruder.

The red headed hacker did not share any information to anyone from the group except V, however...

_._

**_This task was proving to be a challenge for which he did not foresee an ending too soon._ **

.

It was troubling him. Usually Seven could find a lead in mere hours and by now everything should have been sorted out fine and dandy. Unfortunately, it had been days already and, with barely any amount of rest in between work hours, he had no results to show. The red head was unsure how this was possible since his skills were the best in the country.

_Like, damn, they were best in Asia!!!_

And he was being virtually taunted by someone who almost _knew_ how Seven was thinking or doing his coding, countless trails heading into dead ends. The last known spot of a link was surrounding a church hidden high up in the mountains near Seoul, which was... strange.

_*sigh* He was getting nowhere._

From time to time, Seven's golden eyes would be staring at the CCTV broadcasting inside Rika's apartment, checking on the coordinator. He was inspecting her actions, noting relieved how the girl's curiosity regarding the stuff located inside the apartment was relatively small. Mina left the locks untouched, so the security system was not going to turn 'ON' by mistake~!!!

_He, he, he!_

Nevertheless, Seven was not fully satisfied with what he was spotting on camera, his chest constricting slightly.  

.

**Her cheeks were sparkling again.**

.

 **"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"** , the thought it might have been his fault had shocked Seven to his deepest core, but more than that, it had scared the living daylight out of Vanderwood, who was panting horribly from the sudden scream. Loads of trash poured over the neatly mopped flooring because of it.

" 'Tis the last straw, Luciel.", the grumpy male threatened, having had enough of the hacker's carefree attitude and tendency to slack off on the job. Moreover, he was fucking around his computer again, looking at god knows what dodgy films right there.

_Was that a lone girl inside an apartment?_

**"Disgusting."**

"Not what you think, Mary! I promise that my eyes are set on important work~!!!"

.

**"TOO LATE!!!"**

.

Minutes later and Vanderwood finally had a genuine smile plastered across his face, his expression softening from sheer delight. The red head was struggling to escape his new restraints binding him to the chair – he painfully realized how all attempts were going to be met in utter failure. **"How am I supposed to code like this?!"** , Seven was annoyed at his maid, who was not being cute anymore with this kind of brutish attitude. Or smart, the job for the agency being nearly impossible to do in this state.

_Mary had never been so mean to him before!!!_

"I'll pretend to give a damn when hell freezes over.", Vanderwood replied dryly, grabbing the duct tape to use on the hacker's loud mouth.

"Masterpiece complete!", he exhaled happily at his good work, relishing the newfound quiet he desperately craved for.

He needed to finish up that cleaning!

.

**~oOo~**

.

_[707]: *crying emoji*_

_[707]: *crying emoji*_

_[707]: *crying emoji*_

_[707]: *crying emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **What's wrong, Seven?!**_

_[707]: Mary is so rough with me lately... my body is hurting all over!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: What..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Mary?_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Who is she?_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: And what is happening to your body?!_

_[707]: She's so mean to me, I need saving. (╥_ _﹏╥)_

_[707]: Someone tell Mary to release me from these ropes!!! *crying emoji* My poor skin is sensitive to rashes!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *shocked emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **WHAT IS GOING ON OVER THERE?!**_

**_– ZEN has entered the chat room –_ **

_[707]: *crying emoji*_

_[ZEN]: **Has anyone seen Jaehee???**_

_[ZEN]: *angry emoji*_

_[707]: *crying emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Heya Zen. She hasn't logged in a while._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: You need her for anything? O-O You seem upset..._

_[ZEN]: ' **Upset' doesn't come anywhere near.**   _

_[707]: *crying emoji*_

_[ZEN]: Why is she bothering MC with so many strange ideas?!_

_[ZEN]: How she acted towards her was really uncalled for._

_[ZEN]: **And why are you guys enabling Jaehee with even stranger conclusions???!!!**_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: I'm innocent, hyung!_

_[707]: *crying emoji*_

_[ZEN]: Gosh._

_[ZEN]: **I'M SO ANGRY!!!**_

_[707]: *crying emoji*_

_[ZEN]: **No amount of crying will make me forgive any of you, Seven!**_

_[707]: *crying emoji*_

_[707]: Wasn't doing it over you, Zen._

_[707]: I didn't even notice you log 'till now ~~~!_

_[707]: **LOLOL!!!**_

_[ZEN]: ...................._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: So harsh, Seven..._

_[707]: Heya, Zen~! Whazzuuuuup._

_[ZEN]: Is life not precious enough for you?_

_[ZEN]: **Stop pissing me off, dammit. O-o**_

_[ZEN]: *sigh emoji*_

_[ZEN]: What a wonderful day turned to ruins in a second._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Something good happened? O-O_

_[ZEN]: Got my new acting part and soon starting filming for it._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Is it the news that's been floating around online???_

_[ZEN]: Yeah, that one._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: OMG!!!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: THE ROLE WITH ECHO GIRL?!!!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!!!** *excited emoji* *excited emoji* *excited emoji*_

_[707]: Conrgatilatons!_

_[707]: I mnea ti._

_[707]: Whit ohnetsy, lol._

_[ZEN]: ... Thanks._

_[707]: Mkae srue to get Ech oGurls auotgrphas for us._

_[ZEN]: *sighing emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Seven, your typos are hard to read..._

_[707]: Balme Mayr. *crying emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Anyway, Zen. Why are you sighing?_

_[ZEN]: Having you guys praise me so powerfully..._

_[ZEN]: Compared to MC, it feels just so wrong to have men more excited about my role._

_[ZEN]: **Feels so gross.** *depressed emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: ... Gross? *crying emoji*_

_[707]: LOLOLOLOLOL!!!_

_[707]: And you two got along so nicely ~~~! *raises-glasses emoji*_

_[707]: Oh well._

_[707]: I should comfort MC with my space ship and videos~!_

_._

_[ZEN]: *angry emoji* **DON'T YOU DARE STEP AN INCH CLOSE TO HER!!!**_

_._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *shocked emoji*_

_[707]: W-Woaaaah, s-so possessive already! *shocked emoji*_

_[707]: **GAAAAAAAH!!!**_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Yeah, he's almost scary... O-O_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: I've never seen Zen like this._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: But, it's unfair to keep MC just to yourself..._

_[707]: Ya._

_[ZEN]: **I'm scary?!** It's not that – _

_[ZEN]: **I don't trust in anything Seven sends to people after that unholy trap of a link!!**_

_[ZEN]: MC should be spared of such images in the future at all cost!!!_

_[707]: Fufufufufufufu~! If only you knew the truth!_

_[ZEN]: What nonsense are you typing? *bored emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Yeah, Seven. What are you saying there?_

_[707]: Recheck the picture and you'll notice a striking detail that will crumble the realms of reality as you know it ;D_

_[707]: At laest, Zen's raeilty mithg carsh._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: His typos returned._

_[ZEN]: Annoying._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Meh._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Anyway, I... shall pass. Don't want to open the pic._

_[ZEN]: Me neither._

_[ZEN]: I'm perfectly happy not being blinded by that horror anymore._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Agreed._

_[707]: Siut yuorlesf._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Like, the artist obviously has insane drawing skills, but... not..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: The subject..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: No._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: The nature shots were so muuuuuuch better._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Game ones blew my mind away, recognized a few oldies from my past._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: And portraits, but yeah – not..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Those... ;=;_

_[707]: If olny we kenw an attttrist who cuold darw lke dat. *wink emoji*_

_._

_[ZEN]: ..._

_._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Yeah... I'd commission my LOLOL char in a heartbeat if they had badass skills like that._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: But I'm so poor. T-T_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **College life so hard!!!** _

_[ZEN]: *sigh emoji*_

_[ZEN]: If Jaehee logs, tell her to reach me. OK?_

_[ZEN]: Time to start practicing._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Mkay!_

.

**~oOo~**

.

Zen exhaled a curse and dropped his eyes from the screen, throwing the phone towards his side on the couch and bumping it onto the edge. A lot was bugging him at the moment and Seven was not helpful by bringing up that _travesty_ image into his head.

Not to mention the way that troublesome hacker mentioned it, despite the excruciating typos, made Zen think of the only artist he knew around.

**Mina Choi.**

"Nah, there's no way.", he chuckled while he opened the fridge's door, picking up a can of Kass, stopping midway with the drinking the more his mind was set on the latest texts.

"There's no way...", Zen mumbled more seriously, knowing well how the hacker was just messing around with his mind, but whenever Seven did that lately and with Mina as a subject, it... well...

The allusions came true.

Furthermore, Seven added that suspicious line at the end, with the whole _realms of reality crumbling_ and –

.

**_* BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ *_ **

.

Whatever the reality was, Zen had more pressing issues to occupy his mind with.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Btw, who's excited for that new V route? TwT I know, I am <3 _


	30. Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So, life punched me right in the guts recently in terms of work place (need to start finding a new one from scratch – oh, what joy, especially when the weather outside is 'oven' level of heat), SO, I have written this chapter faster than expected. ^o^ Enjoy a happy weekend. I'll probably live it partly in an ice tub._
> 
>  
> 
> _Jk. Not really._
> 
> _But I did go see some movies – Valerian and Dark Tower. I recommend DT for story, Valerian for the awesome CGI. Also, my jobless tears got soaked up by Game of Thrones – damn, this season is spectacular TwT!!!_

 

Zen was having a hard time keeping his cool down when confronting Jaehee on the phone. The woman was happily re-explaining _the issue_ she had about his close interactions with MC, trying to portray these concerns into simpler terms compared to those she had used online. She hoped Zen would fully comprehend her views this way.

 _Her attitude was patronizing_.

And the actor's annoyance could only grow from then onwards. Jaehee's passionate ranting that there was even a problem in the beginning was headache inducing. She then continued on revealing a harsh secret she did not shy away from telling Zen on the phone.

.

_The energetic assistant could still not regard the party planner with keen eyes._

_Days after joining their group and her feelings remained unchanged,_

_so it was unsettling to see how trusting the majority was in MC's presence_.

.

"W-What...? A-Are you serious?", the fumbling words escaped slowly, Zen's wide smile in steep contradiction with the intensity of his burning eyes, nearly gauged out by the sudden burst of emotions. He was barely blinking anymore. One glance at him would suffice in any man being instantly rendered to their knees, despite the physical boundaries not being crossed.

 **"HA, HA, HA~!"** , the laughter came out too powerfully. "Come on, Jaehee!"

He might have understood the woman wrongly, wanting to give her the benefit of the doubt. The few years of knowing Jaehee, never once had she shown signs of being anything other than a compassionate and intelligent human being, wiser than anybody he knew from her age group. Zen would often wonder why she was ever so respectful towards someone like him and would support his musical work. Whenever she admitted to buying his DVDs or stocking up on merchandises from his shows, he would always become shocked and flustered. The silver haired actor truly appreciated the help, though.

.

_'So why is Jaehee speaking against MC?'_

_'It's so unlike her...'_

.

"You're not ** _re~ally_ ** thinking this, are you?!"

_" **I am not taking this matter lightly, one second."** _

His expression soured.

_"MC has joined the R.F.A. less than four days ago."_

_"In that short timeframe, it is quite difficult to assess the type of person she may be."_

Hence, Jaehee felt the need to advise caution in approaching her, considering the path that had brought the girl into the organization was a dangerous one, not yet resolved by Seven. As such, prudency was an approach the assistant saw fit for them to use, until things would become clearer regarding MC and the reason she was brought in the apartment by the hacker.

It was important to keep a safe distance – _especially in Zen's case, this was almost compulsory to do_.

**"HUH?!"**

The actor needed to take a few steps back and carefully analyze this situation objectively. Currently, Zen was between the most vulnerable members in this group and his reputation was critical to maintain for his career to further soar. The media was already racing to cover stories revolving around his new role with Echo Girl, which was raising people's curiosity about him and his character. Dangers surrounding him would increase exponentially if he ended up being careless.

"Caution?"

"Vulnerable?!"

**"Danger?!!!"**

_"Until matters are completely settled with the R.F.A. intruder, we need to refrain from socializing so intimately with that girl."_

_._

**_*SNAP*_ **

_._

**" Jaehee, do you really think so poorly of her?!"**

.

Zen could no longer control the emerging fury, grimacing awfully whilst his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

**" _That girl_ , whom you're being overly suspicious of, has shown a fair amount of willingness, kindness and understanding upon entering the R.F.A., more than we _ever_ deserved!"**

**"I can't picture the shit she has to go through, day by day, forced to stay and live inside an apartment that is foreign to her, while knowing that she can never return safely to her home until this whole hacker mess is sorted out! She can't even leave the apartment without requiring bodyguards, otherwise she gets injured!!!"**

_"I am not denying the difficulties MC might be facing. Zen –"_

**"Jaehee! Just, for that alone, any other would have wanted nothing to do with us anymore, escape and never look back at anything revolving the R.F.A., but... she stayed. If I had been in her shoes, I would have run as fast as my feet took me!"**

**" She chose to stay!!!"**

**"And she is putting her own plans and _issues_ aside while working for the benefit of our organization, helping us with the planning of a freaking party! She's working her hardest, trying to achieve this mad deadline set by V with the party date!!!"**

**"If you only knew what some guests' demands are to join... Personally, I was amazed at some of the requirements and the girl's patience. I never bothered with the invitations before since Rika made it seem so easy. I honestly thought the process was simpler, a few pleasantries and greetings, then scheduling the date."**

**"The information some want are near _impossible_ to answer without time and effort from her side – and that's only what I've noticed from the couple of e-mails I've read, because she was at a loss what to do. I can't imagine the hours she's spending on the guest list, trying to satisfy each of their whims."**

**" Jaehee, do you understand what this means?!"**

**" How hard _the situation_ is for her?!!!"**

_"I do, believe me, I know very well... However, it is not enough to convince me of her true intentions – "_

.

**"DAMMIT, JAEHEE!!!"**

_._

He was flabbergasted, unknowing how the young assistant did not consider her actions, neither misplaced words, to be out of line. Zen knew, with the entirety of the fibers residing in his body and senses, that Mina was a genuinely kind hearted and sweet girl. The actor could not fully explain his reasoning to Jaehee. Nonetheless, he could sense it deep into his core – and, with each encounter, the girl was slowly unveiling new information and quirks, which only added extra layers to her loveliness.

_He did not find Mina dangerous, not for a second, and refused to oblige to Jaehee's wishes. _

_He... just couldn't._

The coordinator appeared like a precious rare gem in this world, mixing within a pool of cheap glass shards that only made her radiate that much profoundly. She had caught his eyes, the selfless actions shown so far seeming almost unnatural, inhuman-like.

_Alien._

Mina deserved a better treatment for sure, Zen's urge to protect her consuming his mind as he was suddenly remembering those students who had caused the girl to turn her back on the musical rehearsals at the theatre.

As he was trying to convince Jaehee of her wrongfulness, the words flowed out of him so naturally and strongly that his tone became harsher than before.

 **"This week alone, Mina's accomplished so much for the R.F.A.! Hell – this year!! She has put a lot of effort into this crumbling group, more so than I've noticed _ANYBODY_** **else. V included!!! He is supposed to be our leader and guide us through thin and thick, but for the past year he has been mostly absent!"**

**"The R.F.A. was _dying_!" **

**"I was sure it would end soon... Looking back at those quiet days, Mina's presence has changed everything in the R.F.A., revitalizing this organization! You can't tell me there is no positive change in her being with us!"**

**"Like you said, it hasn't even been _four days_ since she's joined!" **

**"But in that time, Mina's been constantly proving her worth as a new member. She has fully earned my trust since day one and will continue to have it for as long as she'll stick around with us!"**

**"And even later on, I will always support her!"**

.

**" I. TRUST. HER!!!"**

.

The actor made sure to enunciate every single word at the end, Jaehee rendered in complete silence. Seconds were passing by with nothing but the sounds of their breaths being exchanged, Zen pondering whether his scolding had finally made a significant dent in the woman's suspicions. Instead, the young male realized he had spoken without carefully filtering his thoughts. He had been too riled up in his fury to notice what he had mistakenly revealed.

_"Mina...?"_

_"I presume it is MC's real name?"_ , Jaehee narrowed her eyes at his reticence to confirm, instantly realizing she was meddling in a losing battle.

**_It was too late._ **

Her voice sounded fainter as a result. _"You two are already on a first name basis..."_

_._

_'At this rate, it is only a matter of...'_

_._

The assistant leaned against the office wall, closing her eyes while exhaling loudly. _She was so tired and helpless..._ However, Jaehee was not going to sit idly on the side. Zen's career was heading towards fragile directions, the spotlight of the media dangerously lingering above him.

_This was his chance!_

_His big break where the talent within Zen could be appreciated nation-wide!_

And, despite Jaehee wishing he continued doing these theatre productions, which would enrapture and heal her battered body and soul – _thus, keeping the actor to herself and the rest of their small, tight-knit fandom –_ the silver haired male deserved his moment to shine and to capture every heart found nationwide.  

_His face on TV was delightful, more handsome sometimes than on-stage!_

**_Oh~~~~!_ **

**_Just imagining his face was enough for her heart to flutter happily~!_ **

**_As Seven once wrote... Badump... BADUMP~!!!_ **

_However, the obstacles were closing in. Fast. Beyond expectations._

_MC may become a large distraction who could deter Zen from his true goals and hinder his progress._

Unfortunately, Jaehee might have been too late to prevent anything from taking place between them. Seeds had already been seemingly planted and were now waiting to flourish. The compliments Zen had showered the girl were audible to her ears, the woman grimacing how easy and reckless he was with his opinions about the party planner.

_She... was not able to properly reach him._

The conversation reached its inevitable conclusion, Jaehee excusing herself to handle urgent issues at work – _yes, she was at the C &R on a weekend, Mr. Han coming up with an interesting business thought for a product_. _And by interesting, she did refer to his usual cat projects._  

"Jaehee...", Zen was annoyed, his anger beginning to target her cold-hearted boss. But the assistant had no choice but to accept all tasks given to her. ^^ A job was a job, no complaints allowed unless she risked her secure livelihood.  

_._

_"Regardless, I truly desire the best for the members in the R.F.A."_

_"It was not my intention to enrage you, Zen."_

_"However, you cannot ignore the person you are and your reputation in the industry."_

_"If not for this... then think of your fans."_

.

"You're overanalyzing things... Jaehee, nothing is happening. You should relax.", he tried to dismiss her assumptions, but his voice came out weak. Unsure. And Zen was left hanging without a response, his thoughts jumbled up as he tried making sense of these complicated emotions suddenly pilling up.

He stared back into the chat room, skimming through the log.

Most members noticed there was this closeness between Zen and Mina, which she did not replicate with any other in the group. Seven and Yoosung had been spamming the topic before he came online, whereas Jaehee rammed his brain on the phone, going on and on about Mina. **_Fuck_** , even the trust fund kid noticed there was an _affinity_ towards Zen.

_"Perhaps it is because he is so simple minded, which usually caters them into individuals who appear most approachable."_

_"Zen has the tendency to respond as a result of emotional incentives rather than intellectual, which humans often respond to in favorable manners."_

**"SIMPLE MINDED, REALLY?!!!"** , Zen brought the messenger closer to his face, fuming menacingly as his right eye was twitching. His fingers hurried on the screen, roughly typing out his frustrations.

.

_He was sick of their banter!_

**_And the trust fund kid's insults!!!_ **

.

Their non-stop chatter was seriously unfounded because there was _nothing_ going on between him and Mina!

**Right?!**

...

Right...?

.

_After all, she would always deny it..._

.

**~oOo~**

.

Mina was sprawled across the floor, limbs planted over every pillow she could find in the apartment.  Her hunger was unyielding as she was close to losing the last bit of her energy reserves, drowsiness numbing her body. She had given up trying to finish the follow up e-mails, the pile growing in a rhythm which did not seem to slow down.

_She had lost interest..._

_And focus too._

The day had been so draining... which was funny because Mina had done the least amount of physical work she could muster for a human being. Plus, now, after everything that had happened, the party planner wanted nothing more than to lie on her stomach and watch a relaxing show online, emptying her essence of the negativity and hateful thoughts.

**_*deep sigh*_ ** _It wasn't going as planned, the coordinator's mind being unnecessarily stressed._

Jaehee truly did a number on Mina's sanity, whereas Zen added additional fuel to the fire with the USB drive. Honestly, it was in his possession and he simply forgot to tell her? Only when she was scared of having lost it, did he bother to enlighten the girl?

.

_'Why did he not text me the moment he had received it?'_

.

There was no logic behind his reticence, the girl feeling she should have been informed on the spot.

"..."

Yet she was not, Mina incapable of understanding his decision and wondering whether it was intentional on the actor's part. _'Maybe he wanted to see its content before deciding the next best move...?'_

"Like, conditioning me into meeting him face-to-face?", she mumbled upset, honey brown eyes static while countless scenes played in front as a blur, before groaning deeply.

_'No... Zen wouldn't plot such a thing...'_

_'Right?'_

He was probably too busy with his own workload and could not find the time to properly announce it. Heck, Mina swept him with her own issues regarding the party rather quickly, so he could have forgotten to inform the girl during those hours. _She wouldn't know_ – but, it was surely a possibility.

Still...

Mina felt a little betrayed by Zen's actions, unable to shake off this paranoia...

.

**~oOo~**

.

**_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_ **

.

The drowsiness was dissipating as ear screeching vibrations became never ending. Its noise was killing her lazy spree, Mina slowly rolling onto the hard wooden floor and painstakingly reaching for the phone that was a bit too high up the desk for comfort.

"Ngh... What the hell is going on...?"

The buzzing was far too chaotic than normal, curiosity eventually winning over her internal struggle. She was hesitant in engaging with the members though, logging in just to inspect –

.

**The chaos.**

.

**~oOo~**

.

_[Jumin Han]: Assistant Kang?_

_[Jumin Han]: Assistant Kang._

_[Jumin Han]: **Assistant Kang!**_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: She's still not online, Jumin._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: You still haven't found her?!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Zen couldn't get to her either... is she OK?!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Is she in trouble?! Sick?!!!_

_[Jumin Han]: Oh, I do not follow whether her wellbeing is maintained or not. It is not my responsibility, nor focus, but hers how she manages the levels of her health._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Wow... you're not even remotely worried?!_

_[Jumin Han]: No._

_[Jumin Han]: It would be trivial to my schedule and time._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: W-Wow! *surprised emoji*_

_[Jumin Han]: Moreover, I did manage to contact her._

_[Jumin Han]: However, the phone connection did not last. I believe there are some issues with the network service again._

_[Jumin Han]: I presumed she would be here to listen to the full length of my proposal. Assistant Kang had disappeared right in the middle of the briefing, connection lost._

_[Jumin Han]: Unfortunately, it does not seem to be the case. *disappointed emoji* I need to send a team to verify if the system is experiencing glitches._

_[707]: I would more than happily try to help ya there, Jumin._

_[Jumin Han]: *disappointed emoji*_

_[Jumin Han]: I seek professionals at C &R, not criminals._

_[707]: ***shocked emoji***_

_[707]: B-But my work is legit, even if it's officially secret!!!_

_[707]: Don't you trust me?!_

_[Jumin Han]: No._

_[707]: ***shocked emoji***_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Jumin is so honest... I still can't stop feeling amazed about this._

_[Jumin Han]: It is natural to speak truthfully, it deters no good to lie and withhold truths. Either way, it is most frustrating to have her offline._

_[Jumin Han]: Luciel, did you not install that Assistant App feature on her messenger yet? I would like to have her come online whenever I request her presence._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: ***shocked emoji***_

_[707]: Well, I was pretty 'tied up' for a good chunk of the day so I couldn't do much work on it._

_[707]: Still can't._

_[707]: Plus, Jaehee might be mad if I go with the plan, LOL._

_[Jumin Han]: *disappointed emoji* Ah... Elizabeth the Third's delicious cat treats will have to be postponed._

_[Jumin Han]: What tragedy._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: You're buying her something new to eat?_

_[Jumin Han]: Not 'buying' per se, but producing a new cat food line in the name of Elizabeth the Third. Assistant Kang was in the process of noting my ideas when the disconnection suddenly happened._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *blank-stare emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: I wonder why..._

_[Jumin Han]: I do as well. I might have to search for new employees in the Communications Department if it keeps happening at such inappropriate moments._

_[707]: LOLOL, it's almost like the phones hate it when cat businesses are mentioned._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: LOLOL, I think so too._

_[707]: LOLOL – LOLOL – LOLOL_

_[Jumin Han]: *disappointed emoji*_

_[707]: Well, if you ever need better technicians in your department, you can always rely on me –_

_[Jumin Han]: I would rather rely on someone with highly inferior technological capabilities than you, such as Yoosung. And that is stretching it._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: ..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: That sounds like an insult. *crying emoji*_

_[707]: LOLOL_

_[Jumin Han]: Now that you two have reminded me..._

_[Jumin Han]: **There is another matter I wanted to address**._

_[707]: Damn, bothbolded and underlined!!!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Something serious coming up!!!_

_[707]: Abort spaceship!!!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: What spaceship?!!!_

_._

_[Jumin Han]: **You have been spamming the chat room with a lot of nonsense lately.** ***disappointed emoji*** **the only noteworthy information was V's talk about the party date and that was a while ago.**_

_._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: It's not like we don't talk about anything important in-between. *crying emoji*_

_[707]: Yeah, yeah, yeah~! How can you ignore someone's single status being dismissed soon enough in the group?! *shocked emoji*_

_[707]: And in such an important season!!_

_[707]: **It's an R.F.A. Early-Christmas Miracle!!! *excited emoji*** _

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Please stop reminding me this, Seven. *is-forever-alone*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *crying emoji*_

_[Jumin Han]: *disappointed emoji*_

_[Jumin Han]: So childish..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: I'm so jealous of Zen... It's like he's having the best RNG right now, not in game, but in life. TwT_

_[707]: His stars are all in alignment~!_

_[707]: **The universe has spoken up**!!!_

_[Jumin Han]: I do not understand you two._

_[Jumin Han]: You speak as though it is reality and not your imagination twisting facts._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Jumin, even you can't deny how well they seem to match._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: You've seen it too and commented on it before, remember?_

_[Jumin Han]: I had acknowledged a distinct possibility, yet nothing more._

_[Jumin Han]: As there is also a possibility nothing may happen, which renders all this talk useless._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Still... **SO JEALOUS!!!** What does Zen have that I don't? T-T_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: ..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: O-On second thought, please don't answer –_

_[707]: A youthful expression, a very tall posture, a muscled up machine body that men kill for having, as well as women, a face that embodies everything our populations deem handsome in a man, perfect genetics that are borderline inhuman in percentage._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: ..._

_[707]: The entire actor's package, which contain skills refined in: singing, dancing, acting, instrumental playing (piano and guitar)._

_[707]: Sprinkle these traits with a mixture of charm, charisma, epic flirting skills and fan service talents, a truckload of them; plus, a side of hard work and diligence._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: I study hard!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: And I have many talents too!!!_

_[707]: Financial independence that does not include monthly allowance from parents and constant support from them, while their son is busy wasting their efforts because he is playing games all day._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: B-Being a student alone here is hard!!! *crying emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: My teachers can be so harsh..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **Games release my stress!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_[707]: Old enough to drink, smoke and ride a motorcycle with proper driving license and is able to fight off a mob of people, escaping mostly unharmed while the rest need medical care._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: I'm old enough to do those too!!! *crying emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: And is that last part even real?!!!! *shocked emoji*_

_[707]: A man who's built himself from the ground, with determination and lots of blood, sweat and tears. No help for years, surviving only on sheer will, passion and strength._

_._

_[707]: **His life is like a real drama, and Zen's got the main character role of the game we call Mystic Life!**_

_._

_[707]: While you represent that socially awkward, best-friend type of guy, who has a crush on the MC, but then is constantly friendzoned by her and, thus, must live in agony and despair while watching the two main people live happily ever after ~!!!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: ..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Wow._

_[707]: Anyone would fall for such traits ~~~!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: I'm so depressed, my body's turned numb..................._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *angry emoji*_

_._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **SEVEN!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!!!**_

_._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *crying emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *crying emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *crying emoji*_

_._

**_– Yoosung_ ** _**★** _ **_has left the chatroom –_ **

_._

_[Jumin Han]: *disappointed emoji* **I would like to believe MC has more common sense than that.** Regardless, your description fits well to portray the ideal image of a troublesome delinquent playboy rather than a trustworthy companion a lady would want as a lifelong partner. _

_[707]: L-Lifelong partner?! Could it be?!!!!!_

_[707]: *shocked emoji*_

_[707]: **Jumin Han, can my wizarding skills not see the prophecy as clearly as you do!!!**_

_[Jumin Han]: Perhaps it is because he is so simple minded, which usually caters them into individuals who appear most approachable to others._

_[Jumin Han]: Zen has the tendency to respond as a result of emotional incentives rather than intellectual, which humans often respond to in favorable manners._

_[Jumin Han]: As Assistant Kang mentioned in her surprisingly lengthy messages she had sent during her additional work hours –_

_[707]: Poor Jaehee..._

_[Jumin Han]: MC would be wise as to avoid anything unnecessary._

_[707]: Speaking of 'unnecessary' - *goes to grab popcorn*_

_._

**_– Zen has entered the messenger –_ **

_._

_[707]: *hearts emoji* This shall be good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _30 chapters, whooooaa~! This is a huge accomplishment for me as a fanfic writer OwO Also, since it's a nice, round number, I'm curious about my readers' perception of the story written so far. ^^_
> 
> _I would really appreciate some answers for the following questions. _
> 
> _Do you guys enjoy the progression of this fic? Is there anything that could have gone different to become better? Anything you dislike or hate?_
> 
> _Do you like the MC I've portrayed here in my story? Does she seem like she'd be a good fit for Zen, the one I am aiming for of coupling her with? Do you guys see it work? OwO_
> 
> _Is Zen pretty much like you've pictured in the game? Or do I make him sound too OOC?_
> 
> _If you could change any scene or event happened, what would it be?_
> 
> _Also, if you could include any scenes or events in the future – what would you be interested in seeing the most? OwO_
> 
> __**Be as honest as you please ^^ Don't feel pressured in only being positive in comments if you feel anything wrong with what I am doing.** Since I'm basically writing this on my own, I don't really get the chance of having second opinions as often as I'd like, so my brain may go to weird, weird places and not realize the levels of them.  
>  _ **PS:** You can send me Anon messages on [My tumblr - PearlCrysta](https://pearlcrysta.tumblr.com/) if you can't message me here or on fanfic and you're too shy to do it XD *still super curious of people's opinions*_


	31. Innocent Maiden and Scary Oppa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you everyone for the kind feedback I've received at the chapter 30 milestone!! ^^_
> 
> _Your answers helped me a lot in taking some decisions for the upcoming chapters. I know story has its flaws (SLOWASS flaws), but_
> 
> _I'm counting on your constant help in order to keep me afloat~~!!! ^^_
> 
> _Your suggestions were noted and I've been inserting things I either overlooked/forgot in this one. XD I'll do my best to improve the story pacing._
> 
> _... Kinda._
> 
> _This is the longest chapter in the story. I am so sorry for it. LOL. ;=;  
>  I did try to move the plot faster, but my best is worth like 5k. And did not reach the intended target._
> 
> _..._
> 
> _Yeah... ;=;_

 

_[ZEN]: **HAN JUMIN, YOU BASTARD!!!**_

_[ZEN]: Do you really want a fight with me?!_

_[Jumin Han]: Hm, not even enlightening us with the courtesy of a greeting._

_[Jumin Han]: However, I am not surprised._

_[Jumin Han]: Typically vile behavior from you; furthermore, resorting to insults and threats out of the blue._

_[Jumin Han]: Your manners are incredibly lacking.  _

_[ZEN]: WHAT?!_

_[ZEN]: Out of the blue?!!!_

_[ZEN]: **You're dissing me behind my back and I'M the one without manners?!**_

_[ZEN]: *angry emoji*_

_[Jumin Han]: Nothing I have ever mentioned was 'behind your back', but up front._

_[ZEN]: **YOU SAID I WAS SIMPLE MINDED! ***angry emoji*_

_[ZEN]: How do you explain yourself?!_

_[ZEN]: You type this shit when I wasn't even on!!!_

_[Jumin Han]: And I shall continue in doing so whenever you beseech us with your online presence. ^^_

_[Jumin Han]: Nonetheless, I need to clarify how this it is not a, so called, diss, when the statement reflects the truth of your character. Truth, which you are able to read whenever you please, as I am not hiding anything from you. ^^_

_[ZEN]: You're stepping over a line that shouldn't be crossed, trust fund kid!_

_[ZEN]: **Stop looking down on me from your high end position, it's annoying!!!**_

_[Jumin Han]: I am actually sitting down._

_[ZEN]: Tch!_

_[ZEN]: You're so freaking irritating and ruining my mood... *angry emoji*_

_[Jumin Han]: Since you are here, I deem this is as good of a moment as any to bring forth news._

_[ZEN]: *questioning emoji*_

_[Jumin Han]: Despite the blatant acts of disrespect shown towards a senior, I am willing to put it to rest – **I have a job proposition that may prove beneficial to us both**. _

_[ZEN]: HAH!!!_

_[ZEN]: That's the least funny thing you've told me in a while._

_[ZEN]: I almost believed you meant it._

_[ZEN]: Good joke – not._

_[Jumin Han]: I am not trying to amuse you, nor deceive, Zen._

_[Jumin Han]: I need someone to model for the new cat food line project I will be supervising at the C &R and you are the perfect image for our human audience._

_[ZEN]: Human audience..._

_[ZEN]: Cat food project..._

_[ZEN]: **WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_[ZEN]: **You're crazy to even suggest this in the first place!!!**_

_[ZEN]: Are you planning to trick me?!_

_[Jumin Han]: I see I need to repeat myself. It is an actual job offer._

_[Jumin Han]: Accept it._

_[ZEN]: Not interested._

_[Jumin Han]: The pay is appropriate to the standards within the industry. I will also oversee that you are working under the best conditions. The location, staff, catering service – will be of the highest quality on the day of shooting._

_[ZEN]: Not interested._

_[Jumin Han]: Your necessities will be swiftly provided, so your role will solely reside in advertising the product._

_[ZEN]: Not interested!_

_[Jumin Han]: The filming crew is from an affiliate company with decades of film work tradition in their résumé. They are professionals of the highest levels._

_[Jumin Han]: **Bonus:** you shall have the great honor to work in the presence of Elizabeth the Third. Not many are able to earn such privilege. *happy emoji*_

_._

_[ZEN]: **LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_[ZEN]: *laughing emoji*_

_[ZEN]: **Not interested!!!** _

_._

_[ZEN]: Like, are you kidding me?_

_[Jumin Han]: Hn. Might I ask why?_

_[Jumin Han]: Your rapid dismissal portrays how highly unprofessional you are._

_[ZEN]: Highly unprofessional my ass!_

_[ZEN]: I can't freaking stand cats!!!_

_[Jumin Han]: *bored emoji* So unprofessional. _

_[ZEN]: **I physically cannot stand cats!!!** _

_[ZEN]: I'm allergic to the point of being physically ill when skimming pictures of them, let alone being surrounded by real cats._

_[ZEN]: Ugh... I feel sick just imagining those fur balls. *depressed emoji*_

_[ZEN]: Also, I'm not doing modeling gigs._

_[ZEN]: With any felines._

_[ZEN]: Not now, not EVER._

_[ZEN]: Guaranteed!!!_

_[Jumin Han]: **So unprofessional.** _

_[ZEN]: Last, but not least, I'd rather be caught dead than sell my handsome looks for a pity job coming from a rich boy like yourself._

_[Jumin Han]: Set aside your illogical animosity towards me and consider the big picture._

_[Jumin Han]: The publicity will benefit you and prove your worth as an actor, surely._

_[Jumin Han]: And deeper financial security is almost a given._

_[ZEN]: **How the hell is a cat project going to prove the worth of my acting?!! HUH?!**_

_[ZEN]: And money?_

_[ZEN]: **Seriously...???**_

_[ZEN]: Just the fact that you've brought it up so casually, like I need some handouts in order to survive or even make it out there, is stupid and aggravating._

_[Jumin Han]: I have never voiced anything of the sort._

_[Jumin Han]: Read my statements more carefully – I imagine you should be capable of doing so, is that correct to assume?_

_[ZEN]: **Stop trying to piss me off, Jumin!**_

_[ZEN]: The answer is 'no' and it will never change._

_[ZEN]: Also, haven't you heard? **I'm already booked on a huge budgeted project with Echo Girl** , so your kitty play would have had no room in my schedule either way. _

_[ZEN]: **People are finally recognizing my skills and hard work!!!** _

_[ZEN]: The expectations of me will only grow from this point, so I can't make a fool of myself by messing with my allergies and destroying my health!_

_[ZEN]: This work is important to me!_

_[Jumin Han]: Hn. You are denying the modeling offer because you think the current production is better in terms of scale – probably pay – and, thus, more important to you? I can understand such reasoning, it is practical after all._

_[Jumin Han]: **Better explanation than your pitiful allergy story.**_

_[ZEN]: That's not at all what's going on, wtf!!!!_

_[ZEN]: YOU read more carefully, dammit!_

_[Jumin Han]: Although, Zen, you are showing your bias without restraints._

_[ZEN]: What?!_

_[Jumin Han]: You are an actor who has rejected every single one of my proposals throughout the years, offering me rather silly reasons after each attempt. Most of which lingered on my social status, never once considering the help and benefits our collaboration could have._

_[Jumin Han]: You should be more humble and grateful, rather than throwing tantrums and exhibiting hypocrisy tainted with slim excuses._

_._

_[ZEN]: **I AM ALLERGIC!!!!! I CAN'T CHANGE MY BODY'S REACTIONS!!!**_

_._

_[Jumin Han]: There are revolutionary treatments if one seeks out to try them._

_[ZEN]: =.= You can't freaking 'fix' genetics!_

_[Jumin Han]: Clearly a lost cause then. *disappointed emoji*_

_[ZEN]: *angry emoji*_

_._

_[707]: **Mr. Han, didn't you have a meeting to prepare for tomorrow~?**_

_._

_[Jumin Han]: Oh. Yes, indeed I have._

_[Jumin Han]: ..._

_[Jumin Han]: For a second, I thought Assistant Kang had returned._

_[Jumin Han]: Pity. *disappointed emoji*_

_[707]: That's everyone's reaction to my presence. *wink emoji*_

_[Jumin Han]: Regardless, I have wasted enough precious time, so I shall take my leave._

_[ZEN]: Ditto._

_[Jumin Han]: Before I depart – a present for those in this chat room._

_[ZEN]: *questioning emoji*_

_[Jumin Han]: I am certain there are people here who shall appreciate the following beauty._

_[Jumin Han]: Nobody can come close to how pretty she is. ^^_

_[ZEN]: Huh?_

_[707]: **Incoming queen of our hearts ~~~!!!** *hearts emoji*_

_[Jumin Han]: *inserts pictures of Elizabeth the Third*_

_._

**_– Jumin Han has left the chat room –_ **

_._

_._

**_– MC has entered the chat room –_ **

_._

_[ZEN]: **GO FUCK YOURSELF RIGHT NOW AND DON'T RETURN UNTIL YOU DO!!!!!** *angry emoji*_

_[MC]: ..._

_[ZEN]: ..._

_[707]: ..._

_[707]: Damn, Zen. You really want MC to do it **that** desperately? _

_[707]: Kinky-oppa, kekekekeke~!!!_

_[MC]: W-W-Wow..._

_[MC]:_ _＼_ _(º □ º l|l)/_

_[ZEN]: THAT WASN'T FOR MC, WTF SEVEN?!_

_[MC]: And you guys complain **I'm** the blunt one... _

_[MC]: So shocked._

_[MC]: SHOCKED!!!_ _＼_ _(º □ º l|l)/_

_[ZEN]: MC, W-WAIT A SECOND!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_[MC]: Your true nature is super scary, Zen._ _(_ _ಥ_ _﹏_ _ಥ_ _)_

_[ZEN]: **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_[MC]: Too honest for my taste._

_._

**_– MC has left the chat room –_ **

_._

_[ZEN]: **IT WAS MEANT FOR JUMIN, NOT YOU!!!**_

_[ZEN]: **MC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_[ZEN]: **ARGH!!!!**_

_[ZEN]: **AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU WRITE THAT SHIT, SEVEN?!!!**_

_[707]: Oh, so it really **was** Jumin you hoped would follow up such a bold request? OwO_

_[ZEN]: *angry emoji*_

_[ZEN]: **DO YOU REALLY WANT US TO STOP BEING FRIENDS?!!!!!**_

_[707]: **TROLOLOLOLOLOL!!!**_

_._

**_– ZEN has left the chat room –_ **

_._

_[707]: ..._

_[707]: **All by myseeeeelf ~~~!** _

_[707]: **Don't wanna be, all by myseeeeeeelf ~~~ !**_

_[707]: **A-N-Y-M-O-R-E ~~~!!!!**_

_[707]: ..._

_[707]: I hope Mary didn't hear that, LOL._

_[707]: *shocked emoji* SHE DID!_

_[707]: **Seven – Zero – Seven is out!!!** _

.

**~oOo~**

.

The party planner was speechless.

And it wasn't because of Zen's blatant slip-up, which was aimed towards another. The girl was well aware of the heated argument taking place between him and Jumin, becoming a witness through its progression that night. Mina had contemplated whether to interfere and break off the tension – yet, in the end, she did not mutter a single word while they were at it.

_How could she...?_

The coordinator lacked a lot of context and information, which was understandable for she was still fresh in the R.F.A., a group with quite the history behind it and had barely scratched the surface so far.

From her current standpoint, Mina leaned towards Zen being in the wrong from how he was reacting to an offer which did not seem that terrible. _Well, apart from the 'allergy-inducing' bit ^^;;;;;;_ But there were treatments and medications to alleviate symptoms on the market, no? Even Jumin mentioned it in passing, the CEO heir genuinely appearing to have wanted to help the silver haired male.

_So, why would Zen dismiss Jumin this roughly...?_

_Did she really mistake the actor's true character?_

_But... he would always be so sweet towards her..._

"Until he wasn't.", Mina narrowed her eyes, remembering how she had been mistaken for Seven once, the actor's tongue slashing deep wounds into her self-worth. The young coordinator was certain there had to be more layers to this bad blood. Zen was angry.

**_So angry!_ **

She could tell that he was barely in control of his emotions and ready to burst. Thus, Seven – _being the mind reader God Seven that he was_ – had answered the girl's internal prayers. Through a couple of DMs, Mina had learnt of an awesome idea to deviate the conflict in another direction, the hacker privately sending Jumin this info as well.

_What was the brilliant idea?_

**"You're not going to tell me?! Why's that?!"**

_"Trust me, it's going to be laughs and giggles afterwards ~~~! And shall set the mood for something smoother, so enter the chat room when I tell ya to! *wink emoji*"_ , the red head replied bubbly, the girl quite suspicious of his scheming.

 _'Trust'_ was not a concept Seven successfully conveyed on a daily basis.

At all, frankly.

Nevertheless, Mina ended up playing along with the hacker's mischievous schemes to troll Zen, joining in the teasing with her own recipe of cold-shoulder action. Deep down, the girl wondered why she had bought into the entire _'something smoother'_ act when it only deepened the misunderstandings.

Well, at least her wish had been granted. "Though, why are my wishes granted like this...?", Mina pouted as she swooshed back onto the floored pillows, getting lazy and comfortable again. Her thoughts were hazy and eyes continued to itch from earlier waterfalls; soon, a noisy buzzing parade announced an influx of messages in the inbox, the coordinator eventually checking them out.

A smile slowly appeared onto her face while reading.

"Ah..."

The smile was gone.

In the end, there was no possible way she could be able to follow Jaehee's suggestions. ^^

Not after what Zen wrote.

.

**~oOo~**

.

**_Jagiyaaaaaaa!!!_ **

**_Please, don't think so poorly of me! TwT_ **

_*defeated emoji*_

**_It's all a misunderstanding..._ **

**_I swear I'm not such a scary man!!!_ **

_._

_Ashi...!!!_

_I can't believe I've done it again... this fast, too._

_Sometimes, it feels like my existence is cursed. *crying emoji*_

_I know my image in front of you is ruined beyond repair._

**_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha ~~~!!! I wish I was wrong! TwT_ **

_If I could turn back the hands of time and do things differently, I would think twice before allowing myself to act so carelessly._

_Sigh..._

_I'm not going to pretend that it hasn't changed your perception of me... ^^_

_If it didn't before, then there's no longer any doubt about it now._

_._

**_I hope it hasn't warped me too negatively in your eyes._ ** _*defeated emoji*_

**_I'd honestly hate if you'd look at me with disdain..._ **

_._

_I'm sorry that you had to see such a mess. Plus, see THAT too, which Seven got ALL wrong._

_ On freaking purpose again!!! _

**_I'm not that kind of man, I truly am not!!! Please, believe me, jagiiiiiii!!! TwT_ **

_Sigh... *tearful emoji*_

_Why must I suffer so...?_

_This beauty of mine can never get a moment's rest, not even in this bloody messenger._

**_It's exhausting..._ ** _*tearful emoji*_

_But I'm not writing here to complain. ^^_

_._

**_Instead, there's something I wanted to clarify with you._ **

**_It's important, so read my messages until the end._ **

**_ Please don't ignore them _ ** **_. ^^_ **

_._

_I was meaning to contact you after our last chat. Don't take it the wrong way, but I thought there was something bothering you because your texts were different. ^^ They didn't give me a good sign, so I was nervous to find out why you appeared... distant._

_The trust fund kid started his normal routine in messing with me, having me pause those unsettling thoughts._

_Until now._

_._

**_Jagi, I've spoken with Jaehee._ **

**_ She was out of line! _ **

_._

_I was speechless when I went through the chat log. The blood stirred me up harshly and my first reaction was how crazy Jaehee sounded, but after carefully contemplating her words, there were things which I could no longer dismiss._

_Or pretend not to be there in the first place._

**_It was then I realized how my selfishness to be close to you has indirectly caused this problem and needlessly got you involved._ **

_Ashi..._

_I truly was careless. *teary emoji*_

_Call it a man's loneliness._

_Or curiosity._

_But I did focus less on my work this past week. I do not have any regrets or hint of remorse for these sensations I have. Regardless, it shouldn't have given Jaehee the free reign to decide things in my stead._

_._

**_I'm sorry..._ **

_._

_Because of the person I am and the career I've chosen, Jaehee has been bothering you with her candidness._

_Because of my selfishness of wanting to interact with such a nice, pretty girl, who keeps offering nothing but kindness and sparkles of happiness, you've become a target for her behavioral scrutiny,_

_._

**_Yet a complete and utter joy to me._ **

_._

_I can't explain why but I'm really drawn into our conversations until I lose track of myself. ^^_

_Your presence breaks through the monotonous days and I'm always anxiously waiting for our next chat rooms or calls. I've been craving them more and more. They offer me things to look forward to throughout my busy days._

_I've never been this excited in years... ^^_

**_Ah!_ **

_I've scribbled down a lot more than I'd intended to._

_._

**_Jagi..._ **

**_Does knowing this make you scared?_ **

_._

_You're quite silent..._

_..._

**_Ah!!! – Relax. ^^_ **

**_You don't have to reciprocate my enthusiasm~!!!_ **

_In these chats or... other things. ^^_

_My intention was only to remove any guilt placed upon your shoulders caused by that discussion with Jaehee. I take full responsibility of it happening, so nothing is your fault!_

**_ Nothing!!! _ **

_You shouldn't have to change anything about how you behave in the R.F.A._

_._

**_How you behave around me..._ **

_._

_Whether about party planning or life, I'm always willing to be a listening ear to your stories or questions. I'll help you out to the best of my capabilities ~~~ !!!_

_You know..._

_Someone once told me that I can be pretty darn good at giving advices. *wink emoji*_

_Keep taking advantage of that very important trait of mine, ok?_

_*happy emoji*_

.

**~oOo~**

.

Zen crashed on top of the couch with a low bounce. Both arms were crossed above his head, shielding his eyes from the powerful indoor light. A pulsing sensation mercilessly flushed his temple, which he sought was a befitting punishment for the ceaseless dramas he had caused.  

It had been roughly half an hour since he had typed out those messages and there was still no reply from Mina's end. Or a sign there will ever be considering her online status had not changed.

Vivid red eyes kept peeking at the phone across the table, placed right next to the newest script booklet he had yet opened for tonight. He could not focus, Zen waiting in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Nothing came. Thus, the actor swiftly closed his eyes and started chuckling loudly, before muttering a silenced curse.

He wasn't feeling too shabby, his chest tightening and tingling. "Tch... So I did manage to scare her off.", the actor's voice was in a high pitch and incredibly weakened, in unison with his entire depleted mood.

Up until the depressive break, Zen had tried to pass the nightly hours by training and continuing his goal to further increase the muscle mass of his body. Workouts were usually a great remedy for his ever troubled mind, rarely failing him. Sadly, this was one of those days it did. He was unsuccessful in performing even the basic moves in the warm-up section, the silver haired too emotionally explosive to perform them correctly.

_He was angry..._

Mostly at himself.

.

**_'Why did I write such things???'_ **

_._

Frustration webbed into his mind as he started checking his phrasing one last time, to confirm the stupidity residing within _– it was too honest_. If what Mina wrote in the chat room was true, then Zen added more fuel to the fire with his _bluntness_ and _honesty._

**_She did not like that side of him._ **

If anything, the actor was beginning to doubt that she enjoyed _any side_ as a matter of fact, which broke his morals further –

.

**_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_ **

.

**"ASHI!!!!"**

Zen jumped from the couch, his phone doing a nasty air-flip before dropping onto the floor. **_*THUD*_** The actor's reflexes were quick in saving it, however that nasty, audible table kick was something he regretted quickly, grabbing the pained ankle into his free hand.

...

Zen's heart nearly stopped while face became extensively red.

.

.

**~oOo~**

.

.

_Zen, are you feeling well?_

_Are you ill? OwO_

_Had a bad meal?_

_Spoiled drink?_

_Inhaled too much smoke?_

_Or is it something else...?_

_._

_ You strange man _ _..._

_._

**_Oh my lord!!! (E)_ **

_._

_._

_._

"Ah ha, ha, ha, ha...", Zen's voice died out in the process.

Needless to mention the actor wanted to slam the phone into a wall and roar from his own stupidity, plucking out a good amount of silvery white hair while falling on his knees. He had been knocked out senseless by the party planner's questioning. Mina was showing a type of _'care'_ Zen did not expect, nor greatly desired, and wondered how much had his image deteriorated and sunk. TwT

Was it deeper than the Titanic's demise?

"Great...", Zen sighed heavily, then began another round of pained chuckling as he dropped onto his couch.

"Freaking great."

**"She thinks I'm a strange person!!!"**

_._

_._

_._

_So many messages, I'm quite overwhelmed by the massive amount. @w@_

**_ You've greatly outdone yourself!!! _ **

_Be proud of this inbox achievement!_

_The last time someone cared enough to send me a gigantic text wall was the weekend eomma decided to 'hunt down' new toys for my sister and scavenge the shops downtown. Her birthday was coming up and, obviously, I was mom's(E)_ _number one choice as a sidekick in this vital endeavor. And despite all the help and suggestions I'd been giving her throughout the day, eomma ended up buying the first plushie toy she had set her eyes on since the beginning, rendering my efforts to zero – one of the many afternoons in my life which I cannot ever get back. @w@_

_..._

_I don't know where I was going with this story..._

_I mean, I do know where, but it came out super wrong._

**_I swear I was trying to make a compliment!!!_** _**(**_ _ **ﾉ**_ _ **ಥ**_ _ **益**_ _ **ಥ**_ _ **)**_ _ **ﾉ**_

_Somehow._

_..._

_I failed._

_LOLOL(E)._

_._

_._

_._

"Hm?", Zen stopped moping around for a few seconds, scratching his cheek as he intently stared at the screen. "Had she ever mentioned a sister before? She must be much younger than Mina, if she still gets toys as birthday presents..."

The actor could not recall the information appearing in the past. It wasn't like the girl was bringing up her family life too often. Also, he did not make a habit of dwelling on the subject should it pop. Zen did, however, remember that the relationship with her mother seemed pretty tight.

More than what he ever had in the past, that's for sure.

"..."

He should stop thinking about the topic... ^^

**_It was a chapter of Zen's life that had ended years ago, without a chance of revisiting ever again._ **

The actor had already made peace with the idea long ago.

_._

_._

_._

**_I'm just... taken aback!_ **

**_I can't clearly wrap my head around what you've written._ **

**_I... don't know what to say..._ **

_._

_It's nerve wracking._

_How would a normal person answer, I wonder...?_

**_No one has ever purposely liked the idea of being around me this much before_ ** _– well, nobody who wasn't family. Kinda (E). Family has to be around even if they don't like me, LOL. And vice versa..._

_Sigh..._

_I... honestly don't know what it is that I'm feeling right now._

_Everything is a tangled blur that doesn't seem to get any clearer and it worsened after today._

_I look over your writing and it's almost dreamlike – am I truly awake? Lately, most of my days seem set apart from reality. I'm constantly expecting to wake up from this dream and find the R.F.A. gone. Every member, including you – gone. And realize it was my own loneliness that invented a story to escape a painful routine, living an existence where nobody would bat an eye lid whether I was in trouble or upset. _

_None would even notice..._

_._

_._

_._

"...", his brows knitted together, expression turning solemn.

More than ever, Zen was curious about Mina's life before they got acquainted, the actor interested in the stories she had in store. He would even encourage her to vent if it would make her feel better. Because he was beginning to notice the reason the girl had not yet left their group or even intended to do so after all the troubles she had been submerged into.

Perhaps what she had before... was a lot worse.

_._

_._

_._

_Whereas in the R.F.A., it's the exact opposite, to the point I'm worried how I'm already causing trouble and becoming a headache for the members. Every day I keep making mistakes and I'm apologetic for the chaos which always strikes because of my inability to prevent situations from deteriorating._

_I hate the idea of burdening people, in general..._

_._

**_So, when Jaehee pointed out those things, I was distraught._ **

**_I too was feeling a similar selfishness about our conversations._ **

_._

_I won't lie._

_ It was incredibly upsetting to be online.  _

_I thought listening to Jaehee was the best course of action to take and did attempt to keep some distance, preventing further inconveniences from happening. **I'm sorry, oppa...** I didn't think you'd notice my intentions this easily. The last thing I'd want is to be regarded as an obstacle. _

_I was mentally prepared to act upon this decision._

_Now,_

_I'm not sure..._

_._

_._

_._

"Huh?", Zen straightened his back while his mouth hung open, eyes almost bulging from their sockets. Calling him by that endearment term was not enough for the girl, no. Mina had to send him ambiguous signals too, using his own lines in return.

"Similar selfishness?!", his cheeks were heating up, but a cold shower was quick to follow.

_._

_Nuisance, obstacle, inconvenience..._

_._

It was not the first time the girl was hard on herself and this attitude seemed to have been aggravated after Jaehee's intervention, which turned Zen's knuckles white. He severely loathed such patterns coming from Mina, whenever she was regarding her worth in the group – _her worth as a whole, in fact_ – the actor biting his lips in irritation when she apologized.

To him.

_For inconveniencing him._

"Ashi...", he really wanted to be with her right now and shake some sense into her mind. Mina should open her eyes and acknowledge how special she was, nowhere near close to a silly obstacle!

...

Zen wanted to see her.

Terribly.

_._

_._

_._

**_Zen, are you really this happy to have me around?_ **

**_Are you really this excited when I'm online?_ **

**_Are your days really that much better...?_ **

_._

_You're not saying this just to make me feel better, right?_

_You do mean every single word... Right?_

_Because if you do, then..._

**_I feel oddly happy. ^^_ **

_However, it upsets me when you quickly take the blame for what Jaehee did, like you had any control over it in the first place. You shouldn't apologize for another person's actions! If anything, I'd rather hear **her** reconsider the opinions she carries and leave it as such._

_Although, I do appreciate your care. ^^_

_Sigh..._

_I'm hoping nothing else happens until the party..._

_I can't afford to lose more focus._

_These guests are something..._

**_Special. (_ ** **_ﾉ_ ** **_ಥ_ ** **_益_ ** **_ಥ_ ** **_)_ ** **_ﾉ_ **

_._

_._

_._

The irritation grew alongside other sensations, the mixture neatly bubbling inside his body.

_._

_Zen was enormously happy to have her around!_

_Zen would always be excited whenever she came online!!_

_Zen's recent days were between the most memorable since Mina's arrival in the R.F.A.!!!_

**_Zen would never dare lie so cruelly to the girl!!!! _ **

.

Furthermore, knowing it was the actor's message which managed to bring forth Mina some semblance of happiness, albeit an _odd_ version, brought butterflies into his stomach.

As anything, it was not long lasting... ;;;;;;;;

_._

_._

_._

_I've also got to point out one more thing._

_._

**_Oppa, you're worrying me._ **

**_If I didn't know any better,_ **

**_I'd think you had a crush on me~!_ **

**_ And not in a friendly way, lol ~~~! _ **

_._

_I mean..._

_You're too honest when confessing to me!_

_ Of course I'd be scared!!! _

_However, at least you're telling me in a much gentler manner than before. **You know, the level of honesty did not reach the same incredibly graphic one I had been subjected to right after entering the chat room.** I mean, I'm extremely flattered you think I'm pretty enough (LOL) for your beastly side to pop out this suddenly and demand such 'actions' from me. But..._

_._

**_I must decline._ **

_._

_I mean, I know some of my sketches have gone a little too extreme themselves. But, man – I'm really glad I know what your true intentions are regarding me! This way, I can plan ahead and properly defend myself at the party, oppa~!!! ^^_

_Honestly, you request too much from a poor, innocent maiden..._

_We've barely bumped into each other once and already you want me to..._

_..._

_..._

**_SCARY OPPA!!!_** _(_ _ಥ_ _﹏_ _ಥ_ _)_

.

.

.

Zen blankly stared at the abrupt finish line of the coordinator's own text-wall.

Going through the entire thing was a roller coaster experience with a catastrophic ending, the actor unsure whether Mina was bluffing and poking fun at him, trying to deter from her real self and sentiments. _Or did she really see him as a depraved human being and was extremely frightened, hiding these fears behind a thick veil of humor?!_ Had she not read the part where he mentioned it was for Jumin?!!!

.

**_HAD SHE NOT?!!_ **

**_HE WASN'T BEASTLY!!! TwT_ **

.

"Ha, ha... **Scary oppa.** "

"What is this feeling inside my chest...?", the sour grin Zen carried, due to how Mina managed to completely shatter his delight of being called _oppa_ , was disheartening.

The pain from the misunderstanding hurt him.

Physically hurt him.

And, to make matters worse, his semi-confession also suffered a similarly crushing faith. The actor wasn't sure what determined him to type out such intimate thoughts – they just naturally came into his head and he really did not do anything to prevent them from flowing out. The young male only wanted Mina to know of her importance to him and how she could brighten up his days by simply being there, lifting up her spirits in the process. It was very rare for a girl to have such a powerful effect on him.

.

**_His crush..._ **

**_It was... possibly the real deal..._ **

.

Real enough to backfire and be mixed up with the insult aimed at Jumin.

"I must decline.", the actor repeated, feeling as though he was going to die on the spot. Zen could feel a shard of ice pierce through his aching heart and being repeatedly stabbed. The rejection was far too straightforward and cold.

**_Befitting an ice princess._ **

"Aigoo... I guess I should expect nothing less from her.", he exhaled, surrendering another lost battle.

Nonetheless, the actor could not afford to let his guard down and end the evening on this awful note. The misunderstandings have yet to be cleared up, hence Zen had to continue reaching out to Mina while the party planner was still awake.

Pronto!

Zen was hitting the coffee table with his fingertips, impatiently waiting for the girl to answer, when –

_._

**_*SCREECH*_ **

.

 **"ACK---!!!"** , he was nearly deafened by the upcoming noise from the receiver. But what he heard did not inspire good fortune.

One bit.

.

_"Khhh... Khhh... Khhhh..."_

_"Khhhhh..."_

_._

**_* - - CRUNCH - - - CRUNCH - - CRUNCH - - -*_ **

_._

_"Sa__$*@%# &ong *@#_."_

_"$#%@ill P_!^# &*ay."_

_"P$#%_ra)^@ di__@!#*s%)."_

_"A@$w#%__^its."_

_._

**_*END CALL*_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I wonder if I am ever going to write a chapter where lewdness won't become a part of its context. I probably am capable of doing that._
> 
> _Probably._
> 
> _Mina is becoming more comfortable around Zen. And at the same time, she is still holding up loads of things, hiding them behind endless bad humor and mean teasing. Luckily for her, Zen is a good sport about it. Like, he started teasing her from the get-go, so they're slowly learning how to interact best with each other._
> 
> _And yes – I do intend for Scary Oppa to become Zen's cute nickname in the future <3_
> 
> _I mean, it really is the best he can hope for from Mina.  
> _


	32. Insomniacs Fifth: Ominous Occurrences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Here is another update ^^ Thanks for the patience, guys <3 _
> 
> _A little surprise at the end, keen eyes will notice the truth about the messages and not hate me too badly LOL.  
> ...   
>  I mean it TwT. _

 

_._

**_"The number you have dialed cannot be reached."_ **

**_"Please try again later or check – "_ **

**_*CLICK*_ **

_._

Zen's hand dropped as the actor's insides clenched uncomfortably.

And it wasn't because of the chilling air penetrating his bones. After multiple failures, the actor had dashed outside his apartment, climbing the stairs heading towards the terraced roof. His phone could not get a better signal than here, yet the outcome remained frustratingly unchanged.

Mina was unreachable, a terrible feeling swarming around his guts.

Those static sounds were far too unusual to have been merely electronic glitches caused by either faulty reception or the phone provider's service. Also, the silver haired male could have sworn he was able to distinguish worded fragments back then, distinctively told in a heavy and raspy manner. _Was it the answering machine?_ But the current one bombarding his head was sharp and precise, spoken in a female tone.

Zen hoped he was just concerned over something presumably plain for an answer.

It wouldn't come as a surprise if Mina's battery had dyed out or the girl had simply yet to notice his calls. The actor could accept such a reality, far better than the alternative creeping into his thoughts – _being placed back on the ignored list_. It did not make any sense to him because their last few messages had been highly... personal. Furthermore, they both seemed to have been on similar wavelengths.

It was flustering how easy his heart would flutter as of lately.

**"Aigoo, jagi... That worrisome habit of yours needs fixing!"**

"My poor heart...", Zen mumbled softly and brushed a hand over his heated face, the surge of excited emotions still fresh and unyielding as he was staring at Mina's messenger icon.

.

_Even so, the memory of those static sounds was unsettling._

_Only one person could put Zen's worries to rest._

.

**~oOo~**

.

In spite of the distaste he had for Seven during these past couple of days, Zen did not think twice before reaching out to him. Without any other pleasantries involved, he bluntly asked the red head about the party planner's wellbeing. In return, his ears were blasted by loud chuckles.

_"Hah~?!"_

_"So you've decided to finally embrace your destiny in becoming a pro-MC stalker?!"_

_"Whoa... It's always so shocking watching how much power a cute girl can have over ya, oppa~~~!"_

_._

**_Maybe he should have thought about it twice!_ **

.

"Tch, we're just friends so stop pissing me off! And take me seriously for one damn second, okay?! I'm not in the mood.", he hissed aggressively, Seven's humorous side immediately turned down a notch as Zen was sharing his concerns. The actor was unsure whether Mina's safety inside Rika's apartment was a certainty or not. He was experiencing ominous warning signs proving the contrary.

**"You know what these usually mean!"**

_"Okay, okay. I'm checking the CCTV now, Zen."_

_"Although, don't mind me saying this, but I do think you are overthinking the situation. And worrying a lot –"_

_"– about someone who's just a friend to ya ~~~!", _Seven mercilessly teased the grimacing actor who was shocked by the hacker's straightforward observation. Zen did not appreciate his gesture one second, his sing-song voice incredibly irritating.

"D-Dude, I swear to god! I will drive right at your place tonight, break through the front door and –"

.

**_"MC is partly undressed and lying on the floor!"_ **

**_"And she seems to be greatly struggling to break free!!!"_ **

**_"Oh no!!! T-The innocence of my e-eyes at that vicious scene!"_ **

**_"~~~ OH NOOOO!!!"_ **

.

The actor choked, his cheeks brightening in a vivid red color at the possible scenarios emulating Seven's reactions. Mina's face was drawn upon a frail and disheveled figure, with half her clothing already discarded on the floor while an intruder was attempting to –

"..."

.

**_Zen wanted to slap himself_ ** **.**

.

And wish to inflict the same stinging pain, _or worse_ , on Seven while kicking that boy's ass. The actor did not find such an information funny, nor worthy of being mocked using his typical playfulness! **WTF!!!** Zen was so shaken up at the prospect of Mina being in such deep trouble, the silver haired male prepared to hop onto his motorcycle – _the mechanical beast he swore never to ride again since his near-fatal accident_ – and rage through the city's chaotic traffic without a glance back.

_He would do his very best to rescue the party planner._

_Put some bastards in the hospital if necessary._

**_Or grave, he didn't care!_ **

Rika's address was the only missing piece preventing Zen from rescuing the girl – _"It's not necessary for you to know the address."_

Seven interrupted his thoughts, the actor quickly retaliating. **"Why is it not when Mina is in so much danger?!"**

_"Hm? Whoever said she was?"_

The hacker's question was mindboggling, freezing the actor for a few seconds before exploding. **"YOU DID, BARELY A FEW MOMENTS AGO!"**

_"I've only mentioned how she was partly undressed, lying on the floor and greatly struggling."_

_"It really isn't nothing dangerous~!"_ , Seven nonchalantly answered.

"What the... h-huh..."

 **"Explain yourself how this is not!!!",** Zen was feeling both lost and furious, until Seven started his explanations anew.

The coordinator was most likely not aware of how the internal heating worked inside the apartment, let alone program it to a more comfortable room temperature. She had discarded a large hoody and kept picking on the hem of her remaining clothing, pulling on the fabric as to gradually expose bits of glistening pale skin. Her legs were completely revealed from the thigh down. Plus, Seven thought he could spot a bit of her torso region uncovered.

_"Maybe if I zoomed in the footage...?"_

**"STOP, STOP, STOP!!!"** , Zen snapped his eyes shut as his mind became ruthlessly attacked. Shockwaves travelled throughout his body for the imagery was far too much to handle without severe repercussions on his physical health.

Seven did not stop there though, continuing to describe the way Mina was drowning in a _puddle of pillows_ which she had chosen to nimbly spread across the floor. What's more, she was experiencing difficulties in escaping from their fluffy grasp, every movement rendered in defeat. Mina was then seen trying to pick up random items that were found just above arm's reach, but her lack of energy and willpower made it seem like she was a struggling wobbly fish. Her disappointment was emphasized by the constant pouting she plastered on, the girl soon giving up and resuming the movie.

_"That's it~!"_

"A... A-Aha..."

Well, needless to point out Zen felt quite the stupid man afterwards. The actor was upset at how easily he got tricked by Seven. Again. He honestly assumed the vilest scenario was happening to her, his heart palpitations at the news draining his sanity.

Naturally, Seven did not let go of this aspect whatsoever, purposely teasing the silver haired male for his impure thoughts. **_"Naughty oppa, kekekekeke~~~!"_**

_._

**_*END CALL*_ **

_._

It did the required job in setting off the actor and chasing him away.

.

**~oOo~**

.

**"Aaaah!!!"**

"This is bad.", the hacker moaned, tapping his fingers relentlessly on the keyboard while scanning a truckload of surveillance footages. Seven had hidden the entire truth from Zen, although the girl _was_ enjoying a relaxing night, staring at her laptop's screen and hugging pillows. The rest were mere fabrications, meant only to entice the actor's _rich imagination_ into leaving him be for he was in the middle of a witch hunt.

**_Something astray had gone with Mina's phone._ **

**_No noise or sounds were emitting whether people were calling her or not._ **

**_Nothing would register._ **

There was no doubt that Mina was in the dark about what was currently going on and he aimed to keep it that way for as long as possible. He was hoping to hurry it up with a special _God Seven remedy_ , but things did not go according to plan. Instead of solving the problem quickly, errors were painting the hacker's desktop and would not cease in numbers.

"Bad indeed..."

Mina's phone was draped in silence no matter the coding he was using to bypass the problem. It was as if every thought Seven carried in his mind was being countered before even having a chance to consciously apply the idea.  

_He was being outmaneuvered far too easily and it was overwhelming him._

From time to time, Seven's bloodshot eyes would peel away from the coding, the tiniest noise triggering a jump scare action whilst hiding the R.F.A. files. Vanderwood was currently out of the house, but was expected to return any second now from his unplanned trip to the store. The snappy secret agent had left the hacker unattended in order to buy extra cleaning supplies for the apartment – _by his own volition,_ since a health hazard was taking roots inside the Seven's bathroom and foully clogging the toilet. The red head was not even apologetic for the monstrous deed, too busy chanting a children's song to mark the cheerful occasion. He won precious seconds in such a way, the amount of ingested Honey Buddha and Dr. Penny finally taking its desired effect.

_He was not faring well, though._

And Seven did not reveal his internal turmoil to Zen or any of the other members.

.

**_Besides V._ **

.

The older male was oddly calm when informed about the latest update.   

_"Noted. Please do continue keeping a close watch over the girl – if anything is remotely questionable, I would advise you to contact Jumin."_

_"Ask for his security team's aid and send them to her location."_

_"We can't let them get to her."_

**"Wait, V – "**

_"Have a good night."_

There was nothing else to add, Seven sighing deeply at how rushed their talk had been.

.

**_How rushed V had been as of lately._ **

.

He was expecting more from the photographer, but... never mind.

Thankfully,

The red head couldn't spot anything remotely dangerous near Mina's surroundings so her safety was ensured. **_For now._** Unfortunately, Seven's search for the intruder rammed itself into a painful dead end as the signal seemed to have disappeared in the midst of the mountain region. The location did not contain anything special or peculiar.

At first.

A few kilometers nearby, though, and he was left with a different impression. "A church...?", Seven mumbled out loud, checking more data on the building and the religious organization using it to practice their faith. At first glance, nothing felt out of the ordinary – _until he realized the frequency in which they were popping up during his every investigation._

"Too often."

"It has to be related.", the red head concluded, becoming increasingly certain that there was indeed a connection between the church and Unknown. Although Seven was lacking evidence to back up these thoughts, he still felt it was worth a shot to investigate this further.

_._

**_*THUD* *BANG* *THUD*_ **

.

If only Vanderwood would stop complicating matters, the agent's grumpy voice and curses echoing from across the hallway. **_*CRASH*_** Seven snickered.

.

_Whoever claimed pranks were childish and not vital to one's work was greatly mistaken. ^^_

.

**~oOo~**

.

Mina eventually dozed off during the movie and was abruptly woken up when music randomly started blasting through her headphones. Dazed and with a foggy vision, her eyes travelled towards the phone tightly clutched in her hand where she noted the late hour – it was already past midnight.

.

**On top of that, there were no missed calls or messages in sight.**

.

"Ah...", the party planner lowered her gaze. For some reason... she was truly hoping that something, _anything_ , would follow up her last message sent to Zen. Nothing did. And the coordinator couldn't help from wondering whether there was an issue with the way she had expressed her thoughts. Or maybe she had not properly conveyed them at all.

The girl was no expert writer, rechecking her text and sighing deeper. "Maybe I shouldn't have said those things so openly..."

"Scary Oppa...", re-reading the end made her cringe.

**"Ngh... What was I thinking?!"**

Mina chewed onto her bottom lip as her eye brows sunk at their ends, expression turning gloomier. Her last jokes might have been too rough and cold for Zen to handle, the actor probably assuming she wanted to be left alone.

_She did, but... not by him._

Soon, the coordinator realized that she had not ended the message to expect anything in return either, which was an oversight on her part. However, Mina did not mention any _goodnights_ to the actor _._ **Nor had Zen**. There weren't any _sweet dreams_ or _nightly meetings with him within the dream world, so her day could end on the brightest note possible._

.

**_' Honestly, today was a chilling selfie-free day too!!!'_ **

.

Not that she minded it that much, the girl appreciating how her phone's storage had avoided another day of being filled to the brim by Zen's charming photos.

_Still..._

Mina felt a bothersome emptiness growing within, remembering with exact clarity how the actor had _'forcefully'_ made the party planner accept a secondary role within the R.F.A. – it was super important to him. She was to supervise Zen in his quest to reach the pinnacle of male beauty, the silver haired youth nurturing his features enough to have them evolve into one final stage of artful and masterful perfection. Becoming his selfie expert was crucial to his acting career and only Mina's unnaturally high standards could help him shape his features into reaching the highest levels of beauty!

_Well, something along those lines anyway._

_Sorta._

_She might have added a few details to the job description._

_Or – a lot._

"Silly...", Mina did a fast eye-roll at herself, hating the dissatisfying feelings of clinginess she was suddenly harboring by Zen's absence. She knew she had to stop these hurtful thoughts because the actor did not have an obligation to write to the girl non-stop.

_That 'R.F.A. job' of his was done jokingly, to raise the girl's spirits._

_It was obvious he did not mean it, lol._

If anything, the girl should appreciate the amount of attention she was receiving and not complain. Zen was doing the best he could with his tight-knit schedule. Furthermore, he had this new acting role to thoroughly prepare for and had already voiced out to Jumin how busy he would be, as a result. So to keep wishing for him to spend even more of his free time on her was not applicable.

.

_Jaehee's words inevitably flooded her mind._

_The last thing Mina wanted was for Zen's precious free moments to be wasted on her._

.

Yet, the fingers gliding across his name were too eager and selfish to be stopped, the sharp ringing matching the intensity of her own heart beating.

_Had she ever felt so nervous before...?_

It wasn't as if this was the first time she had contacted Zen directly, the girl usually courageous in these dialing attempts. Tonight was different –

.

**_"The number you have dialed cannot be reached."_ **

_._

**...**

**...**

**...**

.

**_*CLICK*_ **

.

Alas, her selfish side would have to settle for less.

"..."

Mina then shifted her attention towards the _MysMe_ app, which was too devoid of any life forms apart from hers. It struck a nasty chord.

.

_Alone..._

_Mina felt so alone._

.

And the sensation came annoyingly out of the blue. "Must be due to the sobbing movie.", she groaned and retreated inside the app, where an idea popped almost instantly. Mina would rarely do updates on the party guests, the last one announced after Mr. Lee's acceptance of the party invitation. Since then, quite a few had agreed to the conditions set and she could use these silent moments to inform everybody of her achievements.

Before she could tap the letters of her choosing,

.

**Mina's phone convulsed with insane vibrations,**

**its screen rapidly changing colors.**

.

She yelped, dropping the phone onto the floor from shock, and watched how black and teal tones replaced the brighter sepia nuances of the original messenger, the background going haywire with its animation. Numbers and letters kept interchanging as if they had come to life, surrounding a strange, pixelated logo that temporarily flashed across the screen.

Mina mumbled the unfamiliar name confused. **"Mint – "**

.

**_*BEEEEEEEEEP*_ **

.

She did not catch its full name because everything turned pitch black, the picture wiped out from the screen. Her phone showed a deep, unsettling abyss, the device appearing as though it had crashed beyond repair. The girl was unable to power it on regardless of it being plugged in or meddled with its battery, whenever an error occurred.

_This was not normal, Mina completely shaken up._

There was no way to contact the R.F.A. anymore, the computer unable to access the e-mails or messenger. Without the phone working, she had no working internet or means to contact virtually anybody. Loneliness was now the least of her problems, the girl coming to a frightful conclusion when she went to the apartment's door, checking the handle.

.

**_She was trapped inside a stranger's apartment, isolated from the world._ **

.

**_*THUD*_ **

.

Mina's body jumped, thinking she could hear loud noises echoing closer to the apartment. The timing was incredibly horrendous compared to her diminishing sanity and courage. This error overtaking her phone had been unnatural, so the thought of _Unknown_ being nearby had crossed the party planner's mind with terror.

She was unable to sleep for the remainder of the night, worrying that harm could fall upon her at any moment if she dared slip into the dream world.

.

**And nobody would notice her missing.**

.

**~oOo~**

.

Zen begrudgingly opened his eyes to sounds of endless beeping coming from his buzzer.

It was dark inside the bedroom, but the hour was not that early in the morning – the alarm clock would have alerted him awake in five minutes anyway. He yawned quite vocally, rising into sitting position on the bed while released silver locks chaotically fell down his under-dressed body. Red orbs were peering out the window, watching the storm clouds which had gathered above the sky, painting the day with their gray desolating mood.

_'So ominous...'_

The actor did not enjoy the pooling sensations.

Last night, the actor had given up on contacting Mina for it was a lost cause, shifting his attention back onto learning his new repertoire and dance routines. The scale of this production was incomparable to what he had played in before, Zen having slight difficulties in getting _the correct_ _flavor_ out of his new character.

.

_Emptying his thoughts proved problematic,_

_Mina's face haunting him each time there were mentions of the female lead in the script._

.

It was insane...

Zen could usually do rehearsals mostly unhindered, but the other night proved to be highly unsuccessful for practicing these new lines – _and that was saying it mildly_. The disaster was almost reckless on his part. And the feelings would only worsen after glancing over the messages that would morph into a lone company during this god forsaken day.

.

.

.

**_"There is no need to contact this number again."_ **

**_"Until the day for the endless party comes,_ **

**_painful interferences will be dismissed."_ **

_._

_._

.

**~oOo~**

.

_._

_._

_The cold was seeping deep into his skin._

_His feet were dragging down the cold pavement,_

_As he was heading to the theatre's building._

_Painful..._

_It was very painful to breathe in such an icy air brought by the wind,_

_Burning the lungs and grazing his eyes..._

_._

_._

_The ruckus of the neighborhood was getting louder._

_His ears were bombarded by everlasting noise._

_._

_._

_Or was it just,_

_._

_._

_The sound of his own heart breaking,_

_Which made Zen feel this coldest of winter days._


	33. Frozen Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I might make Day 5 shorter in terms of how many chapters it contains – I used this 'hacking' issue to achieve this, 'cause – I really want Zen's leg to break already. LUL. Anyway, enjoy ~!_
> 
> _If you guys have any more questions or thoughts or parts where things seem too confusing for you, don't be afraid to comment so I can clarify things. ^o^_
> 
> _PS Rant: Getting kinda hard not to repeat phrases and finding new words, and not repeating one 42532 times over the entire fic @-@ ugh. Rip slim vocabulary. Moving on~!_

 

Zen plastered a cheerful facade after stepping into the theatre's halls, attempting to hide the misery eating its way through his numbed core. For the likes of him, the actor could not understand this shift in attitude from Mina's end and his head was hurting plenty than trying to find a reasonable explanation for her newfound harshness.

**_There was none fitting in a logical setting._ **

He was learning how easily swayed she could be in mood swings: one moment the party planner would appear fine and everything would be wonderful, the next – chaos. Out of the blue. The more he picked at the issue, _alternating the explanations from Jaehee's meddling to his own personal texts_ , the easier Zen's mask of joy would crumble. His frustrations would leak out in countless distorted smiles as eerie clouds hung above. The actor had never ever meant to burden the girl, Mina probably having had enough of his presence and deciding it was too much effort to continue whatever this _friendship_ was.

_Too much of a hassle..._

Well, she wouldn't be the first girl who'd have enough of the actor – funnily enough, this handsome chiseled face was cursed to live a lonesome existence. ^^ Zen might have to come to terms with it sooner than later, reminded of the failed-relationship trends which marred his teenage years.

.

_'Ashi... The things I keep sacrificing in this life.'_

_'If only to blame again were my incredible visuals.'_

_..._

_'Maybe they are...'_

_'Who knows?'_

.

.

**_Sigh..._ **

.

.

Glimpses of melancholy were mirroring across his tired expression, however the others were fairly busy to notice anything wrong happening with Zen. Initially, that is. Many souls had gathered at work today because of new rehearsals batches being hastily scheduled last night.

.

_The actor's departure from the musical had become official._

_And the dynamics of the musical would suffer changes in accordance._

.

Furthermore, the news of Zen's interactions with Echo Girl taking place in the nearest future had earned lots of gasps and envious banter within their small community. Fans of the idol were also between his closer acting mates who were head over heels whenever the topic came up. Apart from few looks of sheer jealousy, the silver haired male did appreciate his colleagues' earnest blessings and support. He took in their taunts with a grain of salt, quite a number _complaining_ how they wished such an opportunity would befall in front of their own feet.

.

_"Zen, you lucky bastard!"_

_"Cherish her presence and thank the gods for this chance!!!"_

_"I wish I were you now... LUCKY!"_

_"Maybe they'll fall in love with each other!"_

_"Would be so scandalous!"_

.

 **"Scandalous indeed!"** , a female roared behind Zen. Pure, unadulterated anger was flaring up into his former co-lead's eyes.

He was too slow in evading her clutch.

The actress was especially temperamental since the news of his _promotion_ , because Zen's double might not be up to par with her genius performance. His inexperienced shine was like a flicker compared to her blazing sun, the contrast perhaps too strong for the audience's comfort.

She audibly groaned, wrapping an arm around Zen's as she engaged with him in a powerful side hug. "Honestly, why won't you participate in both productions? I am certain you would pull off both marvelously with your talent, hm?", the woman cried out dramatically for his help, but his hands were tied.

_Literally._

Zen could not move an inch of his captured limb for her strength was... otherworldly. Nonetheless, she had been met with a strained smile as the actor was semi-apologetic for her plight. A bit. But, his colleague was too close for comfort, Zen's hands inadvertently going towards hers, to ease the woman's grip. He stopped midway as laughter broke the serenity of the pair.

**"Well, not everyone wishes to become glowing Diva-sticks in the dark, thank you very much."**

"Being human is utmost enjoyable. Well – not like you would know how it is to be one, old witch.", the intruding male snickered, arms crossed over his chest as he was leaning against the door frame. "Preying on the young and successful again, are we dearest? You should know by now Zen's not into cougars."

"Tch. Of course, you would ever so rudely interrupt a private discussion, Donguk. Worse than a mutt begging for attention.", the sweetness in her tone dissipated as poison laced words darted back at the chuckling individual who was already dressed in the forest green robes Zen used to sport for his former musical.

 **"Ghastly!"** , she shook her head, clearly disappointed by the view.

The outfit was completely ruined on such a mediocre figure, but he ignored the attacks skillfully and returned them back tenfold. The man then turned his attention back to Zen who had since used the distraction to skillfully slip away from the actress' grasp and disappear before they could both mutter another word to stop him.

"Hm..."

The silver haired male was unusually passive within the argument compared to how he was in previous days, Donguk curious whether something was going on with him. This whole week, he seemed to be carrying a different kind of aura than normal – _he couldn't put his exact finger on what it was that brought such changes_. Not to mention, the old Zen would have been far more assertive with the _Diva_ and not run from a fun bantering session this quickly!

_Is he worried about the new part he got?_

Sure, the scale of Zen's new production with Echo Girl was significantly higher, but the type of work was similar in approach to what he had been doing for years. He definitely had the necessary experience to handle it.

_Seriously, shouldn't the actor be majorly psyched about his miracle opportunity?!_

_The Zen he knew would have been annoying the hell out of the entire crew the minute he had set foot inside the theatre._

People were even betting on the moment he would become _Diva 2.0_ and (i)radiate them stronger than uranium – just like when he got his first major leading role in a musical years ago. Donguk never got the end of hearing how surprised Zen was, and thankful, and happy, and ecstatic, and blessed, and did he mention being thankful, and –   

.

**"Hey, are you listening to me?!"**

.

The enraged woman was piercing Donguk's chest with her nails. "Oh, sorry."

"I did not realize you were here, _Diva_. Must be a fault in your blazing sun – it's not visible enough for us _true rising suns in the east_.", he smirked, the actress's eyes slimming while revealing her polished white fangs.

"Why you..."

Their quarrel did not last long, Director Kwon's scolding putting a stop to their play.

.

**~oOo~**

.

The actor did not feel as if he were part of reality, neither trembling limbs nor full body belonging to him.

It was a strange sensation penetrating him. Ethereal. Surely it did not help having this awful weather, Zen wishing he could sleep during this snowy ordeal. The storm was raging and had covered up the neighborhood in a white blanket only mere minutes within. It had brought forth an indescribable frost, one worse than what had wrapped around him in the morning. 

_It's almost poetic how the natural scene was accurately reflecting the state of his heart._

He was pensively smoking outside the building, wearing only his thin sports attire – a dangerous and reckless habit Zen was building as of lately and maintaining. Ignoring the sharp bites in the revealing parts of his reddening skin, the actor was kneeling nearby the secondary staff entrance and was not hurrying up with his break whatsoever. He was going through his _Black Angel_ pack quite extensively, at one point unsure himself whether smoke was coming out of his mouth or just the exhaled air.

"..."

**_Calming down was not possible._ **

.

.

_Zen's behavior was getting strange._

_And noticeably so._

.

.

The actor's breaks took longer than normal as well as the increase in their frequency, which wasn't like him at all. His work ethics were pretty strict for he never messed around when it came to work.

**Never.**

Even when allowed to rest, Zen would rather train or repeat his lines – _and co-workers' ones_ – while constantly trying to better his latter performances. However, especially with the upcoming responsibilities, watching the boy treat his new role so casually was beyond baffling. His depleted mood was showing through the cracks of his mask which remained unsealed due to the on-growing weakness caused by the party planner's dismissal.

It was getting increasingly harder to pretend he was fine, considering it was now a norm for him not reaching the girl due to _'dialing errors'_.

.

_To imagine Mina doing this on purpose was... cruel._

**_Rejection of this level was ruthless_ ** **.**

.

The worst part was Zen knowing how inexplicable and sudden it had been, the actor at a loss at what he could have done better to prevent the outcome. He had slowly fallen into a crouching position while supporting his pained, heavy head, losing himself within the scenery with his light-colored clothing and hair.

_'Maybe there was nothing I could have...'_

Anyway, people rightfully assumed the pressure from his new production was to blame for freezing the actor in this rigid slump. _That must be what's getting to him!_ As such, some were stepping in to offer the youth precious advice and help him gain a positive outlook. ^^

.

**_"It will all work well for you!"_ **

**_"Trust in yourself!"_ **

**_"You've been training all your life for this!"_ **

_– was the overall consensus._

.

Zen was grateful for their concern and encouragements given, despite it not being the issue at hand. What the actor needed most was space and quiet in order to ponder over his following moves. Thankfully, the bad weather was keeping most people at bay, although his shivering body was not pleased with this temporary solution.

"..."

He had been trapped in the haze of his thoughts, not hearing another join the troubled youth shortly. Donguk was looking at the actor's crouched figure for some very long seconds, examining the stillness in Zen's blank stare towards his phone.

There was no mistaken it.

.

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were lovesick."

.

**"AH!"**

Zen's heart instantly leaped towards his throat, his red eyes widening at the man towering in front. His emerald outfit was already put back into the dressing room for he was done with the costume fitting that afternoon, taking some time off before forcefully made to interact with the _Diva_ and reenact one of their sappy love scenes at the demand of Director Kwon.

_Make it believable, too. *yawn*_

His head was filled to the brim by her criticism, Donguk desiring some fun and time away from the witch. This insanely wintery fridge was the perfect location for his plans.

**_Stalking Zen was a bonus~!_ **

However, the silver haired male was silent, glancing away with a dark scowl and not interested in offering a semblance of a reply. In addition to being a grouch, he appeared pissed off more than anything by the remark he had made. Which meant...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"No way...", Donguk mumbled, not knowing what reaction he was expecting when poking fun at Zen's serious face. He was joking, yet that muffled silence was closer to a confirmation than ever, the man's features twisted by an intense shock at the realization.

.

_Oh man!_

**_Was he this close to the real truth?!!_ **

.

 **"NO WAY!!!"** , he blurted out with sparkling stars hovering above him as he was carrying the widest grin ever. Zen had never dated anyone since joining their theatre company – at least, not once had Donguk seen the guy in close proximity to females unless it was work related or interacting with his fans. In both instance, he would try to maintain a respectable distance.

The man tried hooking the youth up plenty, but getting Zen out of the house for a drink was a tedious task, often with a poor aftermath. And, now, he was apparently in a relationship with someone and... it might not be working out. Still, the fact that someone succeeded in snatching the boy from single-status was an achievement in its own, hence Donguk's curiosity rose.

"Now your weirdness today makes total sense! Is she working at the theatre? Does anybody here know her? **DO I KNOW HER**?!"

"What?", he was confused by the array of questions, Zen blinking rapidly in confusion.

"Your new girlfriend~!"

**"HUH?!"**

"Wait, is it _Diva_? I mean, you two were...", he winked. **"Chummy."**

Speechless.

"Wow... Don't tell me it really is that witch.", Donguk mimicked gagging noises, but Zen wanted to hear none of this. _What a pain..._ The guy was getting it all wrong on freaking purpose and pressing the wrong buttons. He did not want to discuss any of his ridiculous fantasies.

"Cut it out, will you?", the actor suppressed an eye-roll, getting up on his feet as to retreat back to the practice room, using the _new production_ as an excuse to disappear.

"Oh no. Oh no you don't, sir!", Donguk walked in front of his path and put a hand up, stopping Zen in place. He was not leaving before spilling out the beans. The guy might seem pushy and too curious for his own good, but whoever made the silver haired actor look like an abandoned puppy lying in a snow storm was –     

**"There is nothing to discuss."**

"Ah... Is it an unrequited affection?", Donguk inquired, the door nearly slamming into his face. Zen was not shy in emitting a warning for the guy – he was not to follow him unless he lacked having a nasty bruise before opening night, one that couldn't be hidden by any form of make-up found on the market.

Donguk's cheerfulness was tilting.  

.

_'Whoa... she means that much to him...?'_

_..._

_'So curious!'_

.

**~oOo~**

.

Hardships were not solely known to Zen that day, Mina experiencing quite a fair share too.

A train wreck was a fitting description for the girl's state after choosing to remain alert all throughout the night, until emotions were failing to latch onto her expression. Her trembling limbs were a result of yet another white night endured as the cold was seeping inside the apartment – or maybe the accumulating exhaustion was shutting down her internal heating, no amount of clothing or blankets good enough to bring forth warmth.

_Again._

_It was extraordinarily loathsome..._

The scare brought to her by the loss of her phone's functionality, plus the inexplicable crushing noises heard next door, had kept Mina's senses sharp. She had been staking out the boxes blocking the entrance's doorway whilst sitting at the end of the hallway, legs brought together at her chest.

Waiting.

Praying for these interferences to end and her safety prevailing. 

Mina had zero ways to contact people as not a single electronic device was working as it should, laptop meeting the same dysfunctional faith shortly afterwards her phone cracked. It would randomly convulse whenever the silence was most tempting – _her eye lids closed entirely after the sandman made his abrupt visit._ Needless to say those instances were enough to jump scare the coordinator back into sobriety at the threat of an 'Unknown' attack in real life.

And this awful pattern went deep into midday, the girl staying a frozen presence in the corner.

**_*growl*_ **

Her stomach was suffering and energy levels couldn't cope well with her body's neglect, the forced insomnia losing its grounds in favor of a most demanded sleep.

**_*buzz*_ **

However, as Mina's phone was 'glued' onto her wounded hand, sometimes it would have episodes where it would want to reset and return to normal. Her contacts would be popping up on the screen – **like a taunt**. So whenever she sprinted towards Zen's name with the intent to write him a message or jump directly towards tech savvy Seven and seeking the hacker's help, the screen would befall into darkness.

Countless more hours passed until the fix finally came.

.

**_The red headed hacker's doing for sure._ **

**_Her screensaver changed to the numbers '707' and a smug emoji._ **

.

Mina blurted out in a laughing fit, quickly hiding her face into her palms while covering her angry, moist eyes. The party planner hated being played with in such a brutal manner by someone she did not know, did not hurt or took for granted.

**Did not ever do wrong during her lifetime.**

**A** nd yet she was treated like a broken toy, stuck in a haunted doll house for this individual to endlessly torment – trapped in a terrible game sans an escape button. Mina could feel it in her bones that if she were to ever leave this apartment, leave this city, leave towards home in Daegu – she would still have no chance of escaping 'Unknown'.

On the contrary, the likelihood of being caught and kidnapped was probably ridiculous. And then Mina would disappear...

Without a trace.

...

...

...

_It was horrifying._

What prolonged Mina's sanity during these difficulties were thoughts of the actor, the party planner busying herself with remembering their conversations from previous days. It was the only thing calming her nerves down and was offering unbelievable strength as she was imagining the encouraging words Zen would give her had he known of her terrors. Additionally, she would be mentally replaying their telephone calls which were flooding her mind with a whole lotta sweetness.

_His kind and gentle voice... was incredibly soothing._

Mina's heart was beating almost recklessly fast, motives behind the palpitations switching from dreadful to nearly happier tones. After all these hours going through five days' worth of memories, clashing and twisting them together to form a merry portrait, a decision was soon made regarding Zen.

Selfishly or not,

Mina wanted to remain safe and sound mostly for one single reason to happen in the near future.

.

.

_She was going to endure these terrifying days, living inside a dead woman's apartment,_

_Just so she could properly meet with him one day._

_Mina would do so, no questions asked anymore._

_No hesitation._

_No excuses._

**_She wanted them to meet._ **

_And would probably be too shy to admit it to his face, but..._

_She wanted him to stay in her life._

_For as long as he could._

_In any form he could._

_Without him knowing, Zen had become a pillar too important for her to ever be demolished._

_He was turning into a sturdy support she had sought after for years, but had yet found,_

_Until becoming a part of the R.F.A._

_Honestly..._

_Mina would be way frightened and broken,_

_Without him._

.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Seven's hair was in shambles from the pulling, the hacker's irritation at an all-time high because of this fucker meddling with his precious software and codes! He truly did not know the magic behind these aggressive attacks or how the other one was succeeding in them – _the tools of trade must have been comparable to his monster computers_. The intruder was bypassing through so many security areas and clearances that the red head was literally running a full-speed marathon just to make sure the final protocol of the apartment's security wasn't activated by either intent or accident.

**Not while Mina was stuck in there.**

The battle was tough and was reaching 12 straight hours of strategy play.

In the end, however, Seven managed to outsmart his opponent, thus winning against the asshole and reigning supreme leader and commander of his fort! **Phew!!!** He could finally drop down from his chair and spread across the floor like butter on bread, panting and sweating excessively due to the immense effort it took to gain back control.

.

**_*SNORE*_ **

.

He was thankful of Vanderwood's cleanliness obsession with the state of his pigsty apartment. How else would the fuzzy agent have lowered down his guard enough so Seven could plant drugs into his meal course. The strongest sleeping pills he had in the house were used, making sure the effects were long lasting and his work uninterrupted for he could not afford any hindrances.

Seven wouldn't be able to live with himself had Mina been mortally injured.

.

**_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_ **

.

Speaking of the coordinator, it was the girl on the other line.

...

Seven was regretful, her warm and numerous _'thank you's_ being like darts thrown into his own heart. Because of his lacking skills to solve the problem faster, Mina was suffering. At least he had successfully managed to put her worries to rest before she left the call for a chat room opening.

"After all, I'll always be looking after you..."

"It's my duty...", he whispered to nobody in particular, closing his stinging golden eyes briefly, before getting up.  

.

He needed to add those extra layers of security, on the double!

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I was searching through korean names and found the meaning behind Dong-uk on a website. It may not be a good attempt, but I tried doing a 'pun' on his name with the rising sun in the east._
> 
> _From Sino-Korean 棟 "the main beams supporting a house" or 東 "east, eastern" (dong), and 旭 "rising sun; brilliance; radiant" (uk)._
> 
> _The actresses nickname is 'Diva', her name is currently 'Unknown' –lol, pun – but she did make an appearance in chapter 19, if anyone remembers the one complaining to a sobbing assistant about the students and Mina, yada, yada. That's her. Whether she's an actual cougar or a young lady Donguk likes messing around with – is left in mystery._


	34. Misunderstandings II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, so I've started watching Haikyuu and that ruined my MysMe vibe and writing schedule because – holy, that show is good O-O. I used to play volleyball as a kid, but not on this level. Not with these major rules about each member's role in a team, all these rotations and strategies. I didn't even know many of the names given to each specific player, we were all pretty tame and basic. (I was in either 5th or 6th grade and had only practiced the sport for like a year)._
> 
> _Anyway!_
> 
> _That's what happened and caused my small hiatus._
> 
> _And, what do you know, September 9th arrived and guess what game got updated?_
> 
> _That's right._
> 
> _**Mother f-ing V route, everyoooooone!!! *I had 310 HG before its release, I feel blessed*** _
> 
> _** Tagging spoiler just in case:  ** _
> 
> _Omg. O have indeed indulged myself in the yummiest spoilers lurking around the internet, even offering some myself on my tumblr page... but damn ovaries-imploded with those CGs that are even better than you got in the original. Cheritz have put their 200% best into this new story._
> 
> _**Hands down – best f-ing otome company, my GOD!!!!** _
> 
> _I am extra-hyped._
> 
> _Especially Zen's new CG are my new eye candy and reason for tears. Seriously, when I heard some mentioning about "wetness" and "shower" during some part of the conversation I literally wanted to scream, imagining how well it fit with my perverted mirror talk earlier in my fic. Seven also had a major perv moment with a zipper and Jumin._
> 
> _Also, a CG with Zen taking a bathroom selfie next to the mirror --- mirror. MIRROR!!!_
> 
> _On the wall._
> 
> _Who is the fairest beauty of them all?!_
> 
> _*cough*MC*cough*_
> 
> _Lol, no, I wish._
> 
> _...  
> ...  
> _   
>  **I'm sorry for this long-ass note, but MY GOD!!!**

 

Overwhelming relief flooded Mina like a blessing, the girl chuckling loudly in between sharp breaths.

It took a lot of strength for her to fight against the enveloping tiredness and not succumb to its will, albeit it would have been sweetest to act upon as the very next step. Unfortunately, her body was in desperate need of nourishments, no longer a thing she could ignore. The stabbing sensations roaming throughout her stomach region were alarming. To top it all off, her wrist was pulsating quite uncomfortably and this in spite of the coordinator being relatively careful not to bump it around the apartment – too often... ;;;;;;;;

.

**_*sigh*_ **

_Mina needed some well-deserved self-care..._

.

At least her connection to the outside world had been restored, meaning the party planner's mood was gradually improving. However, concerns inevitably lingered as she was walking down the hallway towards the kitchen area, scanning the entrance door midway.

_'It's eerily silent.'_

_'Whoever was causing the ruckus must have left after Seven's victory.'_

She appreciated the red head's efforts in trying to keep anything or **anyone** harmful at bay. He must have been working hard because the words he had presented over the phone were not spoken in his usual sugar-rush tone, but the opposite of what Mina had been accustomed to hearing. His voice was much fainter and lackluster, sans the usual cheerfulness dipped in intense flavors of insanity.

_'He was serious for a change.'_

"Unsettling...", she whispered softly. Mina could not help but wonder how long it would take before a repeat of last night happened, where she would find herself, yet again, trapped inside Rika's apartment.

**And isolated from the rest of the world.**

"...!!!"

Suddenly, it had dawned upon her – this new living situation was turning into a double edged blade, crossing dangerous territories due to the uncaught intruder and the organization he or she was serving. Mina had never fully comprehended the scale of the R.F.A. mess she had dived into until now, the girl choosing instead to naively focus on different matters and, generally, struggling to be a pleasing newcomer who wouldn't hinder the group's daily activities.

_It was an on-going process marred with failures down the road._

_;;;;;;;;_

_Still..._

It was worrisome how little information Mina was receiving in return, the girl completely left in the dark. The findings and knowledge about the dangerous hacker remained secret. Their purpose was **unknown** to her, as was their identity. Many questions were troubling the youth's calm and it was becoming rather bothersome to think them through for they were raising her panic meter.

_'Why would anyone target a foundation where the sole purpose was raising money for charity?'_

_'And why was Rika's apartment heavily geared up with hi-tech security measures?'_

_'Why were Seven's hacking skills even necessary in the first place?'_

Something was missing from the overall picture. Mina was painfully aware that not everything had been shared with her regarding the R.F.A. and she had accepted the reality of a new member. But the coordinator was starting to suspect some form of foul play taking place within the group, otherwise these attacks made no damn sense.

_'To have people try to destabilize a charity organization is insane to me.'_

_'Why would anyone harm those who are aiming to do good with the money raised?'_

_'Who are aiming to help the less fortunate?'_

**_*sigh*_ **

_'What is it that I am not seeing...?'_

Seven did not shed any light on the matter, the red head confessing how he was also puzzled about these unique hacking incidents. Mina was unsure of his truthfulness. Nevertheless, he continued offering countless reassurances towards the girl whenever in doubt.

 ** _'I have it under control, so cheer up~!'_** – would be his motto.

Last night, though, he did not have anything under control. "And maybe next time –", she mumbled while taking various ingredients from the fridge, her eyes narrowing down before another depressing sound escaped her mouth.

"I'm tired..."

Mina was heavily distraught. She truly believed her luck had finally taken a turn for the better since arriving to this building complex and joining the R.F.A. – it didn't take long for the girl to be proven wrong.

_Day after day..._

_Her naivety and recklessness had been taken advantage of._

And it only took a single night to have this eye-opening truth really sink in, the gravity of her situation shining like a beacon.

.

**_'As long as Unknown is out there...'_ **

**_'I will never be truly safe and free.'_ **

**_'No matter what Seven promises – '_ **

**_*GROWL*_ **

.

Mina's focus steered to the growling noises erupting from within her belly, the girl planting both hands on top.

Her meal was soon ready.

.

**~oOo~**

.

The snowy weather intensified in its rage as nightfall commenced despite the clock's handle pointing towards five and a half. Strong winds were blowing from multiple directions and inciting shivers, plus tremendous cold onto the city-travelers, who were willing to shovel their way across the on-growing white piles. Quite the number gave up, retreating inside cafes or other secluded areas and leaving the pavements mostly untouched by human feet while the roads were swarming with impatient cars. A lot of places were inviting to sit down and relax, where one could await the storm's passing in comforting warmth.

Yet, there were a few brave folks facing the outdoors' temperament, one person in particular currently power-mowing through the obstacles lying in front. His fast pacing almost made it seem as if he were being chased down the streets, the man's tall figure constantly trying to shorten the time required to reach his destination.

**"Tch."**

Random slippery portions were concealed by thick layers of snow. His footing was in danger as the ice almost destabilized his body to near-falling status. Gratefully, he did not, his feet supporting the entire weight without a hitch while rapidly regaining his composure. Although, certain movements weren't that pain free on one of his ankles, the guy mumbling sharp curses from the stinging. Still, the puffing actor was not showings signs of slowing down or be slightly more careful with his running.

He was rushing heads-on, Zen that desperate to escape the exhausting environment he had previously been in. 

The silver haired male would have been wisest to remain at the theatre and continue practicing the lines for his new role. It would have definitely been the sanest option to choose under these wintery circumstances. But the building's desolating walls and the large crowd surrounding him in the theatre room were off-putting – _Zen was unable to properly rehearse a single page of the thick manuscript_. Also, the staff and crew members were too attentive and curious about the actor's depleted mood, questioning him about any problems he may have been experiencing.

Similarly to how Donguk was not that far long ago.

Everyone's intentions were good, Zen understood this fact clearly – but their help was highly undesired.

.

_And it was taking a toll on the actor's psyche._

_Zen's bright mask had eventually collapsed._

_His sorrows were visible to even those with eyes too untrained to quickly pick up changes._

_The frown and glare he was sporting were shockingly uncharacteristic._

_Yet equally troubling for his closest mates._

_._

_._

_._

_ Coming to work had been a grave mistake. _

.

.

.

The frustrations were endless and mind drenched in negativity, Zen mentally berating himself for the mistakes he made which had led to Mina treating him in a harshly passive manner – _basically, shunning the silver haired male out of her daily schedule_. His calls and text messages had not been worth a single glance from the coordinator.

Not even a meager one-word reply. _'Mina's ultimate decision... was this...'_

.

**_And he despised the outcome._ **

.

Zen wholeheartedly wished that there was another explanation behind these sudden acts of silence – so far, he had found nothing satisfactory. Furthermore, an additional scorching detail was what had truly contributed to the actor's intense gloom and decision to leave the theatre's grounds in the midst of this raging storm.

Funnily enough, the catalyst had been Yoosung's phone call.

.

**~oOo~**

.

The blonde was behaving noticeably strange recently.

That morning, while preparing to leave the house for his rehearsals, Zen noted the desperation oozing from the boy's tearful spam within the messenger logs and discovered the student's plight – his schedule was freshly packed with new exams. It stunned him awake from the LOLOL all-nighter he had pulled off, Yoosung forced to maximize the weekend hours the best he could.

"Nothing you can do about it."

"Learn to endure these moments, lol~!"

Obviously, Zen's chill advices weren't helpful and the blonde was feeling especially defeated because of the pressing deadlines set the following week. Adding salt to the wound, his classmates had ditched him on their group project and dumped the immense responsibility of their final grade onto his shoulders to finish. They've partied too intensely the other day and could not form coherent ideas under their drunken haze.

_"Ah... I feel like dying... TwT "_

Hours later and the blonde's mood had entirely shifted towards the positive spectrum, showing an overly-excited and bubbly persona. Zen was taken aback by how sudden this change had been as he was searching for updates... and Mina. He realized that Yoosung was unusually happy for someone who had been complaining about his school assignments and tests.

_He could use the distraction..._

_"Hyung!"_ , Yoosung decided on calling him instead of writing further, as he was in the middle of some important in-game action. Typing was hectic as a result, the actor becoming too irritated with handling the boy's gruesome grammar mistakes that were just too hard to decipher.

_Overall, the miracle was in **no** thanks to him.  _

Yoosung opted for getting guidance from a kind hearted person. _" And not a mean actor!"_

Thus, he had boldly messaged MC for advice, hoping to receive some emotional support too.  ~ TwT ~ He was counting on the girl's surely amazing tips on studying, which he might make good use of, and spare the pressure put onto his poor, aching head. Since the party planner had attended SKY university in the past, she must have experienced her share of stressful problems and acquired holy wisdom~!

"Hey, boy..."

"I wasn't a mean actor, but a realistic one!"

"Anyway, I doubt she could have helped you with anything. She's been offline the entire day and busy in real life–", Zen nonchalantly lied while taking a swift smoke from his cigarette. He choked on its fume after Yoosung dismissed his statement.   

_"Was she? I did not realize, lol."_

_" I am so much more thankful knowing that."_

_"MC had replied to my text almost instantly after sending it ~~~!!!"_

This had caught Zen's immediate attention. "What...?!"

_"So, listen here. MC told me that if I work my hardest and earnest, the road to everlasting paradise will be closer to me than expected~!"_

_"Everything will pay off in the end."_

_"If not, I should be praying for salvation – and I shall be rewarded."_

_"The outcome will be better than I've imagined~!!!"_

"W-What...?", he chuckled nervously. Odd and tangled phrasing aside, was that boy telling Zen the truth? Had Mina actually interacted with Yoosung today?! _"Oh? Erm... Like a few hours-ish ago... Maybe?"_ This concept alone caused his blood to boil and heart beating insufferably quick –

_"Also, if I do well, MC promised that I'll be able to attend the party as someone closest to her ~~~!!!"_

_"Did you think she might have said it like... l-like it's going to be a... a d-d-date?!"_

– and painfully, too...

**"DATE?!"**

The notion of Mina linked with the blonde struck a terrible chord, Yoosung slow to realize the reason behind Zen's shocked outburst. He did not put much thought into the handsome male's raising voice, the student too focused on the enemies he was battling inside an arena.

_"AH! Go left, go left!!"_

_"Not that left!!!"_

_"Ugh..."_

Nevertheless, the boy's misery had been wiped out due to a new type of strength which had been injected into his veins! The blonde was powerful and hopeful – the first time in years!!!

**_"Ah, hyung~! I'm so glad we have such a nice girl in the group~! TwT "_ **

**_"Her kindness is so similar to Rika's..."_ **

**_"I could cry out of happiness~!"_ **

**_"I can't wait for this party to come faster, he he ~~~!!!"_ **

The actor felt like he would cry on the spot as well – but for completely different reasons than Yoosung. He had been basically sucker punched, Zen gritting his crunching teeth and forming a fist with his free hand. He was unable to accept this casually presented information.

Was Mina really considering dating the blonde?

_._

_'This isn't real...'_

_'No way it can be...'_

**_' It has to be a lie!!!'_ **

_._

_"Oh? The notification's changed... **AH!!!** Shit, the clock!"_

_"Ah! S-Sorry, hyung!!!"_

_"I'm being summoned elsewhere~!"_

"No, Yoosung wait – !"

_"My team mates are waiting outside our raid location, lolol."_

_"Can't miss this event or I will be killed, lololol~!!!!"_

_"Bye~!"_

**"WAIT!"**

Their connection got cut short. _'So much for those pressing deadlines awaiting.' _Alas, Zen was too slow in stopping the boy from engaging deeper into his video games, the actor exhaling a shaky and feeble sound.

A sense of helplessness embraced him.

He turned numb.   

.

_'A date... with Yoosung.'_

_'What's this...?'_

_'Is this a dream?'_

.

**_' Or is it a nightmare...?'_ **

.

Zen had never felt this torn apart in a long...

Very long time.

He thought... no. Zen was certain he could see something flourishing between him and Mina, which had the potential to evolve beyond the normal boundaries of friendship. During their calm discussions, the atmosphere between those two was rather pleasant and enjoyable – to the extent that time seemed to flow quicker than usual.

_It was refreshing..._

_And also addicting._

_..._

Honestly...

Zen wouldn't have dared imagine such a scenario had it not been for the others' interferences and teasing, culminating with Jaehee's observations. After careful considerations, the actor ended up not disliking the idea of being around the party planner – one bit. What's more, this idea started following him everywhere, even into his dreams, bringing forth sweet and lovely tones whenever Mina made an appearance. Ever since he discovered her pictures on the USB drive, the actor was enraptured, unable to forget her radiant expression and joy.

However...

Reading through Mina's texts had been eye opening – in some ways.

While, in others...

** Damaging.  **

Her last message might have been an official rejection that the actor did not fully pick up on until now. Reality check smacked him across the face... no mercy.

.

.

_Ashi... it hurt..._

_Being this tragically handsome._

_*sigh*_

_And living in a tiny apartment,_

_Which still seemed too big for one person..._

.

.

**~oOo~**

.

_[707]: Yuuum ~~~!!!_

_[707]: It smells so good._

_[707]: *hearts emoji*_

_[707]: My mouth is watering._

_[707]: **SO GOOD!!!**_

_[707]: Yohoo~!!!_

_[707]: *excited emoji*_

_[MC]: What is? O-O_

_[707]: The dish you've cooked!_

_[707]: It look really appetizing ~~~!_

_[707]: *excited emoji*_

_[MC]: Ah..._

_[MC]: It's not that amazing._

_[707]: ***shocked emoji***_

_[707]: Lies._

_[MC]: I'm not good at cooking._

_[707]: More lies._

_[MC]: It's worse atm - I'm not used to the ingredients at hand._

_[707]: World of lies~!!!_

_[707]: But, a few pointers. *raises-glasses emoji*_

_[707]: From a master hacker of cuisine~!_

_[MC]:_ (눈_눈)

_[707]: Next time, you'd make it taste better if you added those two spices from the small packages, the seasoning within the jar and the lettuce leaves mixed with olive oil and garlic._

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: Hey, you. (E)_

_[MC]: Seven._

_[707]: Seven Zero Seven, that's me~!!!_

_[707]: Heeeeeeeey. (E)_

_[MC]: Can you stop poking your head around when I'm eating?_

_[707]: I'm not poking anything..._

_[707]: Unless you want me to~!!! *hearts emoji*_

_[MC]: ..._

_[707]: LOLOL!!!_

_[707]: *hearts emoji*_

_[MC]: Ugh..._

_[707]: AH!_

_[707]: *shocked emoji*_

_[707]: No! MC!!!_

_[707]: **Come baaaaaack to me!**_

_[707]: Don't run away from the kitchen!_

_[707]: *disappointed emoji*_

_[707]: It takes time to switch cameras..._

_[707]: There._

_[MC]: ..._

_[707]: Huh?_

_[707]: **Nooooo!!! Why are you moving faster now?!!**_

_[707]: Umm..._

_[707]: A little more to the right, please?_

_[MC]: OxO_

_[707]: OxO_

_[707]: *disappointed emoji*_

_[MC]: **Dude, stop**_ ** _following me!_** **_(_** ** _ﾉ_** ** _ಥ_** ** _益_** ** _ಥ_** ** _)_** ** _ﾉ_**

_[MC]: **I want to finish this sobbing meal in peace!**_

_[707]: But – but._

_[707]: AH!!!!_

_[707]: Careful, you'll nearly trip –_

_[707]: ..._

_._

_[707]: **LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!** _

_._

_[MC]: **SEVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_[MC]: Grrrrrrr..._ _(_ _ﾉ_ _ಥ_ _益_ _ಥ_ _)_ _ﾉ_

_[MC]: Stop jinxing me!_

_[MC]: Haven't I suffered enough?!_

_[MC]: *cries*_

_[MC]: Ngh... (E)_

_[707]: Nu-nu-nu-nu-nu-nuuuu!!!_

_[707]: **No tears!!!**_

_[707]: **Let me grab you a virtual handkerchief!!!** *Pssst, check that drawer near the plate*_

_[MC]: Omg..._

_[MC]: You are impossible._

_[MC]: Don't make me eat in the bathroom, because I WILL do it. O-o_

_[MC]: Actually... (E)_

_[707]: Oh._

_[707]: ..._

_[MC]: ..._

_[707]: ..._

_[MC]: ..._

_[707]: Ok..._

_[MC]: ..._

_[707]: ..._

_[707]: *hearts emoji*_

_[MC]: **Tell me there's no camera in there.**_

_[707]: **There's no camera in there.**_

_[MC]: Really? O-O_

_[707]: **LOLOL ~~~!!!!**_

_[MC]: Wow... (E)_

_[MC]: Is my privacy really non-existent inside this apartment...?_

_._

**_– Jumin Han has entered the chat room –_ **

_._

_[707]: No._

_[707]: It's non-existent in general~!_

_[MC]: **WOW. (E)**_

_[Jumin Han]: Good evening._

_[Jumin Han]: Hm._

_[Jumin Han]: You two are fairly active._

_[707]: Good evening, Mr. Han ~~~!_

_[707]: Right, MC? ^o^_

_[MC]: ..._

_[Jumin Han]: Luciel... Do I need to repeat myself from our other chat rooms?_

_[707]: Evening is good. Right?_

_[707]: Right?! OxO *SayItLikeIDidPlx*_

_[MC]: Good evening..._

_[707]: Mr. ~~~!_

_[MC]: ... Mr. Han._

_[707]: ~~~!_

_[MC]: ~~~!_

_[707]: *hearts emoji*_

_[Jumin Han]: *disappointed emoji*_

_[MC]: ^^;;;;;;_

_[Jumin Han]: Miss, I see Luciel's tricks are too engaging for you not to participate in them._

_[MC]: E-he-he... Sorry. (E)_

_[Jumin Han]: Considering your membership is currently at its inception, I am willing to pass your error in judgment. In the future, however, I would prefer you'd reconsider the manner of engaging in greetings with me._

_[MC]: Ah._

_[MC]: O-Okay..._

_[Jumin Han]: First name basis are acceptable._

_[Jumin Han]: Usually, **'Mr. Han'** is used by company workers and C &R entourage. _

_[Jumin Han]: This includes, of course, Assistant Kang._

_[Jumin Han]: She is currently the one calling me 'Mr. Han' the most within these last couple of weeks, so I inevitably began associating her voice whenever I come across the name._

_[MC]: Oh._

_[Jumin Han]: Mainly why I prefer others not to use the formal term loosely._

_[Jumin Han]: During these scarce moments of liberty, it can get tiresome to be interrupted._

_[Jumin Han]: Moreover, I do not want to be constantly reminded of Assistant Kang in any possible manner outside office hours._

_[MC]: Oh..._

_[Jumin Han]: I want to keep enjoying these wonderful and relaxing moments with my precious Elizabeth the Third without problematic hindrances~!_

_[MC]: O-Oh... ;;_

_[Jumin Han]: Most liberating sensations – a glass of wine next to a beautiful lady._

_[Jumin Han]: *happy emoji*_

_[Jumin Han]: **True happiness.** _

_[MC]: Wow... (E)_

_[MC]: ;;;;;;;;_

_[707]: *shocked emoji*_

_[MC]: I know, right?_

_[MC]: Poor –_

_._

_[707]: **You're with Elly?!!** ***hearts emoji***_

_._

_[MC]: – Jaehee._

_[707]: Send us a picture, please~!_

_[MC]: ..._

_[Jumin Han]: It's Elizabeth the Third._

_[Jumin Han]: Luciel, I do not think you are deserving of such honor._

_[Jumin Han]: Although, if our party planner wishes to bask into Elizabeth the Third's beauty, I may consider an exception._

_[707]: Say, yes._

_[MC]: ..._

_[707]: MC, say 'yeeeeees'~!!!_

_[MC]: Umm... (E)_

_[Jumin Han]: *inserts picture*_ _(= ^_ _w ^_ _=)_

_[707]: Ah, that worked too._

_[707]: *hearts emoji*_

_[MC]: Huh?! O-O_

_[Jumin Han]: She is incredibly energetic. Due to the weather conditions, she was not allowed to leave the penthouse and risk an illness, so her exercise routine has been altered._

_[707]: **PRETTY ELLY~!!!!!!!**_

_[707]: Must... save..._

_[Jumin Han]: It's Elizabeth the Third. *disappointed emoji*_

_[MC]: Erm... where should I be looking at?_

_[Jumin Han]: What do you mean?_

_[MC]: Or, better yet..._

_[MC]: What am I looking at? ^^;;;;;;_

_[707]: MC. Top-left from the brown hues. Then a few cms to the right and bellow the red, there is a white spot surrounded by yellow and cream lights. That's Elly-the-3rd._

_[Jumin Han]: How often must I correct you, Luciel?_

_[Jumin Han]: **It's Elizabeth the Third!**_

_[MC]: **WOW. (E)**_

_[MC]: It's super blurry... ;;_

_[Jumin Han]: There may be slight imperfections compared to the quality shots a professional takes, such as V._

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: Slight imperfections... he says. (E)_

_[707]: LOLOL! I think it's an improvement._

_[707]: The last photo was of his finger and her eye._

_[Jumin Han]: No matter, her pure essence can still be perceived from the image. *happy emoji*_

_[Jumin Han]: My lady is usually incredibly shy in front of a camera._

_[707]: That's true!!!_

_[707]: Although I do prefer my high resolution CCTV versions of her. *hearts emoji*_

_[Jumin Han]: I prefer you delete those as I've instructed you. Unless, a lawsuit will be –_

_[707]: **OMG!** _

_[707]: *disappointed emoji*_

_[MC]: S-So extreme... ;;_

_[Jumin Han]: Luciel is a hazard for Elizabeth the Third._

_[Jumin Han]: But when I'd mentioned your screen-name, MC, she slowed down and gazed at me._

_[Jumin Han]: It is curious. ^^_

_[MC]: I... see._

_[Jumin Han]: She favors nobody apart from myself._

_[707]: And me~! *hearts emoji*_

_._

_[Jumin Han]: **You are her least favorite human on this earth.** *disappointed emoji*_

_._

_[707]: *shocked emoji*_

_[707]: M-my heart..._

_[MC]: RIP. (E)_

_[707]: *disappointed emoji*_

_[Jumin Han]: You have only yourself to blame. _

_[707]: MC._

_[707]: Heal my wounded heart._

_[707]: It's hard to breathe too. T-T_

_[MC]: Okay. Ointments or band aids?_

_[707]: Huh?_

_[MC]: To help with the healing. ^o^_

_[707]: Noooo, give me your love as the best medicine ~~~!_

_[MC]: - gives band aid with the word 'Love' on it –_

_[707]: ... So generous._

_[MC]: Mhm. (E)_

_[Jumin Han]: Childish._

_[MC]: ... ;;_

_[Jumin Han]: Heart injuries are best dealt with under careful supervision from a doctor – more likely a surgeon would fit best if you are in that amount of suffering._

_[Jumin Han]: I could recommend one who is a family friend. The man is between the best in his operating fields._

_[MC]: Wow... (E)_

_[MC]: I didn't expect you to exhibit humor so openly. O-O_

_[Jumin Han]: Humor?_

_[Jumin Han]: I was being serious about Luciel's condition._

_[MC]: Never mind..._

_[Jumin Han]: However, I am glad you appreciate my moments of humor from earlier. Not many pick them up?_

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: Earlier when...? (E)_

_[707]: Sure._

_[707]: Cut my heart open directly, why don't cha. *crying emoji*_

_[707]: Btw, MC. You are english-ing a lot in this chat. LOL._

_[MC]: Yeah... (E)_

_[Jumin Han]: I have noticed as well._

_[Jumin Han]: MC._

_[Jumin Han]: Heed in mind that not every member in the R.F.A. has been exposed to foreign languages. Some had not put the required attention into their scholastic education, so difficulties may appear in translating._

_[707]: I smell a Zen diss. (E)_

_[MC]: Sorry... ^^_

_[Jumin Han]: Merely informing our party planner._

_[MC]: It comes naturally to me... since I've been speaking it longer than korean. (E)_

_[MC]: I need to think harder before picking up the wording in K. (E)_

_[MC]: And I'm way too tired of choosing the correct equivalent... T-T (E)_

_[707]: I've no problem with her foreign side~! You're free to continue. ; D (E)_

_[707]: We can use this as a secret code between each other, lolol~!!! (E)_

_[MC]: Lol... (E)_

_[Jumin Han]: Do not start, Luciel. It is my final warning. (E)_

_[Jumin Han]: *angry emoji*_

_[707]: *shocked emoji*_

_[Jumin Han]: And MC. You should log off._

_[MC]: ..._

_[Jumin Han]: When one is tired, one should rest and re-energize plenty._

_[MC]: Mhm..._

_[707]: (Arab) Jumin Han – TwT – Pwease, let me have my fun. Why do you have to be this mean to me...?_

_[Jumin Han]: (Arab) I am not mean. But I can be if you continue to pester me, Elizabeth the Third or our coordinator._

_[MC]: My eyes are dropping to the point I see squiggles instead of letters. (E)_

_[707]: It's Arabic. (E)_

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: I feel bad for not realizing this. (E)_

_[707]: You should, lololol~!!! –jk_

_[MC]: I think..._

_[MC]: I shall take my leave... (E)_

_[MC]: See ya later, guys ~! (E)_

_[Jumin Han]: Have a pleasant rest._

_[MC]: Thank you kindly. ^o^ (E)_

_[707]: *hearts emoji*_

_[707]: Stay safe, warm and cuddly in those fluffy blankets~!!!_

_[707]: Psssstttt. There are more stocked in the cupboard, on the –_

_[MC]: BYE~! (E)_

_._

**_– ZEN has entered the chat room –_ **

_._

_[MC]: Zzzzzzzz. (E)_

_[ZEN]: *shocked emoji*_

_[ZEN]: MC!!!_

_._

**_– MC is typing –_ **

_._

_[ZEN]: MC!_

_[ZEN]: **I will have to be blunt.**_

_[ZEN]: **No cherry picking this.**_

_[ZEN]: MC..._

_[ZEN]: All day – I had nothing else in mind._

_[ZEN]: **But you.** _

_[ZEN]: I've been stressing over things to the point I can't function anymore._

_[ZEN]: I need to know..._

_[ZEN]: MC..._

_[ZEN]: Do you really –_

_[MC]: Srrrrrrrry... La,,ter._

_[MC]: At,.y578....dw._

_._

**_– MC has left the chat room –_ **

_._

_[ZEN]: ..._

_[707]: Awww... she's left you._

_[707]: But, Zen._

_[707]: Something is fishy here._

_[707]: Could it be that..._

_[707]: *shocked emoji*_

_._

_[707]: **WERE YOU GOING TO CONFESS SOMETHING TO HER RIGHT NOW?!**_

_._

_[707]: *hearts emoji*_

_[707]: Is it your love for Elly?!_

_[Jumin Han]: E-L-I-Z-A-B-E-T-H  x  T-H-E  x  T-H-I-R-D_

_[ZEN]: *angry emoji*_

_[707]: OMG!!!!_

_[ZEN]: **I will punch you, Seven. Mark my fu--- words.**_

_[Jumin Han]: A violent and crude behavior._

_[ZEN]: *angry emoji*_

_[ZEN]: **Don't get me started with you again, CEO-in-line!!!**_

.

**~oOo~**

.

Mina's eye lids were like lead and body – heavier.

So when the actor made his unexpected appearance inside the messenger, her own heart was instantly swelling up with waves of warmth as a faint smile was painted across her exhausted features. Momentarily, she wondered whether to prolong her stay inside the chat room or not, since countless hours had passed between their last interaction.

Mina... missed him.

She really, really missed Zen.

The silver haired male had been on her mind too.

.

**_All her waking hours – beginning from the hacking incident..._ **

**_She thought of him the most._ **

**_And relied on the online memories she cherished with him,_ **

**_In order to maintain her calm._ **

.

His sentences were, honestly, quite baffling for the coordinator to read who slapped her cheeks to keep her eyes opened. _Was she dreaming...?_ Mina was truly tempted to engage further with Zen, finding herself in deep curiosity.

Her hands trembled while typing her excitement and she was consistently tapping onto the touch screen.

**_*STAB*_ ** _The pain of her wrist was a nasty thing, sliding fingers on the wrong letters..._

_And her mental capacity had peaked over its limit – and the flowing typos were a side-effect she could not escape from._

"Tch...", Mina was annoyed after erasing her attempts a fourth time.

**.**

**She gave up on chatting – for now.**

.

"It's... best...", she mumbled, remembering how conversations with Zen tended to be severely lengthy and rarely with a visible ending in sight. It would literally take forever to end a call or a chat room between them.

_The party planner did not view this aspect negatively, though._

_On the contrary ~!_

_It was inducing sweet fluttering sensations inside her body ~!!! ^o^_

But she was on a losing streak with the insomnia. Mina tried to politely bid her farewell, informing the actor of a later hour to talk with him. _If he didn't mind. ^^;;;;;;_ She wasn't sure if her plan succeeded for her eye lids would not open anymore.

The girl was completely K.O., unable to pick up a single buzzing sound.

She blacked out on the coach, 

.

Mina unaware of the despair Zen had been plunged into.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I got sick and tired of reading, re-reading, mega re-reading this chapter (first like 70% of it, until the messenger vibe of it).I can't anymore, if errors appear, my eyes cannot see them anymore. Not gonna lie, it was a mini-hell to plan this chapter until I reached a satisfying form and ideas to implement in future ones._
> 
> _BUT I DID IT O___O I just hope I'm not ruining stuff in the process. LAWL._
> 
> _Ah well, I'm happy with the chapter. Which couldn't be said at all a few weeks ago. *suffering*_


	35. Dreams and Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Woot~! Another milestone for this fic – 35 chapters and only... 5 days out of 11 portrayed in them._
> 
> _...Yikes, the pacing fml._
> 
> _Anyway, I'd be lying saying how this chapter took nearly a month to write. It was less than a week if I'm being completely honest, but... life. Got really lost in the track of life because of anime (Haikyuu, then Shingeki no Kyojin), job searching and finding shit, conferences, sobbing, gaming and more gaming, and – generally – a lack of direction in life that culminated in a lost month emotionally OwO. Oh, did I mention people around me marry like freaking crazy lately? Oh yeah, growing old and closer to being a cat lady._
> 
> _I'm in a **great** place._
> 
> _Anyway, yeah – my mind wasn't on fics, although recently I had these evil ideas spark for this chapter._
> 
> _Hehehehehehehe~!_
> 
> _**Spoiler – guess who has his leg finally broken.** _
> 
> _Yup._
> 
> _FINALLY!!!_
> 
> _..._
> 
> _I'm too happy because of this, lolol._
> 
> _**PS: Don't read Mina's nightmare-sequence if you trigger easily at sensitive things.** _

 

Vacant red orbs landed on a random spot across the soaked up floor, completely immovable for painstakingly long minutes. The phone was loosely hanging between nimble fingers, a sharp dialing tone continuing to unpleasantly graze his ears, even from that distance. Yet, the actor's only reaction to the insufferable noise was a blank expression which had been painted over his dashingly handsome and rosy features. His figure appeared petrified and devoid of life as if he had been suddenly morphed into a human-sized ball jointed doll, one that demanded an external force in order to move in the slightest. 

**_Zen was excruciatingly dejected..._ **

And drenched in a feeling incomparable to those he had carried in recent days. Heck, in recent years and there were plenty of instances where crumbling down was nearly a given. For a more accurate comparison, the misery washing over him was akin to that he felt on the day he had finally decided to depart from his parental house, on a night similar with today's – dark and desolate, no prospects of positivity in sight.

The explosive argument with his parents continued to remain quite fresh in the actor's mind, regardless of the countless years having passed by. "Hn...", Zen loathed how close he was to dwelling on those unkind memories again. 

.

.

_Memories of a haunting past that would offer no respite during his weakest of moments, remembering the stinging voice of a shrieking woman who was bloody certain that her rebellious son would end up wasting his life away while chasing an unobtainable dream. Throughout the years, she had made it absolutely clear to him that he was in no case a special child. Actually, he was very lacking and inferior compared to a lot of youths his age and there was really nothing remarkable about him other than his keen sense of finding trouble and causing her extreme grief with every single breathe taken._

_One thing his mother did acknowledge was that he was in no way a stupid child, expecting high in academic results. Or, at least, she hoped this to be true. However, Zen could never reach the level of his older brother. Not without hard work and determination. And to her dismay, he did not give the desired 110% in school._

**_ Because of music.   _ **

_Her son was a naive fool who had been so easily swayed by his piano teacher to chase goals too high despite her multiple warnings and punishments. And, little by little, the elder's influence had managed to corrupt the youngster to his very bones, presenting him alternatives to a corporate job that were truly enticing. With each new encounter, even after pulling the plug on those accursed lessons, the woman sensed her child drifting away from her protective hold and guidance._

_No solution to stop this trend functioned properly._

_It was darn right terrifying!_

_Slowly, but surely, she was losing the reigns of control over Zen, helplessly watching him take so many wrong paths that it brought burning tears to the corners of her eyes._

_It was a disheartening image to watch..._

_Until that fateful day arrived when she could no longer find the will to perceive Zen as part of her flesh and blood. His mother was normally a strong woman and carried a fiery fierceness to her, unyielding in decisions when it came to the good of the family. But she would not become a witness to him ruining his carefully built life, destroying more than a decade's worth of care and academic progress._

_She wanted nothing to do with that reckless boy._

_And this rejecting sentiment travelled across the whole family, each turning their backs on him. Zen had been disconnected from them ever since..._

_As if they had merely been a figment of his imagination._

_._

_._

Closing his eyes, Zen slid a little deeper into the couch and exhaled a grumpy sigh, pressing the back of his hand on top of his heated forehead.

Still in his snow-covered winter wear, the slightly shivering actor did not bother untying his boots or disrobing from his white coat properly before catapulting on top of the couch, making a mess out of the old fabric and pillows. What's more, he had also left the apartment's door partly cracked open and did not tend to it until much later that evening, when one of his neighbors' heads popped inside worried there was a burglary in progress.

Discovering Mina online had him forget everything he was doing and everyone who had already been logged into the app. He could see nobody but her, the youth rushing to catch her and ready to make any selfish plea for the girl to stay and solve things out between them. Zen needed those clarifications from her or else he would be stuck in this poisonous mental loop – _what had happened to have her react so coldly to him?_ Mina's rejection of their interaction had been insanely out of the blue, especially considering how their previous chat had been so... raw.

So revealing too.

.

**_Seriously, what had Zen done wrong?!!_ **

.

He definitely could not accept the things Yoosung has said to him and did not wish to accept the outcome of Mina forcing up distance between them. Was the truth something else? Perhaps it was because of her frightfulness? Or maybe it was the girl's selfishness of wanting more from their interactions that was the major scare factor to her? If so...

.

_If so, there was nothing to be afraid of~!_

_Really, there was plenty of him to go around~!!_

_And it was a mutual want~!!!_

_._

_It was..._

_A mutual..._

_Want._

_._

_Mina..._

.

Words instantly twirled inside his heavy heart at her sight online and his fumbling hands were writing the sentences without the brain's approval, ignoring its screams to stop. Zen was close to committing irreparable damage caused by his own loneliness and the others' meddling regarding their _'obvious online connection'_ , planting seeds that changed the manner in which he viewed Mina.

Tremendously.

Sadly, the party planner vanished – the actor had no success in stopping her. To make matters worse, Seven's attitude did wonders in pouring extra salt on his scarring burn, quickly accompanied by the trustfund kid's insensitive remarks aimed towards Zen's rude and loud personality. This was then followed up with info involving that blasted fur ball, Jumin selfishly changing the topic.

_'Typical ass thing to do when he knows that I am allergic to –'_

**_*SNEEZE*_ **

"Ashi, my throat!", Zen whined as he grasped at his itchy neck, another explosive wave approaching.

**_*SNEEZE*_ **

Cherry on top, Jumin repeated the cat modeling offer, which remained on the table as an option for the actor to choose whenever his schedule emptied. He wasn't going to voice it bluntly, but the CEO heir really wanted the silver haired actor to reconsider his stance on this project because, frankly, it was something he could envision Zen doing without problems. And it fit his ideas surrounding the food commercial. Saved expenses on interviewing other candidates and finding wigs that matched Elizabeth the Third's color.

Alas, no was no.

 _'It's like chatting to a brick wall!'_ , Zen thought angrily while marching towards his small fridge to take out a beer can. _'Jumin disregarding my allergy once more – no fucking surprise there!'_

At which the actor had more than his fair share of bullshit he would purposely swallow, logging off the app and seeking methods to preserve his remaining sanity. He found one in the shape of his beloved Kass and Black Angel, partially doing the trick in calming down the spirits.

That is...

Until Mina's features yet again crept their way back, Zen submerging in a stronger melancholy and losing count of his cigars and drinks. His actions were put on a halt due to an unexpected call, the screen showing an unknown number. Turned out it was the lead director from the newest production, the actor clearing his throat and making an effort not to slur his speech.

_'Oh, right... that musical.'_

He could not afford the self-wallowing in pity, internalizing the extent of his acting responsibilities with additional content sent to his e-mail address and an urge to memorize everything within those files. There was virtually no time to waste as the material he had to prepare prior to shooting day almost tripled in size, alongside the numerous demands. Furthermore, the director expressed his many expectations in his character's development, hoping great things shall rise from their rookie protagonist. The team was counting on his flawless professionalism that would match Echo Girl's and bring their collaboration to fruition.

.

_Would be a shame for a young rookie not to be up to par with their standards. ^^_

.

"Thank you for the trust, sir. I shall not disappoint.", he answered confidently as the man's broad laughter echoed.

But the silver haired youth was nowhere near confident, masking the stress well enough while inspecting the complexity of the dance routines used during the first couple of scenes. The choreographer had done an array of modifications since the earlier version, resulting in him having to relearn the entire thing from scratch. And, inevitably, a demanding practice session started indoors, Zen pushing his couch closer to the walls and removing the coffee table in order to maximize the interior's space. Afterwards, he did what he knew best and poured as much energy as he could into the success of the practice.  

Hours later and his mind could not be fully emptied of the MysMe group, nor Mina, a fixed scowl ever present on his face.

All in all, the members had made the whole day worse for the actor, more so than he deemed possible. And his unlucky streak was far from ending, the troubled male soon finding himself in a predicament so bad that it rendered his current emotional struggle null.

.

_He had been too distraught and it had cost him more than he was willing to pay._

.

**~oOo~**

.

A toxic combination of fatigue, irritation, excess drinking and lack of focus, followed by constant pressure added on a leg which had experienced a number of close calls this week, turned out to be the perfect recipe for disaster.

It took one mistake.

Just one.

To rip apart a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and place his musical career on hold. And the stupid part was – it could have been avoided.

.

**Zen could have easily avoided injuring his ankle.**

.

The actor was knowledgeable in his body's capabilities and limits, more so than what the average human being could admit of their own. Thus, he was quite aware of any irregularities happening to his system, health being a factor he did not leave to chance or faith.

Life had gifted him with no extreme illnesses since birth, but physical harm – he had no miraculous shielding against it.

Silly Zen sensed his ankle wasn't in its best of shape from those slippery roads and the missteps he took while on the theatre's stairs. The area had become rather fragile and bothersome when landing in a certain angle. However, it did not give him reasons to be concerned since it wasn't unnatural for a performer to have some modicum of discomfort when exerting complex moves. _Normally_ , he would have switched up his training routine and taken it slowly. Or rest. But there was no time for resting if he wanted to keep this role and not be replaced.

**A decision that would become his undoing.**

One second Zen was attempting to match his footing in the same manner the filmed dancer did – _an enchantingly pretty woman skillfully swaying her thin frame to the song's rhythm, the owner of a small face hugged by long brown hair, plus a pair of sweet honey brown orbs which were piercing his mesmerized red, while offering him a smile so wide it was similar to_ –

_._

**_*BADDUMP*_ **

**_*BADDUMP-BADDUMP*_ **

**_*BADDUMP-BADDUMP-BADDUMP-BADDUMP*_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_*THUD*_ **

.

– the next thing he heard was the sound of a grotesque crunch, the actor immediately collapsing onto the living room's floor. **"AGHHH!"** , Zen growled, gritting his teeth from a surge of intense burning pain that had him shake. His hands instinctively darted towards the far protruding bone of his ankle as his eyes scanned for the video running on his laptop's screen. A shocking realization hit him when he met the dancer's features.

_They were entirely different._

The actor was puzzled as he stared at her moving figure, forcing himself to get up from the floor and rewind the video to earlier minutes in case the person in it had changed spots with another. This was not the case though, his confusion growing as he could not identify the brown haired girl anywhere –

 **"NGH!"** , he bit his lower lip, planting both hands on the commode in order to support his weight. Zen was unable to even remotely stand on his injured foot or apply the tiniest bit of pressure on it without flinching as if it were set on fire. He turned livid – this wasn't something he could just ignore or pretend was not there, and then wait for it to magically heal the following day. Sure, he had monstrous healing powers, however this was no joke. The skin down there was already beginning to swell and carry a sickly hue.

He might have to pay a visit to a hospital.

"Tch. What a nuisance..."

It wasn't long before Zen finally understood the mystery behind his dilemma, right after his gaze dropped onto a USB drive. Laughter hit him very hard – he was in trouble.

.

.

**Fuck, he was in so much trouble!!!**

**So why couldn't he stop laughing???!!!**

.

.

_Sigh..._

_Maybe because he **was** indeed a naive fool chasing an unobtainable dream, aiming for goals set too high. _

_Or..._

_Maybe..._

_Because he was a foolish man who got temporarily sidetracked from his lifelong dream, presented with a new one he wanted to accomplish just as passionately._

_._

**_Getting rid of his loneliness._ **

.

**~oOo~**

.

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, the party planner's dream morphed into a restless experience as it cooked into a full-fledged nightmare. Elements of this week's event contorted into a beastly scenery: Mina was trapped inside her old shitty apartment sprayed with a rancid odor, torn down finishes and pieces of broken furniture scattered everywhere.

This place reeked of bad news, yet the girl did nothing to leave.

She was lying on her side, back pressed against the cold wall as a ripped blanket tugged at her feet. It was unreachable, leaving the youth feeling bare and defenseless despite Mina clothed in her street attire. Her eyes were glued onto the apartment's door, the entire area rattled in uncomfortable auditory interferences.

_* - - CRUNCH - - *_

And she was waiting.

_* - - CRUNCH - - *_

And waiting.

_* - - CRUNCH - - *_

And watching.

_* - - CRUNCH - - *_

How the handle was slowly being turned. With a feeble click, the door's rusty hinges screeched terrifyingly as a vague contour made an unsettling appearance.  

_* - - CRUNCH - - *_

The ominous being was simply standing there, its raspy breathing the only murmur he produced in the silent girl's room, whose knuckles whitened from her on-growing terror. It was churning her insides and causing her skin to crawl as if spiders were lurking around – she honestly couldn't tell even if they were. Honey brown eyes remained fixated onto the unwelcomed apparition.

_* - - CRUNCH - - *_

No matter how strongly she commanded her legs to budge, they would not.

_* - - CRUNCH - - *_

She was incapable of movement.

_* - - CRUNCH - - - - CRUNCH - - *_

Dread made the hairs of her skin stand up while a sickening voice echoed.

_* - - CRUNCH - - - - CRUNCH - - *_

**"My precious butterfly~!"** , it sounded somehow distorted and far.

**"Won't you welcome me home~~~?!"**

_* - - CRUNCH - - - - CRUNCH - - *_

"...", she gulped down, Mina making the mistake of blinking right at that precise moment.

_* - - CRUNCH - CRUNCH - CRUNCH - CRUNCH - -*_

.

** The figure popped in front of her line of view. **

.

And then there was a pressing silence – the static inferences gone.

The coordinator could clearly make out the traits of her dangerous stalker whose head was inches away from touching hers. The man was widely grinning. However, the expression shown was far more twisted than what she remembered it being in the past. His eyes were inhumanly larger and almost gauged out while yellow teeth were sharpened like a beast's. His skin was cracked like marble, vivid purple veins decorating it.

.

**_'Monster.'_ **

.

 **"Cricket~! Won't you give me a kiss~~~?!"** , the question came too close to her ears to have been asked by this inhuman being. His lips remained sealed in that enveloping grin, lips not mimicking any words. Somehow, this realization had unlocked her neck's control, Mina managing to pinpoint the true source of those taunts to her left.

The girl's vision turned super bright.

Furthermore, buildings were now swooshing past her, ranging from old wooden models to contemporary steel and glass structures. _'Huh...?'_ , she was shrouded in confusion, Mina uncertain how the environment had changed so drastically, from that wrecked apartment into –

"..."

– a car's interior. _'That stalker's piece of junk car!'_ Her breathing hitched as she heard a screechy humming from the driver's seat. The monster was at the wheels, happily mumbling a tune as if there was nothing wrong with this picture.

Nothing wrong with Mina sitting in his back seat.

Unwillingly.

And horrifyingly wearing her attire from the coffee shop she had last attended. Also, a large cup was in her hands, the scent of the dark liquid in there causing the girl to dry-heave. "Hmmm~~!!! I love the smell of your coffee!", the guy cheered enthusiastically, Mina sobbing at this point and praying for her arms to work and smash this fucking cup into the guy's hea – _Ah, she could!!!_

The driver hit the brakes without further warning. 

Thus, Mina had been thrust out of her seat, readying for a nasty impact and an incredible amount of pain. It did not come though, the coordinator falling on top of a soft, silky material, sinking right into it.

A bed.

The bed she recognized from her home in Daegu, sighing heavenly. Safety had come, Mina rejoicing and trying to climb down the bed and change out of this wretched dress. Rising on all fours, her body had been locked into position with invisible weights holding her limbs down.

Mina had been mistaken.

She was not alone, the monster near her bedside.

 **"Now that we're home."** , the robotic voice had returned. **" You can apologize to me for all eternity~!" **

_._

_No._

_I don't want this._

_No!_

_Help._

_Someone._

_Help!_

_._

**_HELP!!!_ **

_._

_._

_"Paradise awaits."_

_._

.

**_*THUD*_ **

.

**~oOo~**

.

Mina blinked while staring at the softly illumined ceiling.

Her cheeks were dry, the same with her injected eyes, although the stinging sensations of those being opened lingered. For the first few seconds, the party planner could only scratch the couch with her fingers and her heartbeat was immediately racing again. "Ngh...", she wanted to cry for real, believing her nightmare to not have ended.

Thankfully, no monsters were in sight – she could be at ease.

Her body unwound rather quickly, so she rolled away from the couch and trip-walked towards the kitchen in search of water, gulping it down thirstily from the tap. "What an awful nightmare...", the girl coughed, her breathing still elevated as her healthy hand laid on top of her chest. She was beginning to forget most portions of the nightmare, but the impact was profound enough to not want a second round of snoozing.

The risk of its sequel was not worth it.

"Ah well... Guess I could answer more e-mails.", Mina pouted, her mood too low for dealing with the guests' puzzles and riddles, but... there wasn't anything she could do in here to keep a busy mind.

Since her near abduction by the delusional neighbor and Unknown's hacking that locked the girl inside Rika's apartment, she was in a pretty fragile mental state and could use a distraction... of some sort.

Use anything.  

"Maybe there are members online...?", Mina questioned and was... not really surprised to see the missed calls per se... Nonetheless, she was wondering why Zen had tried reaching out for the poor girl this intensely. Actually, she vaguely recalled the actor trying to prevent her from leaving the chat room earlier today, the youth noting a certain urgency within his writing. But the coordinator did not acknowledge Zen's presence properly – she was halfway to sleep when he had come online.

The girl was so apologetic because of her rudeness...

_'Is he awake?'_

Mina entered an empty chat room to check out the members' status – and her eyes sparkled.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Zen's phone was vibrating the messenger's ringtone, but he did not hurry up to grab it for the app was currently not his main focal point. He kept pondering how if he mixed various treatments found in the house – _like ice packs, ointments or other hidden medical gems_ – that his ankle would miraculously snap its bone back into its rightful socket.

And the actor could avoid a hospital visit.

Could avoid a worst case scenario presented on his foot.

Could avoid losing his new part.

...

 _'Hah. Such wishful thinking.'_ , Zen smirked, the corner of his mouth trembling.

...

He was so depressed.

...

The silver haired actor was just about to send for a taxi at his home address when the chat room's messages revealed who the person online was and... Zen did not know how to proceed next.

Mina had cheerfully greeted him on the messenger.

It was a first that she initiated a conversation with him...

.

**_Was Mina feeling well???_ **

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm pretty satisfied with how the chapter went, experimenting with new words/writing effects - not sure if you guys liked it. I dunno, really. It was fun writing this - in a way. XD_
> 
> _But no worries, I'm trying to mend the bond between Zen and Mina, the Unknown hacking incident to be revealed to the actor next chapter._
> 
> _And then realizing what a fool he had been for assuming so many things._


	36. I Really Liked You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Uploading this chapter despite me not being sure it's 100% final version or if I'll add some fragments in the end, remove others etc. Might do, might not – important matters is..._
> 
> _Guys, I have finally gotten myself a job and yikes_
> 
> _@-@_
> 
> _I haven't woken up so early in YEARS. *slightly suffering*_

 

The clock was ticking in anticipation, yet a reply from the actor refused to arrive in a timely manner and Mina's excited expression was gradually souring _. 'Maybe he is away from the app?'_ , she pondered quizzically and sighed, a deep pout marring her visage while she placed the phone onto her lap. She noticed Zen's icon had a forest green bulb right underneath his photograph as to accentuate his immediate availability within the messenger. If he had truly been idle, its color would have shifted to a bright, sunny yellow.

_'Or is he bothered because of my actions? I did log off pretty early and missed half a dozen calls...'_

**Again.**

She snapped her lower lip hard from guilt.

.

_'Of course, that must be it...'_

_'I mean, anyone else would have certainly been upset.'_

_'And it wasn't intentional this time around!'_

_'I honestly didn't hear the ringing!!!'_

.

Regardless of intent, Mina needed to make amends so she followed up her original text with additional lines and apologized earnestly for her behavior, putting the blame on her faulty sleep patterns. Heck, she even inserted a few endearment terms, here and there, which caused her insides to flare up and fully regret the choice of sending those out. Nonetheless, if it persuaded the actor to sweeten up to the girl and rapidly answer back, then she was willing to butter him up with whatever words he pleased – _an exception she would only be doing for the remainder of today_.

Mina was willing to write anything to him.

**_Anything to help erase that terrible monster from her mind._ **

But, it was to no avail, the youngster's smile having faded by this point. _'Maybe he really is away after all...'_ Mina's gloominess intensified tenfold, an ever so lonesome sensation creeping further and further. A hand softly brushed over her heated forehead, massaging the sensitive area while she contemplated her next best move. The girl's body language showed clear signs of weakness and fatigue, sweat continuing to trail down her damp skin.

_'If the messenger won't help me forget, then those e-mails would have to do the job.'_

.

**~oOo~**

.

_[MC]: Zen!_

_[MC]: Hello!!! ^^_

_[MC]: Beautiful evening, isn't it? ^^_

_[MC]: I'm able to spot the moon's outline from here, although the clouds are making it seem foggy._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_[MC]: Yeah, so..._

_[MC]: I should probably mention something other than the sky._

_[MC]: I at least owe you this one. ^^;;;;;;_

_[MC]: Oppa..._

_[MC]: **I wanted to apologize for leaving the messenger so abruptly when I did.** _

_[MC]: **My eyes couldn't stay opened, it was**_ **_next to_ ** **_impossible._ **

_[MC]: I know, I know ~~~ I should have a better sleeping schedule~! ^^;;;;;;_

_[MC]: But unavoidable things keep happening beyond my control!!! _ _＼_ _(º □ º l|l)/_

_[MC]: And... yeah._

_[MC]: I'm sorry..._

_[MC]: For the missed calls as well._

_[MC]: Hope it did not disappoint you too much..._

_[MC]: **Forgive me, oppa!!! T-T**_

.

.

Zen's chest constricted in an uncomfortable tightness when reaching the end. His mouth was faintly hung open for absolute amazement sprinkled across his handsome features. In normal circumstances, he would have been exhilarated to the brink of madness from an upcoming sugar rush of enjoyment and would shower the girl with adoring, cringe worthy phrases while trying to further crack the steep walls surrounding her being.

_A little game Zen was getting addicted to as he continued to unveil new things about the R.F.A.'s newest member~!_

Her apology should have cleared up some of the tense air between them and point out how Mina had not been deliberately avoiding the actor. Instead, she was like a fallen beauty trapped inside her dream world and unable to avoid her inevitable imprisonment.

The timing of his arrival online had been _that_ horrible.

_'Oppa...'_

The coordinator started using the word with less restraint, yet the actor experienced fairly mixed emotions and maintained a constant scowl, Zen's eyebrows furrowed to their maximum capacity.

.

_Why was she addressing him so casually?_

_Wasn't Mina the one who wished for distance until the day of the party?_

**_Weren't painful interferences going to be dismissed?_ **

_What was going on...?_

_._

Zen's thoughts were a jumbled mess.

What's more, the critical problems arising from his freshly sprained ankle only boosted the bitterness resonating inside his heavy heart. The loss of a shining opportunity for his career to take a grand leap and advance onto the largest stages possible was damming. His dream was crumbling into millions of pieces, having been snatched away from the actor's grasp so stupidly.

**_So irritatingly stupid!!!_ **

As such, the silver haired youth was unsure he could bear additional rejection from Mina during these gut-wrenching moments, Zen too broken to properly withstand her signature iciness.

_'Oppa, are you there?'_

He eventually caved in while waiting for his ride,

.

For a true gentleman never left a lady's greetings unanswered.

.

**~oOo~**

.

A few glances at the top contenders in the coordinator's inbox were enough to conclude a painful reminder: _how difficult of a task answering these e-mails would be_ , doing quite the opposite of improving Mina's mood, but further depleting it and sucking the remaining joy out of her system.

"Ngh..."

Cross-legged, the girl was chewing at her pointer finger while sharp honey brown eyes morphed into mere slits from the sheer focus.

_ The party planner was stuck.  _

And Mina couldn't stop her thoughts from fleeing towards her predecessor, Rika, wondering what the former planner's mindset was when forced to go through countless inquires of unrelated issues to the R.F.A.'s charity events. _How did she manage this entire invitation process?_ Because, although it hadn't been a lot of days since gaining an R.F.A. membership, Mina was close to going mad as the abundance of unknown topics required to be dealt with had greatly flourished.

_What advice could she have given Mina in order to ease her workload?_

_Heck, was the girl even good at choosing the correct guests to attend the party?_

She wasn't exactly denying the members' suggestions and, to put it mildly, Mina was corresponding with a bunch of **interesting** individuals. Her fingers were trembling from the dead-end routes stacking upon her shoulders.

_'Seriously... I'm not an encyclopedia, my brain has its limits. A truckload of them. So why would a party coordinator have to research cooking recipes and be extra specific with the ingredients used, or find an acceptable array of tricks that an impoverished student could use to survive through his college years, or teach a flimsy gamer dude what special gifts to choose as his anniversary present for his girlfriend, or find the perfect kitty litter which is most suitable for a siamese cat, or helping a guy solve a Rubik's cube dilemma, or – '_

"Impossible..."

**"This is impossible!!!"**

Mina was severely inadequate in handling such a diverse group –

.

**_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_ **

.

Her phone's striking vibrations could not have been a sweeter music to the ears and the happiness brought within was incomparable with that of seeing Zen's avatar popping up so largely onto her screen. Mina's cheeks glowed in a reddened hue, carefully reading through his answers with a spectacularly wide grin.

"Eh...?"

Her grin had faltered fast.

_._

_._

_[ZEN]: Oh._

_[ZEN]: It wasn't important._

_[ZEN]: Besides, I understand clearly where things fall into place_ _– e_ _verything is fine._

_[ZEN]: I shall be taking my leave soon, MC._

_._

_._

"M...C?", Mina whispered surprised, feeling rather unsettled due to Zen's wording which had been far too tame.

Far too serious.

The girl had been taken aback by the actor's incredibly lackluster response that was also missing his signature emoji, plus her own endearment title. Zen would often call her _'jagiya'_ and do it without a moment's hesitation. Now, after showering him in _'oppa'_ , he did not even acknowledge her gesture which had been so out of character for Mina – _it was impossible for him not to have spotted any difference in text nuances_. She believed the silver haired male would have pointed it out somehow, teasing the party planner until the brink of desperation.

** She had readied herself for his upcoming attacks! **

Sadly, what Mina had received in return was a complete demotion to old _'MC'_ and it felt kind of... wrong. The girl was questioning Zen's honesty towards her, wondering whether her sleep deprived messages had been a culprit to his deflated answers or not. However, she did not get the chance to carefully recheck and reflect over the past chat log. Not when the actor announced his immediate departure, Mina selfishly trying to stall him and persuade Zen into staying.

.

.

_[MC]: Eh, are you leaving already?!_

_[ZEN]: The car has arrived._

_[ZEN]: Goodbye –_

_[MC]: **Wait, wait, wait!!!**_

_[MC]: Are you sure there wasn't anything important you had to tell me?_

_[ZEN]: Yeah, am sure._

_[MC]: Oppa, I am happy to listen~! ^o^_

_[ZEN]: No worries._

_[M_ _C]:_ _I'll do my best since I've been successfully rebooted, lol._

_[ZEN]: **There is nothing that may concern you.**_

_[MC]: Oh..._

_[MC]: Alright._

_[MC]: Have a safe trip then~! ^o^_

_[MC]: This weather can turn the roads into slippery slopes._

_[MC]: **Please take care of yourself, oppa~!**_

_[ZEN]: ..._

_[MC]: Anywho, I'll go back to researching electric kettles. ^^;;;;;;_

_[MC]: See ya –_

_._

_[ZEN]: **MC, before I leave,**_ **_I must ask_ ** **_you._ **

_._

_[MC]: Ask what?_

_[ZEN]: A_ _re you OK?_

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: Am I OK?_

_[ZEN]: Yes._

_[MC]: What do you mean...?_

_[ZEN]:_ _Well, for starters, i_ _t's_ _pretty_ _unusual for you to_ _initiate_ _contact so eagerly_ _._

_[ZEN]: Especially when_ _looking at_ _your earlier statements –_ _it's very strange._

_[ZEN]: Of course, it might be a false impression._

_[ZEN]: In which case, forget what I_ _'ve_ _just_ _said_ _._

_._

_._

Honey brown orbs twinkled. The whole time, the coordinator's body did not lose its trembling prowess and Mina gripped the shaky phone tighter. "Was **I** OK?", she instinctively repeated the question, an answer to it formulating in a matter of seconds.

**_She was nowhere near okay._ **

But Zen should not become burdened by the girl's emotional turmoil, not when he appeared so busy and unlike his normal self. _Probably due to his newest acting production and busier schedule_. Still, Mina was uncertain what type of secret magical powers the actor harbored because he had been able to see through her cheery mask quite effortlessly.

**_*sigh*_ **

He would most likely be suspecting the coordinator's lies, so she attempted to half-ass the truth to the best of her capabilities.  

.

**~oOo~**

.

The roads around his apartment building were not cleared of the snow since he did not live in a widely populated neighborhood, hence bumps were an inevitable thing to run over while stuck inside a raging vehicle and Zen almost drew blood with his teeth when one in particular had quaked at his swollen ankle. The extreme pain spikes were the norm, however he successfully overlooked the on-growing aches, the actor settling his crimson eyes onto the messenger. Tensions were rising in the ensuing conversation.

.

.

_[MC]:_ _I am the best version of myself that I can be – if you take into consideration how unusual my situation is. ^^_

_[MC]: Pretty okay._

_[ZEN]: What kind of an answer is that...?_

_[MC]: Hm?_

_[ZEN]: I'm serious._

_[ZEN]: What is bothering you?_

_[ZEN]: Spill it out._

_[MC]: Nothing to spill._

_[MC]: Besides coffee like a pro. ^.~_

_[ZEN]: Ashi..._

_[ZEN]: Something is definitely wrong._

_[ZEN]: **Mina!**_

_[MC]: A_ _-Anyway ~~~!!! W_ _hat previous statements_ _have I made_ _?_

_[MC]:_ _I'm confused._

_[ZEN]: Confused?!!_

_[MC]: Mhm._

_[MC]: Have I typed anything weird lately, oppa~?_

_[ZEN]: Yo, are you in a twisted playful mood or...?_

_[MC]: Huh? O-O_

_[ZEN]: You know too well what I was referring to!_

_[MC]: Erm._

_[MC]: Not exactly...?_

_[ZEN]: Your message from earlier today._

_[MC]: My message from – which one?_

_[MC]: I've written plenty._

_[ZEN]: Tch..._

_[ZEN]: I can't do this right now._

_[ZEN]: *disappointed emoji*_

_[MC]: ????????????_

_[ZEN]: Forget about it._

_[MC]: **Oppa?**_

_[ZEN]: I should leave since I'm approaching my destination._

_[MC]: Oppa..._

_[ZEN]: I won't log back tonight, MC._

_[ZEN]: Later –_

_._

_._

_[MC]: **Why are** y **ou suddenly so cold to me...?**_

_._

_._

.

**~oOo~**

.

 **"HUH?!"** , Zen was inches away from smacking himself with a shimmering bright screen, bringing the phone that up close to his nose. He was emanating grave frustration which was sending off dangerous vibes, enveloping the taxi driver who had suffered a miniature panic attack thanks to the actor's unexpected outburst. It resulted in the man taking a rougher turn in the next intersection and the poor silver haired male got harshly knocked into the car door on the left side.

_His injury..._

Dismissing the dreadful pulsations, the fuming youth continued to feel a bloody, penetrating rush whilst furiously typing. _How was he the cold one in this scenario?! _ It did not make a shred of sense to Zen and he simply refused to accept the unfairness oozing out of Mina's end, deciding to be bolder with his thoughts and directly confront her.  

.

.

_[ZEN]: Do you really have to ask why?!!_

_[ZEN]:_ **_ There is no need to contact this number again. _ **

_[ZEN]:_ ** _Until the day for the endless party comes,_** **_painful interferences will be dismissed._**

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: What...?_

_[ZEN]: Still pretending to be clueless, Mina?!_

_[MC]: Is this a joke?_

_[ZEN]: Joke?_

_[ZEN]: LOLOLOL._

_[MC]: **Tell me it is!**_

_[ZEN]: Are you kidding?!_

_[MC]: I can't –_

_[MC]: I can't believe you._

_[ZEN]: Neither could I believe you!_

_[ZEN]: Its meaning had been on my mind throughout the entire day!_

_[ZEN]: **Enough is enough.**_

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: I can't believe –_

_[ZEN]: Do believe._

_[MC]: – that you'd express your dislike towards me this openly._

_._

_[ZEN]: **HUH?!** _

_._

_[MC]: It's so shocking..._

_[MC]: I'm trembling from all my joints._

_[ZEN]: *shocked emoji*_

_[MC]: **No contact until the party?!**_

_[MC]: Hah..._

_[ZEN]: *confused emoji*_

_[MC]: Wow._

_[MC]: To think I had stupidly fallen for every kind word you've ever told me, Zen._

_[MC]: Every. Single. One._

_[ZEN]: Hang on._

_[MC]: To this day, our conversations have been one of the few things I was looking forward to – a beacon of joy in my life._

_[ZEN]: Hey, hey, hey. _

_[MC]: But now..._

_[MC]: **It's over.**_

_[ZEN]: **What are you saying?!!** _

_[ZEN]: *shocked emoji*_

_._

_[MC]: **I find it funny how you're always calling me a cold girl.**_

_[MC]: **But my actions are virtually harmless compared to this news you've slapped me across the face with.** _

_._

_[ZEN]: **WTF!!!**_

_[MC]: I can't believe how quickly this happened again. High school, university ..._

_[MC]: Now you._

_[MC]: **I never learn...**_

_[ZEN]: Hold up just one –_

_._

_[MC]: **Just when I started to really, really like you, Zen.**_

_._

_[ZEN]: **WHAT?!**_

_[ZEN]: ***shocked emoji*** _

_[MC]: How could you so effortlessly want to shun me out?!_

_[MC]: No warnings, either._

_[MC]: Literally out of the blue._

_[MC]: **Had I not expressed before that I wish to hear your full honesty if I ever become a bothersome eye sore to you?!!!**_

_[MC]: I can be less invasive – I'm good at being unnoticed._

_[ZEN]: **HOLD IT ONE SECOND, MINA!!!**_

_._

_[MC]: Whatever._

_[MC]: I don't care anymore._

_[MC]: I'll obey your wish._

_[MC]: Until the day of the R.F.A. party arrives, you won't be able to contact me._

_._

**_– MC has left the chat room –_ **

.

**~oOo~**

.

Limping on the snowy sidewalk in this freezing weather was not necessarily Zen's master plan, cursing his luck from the pits of every bottomless hell to the unreachable horizons of the heavens. The hospital building greeted his crimson gaze, taunting the silver haired actor with its massive presence. He had yet to enter its solemn grounds, fearing he might be swiftly kicked out of the unit had he done so already.

_Like he had been out of that taxi._

Zen's cool had vanished ever since he had been savagely ravaged by Mina's over-the-top confession and odd accusations. Moreover, the girl had stayed true to her threat and did not offer a courtesy of an answer to his desperate calls that were nearing double digits in attempts.

_He was unyielding though._

The young sufferer had gotten entirely side tracked in his quest to heal his leg and was currently disregarding the urgent needs of his injured limb. Instead, Zen had been wasting precious minutes while bargaining with Seven for instant access towards Mina's receiver and have the hacker forcefully link both their phones together.

.

_ Just this one time. _

.

Naturally, _the red headed annoyance_ did not cower under the actor's stern voice and potty mouth replies – not unless he was briefed with the entire story behind such a _bold_ , yet _questionably illegal_ request from Zen. Problem was – the silver haired male did not have the full version himself, just a hunch irking at his skin. _"A... hunch?"_ , Seven inquired and was shortly presented with the events that had taken place, the hacker skimming through the chat room as he was listening.

He interrupted the actor.

_"Wow. You had truly been heartless towards her, Zen."_

_"It was not a good joke if that was your plan."_

" **Mina sent me those texts during morning hours.** "  

 _"Highly unlikely."_ , the hacker attempted to brush off this ridiculous info and shared how Mina had to be temporarily cut off from the MysMe grid because of some bugs within the messenger. _"There is no way it could have been our MC – "_

**_*BLINK*_ **

The screenshot delivered into Seven's folder was furiously disproving his claim, Zen beyond lost at this point. "If it wasn't Mina, then...", he asked more to himself, but it was enough for the hacker's blood to run cold and gasp out of shock. If the screeching male beauty was genuinely telling him the truth, then the only possibility for such a thing to occur was through – _"Unknown."_

Seven mumbled that name and disappeared abruptly, leaving the actor behind with his own heart beating chaotically.

**_Zen was frightened._ **

And for once today, it wasn't due to his collapsing future.

.

But Mina's safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _EDIT: Okay, chapter more or less like what I've envisioned. Ah well, hopefully next ones will be much easier to do. ^o^_


	37. Insomniacs Sixth: Rekindling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Heya guys ^o^_
> 
> _It's been officially over a month since starting a new job, my first one actually. Recently I've welcomed a 4-days resting period because my country's national day had taken place here, so I could work on this chapter in relative peace and stress-less environment. It's not a perfect chapter, probably boring in some bits (many) and need to proof read the ending part, but - OH WELL - it's the best version possible and I'm satisfied with it._
> 
> _Also, it's been one month painfully overdue. Seriously, I had half the chapter written in early days of November but guess who unexpectedly got a job lightning fast. That's right. I did. *swimming with regret* Also,  
>  3D modelling courses during the weekend so I was a human zombie,  
>  feeling the insomnia my MC did - minus the stalkers._
> 
> _Anywho, hope you enjoy the chapter. ^o^_

 

"Wrong."

A half-assed written e-mail was what Mina had been thoroughly inspecting for a while, twitchy fingers lying on top of the keyboard's backspace. She was preparing to tick off another guest's impossible reply, a pleasing answer having yet to reveal itself underneath her fingertips.

"Everything is wrong..."

**_*BUZZ*_ **

Nothing was going into the right direction, things progressing far too slowly and were being threatened to be put into reverse. Red was tainting the guests' latest replies, Mina's cheeks drained of color at the appalling sight.

_'Thank you for the invitation, but after careful considerations we found it best to dismiss the offer since it does not correlate with our views and current plans.'_

**_*BUZZ*_ **

Stagnation hit the girl like a truck.

**_*BUZZ*_ **

Mina was unable to channel even a shred of focus into the job, her mind constantly retracing over those fresh and painful moments Zen had so _kindly_ gifted to her.

**_*BUZZ*_ **

It did not help being bombarded with an array of buzzing alerts flowing out of her phone, which had been haphazardly discarded onto a dead woman's bed and purposely ignored thereafter.

**_*BUZZ*_ **

One needn't be a genius to figure out the identity of the person desperately trying to contact her. And this thought alone did not do much to improve Mina's situation, but worsen it.

**_*BUZZ*_ **

Same could be told about her stuffy nose and foggy eyesight, direct consequences of said _kind gift_.

**_*BUZZ*_ **

Her fingers trembled.

**_*BUZZ*_ **

The surroundings of her body trembled badly too and, overall, Mina was in no shape to efficiently perform her R.F.A. tasks. On the contrary, she was doing poorly and risked losing all the hard work she had poured into the party up until now because of the stupid mistakes she was doing with these replies.  

**_*BUZZ*_ **

A slice of good news, though!

Zen had successfully made the girl's nightmare seem like an itchy fairy dust tickling her senses~! Her wish had been fully granted: _forgetting the fear brought by that monster lurking within her dreams_. But, as always, it was not in the form she had imaged it to come as.

_Or had preferred to._

Her wishes never did turn up like intended, time after time, after time, the young one being reminded of this undeniable fact.

**_*BUZZ*_ **

Nevertheless, it would be quite hard to top the suffering she was experiencing due to the actor's harshness with cutting off all ties with her – _until the party_ , that is _._ Well, knowing this small detail did little to bring out her optimism and lift up the mood.

An already-fragile friendship broke beyond repair in less than a week, Mina mourning the loss of their wonderful conversations. Whatever the future held, she was bloody certain that **nothing** would be the same between them from this day forward.

**_*BUZZ*_ **

Moreover, Mina was convinced she would have burst into a never-ending stream of tears right before logging off the messenger, the coordinator having felt the pressure building up in both her eyes and throat clenching from the aches.

Only a few drops leaked.

_'Thankfully...'_

Other than that, her cheeks retained a somewhat dryer appearance. That is, until...

**_*BUZZ*_ **

"Ngh.", Mina grimaced sourly and violently shoved the laptop aside, towering over the coffee table where she rested her defeated body. Soon, she was staring outside the window and gazing at the night's sky, examining those revealing speckles of the cloud-covered moon.

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_'Quiet.'_** , the troubled youth noted and instantly chewed onto her bottom lip, the girl's hurt suddenly gushing down her cheeks in a thin line.

.

**_ Zen had finally given up on contacting the coordinator. _ **

.

The enveloping silence was bitterswe– **_'No. Just bitter.'_**

No sweetness had remained.

"Hm.", she sniffed powerfully and a crooked smile graced her lips. Mina believed it to be a funny notion how a person, a complete stranger as a matter of fact, could creep into someone's life at a snap of the fingers and then vanish in the next second, yet the amount of time that had passed was plenty in order to leave behind a memorable presence.

_Even if the setting was an online one, Zen's presence had marked her life_ _indefinitely_ _._

She wasn't mentally prepared for their bond's abrupt ending, although – generally – life does not patiently wait for one to feel comfortable enough with these unexpected outcomes. If anything, out of this enraging and stupid conflict with Zen, Mina only wanted to understand the reason it got to such a damaging point. She could obviously ponder herself about the numerous motives that could have easily broken their communication apart, but there were too many popping up.

The party planner was highly aware of her bad habits and traits, voicing them out repeatedly as warnings. However, the silver haired male would always be reassuring and dismiss those silly fears she would harbor, which made his sudden change of heart that much illogical and surprising.

She was unable to shake off the idea that she had done something terrible to disturb Zen by accident. It was especially dreadful to imagine how she might probably never find out the truth –

.

**_"MINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ **

.

The young coordinator instinctively yelped due to the alarming scream and tightly clutched her chest with her sensitive hand while smacking a knee into the table's underside. The resulting pain was indescribable, as was Mina's incoming rage at the shameless perpetrator who had somehow managed to disturb the rest of this broken night by accessing her phone. How did he achieve this feat was a mystery to her, but a certain red headed hacker came to mind.

**_"Mina! Are you there?!"_ **

What's more, this unreliable piece of technological trash was completely unresponsive to her commands and would not shutdown regardless of the buttons that were being pressed.

"Ngh..."

Mina was fed up.

**With everything.**

.

_Just because once she had been_ _dangerously_ _fond of_ _him_ _,_

_It did_ _n_ _o_ _t mean she would_ _silently sit and_ _accept_ _the accompanying_ _mockery_ _, too_ _._

.

**~oOo~**

.

_"The number you have dialed cannot be reached."_

.

_"The number you have dialed cannot be reached."_

.

**_" The number you have dialed cannot be reached."_ **

.

 **"** **I've heard you the first dozen times, you don't need to announce it after every single failed attempt!** **"** , Zen spewed angrily through clenched teeth, allowing the annoyed command to slip off his tongue – in vain. You couldn't order a voicemail to stop doing its programmed routine, the same way you couldn't scold this godforsaken wintery season into ending tomorrow and bringing forth those beloved summery days.

"Ashi, my heart..."

The actor could feel the rhythm of his heartbeat increasing substantially, whereas his body heat was decreasing in a similar fashion as it was aided by the chilling wind. Pressing on Mina's icon until his screen was near cracking, the already irritating voicemail which was inundating Zen's ears had gained another layer of terror thanks to Seven's slip-up. After mentioning in passing of the enemy's meddling, the red head had succumbed into the lifeless void of his secret lair and left the poor sap hanging alone with his excruciating thoughts.

Still a hunch, however the actor's instincts had been clearing up the mystery behind Mina's 180-degree changed attitude from that morning. Plus, when directly confronted about her messages, the girl had reacted far too strongly and puzzling for him not to be convinced of a problem at hand.

.

_ Mina hadn't been their author _ _._

_._

_If anything, it seemed like she mistook the lines for something Zen had written himself._

**"Aigoo, what a troublesome mess..."**

_In which case, the culprit must have been that hacker._

_Unknown._

.

**_But why?_ **

.

"Mina, I know you're angry at me, but please answer...", he softly pleaded to a deafened ear while staring at the same clouded sky she had been earlier, picking up the vagueness of the moon's contour. The actor was restless at the notion that the party planner could be in any danger at the moment. Rika's apartment should have been a bulletproof protective shell. Should have. However, it might not be the safe haven Seven had claimed it to be for Mina – not when such dangers were being attracted to their organization that were bypassing his security measures.

Actually, she hadn't been safe since day one, Zen vividly recollecting the feeling of the girl wearing a wrist cast when they briefly bumped into each other at the theatre. He kept forgetting to bring it up, but he was certain she had been wounded at some point.

_His stomach churned sickly._

Seemingly a lifetime had passed while boiling in wait and the results of his quest were a no-show. The male's shivering hands remained strong though, Zen ignoring the stinging bites peppered across his sensitive and reddened skin. His stance was also secure on both feet despite the vicious winds travelling the streets to the point the actor felt his injured leg numbing beyond physical pain, thus quickly becoming a distant concern of his.

.

**_Zen had been a massive fool._ **

.

He should have placed his trust deeper in Mina and realize from the start that he was being duped by an impersonator.

"Come on. Pick up, pick up, pick up!", the frosted male chanted as if in a prayer, where he kept layering over and over countless promises to influence the connection's success. **_Treating Mina better_** – would become his top priority. He was that desperate to fix things for his mistake had caused plenty of damage already.

.

_"Why are you suddenly so cold to me...?"_

_"I'm trembling from all my joints."_

_"_ _I find it funny how you're always calling me a cold girl."_

_"But my actions are virtually harmless compared to this news you've slapped me across the face with."_

_"How could you so effortlessly want to shun me out?!"_

.

No wonder her reactions were this volcanic. Zen did not mean to provoke Mina pain and was beating himself up for being so heated and careless with his assumptions. Tch, it was the second time some hugely idiotic misunderstanding happened between them and it bugged him tremendously how easily he fell into those traps.

.

**_'A third time will not happen.'_ **

.

He would make sure of it.

_"The number you have dialed – "_

" _–_ cannot be reached...", Zen exhaled heavily, leaning against the hospital's hardened fence and facing the hard fact. His efforts had been rendered useless and no ulterior solutions were latching onto his tired brain.

"Tch!"

What he wouldn't give up just to hear the coordinator –

_._

**_*CLICK*_ **

_._

– now.

"Ah!!!"

Crimson eyes opened their widest for Zen was not expecting the connection to finally go through. His voice unleashed like wildfire, however Mina's response had intensified his stomach churns.

 ** _"Are you kidding me?!!!"_** , her usually melodic tune was raspy and laced with sheer anger. **_"What the hell do you want from me, Zen?!!! 'Cause you've made yourself perfectly understood inside the chat room!"_**

"No, you've got it –"

 ** _"Oh, jagiya~! You should contact me whenever you're in a pinch and I'll help you~~~!"_** , her voice was mockingly sweet and high pitched, a poor imitation of Zen's. **_"Oh, on second thought, you should forever STOP in doing so and never talk with me again!"_**

"Calm-down-calm-down-calm-down and listen –"

**_"And – cherry on top – you've forced your way into my hacked phone after you had purposely told me not to EVER reach out to you. Why? Because of_ ** _'painful interferences' **!"**_

**_" Painful interferences?!!!"_ **

**_"HAH!"_ **

If Zen required further evidence to prove his hunch, then this was it – _the girl was definitely not the messages' original author_. He was slightly relieved by the news, but quite overwhelmed by the explosiveness behind her power-rant. The actor had barely managed to prevent the incoming outpour of her complaints.

"Mina, I'm – !"

 ** _"MAKE UP YOUR MIND! STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD!!!"_** , her cracked, raw voice combined with the faint sobbing were the last straw, otherwise Zen suspected he wouldn't have been able to keep his own remorseful emotions in check.

"Mina..."

 _"Please, Zen... Just leave me alone...!"_ , she feebly begged him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

_"Why not?!"_

.

**"Not after I know it was Unkown's doing!"**

.

**~oOo~**

.

Eventually, the truth of this entire matter had been brought to light and did nothing other than raise numerous other questions. Mina was petrified as she was standing in the middle of Rika's living area for she hadn't been aware of the possibility that her MysMe account could have been compromised to such an extent.

Seven hadn't informed her either, maintaining the secrecy if it weren't for Zen.

_"I don't think he knew himself. It's right after I showed him proof that he went missing; maybe investigating."_

All the more frightening in the girl's point of view.

If the red head wasn't capable of being in full control of the messenger and block foreign entities into logging in with the members' accounts, then how could he be so certain that nobody would break into this apartment? Should she expect its tight-knit security to malfunction soon?! Mina could not continue this trend of skipping precious sleep hours and hope for the best while the front door would be roughly banged into throughout an entire night! She didn't escape one shit-hole just to fall neck-deep into another!

She sighed with frustration and dropped along the couch, Zen sympathetic with her low feeling.

_"Jagi, cheer up~!"_

The only positive aspect was that they both managed to patch up the misunderstanding lingering between each other, the party planner regretful of her yelling and full-blown idiocy shown. She had been tired and emotionally ruffled up, not having weighed the info at hand as she should have.

"Sorry, Zen...", she bit her lower lip and wore a defeated expression. _"Yo, don't make me upset with that speech!"_ , he playfully threatened, admitting to his own foolishness, so there wasn't a valid reason she should apologize.

 _They were stupidly similar in that way_ , Mina thinking amused while listening to his reassurances.

_She was thankful that the friendly dynamics were returning, as if nothing had taken place prior to this._

_It was odd how a surge of warmth was already spreading inside her body._

_Zen..._

_"However – "_ , the actor began, pointing out how he would never, in a million years, dare to be that cruel in front of her. Zen promised his unconditional support before and did not back away from his spoken word. **Ever.** Just in case her messenger got hi-jacked or the other members' were targeted next, she should be aware of this detail. Whatever lied into the future, he would always be on her side.

The R.F.A. would be there, too.

 _"Although..."_ , he mischievously added. _"Tempting as it is, your cute little 'Zen' imitation will surely be missed. I should try to avoid getting onto your bad side, it's scary~!"_

 _"Ja~gi~ya~!"_ , unlike Mina, he mimicked her high pitched tune to a 'T' and with great laughter, bringing forth an annoyed pout on her face.

"Okay, I'm hanging up now – "

 _"No, no, no, no!!!"_ , he cleared his throat and dropped the funny act.  

"Hmph.", she giggled a bit and smiled.

Genuinely.

 _"Ashi... really, this hacker situation is getting too complicated! Seven should hurry up and find the guy, it's taking him forever!"_ , he audibly complained and, while the girl quietly agreed with him, she couldn't help but lose focus on the discussion as she picked up sirens flowing loudly into the background. She normally wouldn't have acknowledged the noise since it was a city's norm to sometimes have ambulances run the streets for emergencies. However, these hadn't been a sole event. In the span of perhaps 15 minutes, she must have counted three different occasions which was worryingly in frequency. 

 _"I wish I could be of use, but my hands are tied..."_ , he remarked sadly. _"Also, I'm not a tech nerd like Seven is."_

"Hey, Zen...?"

_"Hm?"_

"Where are you now?", she hesitatingly asked and changed the topic, alarm bells setting off for his answer felt incomplete.

And off.

And suspicious.

_"Ah! You know, taking a nightly stroll and stretching my limbs~!"_

"In the middle of a snow storm...?"

Mina approached the window and shivered just by watching the large snowflakes pile up onto the white landscape. No person would find a _stroll_ in this weather enjoyable unless one was geared up for a mountain excursion. Needless to mention how she was not satisfied with Zen's carefree reply, who was reminiscing those nights he even jogged during minus degree Celsius weather~! _Lovely story~!!!_ So he claimed. Yet, she could tell that this wasn't such a night for him, the coordinator sensing his poorly-crafted lie.

The coordinator openly expressed her doubts.

_"Eh, he... I... You see, it's not exactly... a stroll-stroll... per se."_

"Huh?"

_"I mean. Yes. Well, you could call it an obligation-stroll."_

"Alright, Zen. You obviously don't want to tell me, so I will hang up."

**_"Harsh!!!"_ ** _***sigh*** "Alright. Okay. I guess you will find out sooner or later."_

_"Heck, everybody will."_

_._

_ He had @#!% and was #@^&%# tal. _

.

"You had what tall? Sorry, I couldn't quite make out the words from all the background –" **_*END CALL*_** "-ruckus that's disrupting the..."

"..."

"WOW!", she grimaced with narrowed eyes from Zen's abrupt call ending, until the messenger became active with an opened chat room. And that's when her disappointment turned into pure shock.

.

_He had a minor accident and was waiting besides the hospital._

.


	38. Halting Production

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _My brain is fried from work, nearly marking three months of it. That's all you guys need to know OwO._
> 
> _This chapter is the best I can do in this tough situation, it cannot become any better for at least another month or so. X'D Due to incredible writer's guilt and fanfic neglect, I decided to push out a slight version of what I had in mind. ^^;;;;;;_
> 
> _It's good enough, imo. At least the chat room has been fleshed out like i wanted -ish. The ending was rushed X"D Might add more care to it in the weekend._
> 
> _Chapter could definitely be better – it probably should be more interesting and not blablabla feelings bla, but – i'll probably make some changes at the ending in the near/distant future. I might change the chat room texts into chat room picture format, those were fun to do in my Christmas fanfic._
> 
> _PS: I can't wait for Ray's route. I won't be able to play it *blameswork* but at least I hope some cool CGI will warm my soul._
> 
> _PSS: Also, thanks for everybody who is still reading this fanfic T-T your love warms my heart._
> 
> _PSSS: This fic has officially surpassed the 1-year mark <3 i'm so proud of this story. T-T ___

 

Countless thoughts travelled across the party planner's mind while a pair of honey brown orbs remained fixed on the _Mysme_ chat room.

None were close to being positive in nature.

**_'An accident.'_ **

Mina was unable to fully comprehend the extent of Zen's news however the vivid memory of those alarming ambulance sirens churned the girl's insides uncomfortably. Her heart began racing exponentially at _the worst case scenarios_ swarming around as fear had suddenly dawned upon her. She became very much aware – _and appalled_ – of the possible reason why the actor would seek out medical care in the first place. After all, Zen's very being embodied the pinnacle of human health, meaning something quite terrible must have happened to him – otherwise, there would have been no reason for him to check into a hospital so late in the night.

Especially if it was due to something he considered a _'minor accident'_.

_._

_'Had Unknown shifted focus from me towards the other members of the R.F.A.?'_

_'Is that why Zen had been injured so abruptly?!'_

_._

The deeper she pondered over these restless questions, the more evident were the fresh signs of terror painting her paling features. Mina could not move a muscle, standing still in the middle of the room while moisture was clouding her already bloodshot eyes.

It turned eerily silent in the apartment.

.

**~oOo~**

.

_[ZEN]: Jagi?_

_[ZEN]: *sparkling emoji*_

_[ZEN]: ..._

_[ZEN]: Jagi...?_

_[ZEN]: Are you still there? _

_[ZEN]: *defeated emoji*_

_[ZEN]: I suppose not –_

_._

_[MC]: ** Zen, how dangerous are your injuries?**_

_._

_[ZEN]: EH?_

_[ZEN]: *surprised emoji*_

_[ZEN]: Ah, it's nothing~!_

_[ZEN]: Nothing, nothing, nothing~! _

_[ZEN]: *sparkling emoji*_

_[MC]: Nothing?_

_[ZEN]: Mhm~!_

_[ZEN]: Jagiya, you don't need to think about it, ok? I didn't tell you so you'd be concerned. ^^_

_[ZEN]: Just pretend that I'm on a midnight sightseeing trip~!_

_[MC]: Eh, are you serious?_

_[ZEN]: I'll arrive home shortly – so please, just ignore where I am for the time being._

_[ZEN]: Everything's alright._

_[ZEN]:_ _Okay? ^^_

_[ZEN]: *sparkling emoji*_

_._

_[MC]: **Don't lie to me. **_

_._

_[MC]: I don't like it_ _when you do_ _._

_[ZEN]: *shocked emoji*_

_[ZEN]: I'n mot._

_[ZEN]: I'n mot!_

_[MC]: ..._

_[ZEN]: $#^ &&._

_[ZEN]: **I'm not lying!!!** _

_[MC]: Anyway._

_[MC]: I find that there is no other solution than asking Jumin directly for his help._

_[MC]: Prevent things from degenerating further._

_[MC]: Zen, you should try contacting him as soon as you can._

_[ZEN]: **HUH?!**_

_[ZEN]: *shocked emoji*_

_[ZEN]: Why even mention the trust fund kid_ _ in this situation _ _?!_

_[MC]: Why wouldn't I_ _mention him_ _, though?_

_[MC]: He's perfect for this problem._

_[MC]: No? (E)_

_[ZEN]: **PERFECT?!**_

_[ZEN]: In what scenario is that silver-spooned schmuck perfect???_

_[MC]: He's the only person that comes into my mind now..._

_[MC]: Sorry. (E)_

_[MC]: There is nobody else in the group who's better in my opinion, I can't think of anybody else.  _

_[ZEN]: *shocked emoji*_

_[ZEN]: *defeated emoji*_

_[ZEN]: What in the world –_

_._

_[ZEN]: **Do you really wish for my poor heart to**_ **_ ache _ ** **_ more than this  _ ** **_ swollen  _ ** **_ ankle? _ ** **_T-T_ **

_._

_[MC]: O-O???_

_[ZEN]: Ashi, what is happening inside my chest... damn._

_[ZEN]: **DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!**_

_[ZEN]: I can't believe your intentions are this crystal clear already!_

_[MC]: My intentions?_

_[ZEN]: It's extremely depressing._

_[MC]: Depressing??? O-O_

_[ZEN]: Tch, of all the people you could have possibly chosen from the R.F.A._

_[ZEN]: You had to decide HE was the perfect one?!_

_[ZEN]: **JUMIN HAN?!!!**_

_[MC]: Oppa?_

_[ZEN]: *depressed emoji*_

_[ZEN]: *depressed emoji*_

_[ZEN]: *depressed emoji*_

_[MC]: Oppa???_

_[ZEN]: **I'm so incredibly shocked!**_

_[ZEN]: **I couldn't even see such a crazy thing coming!!!**_

_[MC]: Oppa!!! _

_._

_[ZEN]: **Have I slept on these recent chat rooms or any of the previous logs?!**_

_[ZEN]: **But I do make a habit in checking the messenger - daily!!**_

_[ZEN]: **And I don't remember overlooking any of the important stuff, I'm pretty thorough with my messages!!!**_

_._

_[ZEN]: *depressed emoji*_

_[ZEN]: *depressed emoji*_

_[ZEN]: *depressed emoji*_

_[MC]: You say you don't overlook messages but you've clearly overlooked so many 'oppa's. ^^;;;;;;_

_[ZEN]: *depressed emoji*_

_[ZEN]: *depressed emoji*_

_[ZEN]: *depressed emoji*_

_[MC]: Sigh..._

_[ZEN]: **Maybe it was a spark there which I hadn't noticed between those horrible fur ball moments?** _

_[ZEN]: **Maybe that is the painful conclusion to this crazy outcome?!**_

_[ZEN]: **Tch, but I can't read those texts without suffering a complete facial meltdown.**_

_[ZEN]: **Ashi, I can sense my face bloating tremendously just imagining that meowing creature.**_

_[ZEN]: **My cheeks are becoming so much fuller!!! T-T**_

_[ZEN]: **S**_ **_omehow, everything surrounding my body feels increasingly sensitive and uncomfortable._ **

_[ZEN]: **Must an actor's heart be sentenced at constant torment in order to thrive within this cruel world?!**_

_[ZEN]: *depressed emoji*_

_[ZEN]: **T-T**_

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: Zen, has the doctor there given you any weird medication_ _^^;;;;;;; ?_

_[MC]: With some unforeseen side effects, too ^^;;;;;;;_ _???_

_[ZEN]: **Will a day filled with joyous sunshine appear in my life one day or shall the snow stacked up deep within my soul be reflected onto this freezing weather forever? T-T**_

_[MC]: I'll consider that a '100% yes' answer._

_[MC]: Zen_ _..._

_[ZEN]: **Will I never know the true bliss of happiness and fall in a bewitching spell of a pretty lady –**_

_._

_[MC]: **ZEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_._

_[ZEN]: *shocked emoji*_

_[MC]: **I'm only worried about you because of the attack and it's scaring me enough!**_

_[ZEN]: *confused emoji*_

_[ZEN]: Attack?_

_[MC]: Yeah. (E)_

_[ZEN]: **What attack?!**_

_[MC]: That hacker's attack._

_[ZEN]: *shocked emoji*_

_._

_[ZEN]: **IS UNKNOWN NEAR RIKA'S APARTMENT AGAIN?!**_

_._

_[MC]: **HUH?! (E) O-O**_

_[MC]: **IS HE?!**_

_[ZEN]: **I DON'T KNOW!**_

_[ZEN]: **IS HE?!!!**_

_[ZEN]: *shocked emoji*_

_[MC]: **NO WAY!!!** _

_[MC]: Ngh. I don't want to check it out... T-T._

_[ZEN]: That bastard – if only I could get my hands on him, he would never dare dream to ever bother you again!_

_[ZEN]: **Mark my word!    **_

_[ZEN]: *angry emoji*_

_[MC]: So far, I haven't picked up noises coming from outside my door._

_[MC]: Nor do I spot anyone's shadow down the corridor._

_[MC]: Man. (E)_

_[MC]: **Don't scare me like that!!!!!!**_

_[ZEN]: Then what was with the random hacker talk?_

_._

_[MC]: Were you not wounded by him? O-O_

_._

_[ZEN]: **HUH?!**_

_[ZEN]: *shocked emoji*_

_[ZEN]: Not at all._

_[ZEN]: Wait a sec – **did you actually believe this was Unknown's doing?**_

_[MC]: Well... Looking at the timing of your injury... I thought..._

_[MC]: Yeah? (E)_

_[ZEN]: **No, no, no, no!!!**_

_[ZEN]: **You've got it wrong, jagi.**_

_[MC]: Oh! (E)_

_[M_ _C]: N-_ _never mind then_ _._ _^^;;;;;;;_

_[ZEN]: Aigoo..._

_[ZEN]: For a minute there I felt my heart leap out of my chest while doing summersaults._

_[ZEN]: Still, why did you have to bring up Jumin anyway? _

_[ZEN]: Please explain quickly before I go insane!_

_[MC]: Well,_

_[MC]: His bodyguards are pretty skilled in protecting people and keeping them out of trouble._

_[MC]: In theory._

_[ZEN]: ..._

_[ZEN]: That was it?!_

_[MC]: Yeah? (E)_

_[MC]: Was it wrong to think like this...?_

_._

_[ZEN]: **Does this mean you're not interested? O-O**_

_._

_[MC]: Interested?_

_[MC]: Interested in what?_

_[ZEN]: ..._

_[ZEN]: *relieved emoji*_

_[MC]: **Interested in what??? O-O**_

_[ZEN]: **Anyway!!!**_

_[ZEN]:_ **_Facing_ ** **_the enemy in a life or death encounter while a cute princess' safety is at high risk._ **

_[ZEN]: **Then bravely fighting off the creeping villain and, against all odds, obtaining the desired victory~!**_

_[ZEN]: **Thus, saving the cute princess from her plight as my own fairytale story is coming to fruition.**_

_[ZEN]: **And the price to pay for its happy ending – only**_ **_a battle wound received during_ ** **_the aftermath~!_ **

_[ZEN]: That –_

_[ZEN]: W_ _ould have been a better story to share with you than the actual truth of what had happened to me._

_[ZEN]: **And my broken ankle...**_

_[ZEN]: *depressed emoji*_

_[MC]: Zen..._

_[MC]: Try to be optimistic and cheer up!_

_[MC]: I'm very certain that you shall overcome this hurdle successfully~! ^o^_

_[MC]: After all, your healing abilities are an alien's in how quick they are, no?_

_[MC]: So you should be back on both feet in no time._

_[ZEN]: Heh, indeed. ^^_

_[ZEN]: You're right. I do tend to heal faster than the average person._

_[ZEN]: The doctors who meet me for the first time are always dumbstruck when going through my medical files and comparing results._

_[ZEN]: Some would have believed I was pranking them had they not ran the tests themselves, ha ha!_

_[MC]: Oh!_

_[ZEN]: Like, in the past, I was in a predicament far worse than tonight's._

_[MC]: Oh?!_

_[ZEN]: And I think I've spent little over a week getting medical treatment – my doctors were completely speechless (their expression were so funny!) after they noticed I were in picture perfect shape afterwards, as if nothing had happened. _

_[MC]: Over a week???_

_[ZEN]: Yeah._

_[ZEN]: But I healed very quickly._

_[ZEN]: You're right!!!_

_._

_[ZEN]: **I do heal very fast!**_

_._

_[ZEN]: *sparkling emoji*_

_[ZEN]: **Your encouragements warmed up my heart, jagi~!**_

_[ZEN]: **Thank you~!**_

_[ZEN]:*hearts emoji*_

_[MC]: Zen..._

_[ZEN]: I really hope I am up and running by tomorrow, to continue preparing for my rehearsals. The new production will be starting soon and I can't let everybody down last minute._

_[MC]: So quickly!_

_[ZEN]: Mhm._

_[ZEN]: *winking emoji*_

_[ZEN]: Are you amazed?_

_[ZEN]: By me? \- [MC]: Yes, a lot actually._

_[ZEN]: *hearts emoji*_

_[MC]: Ha, ha, ha..._

_[MC]: You've tricked me! You wrote fast like that on purpose (E) ^^;;;;;;;_

_[ZEN]: Hm? O-O What did you write?_

_[ZEN]: *confused emoji*_

_[MC]: Anyway, I'm glad your injury is not something life threatening, ha ha~!_

_[MC]: And even if your story wasn't fairytale-like, at least it cannot be as silly as what had happened to me in the past._

_[ZEN]: **HUH?!** _

_[ZEN]: *surprised emoji*_

_[MC]: Yeah, I've sprained my ankle quite nastily when I was young, but the way I'd managed to get my foot in a cast was incredibly strange._

_[MC]: Lolol!_

_[ZEN]: Aigoo, jagi! T-T_

_[MC]: When I was studying abroad, I tended a sport's center for practicing athletics. I was exchanging volley throws with a team mate and we had been casually practicing together when, suddenly, – **wham!** – my foot decided it did not like my bones to connect any longer.   _

_[ZEN]: Really..._

_[MC]: Strange part was how the floor wasn't slippery or dirty – there was no reason for me to slip, not one bit. Plus, we weren't even playing too hard, just making easy throws to each other so we didn't move much on the court._

_[ZEN]: Ah._

_[ZEN]: ..._

_[MC]: But, one wrong step and I ended up wearing a cast for a couple of weeks._

_[ZEN]: Ah, a couple of weeks._

_[MC]: Nearly a whole month!_

_[ZEN]: A whole... month..._

_[ZEN]: ..._

_[ZEN]: Must have been rough._

_ZEN]: *depressed emoji*_

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: Zen, by any chance –_

_[ZEN]: Hm?_

_[MC]: You've actually slipped onto the floor tonight? ^^;;;;;;;_

_[ZEN]: *depressed emoji*_

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: **W-Well, it's going to be fine~~~!!!**_

_[ZEN]: Oh._

_._

_[ZEN]: I think the doctor's arrived in my room._

_._

_[ZEN]: I'll be going now._

_[ZEN]: Good night, my lovely girl~!_

_[ZEN]: *hearts emoji*_

_._

**_-ZEN has left the chat room-_ **

_._

_[MC]: Good night ~!_

_[MC]: Also._

_[MC]: I hope you'll be hearing good news from the doctor!_

_[MC]: **Zen, hwaiting!!!**_

.

**~oOo~**

.

"Aigoo...", Mina heavily exhaled, clutching both hands on top of her chest, where the rampant beating of her heart was bringing forth extreme dizziness. She dropped onto the coach to rest, panting and staring at the phone lying atop her lap.

.

_Deja vu moment._

.

The girl was quite conflicted, her emotions resuming their normal activity in entangling themselves into a huge bundled mess and further turning their owner into an insanely neurotic human being who was stressing over the smallest issues and non-issues of her existence. Yet, amidst that internal chaos, there was something which had instantly taken a much clearer form and, for once, she did not choose to dismiss these yearnings, letting them sink throughout her body and warm up those shivering bones.

It was a reckless decision.

_._

**_'Zen...'_ **

.

The actor _was_ becoming a dangerous presence in the girl's life and Jaehee's fearful predictions were slowly turning into reality – she liked him.

_ Mina liked him a lot. _

And despite how it originally seemed, she doubted this was a simple crush that would fade into oblivion like all the previous love struck episodes belonging to numerous closed chapters of the past. Her present feelings were much stronger, the coordinator sensing this certainty within the fullest depth of her core. Mina was highly aware how easily her mood was able to sway from a blissful happiness, to a puddle of nerves and sorrow, and then back to cheerfulness in a matter of hours – the conversations she and Zen both shared were closely linked to these rapid changes, if not catalysts to how her day would be shaped.  

_Heck, this last hour alone had been astonishingly draining..._

However, Mina could truthfully admit she was the happiest she could be considering her dire predicament and streak of bad luck: _the attempted kidnapping by the ex-neighbor, Unknown's pandering with the apartment's door, the overly realistic nightmare, the endless misunderstandings and conflicts._ These had been temporarily sent into dark by Zen's cheeky image, shining a gentle light upon her.

And the most amazing part was – **he did not hate her.**

In fact, after clearing up the air between them for the Xth time, Mina couldn't help but wonder if... in his eyes...

.

_ Was she a little bit special to him? _

_._

_And special, not only as a novelty in the R.F.A.'s organization, but, as a girl..._

_Was she important to him?_

_In the same manner he was to her?_

.

"Hah...", an audible sigh escaped her throat, the girl shaking her head disappointedly while gently smiling. This was not the time, nor place, to have these silly questions asked when the answer could be plain for anyone to see.

.

_"Jagi~!"_

_"Jagiya~!"_

_"My lovely girl~!"_

.

** It was a definite 'no'. **

.

Because of the career path Zen was on, a relationship would be no smooth sailing. It could morph into a major hindrance that would severely interfere with his daily activities and acting commitments. The brown haired youth understood this predicament very well – _kudos to_ _Assistant Kang_ _for always pointing_ _it_ _out~!_ Plus, Mina acknowledged that she was far, far, **far** from being the ideal candidate for such a massive _role_ in the actor's life.

.

 _'But the ideal candidate for others might not be what's best for some people.'_ , a feeble inner voice murmured and the girl could have sworn her heart made a sudden leap.

.

Alas, there were other matters to focus on.

"You're hurt...", the party planner was re-reading the midnight chat room and the enveloping sadness was overwhelming. While she was extra thankful that Unknown had no part in his accident, her heart was still heavy with grief for she did not enjoy the idea of Zen experiencing physical hardship. _Or any hardship at all_. The young male appeared nonchalant and exceptionally cheerful, but as an actor he could mask his true emotions very well – _could he not?_ Thus, Mina doubted how earnest he could be in front of her, pondering whether he concealed the actual gravity of the truth for her sake.

**_Or for his own._ **

Still – such a kind, good and hardworking person deserved much better.

.

**_*BUZZ*_ **

.

Unfortunately, the good news Mina was awaiting might seem like a distant dream as Jaehee's arrival intensified the problems arising with Zen's fresh new injury. Things took to a darker corner, the woman's intense shock nearly mimicking Mina's to a T. Extra layers of concern were added in regards to the silver haired male's health and, seeing how this was coming from Jaehee, the coordinator's uneasiness intensified tenfold.

_Being in the hospital for a swollen ankle, in Zen's case, was quite rare – and it usually meant extensive bed-rest as a result._

It was the norm and Jaehee remembered how disappointed the actor would be after each forced break from his theatre work. Tonight he may be heading towards the same outcome.

And,

From the looks of it,

.

The actor might be constricted into giving up on his new role in the production with Echo Girl.

_._


	39. A Beauty In Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter shall be edited within the following week, but for now – "early" release of the miracle that came out of my brain today. Might change some things with the end, but the general gist shall not be changed. ^o^_
> 
>  
> 
> _Enjoy ~!_

 

_[Jaehee Kang]: *sulking emoji*_

_[Jaehee Kang]: It pains me to realize how Zen's boundless passion in his work had caused him an injury._

_[Jaehee Kang]: **He was practicing so hard that he'd hurt his ankle.**_

_[MC]: Jaehee..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: It's incredibly rare when he is in need of hospitalization, only happening in dire moments and, thankfully, those are extremely rare occurrences._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Although, I do hope I **am** mistaken and tonight it is not one of those instances._

_[Jaehee Kang]: However, he is not active on social media._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Nor is he able to pick up calls._

_[MC]: Perhaps he is resting – doctors usually order lots of rest to their patients._

_[Jaehee Kang]: ... Yes._

_[Jaehee Kang]: *sulking emoji*_

_[MC]: Cheer up, Jaehee~! ^^_

_[MC]: Zen said it himself when he was logged in earlier – his injury is nothing to worry about~!_

_[Jaehee Kang]: He did and I also remember you were disagreeing with him. **Profoundly.**_

_[MC]: ..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: No matter – one thing I do know is certain._

_[Jaehee Kang]: His rehearsals take place in a couple of days but with his ankle in its swollen state, then the chance he shall miss practice is very high._

_[MC]: It does leave him with a small window of time to prepare, but he is diligent with his acting and a quick learner._

_[MC]: More so than the average human._

_[MC]: Perhaps he could juggle the rehearsals around his injury and successfully pull through!_

_[MC]: It feels like he is the type of person who would do this professionally enough._

_[MC]: He seemed confident in this idea as well._

_[Jaehee Kang]: I agree that Zen's skills and work ethics are remarkable, but it is not up to him entirely I'm afraid._

_[MC]: What do you mean by that?_

_[Jaehee Kang]: I've been researching information regarding his new production ever since the announcement was made and it is incredibly high-budgeted for a musical._

_[Jaehee Kang]: What's more, I've been a fan of the musical genre for many, many years. On a production of this size, usually rehearsals are expected to be unyielding and thorough in testing an actor's abilities and worth. Mistakes can lower the odds of keeping one's role._

_[MC]: Is the musical world that strict...?_

_[Jaehee Kang]: Of course!_

_[Jaehee Kang]: And Zen cannot show his best image and portrayal of the character whilst his health is suffering!_

_[Jaehee Kang]: A delay might be the only solution and that if the director wishes for him to keep the role._

_[MC]: A delay..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Yes. But one choosing to delay rehearsals can become a costly endeavor which may negatively impact everybody involved._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Currently, in the acting world, Zen does not hold up a high enough ranking for a production of this scale to change its schedule in order to fit his unforeseen health problems._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Furthermore, some veteran actors don't get special treatment either, their roles being passed onto the next actor waiting in line._

_._

_[MC]: **Maybe these rehearsals don't need delaying after all**._

_._

_[Jaehee Kang]: ?_

_[MC]: Well, I was wondering whether Zen could perform his role at practice without necessarily having to do the accompanying moves and dances. They could see him do his routines when his leg is in a better shape, I'm sure a few days won't become a major hindrance._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Hmm._

_[MC]: Would it not be possible...?_

_[Jaehee Kang]: I suppose it could be, but – **realistically** – it might not._

_[Jaehee Kang]: ...No._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Definitely not. _

_[Jaehee Kang]: **I can't be positive about this.**   _

_[Jaehee Kang]: *sulking emoji*_

_[Jaehee Kang]: What a golden opportunity to slip away..._

_[MC]: But –_

_[MC]: Zen was so happy with his new role and sounded really excited!_

_[MC]: **He just got it, too!!!**_

_[MC]: Losing this opportunity so suddenly, it's – **I don't believe this!**_

_[Jaehee Kang]: He should give up on the rehearsals and not get too stressed for missing out on this production. With his improving talents, I sense that it won't be a one-time chance for advancement in his career._

_[Jaehee Kang]: I trust in him fully!_

_[MC]: Jaehee, I..._

_[MC]: We should wait until Zen returns home until making such assumptions, nothing is written in stone yet._

_[MC]: Instead, we should focus on wishing him a speedy recovery than contemplate in negative scenarios._

_[Jaehee Kang]: I was only stating the facts after years of indulging myself with musicals; it was not my intention to appear negative or unsupportive._

_[Jaehee Kang]: On the contrary, I very much wish that I am proven wrong and Zen's role won't be in peril._

_[Jaehee Kang]: I really do, but... Alas._

_[Jaehee Kang]: He has been gone for hours and his injury might be graver than expected._

_[Jaehee Kang]: I wish I could visit him at the hospital and see him, but I don't know which one he got admitted into._

_._

_[MC]: **I don't think you should be the one going there tonight, Jaehee.**_

_._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Beg your pardon?_

_[Jaehee Kang]: *surprised emoji*_

_[MC]: The roads may not be entirely safe due to the snowstorm and it's quite a late hour – outdoor visibility is really poor._

_[MC]: This end of the city is under a heavy fog, I'm looking out the window atm._

_[MC]: Your best odds might be to wait until early morning when things get better._

_[MC]: Plus, hospital's official visiting hours are generally limited to daytime hours unless you are family._

_[MC]: Only then exceptions can be made._

_[Jaehee Kang]: Ah, yes..._

_[Jaehee Kang]: You are correct. _

_[Jaehee Kang]: During the morning would ideal since it would be futile to visit Zen tonight, though I cannot help but remain worried._

_[Jaehee Kang]: His recovery rate, however, puts me at ease a bit._

_[MC]: I still find it hard to believe that his recovery rate is **that** fast._

_[MC]: I keep thinking you guys are always exaggerating._

_[Jaehee Kang]: *sparkling emoji*_

_[Jaehee Kang]: **He has the recovery rate of 10 people put together!**_

_[MC]: Woah! (E) O-O_

_[Jaehee Kang]: It comes in handy with his demanding profession. ^^_

_[Jaehee Kang]: Speaking of professions – I'd like to talk to you about the party._

_[MC]: Alright._

_[Jaehee Kang]: I have gathered some delightful proposals for guests which I hope you can approve of. Every option has been carefully selected by me, but you are free to ask me any questions if you have questions about each of them._

_[MC]: Okay~!_

_[MC]: I'm all eyes and ears._

.

**~oOo~**

.

**"PHEW!"**

Mina pressed her back onto the couch's edge while cupping her chest and breathed out relieved after seeing Jaehee off the messenger. The girl could not really admit out loud that she did not particularly _favor_ the assistant's presence when online, being the least person she would choose to interact with compared to the rest of the R.F.A. members.

_Who could blame her though?_

Their previous conversations were rather – **uptight** – to say the least. However, after tonight's conversation which took an interesting turn, the party planner's view on Jaehee had been slightly altered.

_For the better._

Mina was happy that the woman hadn't reacted high and nosy for not even a second regarding her closeness to Zen, nor had she shown hints of being bothered by their familiar interaction. It would have been uncomfortable to repeat a disagreement out in the open and have the party planner defend herself for being _friendly_.

 _To imagine such logs at the disposal of the R.F.A. again..._ **_*shudders*_**

It was bad enough that her misunderstandings with the actor were _public knowledge_ and fuel for Seven to use in his _oh-so-numerous_ teasing messages.

.

**_... Also, her real name too,_ **

**_No thanks to Zen's slip-up which in turn is thanks to Seven's slip-up._ **

**_*sigh*_ **

**_Apparently, secrets were hard to maintain within this organization. =.=_ **

.

Anywho, perhaps Jaehee was just too busy with Zen's injury to focus on that aspect, to which the girl was pretty thankful for. The woman may have been rude to her in the past and had clearly overstepped her boundaries with countless unfounded allegations, but deep down, Mina could feel that she was a nice lady and quite considerate of the people surrounding her.

**She was really protective of Zen and did not hide it.**

.

**_*BADUMP*_ **

.

Which should be enough for Mina to be happy in knowing such a woman since it was a rare trait to see in people nowadays. _How many are willing put others' wellbeing above their own and wish them all the success in the world without ill intent or secret gains in return?_ Nonetheless, Mina's stomach was a tight knot while noting Jaehee's strong reactions to Zen's wound, the assistant obviously projecting the actor's pain as if it were her own. Despite her blatant negativity with his future in this production, there was not a shred of doubt that she cared greatly about the actor.

The party planner could see this fact even by skimming through the detailed guest list Jaehee had provided Mina with. These latest suggestions were from the arts' field in order to help Zen with finding new sponsors to sustain his work and, honestly, Mina could not deny any of Jaehee's suggestions.

_They were all good._

Plus, the woman had put a tremendous amount of care and thoroughly researched about each candidate during her scarce spare time, coming with the best options for the party planner to choose from.

"..."

Mina's heart was hurting, though...

.

.

**_ Did Jaehee really mean it when she confessed how she would not dare look at Zen with eyes other than a fan's _ ** **_?_ **

_._

_._

**_Because she was doing things for him beyond what an average fan would do._ **

**_And..._ **

**_It made Mina's body tingle_ ** **_sourly_ ** **_,_ **

**_Because the girl felt that she was not doing enough to help the actor,_ **

**_To help the others in the group,_ **

**_Other than be a burden who is always causing misunderstandings everywhere she goes._ **

.

.

**_*sigh*_ **

.

.

"Let's hope I am able to do Jaehee's guest list justice.", Mina nodded with determination, pumped up with further resolve: _not_ _to_ _screw up anymore e-mails and to fix the blunders she did with the previous_ _guests_ , trying to salvage the situation and reconnect with the people who were becoming weary in joining the party due to her lack of judgment when offering them answers.

It was time for the party planner to stop moaning, and mopping sadly, and crying, and – _overall_ – feeling miserable. She should, therefore, show the members that her presence within the R.F.A. was not merely a fluke of destiny.

 _She_ _could become just as hard_ _working_ _and useful to this organization like_ _the other members_ _!!!_

.

**~oOo~**

.

.

**_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_ **

.

.

As always, the powerful resolve from the other night had sort of dimmed down with the upcoming rays of an icy morning, forcing the girl to retreat into the burrows of a man-made cave of blankets. Mina's grouchiness flourished due to the constant buzzing of her restless phone, calling for the girl's attention over, and over, and over again until her headache became far too present to ignore.

**"Ngh..."**

Brushing her fingers sleepily across the wooden floor, she lazily tried to aim for the phone with the least amount of effort possible when the clutches of reality finally took a good grip upon her body. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open as she almost flew off the couch during her rush in picking up the device, nearly dropping it on the spot due to her trembling.

"Zen?!", she asked no one in particular while rummaging through her inbox.

"..."

Soon the bright light within her orbs began fading, her expression darkening with each passing second.

.

_He had yet to give an update even at this hour..._

.

"Zen, are you doing okay...?", she questioned softly, deciding to ignore the discomfort of her stomach while typing a short greeting to the silent actor. Mina tried playing it cool, pretending how she wasn't **_that_** concerned about his well-being, nor how she was unable to get his image out of her mind, but had expressed curiosity regarding the state of his health, wishing him a jolly fast recovery and a pleasant/wonderful sunshine-y day~!

"I sound like an annoying internet add...", Mina sighed annoyed and was ready to slap her cheek in irritation, brushing a hand over her heated forehead.

**_*BUZZ*_ **

The MysMe app was overly-lively today, the girl checking the recent chat room in hopes of finding her share of good news –

"... Wow."

– only to be submerged in texts and texts of trolling taking over the messenger. Kudos to the youngsters of the organization, Yoosung and Seven, the mischief duo who were heartlessly mourning the loss...

.

**Of Echo Girl's autograph.**

.

**~oOo~**

.

_[707]: Echo Girl's autograph – a dream which had perished like the stars in the daylight sky._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Perishing dreams..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *crying emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: It must be so upsetting for him._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Hyung, please take care in the future!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **Please let us meet Echo Girl~!!!**_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *crying emoji*_

_[707]: I guess I am going back into hacking those music show feeds and watching the backstage activities._

_[707]: *proud emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: What?! *shocked emoji* You have access to footage backstage?!_

_[707]: Did I say hacking?_

_[707]: I meant accessing Echo Girl's official channels on V-live._

_[707]: That's right._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: **Ashi, so jealous!!!**_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Hyung..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Why'd you have to break your leg now, couldn't it wait???_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *crying emoji*_

_[707]: Good bye rehearsals..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Good bye acting with Echo Girl..._

_[707]: Good bye Echo Girl's autograph..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Good bye meeting and knowing famous celebrities..._

_[707]: Well, not quite, lawl._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Huh?!_

_[707]: You already know celebs, just look at Jumin and V – you can say how you already know a few._

_[707]: Maybe even Zen, though his star meter might drop._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Uff... V. I'd rather you not remind me._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Yeah, Zen's pretty famous in his own circle at the theatre but it's not the same..._

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: As Echo Girl!!!_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Not the same at all... *crying emoji*_

_[707]: Yeah._

_[707]: You're right, boy, not the same!_

_[707]: *cheerful emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *annoyed emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: Don't call me **boy**! O-O_

_[707]: Yeah, girl!_

_[707]: *cheerful emoji*_

_[Yoosung_ _★_ _]: *angry emoji*_

_..._

_..._

_..._

"What in the world – **They aren't even remorseful about Zen's condition, only losing Echo Girl's autograph!!!"** , Mina exclaimed in shock with her eyebrows furrowed.

_._

.

_Such good friends..._

_^^;;;;;;;;_

.

.

**~oOo~**

.

"Ashi, is this what my life is shaping up to be...?", a weak whisper broke through the suppressing silence, spotless white walls causing a hint of claustrophobia for the isolated man slouching on the bed.

The silver haired actor had been left alone in the room while the doctor was busy writing out his release form, Zen remaining behind to admire the new tightly-wrapped cast which was decorating his leg. Frustratingly, he kicked the tall bed harshly at the side, feeling an intense pain penetrating his skin and echoing through his entire body in waves.

"F**k...", he growled pissed off at himself for being in this pitiful state.

Zen had been so certain that his doctor could work out a miracle ointment or procedure to enhance the healing process, but the regular he was normally visiting had taken some days off to enjoy the winter celebration with his family – _the worst timing possible_ for the silver haired man who had since been stuck with a man that had never even heard of the actor, let alone comprehend the absurdities written in his crazy medical history. This new doctor had wasted precious hours in checking the information within Zen's files because they were simply too shocking for the old man to believe.

Thus it had to be fiction and the actor's presence some type of prank done by his colleagues! _"This isn't humanly possible!"_ , was the overall consensus Zen could not change until the man had finally reached out to his regular physician on the phone who had swiftly confirmed the actor's words – _yes, it was damn possible!_

Unfortunately, regardless of his alien abilities in mending wounds, the cast around the youth's ankle was mandatory to be kept and worn until his next scheduled appointment at the hospital.

.

**" For two entire weeks."**

.

Zen was convinced he needed a hearing aid prescribed to him as well, because being incapacitated for two _entire_ weeks was an unacceptable notion and fairly ridiculuos. _Seriously doc, he had a musical to perform into and the rehearsals were right at his doorstep_ –

"Don't strain yourself, young man. Otherwise, you'll make the healing process take longer."

**"But doctor, please listen to me. I am sure that in a few days I will be able to –"**

"I'm sorry, however in no condition are you recklessly allowed to apply pressure on your leg unless you want to aggravate the injury and risk permanently damaging the affected area. Please return to my office at the specified date and not a second earlier for your check-up!"

"But –"

**"Good day, sir."**

"..."

Zen was clearly speaking to a wall as thick as the ones enveloping his room, giving up shortly.

.

**_Ashi..._ **

**_He was so tired, unable to get a proper shut eye because of this needless stress..._ **

.

.

**_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_ **

.

The actor had just _resurrected_ the connection of his phone during the taxi ride back to his apartment when the liveliness of the messenger spammed the cab's interior with its noise. His nose twitched upset for Zen did not want to chat with any of the members at this moment. Red eyes roamed across countless missed calls, mostly coming from Jaehee.

_Really..._

He did not want to face the consequence of his foolishness out in the open yet – although, he was absolutely sure that his injury had been on people's minds since the other night.

**_*sigh*_ **

He really did not have the strength to face anyone right now.

**_*sigh*_ **

However –

"..."

–  there was one person he did not mind speaking with despite his fallen mood. He wanted to press onto the green dialing button, but ended up rejecting the foolish thought due to the intense shame washing over him.

.

_He couldn't face Mina with terrible news and worry her needlessly..._

_He couldn't be this selfish in contacting her..._

.

_._

**_*BUZZ*_ **

.

"Oh?", his expression lit up momentarily, feeling his heart make a huge leap inside his chest while disrupting the normal beating rate. Pale skinned cheeks were painted in a pretty rose color as his lips curled upwards.

"..."

** Zen decided on being selfish ** **.**

He couldn't resist – _he was far too weak to resist,_

.

The sweetness that had been poured into her morning message~!

.

**~oOo~**

.

**_*RING RING RING RING*_ **

.

Mina was in the middle of reprimanding the two boys for their insensitivity with _fangirling_ over Echo Girl while Zen was going through his rough patch when the phone started ringing in between her hands. Her breathe was instantly caught inside her throat, fingers slipping onto the green button.

**_*CLICK*_ **

The party planner disliked how eager she sounded with her greeting, feeling like an idiot after calling out his name so loudly. Zen however did not carry this image in his head – her soft voice was laced with evident worry and, to such an extent, that the actor's own heart began bouncing in return.

His voice contained a weaker tune while talking.

.

_While explaining that he was on his way home._

_And everything would be alright with him, his doctor quite optimistic with his recovery prowess._

.

When the harsh reality was that losing the role in the production with Echo Girl had yet materialized in his mind as Zen's denial was wiping away such an _unlikely_ nightmare from existence.

.

**_"Oppa... I'm so glad you're going to be okay~!!!"_ **

.

Her melodic voice almost felt like it worked miracles on his body, the youth sensing his leg becoming stronger as his confidence rose! Nevertheless, the burn of his blatant lie hurt deeply inside his heart, more so than his ankle did at the moment, but Zen was not sorry for masking the truth to the party planner. He tried shifting her attention away from the painful topic with the usual parade of verbal teases, the actor's sharp weapons ready to cutely embarrass Mina into admitting her hidden emotions to him~!

**_After all, there was no woman immune to his handsome looks~!!!_ **

Mina could deny this fact all she desired, but the truth could not be removed as Zen could almost **_feel_** her eyes trailing his photographs saved inside her photo gallery. The silver haired beauty was willing to bet his house and savings on it – _he shall win the jackpot prize!_

"Hah? **Oppa~?** Yo, Mina... is it me or you're warming up to me, lately?"

"I thought I was seeing and hearing things, but... Hm? How many times did you call me _oppa_ since your arrival in the R.F.A.?"

"Because it makes my heart beat so much faster than usual..."

**"I like hearing it very much, jagiya~!"**

.

 _'I like you very much.'_ , Zen thought but never expressed out loud.

.

The corners of his mouth hurt from how wide his smile was, the silver haired actor desperately latching onto the few fragments of joy he could pick up during their conversation as he joked his way towards the girl's heart. Or towards the button that will make the glass of her patience full and then shatter with her irritation spilling out – **_"Oppa, oppa, oppa, oppa~!"_**

"H-Huh?", Zen had a trembling reaction at her sing-song reaction to his teasing. "Mina..."

 _"Oppa, if it makes you feel this happy, then I will continue saying it until you are bored of me doing so."_ , the party planner actually managed to stun Zen shut, his smile instantly dropping while his red orbs became wide as saucers.

 _"Or... until you are healed." ,_ she added nonchalantly. _"Then I'm taking a break."_

"..."

_"..."_

"..."

_"Are you still alive?"_

"Yeah..."

_"You're so silent, are you truly ok – "_

"You're actually serious right now, aren't you?", he asked abruptly, freezing Mina from surprise as she gulped down. The girl became concerned that she might have pushed past the limits of what was acceptable to use as an answer and what not.

 _"Am I serious...?"_ , she whispered confused.

"Have you really warmed up to me that much?", Zen's eyes glinted as he nervously waited for a satisfying reply, the actor gazing at the winter sky while wishing for the gods of this world to grant him one selfish little wish today and have the girl... not hide from him anymore.

But be open and honest.

 _"W-Well..."_ , Mina's shy meter was filling up the gauge near max level and, in turn, had caused Zen to sigh softly in defeat – _the sky gods had been yet again deaf to his desperate pleas_. As a result, the party planner was succumbing behind high walls placed in front of her heart –

_"I guess so...?"_

.

.

.

.

**"AIGOO!!!"**

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _PS: fixed a few phrases~!  
>  Soon the fic will reach chapter 40 ^o^ Dare to say we are barely half-way to the end. _


	40. Disaster Rhapsody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This marks the 40th chapter of my story~!_
> 
> _40 times the goodness, yet so little plot happened so far – LOLZ *sobs* I had a bad case of writer's block too, it's depressing rofl. Literally started writing on the chapter a lil over mid-february. TwT_
> 
> _Anyway, since we've reached another story milestone, I wanted to ask everybody who is still reading this story and is up to date:_
> 
> _1) what's your impression of it so far? ^o^ likes/dislikes/what you love/ what you hate about the path this story is going._
> 
> _2) what do you hope to happen in the future + things you wish the game had dealt with differently in Zen's route._
> 
> _3) And what did you wish MC could have done in-game while visiting Zen's house but never had the chance to see it happening cause the lack of story content._
> 
> _Too many off-screen things weren't shown, so what do you think they did in those long hours together and alone? I know eating food, stargazing, maybe playing some board game or even watch a musical, but would you wish other stuff to happen while they're both in the same room? OwO_  
>  Also, thanks for the support even when I'm having such long breaks in between updates <3 every kudos, comment is dearly appreciated~!  
> 

Zen's spontaneous reaction was excruciatingly deafening, Mina instantly suffering due to her lack of judgment when revealing such an honest feeling to him – plus, the consequences did not stop there. She had made room for the actor's blossoming laughter to pierce through the receiver, his throat hurting from the intensity penetrating his body. In return, the party planner felt her own reddened cheeks ready to explode from the emerging heat and bit her lower lip out of embarrassment. She had been naively sincere while concerned about the actor's wellbeing and had hoped to use those admissions in order to cheer Zen up but the effect had been fully to her disadvantage.

Regret followed, Mina paying a hefty price due to her carelessness while completely unaware of the twisted ramifications that shall spawn into the near future... for both her emotions and senses. The situation would soon be proving to be more than what she had originally bargained for.

 _"Sure, sure..."_ , the girl started off disappointedly as his hoarse voice kept resonating gleefully. _"Laugh all you want, Zen. See if I care what happens to you next time you get injured!"_

_"Hmph!"_

The flustered coordinator backtracked in a scolding manner, audibly upset because of the actor's carefree attitude. She was contemplating a bitter end to their phone call when Zen alerted her to stop, an action marking an all-too familiar dance between them. **"N-No, no** _*cough*_ **no, no~!!! Please, stay for a bit longer!"**

His behavior appeared insincere compared to their previous conversations as Zen coughed through fits of laughter, further aggravating the girl's mood. **_" Good bye –"_ **

**"No, wait! Mina!!!"** , he shouted again while attempting to catch his breath and relax. "I'm so-sorry for laughing _*clears throat*_ but the reason why is n-not what you may think!" _*clears throat again*_

"Ashi, this damn cold...", he shuddered.

_"Hah!"_

_"Sure. Bye –"_

**"Come on – jagiiiiiya~~~! Don't be mad~!"** , he sweetly cooed in a sing-song tune however the actor's cutesy apology did not have the desired effect on Mina who continued to portray a stone-like figure, utterly unimpressed by his wording. Disappointedly, Zen hung his head lower while brushing the back of his hand across his forehead. He opted on another strategy in order to eradicate the scowl he imagined was marring her delicate features since the party planner's playfulness wasn't present in her tone anymore.

"Jagi... you know, I truly meant what I've told you before.", he added solemnly. "Thank you for worrying about me..."

"I really _am_ doing fine, so you don't have to go out of your way to do or say things you dislike."

"It's alright~!"

.

**"I'm alright."**

_._

_"..."_ , Mina's heart constricted at the remark – he sounded the opposite of _alright_.

"Actually, I am already so much better considering the night I just had. Talking to you cheered me up lots~!", his manner of speech had softened abruptly, yet it wasn't soon when Zen began sighing heavily.

 _"Zen...?"_ , she called out his name confused.

_._

**_Was he really doing okay?_ **

.

After a lingering pause, the silver haired actor went on admitting how Mina's answer was an unexpected surprise for him to receive this early in the morning. It made him feel genuinely giddy and happy~! Even now, Zen's heart was still fluttering madly which was one of the main reasons why he couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud, bluntly expressing these spirited emotions that were overtaking him.

 _"O...O...OH?!"_ , the girl was dumbstruck at how little his restraint he was showing, her cheeks gaining a darker shade of burning red. She needed the furniture's support since her legs were close to failing to withstand her weight.

.

**_ Unreal. _ **

.

Mina crooked her neck lightly and shut her honey brown eyes as the thumbing inside her chest increased in strength. _'Zen's lying, right? He couldn't possibly be this overjoyed by something as insignificant as talking to me...'_

_'Right?'_

_'He's clearly overreacting...'_

She was trying to convince her mind against the truths of the reality presented in front of her. _Pure and utter disbelief_ as the girl couldn't fathom the concept how a popular and outgoing figure like Zen was able to take so much joy out of their troubled interactions. Surely he had an enormous entourage who, compared to Mina, could be of greater help to him throughout these difficult moments and have their own methods in cheering him up. _Heck, the other R.F.A. members could obviously do this job far better than the party planner, not a shadow of a doubt!_ After all, she was still but a stranger to the actor. Not to mention her personality revolved around terms like _awkwardness_ or _silliness_ , which would inevitably lead to misunderstandings.

_And they did lead to them!_

So listening to Zen's recent confession... it was surreal. Similar to the other times where they've shared private matters between each other, expressing words carrying a deeper meaning than those normally spoken in these early stages of a friendship.

_Really..._

It was becoming harder and harder for Mina to deny those swarming butterflies popping in the pits of her stomach, the youth allowing the bittersweet sensations to roam freely and uncontrolled. She was quite unsure how to follow up with the conversation without sinking into quicksand or stuttering like an idiot!

One thing stood out in a bothersome manner though, the party planner choosing to focus on that aspect in order to calm down her nerves. _*gulp*_ The actor's voice carried faint clues of melancholy and did not reflect the positive reassurances he was offering to the girl, _a certainty_ she was willing to 100% bet everything she owned onto it.

Of course, having spent the night in a hospital ward, where Zen's leg ended up wrapped up tightly in a cast, was no excellent news, Mina subconsciously touching her own problematic wrist which continued to be a nuisance. Besides walking turning into a tedious process, she did not hear the silver haired male do much complaining.

In fact, he sounded rather optimistic when it came to his recovery rate!

_._

_However..._

_A problem nudged at the corners of her mind._

.

Zen had never once mentioned anything related to the rehearsals he had scheduled these days for the upcoming grand-scale production he was a part of alongside Echo Girl. In addition, whether he had informed his musical director about last night's injury or not remained a mystery. Obviously, Mina was becoming rather suspicious of the silver haired male's attitude, assuming he was hiding important details about his condition towards the higher ups.

_Towards her, as well._

And before she had the tiniest chance in steering their talk towards such a sensitive topic, Zen had suddenly excused himself from the call. He needed to leave. _"Ah... o-okay."_ , Mina answered, mentally cursing at her inability to speak her mind freely.

The actor did promise to return swiftly to the messenger, hopefully within the hour when he would officially update the other R.F.A. members of the current news. "Until then, my lovely jagi, please stay warm inside Rika's apartment and healthy yourself. Be safe for me, okay~?", the actor grinned warmly, and rushed to slide his thumb across the screen, leaving behind the confused girl without a chance to react.

_._

**_"Zen-"_ **

**_*END CALL*_ **

.

**~oOo~**

.

"Damn..."

The actor's expression was gradually twisting yet the smiling corners of his mouth were left unchanged. Combing a trembling hand through his long silvery mane, Zen tiredly shut his eyes for brief seconds, allowing the fresh wintery air to seep into his pale skin. "I must be going crazy.", he whispered sadly, moving his head sideways while hesitatingly gazing through the window pane of an adjoined store.

He was able to perfectly make out the outline of his reflection.

**Zen was a mess.**

Noting how poor his condition was, the youth's skin appearing too dry and areas hollow underneath his eyes, should have stopped his heart from beating and sport a frenetic chase towards his apartment – _no_ – towards the closest beauty store in sight where he would empty the shelves of all types of skincare products so he could remedy this tragedy endangering his precious face~!

But what killed him most wasn't the subpar state of his normally flawless skin.

It was his ankle, pulsating and shocking him with electrifying pain despite using a pair of crutches to move around and ease both the stress and pressure put on the injured limb. Zen did not like what his red orbs were picking up as his reflection, the hardened cast a nasty reminder of the actor's shortcomings and inability to train.

_..._

_Did Mina pity him now...?_

_Or found him pathetic for stupidly injuring himself?_

_Did she despise him for everything that's happened, from all those misunderstandings to –_

_Ah..._

"So terrible...", he softly cried out, sinking lower within the growing pool of depression filling up his soul, bottom deepening after his red orbs crossed over the latest messenger logs. The Hacker-CollegeStar duo kept teasing the actor's rotten fortune but what they had written down brought him sheer dread because it meant Zen had to start facing head-on a rather cruel reality.

_._

**_'Good-bye musical...'_ **

_._

The thought alone was sufficient in crushing the actor's spirit, Zen feeling as though he had terribly failed at what he loved doing dearest in this world – **acting**. Seven years and counting but everything the youth had to show in his portfolio were countless minor parts in low-budgeted musicals which barely reached the public in the first place, a few major roles in obsolete plays and a secondary lead role with somewhat positive reviews and audiences. Never was Zen the main lead in a musical until the second half of this year, when he believed lady luck was finally shining her light above his figure.

_That's not to say he wasn't appreciative of every opportunity he had received so far!_

_And equally mourning every opportunity he had lost..._

Zen's theatre company was fairly small, meaning promotional periods were scarce in between performances and breaks lengthy. Thus, the chances to advance and progress were on the lower spectrum, always a gamble for actors to win auditions and take roles of interest within this company. Competition would be fierce and ruthless – _especially for the popular acting gigs!_

_*sigh*_

_Hard work, talent, good looks could only get him so far though..._

Some days, it was hard for the struggles faced were taking a heavy toll. Today it was the worse Zen had ever felt in months, the actor simply loathing the fragility of his body which showed in the direst of moments.

**"Tch..."**

The more he was drifting through his neighborhood, the clearer his outlook became over the situation at hand – _**there was no way Zen could fully recover until the major rehearsals-day and be absolutely certain he had practiced his lines and learnt the dance routines by then. **_He did not have the inhuman abilities to surpass his condition in time regardless of everybody's perception of his healing rate... ;;

_*sigh*_

Nevertheless, the actor could not stand aside and allow such a _golden opportunity_ to slip away – as Seven and Yoosung called it. **_Not when so much was at stake!_ ** Zen had to find a way to secure this role into the future even if it meant sacrificing his soul to a devil in order to achieve this!

_F**k!!!_

Zen's body was twitching while his eyes were burning. Anger levels were also on the rise, the actor blaming the trouble with his reddening orbs on the icy wind harshly sweeping the emptied streets. While drowning in this powerful wave of depression that threatened to completely overtake him and shatter him like the ankle, Zen's attention was soon directed elsewhere as he heard his name on someone's lips.

The actor was quite disoriented until he discovered the source belonging to the barricaded body of old man Kim, the owner of the neighborhood's beloved goldfish-shaped bread stall – _and Zen's favorite treat to spoil himself with~!_ The elder was bravely battling the cold season by wearing layers upon layers of warm clothing to shield his old bones while supervising the small shop.

Noting the troubled youth had alarmed him.

And before the actor knew it, half an hour had gone by until he returned to his apartment, packed full with yummy fish bread treats and sorrow partially forgotten.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Mina had gotten around working on the guests' emails after a somewhat plentiful meal she had prepared for breakfast, experimenting with Seven's strange ingredients from the mystery box and... well, she couldn't do anything about the odd taste of the end result, cursing at her faulty cooking skills. She sucked it up while lightly grimacing, but she did notice a significant improvement in her mood afterwards – she was feeling unusually better and dare say stronger, the girl's energy no longer plummeted to the ground despite the distressful night plagued with worries...

 _ So many worries about the actor _ _._

Her wrist had also been taken care of with ointment applied on the affected area and fresh wrappings, letting the wrist cast sit aside for a little while. Thankfully, writing on the laptop was not a chore and she could leisurely type as long as she kept the hand pressed onto the laptop.   

The e-mails had poured into the inbox in an intimidating manner, but the girl would thrive and refuel herself with tea whenever she'd have overwhelming sensations!

She wouldn't back down, although in the back of her mind, Mina couldn't really stop from thinking about Zen and his injury. The coordinator was patiently waiting for the young man to return online and receive his _official_ update on what had been told to him at the hospital and other news he was going to share with the R.F.A. members too –

.

**_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_ **

.

A fire could have happened and Mina wouldn't have been as speedy as she had been when darting towards her phone, excitedly unlocking the screen and hungrily reading the incoming messages – "What?", her expression drastically shifted. For the worse.

The person texting her wasn't Zen.

And the information could not have been more dreadful to read.

.

**~oOo~**

.

.

_"Morning, Miss Choi._

_Long time no seen, I almost forgot about that coat stain from how long it's been.*lol*_

_My boss couldn't contact you himself because of some important meetings he had to attend to, so I'll be updating you on the important matters on his behalf._

_Here it goes: **A mix up at the police station had caused your assailant to be released from custody last night and his whereabouts are currently unknown. I've informed that red head in your group of these changes and he said he'll find the guy in no time. Everything is in control, Miss Choi. Relax and enjoy your cup of tea in peace~!**_

_Though, if I might add..._

_I doubt things will be any different for you even with this news, considering there's a crazed hacker stalking you as we speak and not just this escapee weirdo._

_Just a heads up – either way._

**_PS: If you need any groceries or other necessities, we gotcha back~!_ **

_Or, better yet – ask Jiwoo._

_Jiwoo's our go-to member of the Dandelion squad, he's in charge of the babysitting materials and chores. Mkay?_

_Remember, it's **Jiwoo** and not me._

_Maybe **Jihae** or **Jieun**. _

_ Definitely stay away from **Jiyeon** 's shopping, that boy will only buy you crap _ _._

_I'm sending you the contacts so you can dial up anyone from the list, anytime there's an emergency. (Them and not me – unless it's life threatening~!)._

_Anywho, take care and have a splendid day, Miss Choi._

_Jisoo.  ^.~"_

.

.

**~oOo~**

.

.

"Huh?"

"Is this..."

.

.

**~oOo~**

.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide,_

_No escape from reality..._

.

.

**~oOo~**

.

.

 

**_ No escape from reality... _ **

.

.

**~oOo~**

.

.

**_*CLINK – CLINK – CLINK – CLINK*_ **

_._

_._

The clinking of metal brushing against each other was echoing throughout a dark pathway, the poor lighting showing off the navy blue hue of the encapsulating stone walls. Solitary steps were guiding a hooded individual towards the doorway found at the deep end of the corridor, the keys jiggling in one hand while the other twirled a vial containing a brightly colored liquid.

The humming of a children's song was increasing in volume with each taken step and appeared to be in steep contrast with the desolating picture unfolding. Behind the screeching doorway was a grubby man strapped to a massive wooden chair which had been placed right in the middle of a pitch black room.

**_*CLICK*_ **

A switch had been suddenly turned on, spreading a blinding light that caused a chain reaction in the man's shattered body.

The captured bloke was huffing and puffing heavily, hollow and teary eyes spiraling left-up-right-down in a crazed manner. Once the man's gaze had fallen onto the intruder's figure, who had since dispatched his hood onto the table, his entire body started convulsing madly. The ropes wrapped around it began further eating away at his skin as he tried breaking free from the tight bonding, screaming and pleading for the newcomer to stop.

 **"N-N-No---"** , he was choking, almost spastic from fear, teeth chattering and eyes leaking more and more tears.

"Are we that impatient to receive treatment, today? I'm glad~!"

 **"Very glad!"** , the newcomer removed the rest of his robe, revealing a pair of mint-colored gems decorating a sharpened pale face. The youth's short white locks were carrying faint remnants of red painting the tips.  

 **" You've been very naughty Believer number A624."**, he wickedly grinned at the distraught man who was reacting towards him as he were facing the devil himself.

"Ngh..."

The intruder approached the man closer and gloved hands grabbed onto the chin painfully, forcing him to watch him in the eyes. The grubby man froze into place, too afraid to move a muscle.

_The vial was getting closer to his lips._

"The savior is displeased with your actions."

**"Nghhhhh!!!"**

_The mint-colored liquid was now entering his mouth._

"Pity."

**"NGGGGGHHHH!!!!"**

_The vial had been emptied._

"You were doing so well these past years – like planned."

"However, you had to go astray at the last minute with the girl and forget your true mission."

"It could have ruined the savior's plans..."

.

.

"Of bringing them all to Paradise."


	41. Caged Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm still alive and kicking ^o^ Sorry for the long wait. I've retuuuuurned with a brand new chapter, yaaaas~! Let's hope the next update won't follow up during winter time. @-@_
> 
> _Cheerios and thank you for still following this fic._
> 
> _Your support means a lot. ^o^  
> _

News of the attacker's release from police custody came crashing in as if a brick had been suddenly thrown towards the girl's direction, one she could not avoid in its entirety. As a result, Mina had been _blessed_ with a taste of its full damaging power head on, replacing the sweetness of the tea sips from before with a rather putrid aroma.

Swift and precise.

Jisoo's message arrived without warning or a moment of respite, the girl unable to mentally prepare for the dire gravity of his text. "No...", Mina's hushed and shaky voice resonated across the eerily quiet room as she was reading it. Lightly shaking her head, denial overwhelmed her like wildfire.

 _'Jisoo must have been misinformed about this mix-up.'_ , she thought while scratching the back of her neck nervously, almost drawing blood in the process with her sharp nail. _'An honest mistake though, clearly. The attacker couldn't have been released in such a ridiculous manner and not one worker noticing his disappearance until it was too late. These things don't just miraculously happen in real life, but in movies! Right?' _

"Right...?", she wondered shakily, her frown deepening when those restless thoughts reached her own crazily ridiculous and impossible situation, one befitting a 'movieverse' scenario rather than reality.

_No..._

It might as well be true considering mix-ups weren't uncommon.  Even in the real world.

"..."

Mina groaned, her head falling onto the coffee table. A surge of intense pain started penetrating her frail body. And reddening head. The party coordinator had been so blinded by the constant reassurances that the criminal would be punished for his endless tormenting days as both Seven _and_ Jumin had been highly positive of the outcome of the stalker's impending trial. She was promised he would be sentenced to heavy prison years. No criminals, especially ones deemed extremely harmful for the R.F.A., could dare dream in escaping the clutches of justice and prosecution!

_ It was a sure thing _ _~!_

Plus, Mina had no reason to distrust them - **no reason whatsoever!**

_..._

_W-Well..._

_Come to think of it..._

_The girl had plenty of reasons to question them, actually... >->_

"For heaven's sake...", a harsh sigh escaped her trembling lips, Mina feeling as if life had once again tricked her into believing that a nightmare of this magnitude could finally be put to rest. _So naive..._ she should have anticipated these ensuing issues considering her track record so far hadn't been a delightful one. The coordinator should have expected the inevitable sorry-ass news lying in her inbox, which did nothing but increase her emotional aches and tear pool size. _Really..._ Mina should have been prepared for disappointment and not react so gleefully to the stalker's capture.

.

.

**_'Dammit, it was a sure thing though!!!'_ **

.

.

"Unbelievable... it's too unbelievable..."

Mina rapidly thumbed a bitter reply back to Jisoo in hopes of receiving extra details regarding the escapee or at least some useful information to ease her mind. Maybe the police had a lead on the culprit's location or were investigating alternative routes – _"Sorry, MC. Plus, I doubt these folks at the station will move their butts out of their office since the weather's not really having them chase people down the streets."_

_"Unless it's a top priority emergency."_

"It **is** a top priority emergency!", she complained. "Really..."

She had been losing her sanity far too frequently these past couple of days and there was a limit to how many mental breakdowns one could go through before actually going insane. Unfortunately, the carefree raven had nothing else for show. Although... he did try. And Mina appreciated his optimistic view. _"I'm sure the guy won't be able to hide in the end. In any case, as I've said before, you are safe, MC. ^.~"_

"Alright –", she attempted a small smile, however -

_"Maybe."_

"..."

Officially, nothing could and would cheer up the stressed out girl who became rather tempted to hurl the phone out the window and wish it would shatter into thousands of pieces so she could have a break from... from everything malicious to her existence.

**_Really, couldn't Jisoo at least pretend that she were 100% safe?!!_ **

"Tch...", she simply slammed her phone onto the vacant bed as the burn to her eyes intensified, Mina knowing very well than to allow her foul attitude to unleash over the well-intended guard. Instead, she should be focusing on the real issue at hand.

.

**_ Her safety had been dangerously compromised. _ **

.

Sure, she had been very much aware of this predicament ever since the hacker's near break-in inside the apartment, when his illegal actions had successfully cut off the connection Mina had with the R.F.A. and the rest of the world. Heck, even beforehand, on freaking day one since coming into contact with the group and messaging app, her life had succumbed to the precipices of near fatal danger.

However, Seven had then made a promise to the panicked girl – _that he shall work harder to preserve her safety inside Rika's place and catch the cowardly rat who was battling with the R.F.A. from within the shadows. Guaranteed~! **Agent** **Seven-O-Seven, the greatest master hacker of the universe, is going to keep the R.F.A's lovely MC unharmed!** _

Yet, the girl had never felt her surroundings to be ever so utterly shit than she did at the moment, beyond the possibility of repairing even an ounce. Suddenly, Mina was sensing an array of unwanted foreign eyes lurking all over her body and no amount of clothing could shield her away from the intense prying.

_Anytime._

_Every time._

_Asleep or not._

**_ There was always an intruding presence by her side.  _ **

It had instantly dawned on her how incredibly vulnerable her current position was, the girl no longer able to drowse in ignorance or simply dismiss her situation with party planning work or other trivial nonsense. She had a previous episode of panic, but now – the suffocating atmosphere was too pressing and heavy. No matter how many windows would lay open for the fresh winter breeze to seep inside the apartment to the point Mina's body would become hardened from the freezing cold, the air would still retain a stiffness blocking her air pipes.

She was certain of it.

.

And she _l **oathed** _ this dreadful sensation.

.

_'Breathe in, breathe out...'_

It didn't suffice acknowledging the enemy hacker's relentless efforts in trying to break into the apartment's security program, thus causing Seven to spend restless nights in order to simply prevent the corruption of his software and keep the doors locked tight. Now, to top this shitty scenario, Mina had a menacing runaway stalker who was very much aware of the building area the girl had been temporarily residing in. It was only a matter of time until the crazed man would find out the exact number of this place. He only needed to scout the perimeter more closely.

His search may even be happening as we speak.

"As we speak...", Mina mummed the words inaudibly, her head snapping towards the ice-glazed windows. **_*gulp*_** Without hesitating, the coordinator quickly rose up from the coffee table **_*SMACK*_** and stumbled across the room in a painful limp. Shyly peeking through the iced layers of the glass, she began scanning the neighboring streets, but she couldn't spot anything suspicious down there. Mostly due to not being able to see anything other than a mixture of blended colors no matter the angle her head was in.

I mean, she could always open the window to do a proper check-up, but – "Nope."

Mina wasn't _that_ curious to find out whether her stalker had arrived on the scene or - _*snaps head towards corridor*_ was already in the midst of exploring that floor's corridors. "Hah...", she smiled briefly before sliding back into the comfort of her pillow-slash-chair.

**Stuck.**

Mina was stuck like a caged bird without any means of escaping...

**_*sniff*_ **

.

.

**_'Ashi..._ **

**_What a day this is turning out to be...'_ **

_._

**_*sniff*_ **

.

_It was really becoming a strenuous task to breathe properly and it wasn't just her exaggerated imagination. The room's walls seemed a lot smaller around Mina and much narrower than she had remembered them to be._

_It was harder to spin positives about her devolving life, the negatives constantly crushing the coordinator like an ant would be underneath a boot._

_ It was so much harder _ _..._

_To see as well, Mina's vision blurring like the windows had outside._

_._

**_*sniff*_ **

_._

_It was becoming harder to pretend that she was okay._

_And she wanted to appear happy, she truly did!_

_Because..._

_She was tired of constantly drowning in crippling moods._

_._

**_*sniff*_ **

_._

_Every single day,_

_Mina doing nothing but complain, whine, sob..._

_And do nothing other than pour her soul out through her eyes._

_Over and over, and over again,_

_The party planner staining her reddened cheeks in tears with no remedy to dry them up._

_Helplessly..._

_._

**_*sniff*_ **

_._

.

**_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_ **

.

.

_What was extra stressful for Mina was knowing her issues had become the prime focus of others who had set their own troubles aside just so her stupid self could get out of a mess she had willingly walked into, ignoring any better judgment and sane reasoning to prevent additional chaos to her existence._

_._

.

**_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_ **

.

_._

_The party planner wasn't the only member struggling within the charity organization, the phone's familiar buzzing a vivid reminder of it._

_She wasn't the only one going through intense hardships these days..._

_._

.

**_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_ **

.

_._

**_She wasn't the only one potentially in grave danger and hiding things from the rest of the R.F.A._ ** _._

_._

.

**_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_ **

.

_._

_Somehow,_

_She hoped life could stop throwing so many simultaneous curve balls towards her,_

_And patiently allow the girl to handle each problem, one by one,_

_Without completely falling apart,_

_._

.

**_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_ **

.

_._

_And without losing herself completely in the process._

.

.

**~oOo~**

.

_._

"Yes."

"Yes, sir. Yes."

"I shall keep that in mind during that portion of the segment."

"See you on the set too, then."

"Good day, sir."

**_*dialing tune*_ **

"..."

"Shit..."

_._

**_*THUD*_ **

.

The door quickly slammed behind the actor's back, the nearby glass case lightly quaking because of its loud impact. His bag filled up with those yummy and steamy fish breads had dropped next to him, its content spilling out all over the entrance area and creating a small mess. Same as the fish bread, Zen had slid onto the cold floor with his crutches having fallen at his side. He started heartily chuckling as he stared at the living room in disbelief after finishing up that unexpected phone call. Seconds later, however, the actor grimaced and crashed a fist onto his forehead, supporting his aching head while the back of it got pressed onto the door.

**Pathetic.**

"This is it...", Zen sourly admitted as any remnants of hope in keeping this once-in-a-lifetime acting role had just flown past him towards an unreachable distance. The silver haired male was certain about it now despite his depressive stance beforehand which was slowly mending.

While he was waiting for the fresh batch of fish breads to be prepared at the vendor's stand, Zen had been thumbing over the last chat room more attentively and Mina's suggestions actually planted a little idea into his head, allowing the actor to build up a plan on the spot, one he religiously needed to follow back at home in order to accomplish his mission. It was ridiculously close to his deadline, almost futile for the actor to even attempt it, but he _might_ be able to do it right even with the setback his injury had brought in. Unfortunately, he would really have to intensely use the last two remaining days before rehearsals in order to cram down the necessary body languages and dances that came with the role. Sleep would definitely be scarce between the hours of practice – or none at all. But he was willing to pay the price if it meant he could do his acting part justice.

Well...

His excitement faded in a mere second. This latest phone call shattered any lingering dreams Zen had remaining as the musical's producer had personally taken his time to announce the actor of some unforeseen changes with the filming schedule, thus slashing off half the time allocated with his practice.

**Half the time.**

This news was on such short notice that Zen was rendered speechless and thought it was Seven playing a nasty prank on him at first. Their voices were freakishly similar at the beginning before the man introduced himself.  But no, the producer was dead serious. Also, he did not show signs that he was remotely worried about the other issues that would come up with the changed schedules – everybody on the team was a professional and judging by Mr. Kwon's references and praises about Zen's abilities, the man did not worry that he wouldn't be able to keep up with their faster pacing.

"..."

He had yet mentioned his injury to the producer or anybody outside his doctor and the R.F.A., the silver haired youth gulping down hard because of his undisclosed _secret_ and the upsetting consequences withholding this information would bring to the musical production.

_Shit, shit, shit!!!_

The actor was fidgeting and badly panicking, eyes locking onto the accursed cast draped around his ankle. It was aggravating his mood, Zen's thin fingers soon bumping into the pack of cigarettes he was still keeping in the coat's pockets. He needed to calm down his nerves _and_ fast, Zen going through the cigarettes in the pack as if they were sweet candy sticks he was munching on and not detrimental to his health. Fueling his unsatiated cravings, the actor did not care about the fact that he was smoking indoors even though it was against the building's rules and his landlord's.

Nah, the actor really did not care anymore if passerby would sense the smoky mist coming out of his apartment.

And he must have gone through nearly everything in the pack while drenching his floors with snow-melted-water, yet his stress levels had not subdued even the slightest. Zen couldn't relax and the sharp pains emanating from his leg added more to his suffering and despair.

...

He needed to find another outlet for his pain.

.

**~oOo~**

.

_[ZEN]: Phew, that trip took longer than I'd predicted._

_[ZEN]: But I finally got home in one piece._

_[ZEN]: Kinda._

_[ZEN]: ***tired emoji***_

_[ZEN]: MC, are you here?_

_[ZEN]: ..._

_[ZEN]: Guess not._

_[ZEN]: Guess there's nobody here. ^^_

_[ZEN]: Heh..._

_[ZEN]: ***tired emoji***_

_[ZEN]: I thought going to the hospital would show me a miracle solution._

_[ZEN]: And for a short while I did have some hope with keeping this acting gig - even after the doctor's depressing check-up of my ankle._

_[ZEN]: I felt like I hadn't lost the role completely. ^^_

_[ZEN]: I know it doesn't seem like it, but I'd actually come up with a decent plan to keep it._

_[ZEN]: Foolproof!!! _

_[ZEN]: But..._

_[ZEN]: It wasn't meant to be, I guess..._

_[ZEN]: Jaehee._

_[ZEN]: It seems you were right after all. ^^_

_[ZEN]: There is no way I can do this role with such an injury._

_[ZEN]: I'll be a hindrance to everyone_ _:_ _my production crew, directors and fellow actors_ _, to name a few_ _._

_[ZEN]: Ugh._

_._

_[ZEN]: ***inserts selfie with cigarette pack***  _

_._

_[ZEN]: Really, everybody is always telling me to take a break every now and then._

_[ZEN]: Including my theatre director who keeps nagging at me - hours before a show, too._

_[ZEN]:_ _He's a_ _lways telling me to **'rest my body and take it easy because you don't wanna get needlessly hurt last minute'**.  _

_[ZEN]: **And I never listen to**_ **_ t _ ** **_ his advice. _ **

_[ZEN]: Hah... I'm such an idiot, I swear._

_._

_[ZEN]: ***inserts selfie with the ankle cast***_

_._

_[ZEN]: Looking at it is making me so depressed, ffs._

_[ZEN]: The doctor said I'll have to wear the cast for two whole weeks, but – lmao – I'm **not** going to be waiting that long. **That's a promise**._

_[ZEN]: I was going to keep it on for a couple of days and then head back to the hospital so I can have it taken off._

_[ZEN]: And then I'd rush back home to start practicing on my dance moves._

_[ZEN **]: *depressed emoji***_

_[ZEN]: Perfect plan..._

_[ZEN]: I knew there would be little time to prepare, but I also had faith that I could succeed in learning the dance steps. And learn them well!_

_[ZEN]: I usually learn these things pretty quickly – like, in max an hour, I can already dance a 2-minutes routine from _ _ top to bottom _ _._

_[ZEN]: I could do all songs and moves in the remaining days before deadline._

_[ZEN]: But..._

_[ZEN]: The schedule changed so on the day my cast gets removed... lol._

_[ZEN]: Lolololol!!!!_

_[ZEN]: Get this, on that day, I'd have to rush to be on the set._

_[ZEN]: ***laughing emoji***_

_._

_[ZEN]: **Why did I freaking strain myself, lolol???**_

_._

_[ZEN]: I couldn't even tell the producer on the phone that I won't be able to do the show._

_[ZEN]: Not when he was speaking about his expectations of me and the positive vibe he gets from_ _seeing my work._

_[ZEN]: **Hahahaha!!!!**_

_[ZEN]: ..._

_._

_[ZEN]: **It should've been my happiest day hearing that.**_

_._

_[ZEN]: He'll be so disappointed..._

_[ZEN]: They all will._

_[ZEN]: My producer and his production crew, the actors and fans..._

_[ZEN]: Everyone in the R.F.A...._

_[ZEN]: Everyone who'd shown me their kindest support and were genuinely happy for me._

_[ZEN]: Tch, I'm so ashamed of myself. _

_[ZEN]: So stupid... How could I do something so dum?!!!_

_[ZEN]: **It's frustrating!!!**_

_[ZEN]: I feel so pathetic..._

_[ZEN]: I must sound so pathetic, right?_

_[ZEN]: MC..._

_[ZEN]: I keep showing you so many awful sides of me and chipping away at the perfect image I want you to see._

_[ZEN]: Ashi - I can't believe I've posted that photo of my cigs!!!_

_[ZEN]: ***depressed emoji***_

_[ZEN]: Really..._

_[ZEN]: I want to become a great actor. I really do and I work hard for my goals every day, but..._

_[ZEN]: Can't help thinking life's always against me and tries to find ways in keeping me from achieving my dreams._

_[ZEN]: Ever since I was a kid, I've always struggled to follow them and do what my heart wants._

_[ZEN]: I would rarely catch a break in doing so, the path I'd been walking on becoming thornier and peppered with countless obstacles._

_[ZEN]: **I've sacrificed so much to get where I am today.**_

_[ZEN]: For a chance to prove myself and to show people my true worth._

_[ZEN]: And when I finally get the role of a lifetime...._

_[ZEN]: ***sigh***_

_._

_[ZEN]: **What am I even doing here...?**_

_._

_[ZEN]: Complaining this much is such an unattractive behavior._

_[ZEN]: Tch..._

_[ZEN]: I should stop feeling so sorry for myself and get a grip already._

_[ZEN]: That's right!_

_._

_[ZEN]: **Depressed Zen is not as handsome as normal Zen!!!**_

_._

_[ZEN]: Ashi..._

_[ZEN]: My head bounces... the air is really something here right now._

_[ZEN]: The Black Angel pack's empty. Ugh. I need to freshen up this place!_

_[ZEN]: My cigs did a serious number here – lmao – like a real life instantgr@m filter's been applied to the air._

_[ZEN]: Hn..._

_[ZEN]: There's this organization called "Wanna Quit Cigs"._

_[ZEN]: I've heard its members have succeeded in quitting their vice after following the organization's program._

_[ZEN]: I should probably join them._

_[ZEN]: They seem legit and a promising group. And – if it's okay to you – I'd also like to invite them at the party. I'm sure many others are fighting a seemingly losing battle with smoking and would want to consider a different alternative._

_[ZEN]: Honestly..._

_[ZEN]: I'd feel useless if I don't try to do this for the party... find party guests, that is._

_[ZEN]: At most, I shouldn't screw up with helping you prepare._

_[ZEN]: I've been so focused with my new acting role that I've been neglecting to help with your own workload properly._

_[ZEN]: ***sigh*** _

_[ZEN]: I don't wanna be more depressed and do something destructive..._

_[ZEN]: Normally, I'd be working out for hours and hours when I'm in such a bad mood, but – that's not an option, lmao._

_[ZEN]: *tired emoji*_

_[ZEN]: Cheering up, cheering up..._

_[ZEN]: Ashi!_

_[ZEN]: To be honest, I doubt there's anything that can bring me out of this state, lmao._

_[ZEN]: Even my favorite snacks are leaving a bad taste in my mouth, like – what? Didn't know it's possible, haha~!_

_[ZEN]: Ha..._

_[ZEN]: ..._

_[ZEN]: If only you were here with me, MC. I'm sure I'd be able to erase my problems and focus on pleasant things._

_[ZEN]: And be happier~!_

_[ZEN]: But... I don't know where you are since Rika's address has been kept a secret for years._

_[ZEN]: And, it's not like we can't meet somewhere else._

_[ZEN]: Like we did at the theatre, lmao!_

_[ZEN]: Still crazy to realize how close I've been to you!_

_[ZEN]: Still regretting that I didn't notice it was you back then, MC._

_[ZEN]: I'd have loved to properly meet and greet you._

_[ZEN]: **Properly welcome you in the R.F.A.~!!!**_

_[ZEN]: And, selfish as it may be, I'd have loved talking to you, face-to-face, before the others got the chance at the party. ^^_

_[ZEN]: The encounter would have felt that much special to me~!_

_[ZEN]: I'd..._

_[ZEN]: I'd really like to meet you, MC._

_[ZEN]: But I also wouldn't like to overwhelm you with such a bold request._

_[ZEN]: Since we've never met before... it might prove a lot to handle._

_[ZEN]: ..._

_[ZEN]: I should leave and shower this hospital grime off._

_._

**_\- ZEN has left the chat room -_ **

_._

_._

**_\- MC  has entered the chat room -_ **

_._

_[MC]: Zen..._

_[MC]: ..._

_[MC]: I..._

_[MC]: I'd like to meet you, too. ^^_

_[MC]: Before the party._


End file.
